To Love in Darkness
by Asteral-Dreamer
Summary: In one moment, Haruhi's life changed. She learned that she could use magic and in the next she found out that there was a whole other world existing right next to the one she knew that she had only thought was in fairy tails. Now that she sees everything that was hidden from her, what will she do?
1. Chapter 1, The Beginning

**Chapter 1:**

 **Chapter 1, The Beginning**

Mori looked over the well cared for yard with a soft smile. Being at home was always relaxing, especially since he didn't have to hold himself so highly in check. His steel gray eyes slowly closed before opening again to show a soft crimson glow.

"Feel better Takashi?" a soft voice said.

He turned to see his small cousin standing near the door with a soft smile and his favorite stuffed toy, Usa-chan, hugged tightly to his chest. Nodding his head, Mori looked back out over the yard to see the faint light of the sun rising. Hunny walked over to his cousin and sat down near the edge of the covered walkway.

"It's nice not having to keep it all in, ne Takashi? I wonder how Halloween will go this year. Kyo-chan said that we could show just a little of what we are this time if we wanted to."

Mori nodded with a soft smile. Halloween was one of the few times a year where they didn't have to pretend to be human. All of the members of the host club, with exception of Haruhi, had some form of inhuman lineage in them. Tamaki had slight traces Elf and Fae in him from his mother's family and a little Kitsune from his grandmother, Hikaru and Kaoru were Incubi as their father was half Incubus and their mother was a full blooded Succubus, Kyoya had some demonic blood in him and knew some Dark Magic, while he and Hunny had Vampiric blood lines. Mori's family had originally been Blood Donors and companions to Hunny's family until several generations ago, when one of Mori's ancestors was turned as a reward for saving their Master from a group of Hunters. After that, there were a few generations that had recorded the birth of a Vampiric child until two generations ago when the families came together as one. From then on, both sides of the family only produced Vampiric children.

"Hey, Takashi," Hunny stated, pulling him out of his thoughts. "What about Haru-chan? She's human...at least she seems to be...I wonder what she will be this year."

"Hallows Eve is still a ways away," he replied. "We can ask about what she wants to be once it gets closer."

Hunny nodded and stood up. "Let's go to school Takashi."

Mori nodded and let his eyes slowly become steel gray again before following his cousin to the waiting car.

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

Haruhi let out a sigh as she was being dragged behind the twins towards the club room. "You two know I can walk there right?"

"We know," they replied. "But you take so long to get there that we decided to help you."

She let out a groan as they continued on their way to the club room, dragging her behind. When they reached the club room doors, the trio entered and paused as the melancholy of the room hit them. Tamaki was sitting at the piano with his head in his hands, Kyoya was glaring at him with a look that clearly stated he was less than pleased, while Mori had a hand on Hunny's shoulder who looked every bit as unhappy as Kyoya was.

"What did we miss?" the twins asked simultaneously.

"Tama-chan," Hunny said, his voice nearly devoid of emotion. "You better not mean that."

"I wish it was different," Tamaki stated. "But this came from my grandmother and I can't go against it."

"You're an idiot," Kyoya stated, pushing his glasses up slightly. "You do realize that she can't do this to you since she no longer has any power in this."

"What's going on?" Haruhi asked loud enough to get everyone's attention.

Kyoya let out an irritated sigh. "Tamaki's grandmother has issued that she wants Tamaki to conform to her wish of marrying her choice of bride and if he doesn't comply, she will have him removed as heir to the Souh business."

Haruhi looked at Tamaki and sighed. "Why is she doing this? I thought that with what happened last year with Miss Tonnerre proved that she couldn't control him and that we would help our friends in anyway we can. Didn't that message sink in?"

"Apparently not," Hunny said darkly.

Haruhi looked down sadly before glancing at Hunny and Mori. Despite being first year university students, they still came by to visit with the club when they had time to spare. Haruhi sighed and glanced at everyone else in turn, thinking over everything that happened last year.

Kyoya had proven to his father that he was more than capable of being heir to the Ootori Zaibatsu by going around the Tonnerre's mass purchases of businesses throughout Japan, by purchasing the companies owned by his father that were in danger of being taken but gave them back when all was said and done instead of keeping them to taunt his father as his father had done to him; Hikaru and Kaoru had finally learned that, even though they were twins, they were still individuals with different likes and dislikes as well as had opened their eyes to a wider world than what they had known before; and Tamaki had managed to find a balance with his father and grandmother. Well, more so with his father since his grandmother was trying to make him marry a woman he probably never met before.

"Who is she trying to make Tamaki-senpai marry?" Haruhi asked.

"We are wondering that as well," Kyoya replied with an irritated sigh. "Unfortunately Tamaki isn't sharing. We can worry about it at another time though. We need to get changed for our guests."

"Wait, what?"

Before Haruhi could argue, the twins had shoved a clothing bag in her arms before pushing her into the changing area. She let out a sigh and opened the bag. Inside was a long red cloak made from what she could guess was velvet with some fur around the neckline, along with a set of dark brown trousers that stopped at her knees with a pair of white cotton socks that come up just above the knee. There was also a soft white shirt with some slightly frilled lace at the neck. She then pulled out a red vest that had gold embroidery with a pair of knee high dark leather boots. In a small bag there were some small gold signet rings, one that fit on her pointer finger with a rose made out of small rubies and two silver bands that went on both of her middle fingers. She thought it slightly ironic that they still made costumes for her that depicted her as a male student but since the fair, they had started placing her in more feminine roles. Once she had everything on, she stepped out to see the others almost completely dressed as well.

Kaoru walked over with a soft smile and started to mess with her cloak before pulling back. "There. Now you're done."

She looked down and saw that her cloak was now held more securely with a broach that looked like a red rose in full bloom. She also had the inkling that it was also made with rubies with small diamonds to look like dew drops on some of the petals.

"Now that we are all dressed," Kyoya stated. "Let's go greet our guests."

Haruhi glanced at Kyoya as she walked to her place trying to figure out what was missing before it struck her.

"Uh, Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi called. "Where are your glasses?"

Kyoya turned slightly and smiled. "I won't be wearing them for this cosplay, as the time frame we are dressed in didn't have glasses but did have glass although it was mostly used for windows. And besides, I have contacts in despite the fact I can see well enough without them."

Haruhi nodded weakly before walking over to her place in the line up. Tamaki was dressed completely in white with gold embroidered trim along with a cream sash that sat on his right shoulder leading towards the left side of his waist, with light brown leather boots and was sitting on a simple but elaboratly decorated chair. Kyoya was dressed similarly to Tamaki minus the sash and the fabric was completely black with silver trim. Hikaru and Kaoru had outfits much like hers with the exception of their vests as Hikaru's was light blue and Kaoru's was orange. Hunny was dressed like Tamaki but his clothes were more of a cream and had a soft pink sash with bunnies on it while Mori was dressed in plate armor with a white tabard only carrying a dark blue rose that was located over his heart. She actually felt kind of disappointed that he didn't have a nobleman costume. _Guess they still want to play up the "Wild" archetype as much as they can,_ she sighed.

She pushed her thoughts away and donned her host smile as the others got into position. Once they were all standing in position, the doors opened to allow the mass of squealing girls into the room with their traditional greeting.

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

Haruhi sighed quietly as the girls she was hosting kept gushing over how good she looked as a Medieval European Nobleman despite having been proven to be a girl last year at the fair. She just smiled and continued to listen to them talk, thankful that she still had a decent clientele but it was mixed with some males as well. She actually thought it was kind of cute and funny how they mused and pondered about different ideas to see her in. Every once and a while, she would reply to one of their comments and queries about the days theme.

"By the way, Haruhi-chan," one of the girls asked bringing her out of her silent sigh and passing thought. "What is the Host club going to do this year for Halloween?"

Before she could answer, Kyoya seemed to materialize behind her, nearly giving her a heart attack when he spoke up. She hated that he could materialize out of no where every now and then, although there were times when it was wonderfully convenient. "We are actually going to hold a costume gala on Halloween that will go on into the night in one of the grand halls. Each of the hosts will be dressed in different costumes."

Some of the girls got hearts in their eyes and looked at Haruhi, causing said girl to sigh internally.

"What will you be dressed as Haruhi-chan?" one of the girls asked.

"I'm not sure yet," she replied with her host smile. "After all, there is still two weeks left until Halloween. I'll figure something out."

Soon the topic at her table was changed from how she looked in her cosplay to possible costume ideas for her to consider for the gala.

Kyoya walked away from the table and sighed quietly. _She better have something picked by the end of the week,_ he thought coldly. _Other wise I will need to ask the twins to come up with something on the fly for her. Hmm...maybe I could ask Ranka to talk her into something sooner._ Kyoya walked over to a table in the corner of the room that was empty and pulled out his phone and dialed the number he knew the cross-dresser would always be able to answer but before he could press call, he heard a loud shriek.

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

Haruhi waited until Kyoya had walked away before turning back to her guests. "Would you ladies like some more tea?"

The girls nodded and as Haruhi stood, she accidentally bumping into Hikaru who was carrying a tray full of cups. Some of the girls let out a startled shriek as the tray flew into the air. To Haruhi, everything seemed to go in slow motion as the cups flew into the air, and began falling to the ground. _Oh no,_ she thought as she reached her hand out to try an catch the tray. _I can't let those break! Kyoya-senpai will recreate my debt if they break!_ In a single moment, everything paused. The cups were still in the air with their contents still inside them, the tray floating along side the cups and the whole room silent.

"How did you do that?" one of the girls asked in awe as she began walking over to the levitating items.

Before anyone could answer, Kyoya was back over with his Host smile in place. "That is a secret that we cannot reveal princess. Perhaps at another time we will tell you but for now, we must bid you all farewell."

Some of the girls let out sad whines and protests at having to leave but a glance at the clock and some cell phones that were pulled out, proved that hosting hours were indeed over and guests had to leave. Once all of the guests had left and the doors shut, the silence was broken by the sound of porcelain breaking and metal clanging against the floor.

Everyone turned to see the once levitating cups now shattered on the floor with their plates and Haruhi about to pass out.

Just before she hit the floor, Mori caught her and slowly sat her back in a chair that Hunny had pushed over before looking her over, worry etched on their faces.

"I'm sorry that those broke, Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi stated wearily.

"I won't hold it against you," he stated shaking his head. "As long as you tell me what just happened."

"I'm not sure, senpai. All I could think of as the cups were falling was that I didn't want them to break. As I reached to grab the tray, everything seemed to slow down before stopping all together. I felt like I was holding onto all of them at the same time but they were getting heavier and heavier."

"Are you okay, Haru-chan?" Hunny asked worriedly.

Haruhi nodded. "Just really tired."

Kyoya walked over, knelt in front of her, and placed a hand on her forehead. "You are slightly warmer than normal. Why don't you change out of your costume and head home for the day? I won't be adding this to your debt. This time."

Haruhi chuckled weakly as she nodded and went back to the changing rooms. When she was out of sight, Kyoya stood, crossed his arms and looked at the ground in thought.

"Kyo-chan?" Hunny asked. "Is Haru-chan going to be okay?"

"I believe so," he replied. "She is just very tired."

"Guess Haruhi was keeping a secret from us," Hikaru stated irritated, he honestly didn't mean for it to sound like he was insulted but it came out that way.

"I think it is more of the fact that she herself didn't know," Kyoya sighed. "It seems as though she has some aptitude for Magic, although I can't determine it's source without digging deeper. In the times I have been around Ranka, I never got the impression he knew magic, meaning this may be something she got from her mother."

Haruhi walked out of the changing room dressed in her uniform just as Kyoya finished speaking. The others glanced towards their friend, each one showing varying degrees of worry.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," she stated before walking out with a soft wave.

Everyone nodded and waved back as she left, before glancing at each other, knowing that they were thinking the same thing: _What is Haruhi's skill in Magic and how is it she doesn't know about it?_

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

Haruhi walked into her apartment and put her school bag by the table before collapsing on a cushion near the table and placing her head on her arms. _What was that?_ She asked herself as she thought about what happened earlier. _How did that happen? If I think about it, I vaguely remember okaa-san doing something similar when otou-san wasn't looking when something fell while she was doing other things but she never seemed tired or strained afterwards._ Haruhi let out a sigh and sat up as the door to her dad's room opened.

She watched as her father stumbled out of his room dressed in a white shirt and loose baggy pants, his red hair hanging loosely around his shoulders.

"Hey otou-san," she said quietly. "How did you sleep?"

"Haruhi?" Ranka looked up slightly surprised to see her. "What are you doing home so early? Don't you have club today?"

"Club got out early today."

"Oh. Did something happen?"

Haruhi nodded and slowly explained what happened during hosting hours. When she finished, Ranka sighed. "I was afraid of this."

"What do you mean?"

"Your mother," he stated softly. "Was a gifted sorceress, but chose to live without using her Magic very much. She would use it every now and then to prevent some little mishaps around the house but that was it. She never overtly displayed her power, she didn't want to be dependent on it for everything. When we found out that you were on the way, we hoped and prayed that you wouldn't show an aptitude for magic like she did."

"What do you mean? Why?"

Ranka took a deep breath before talking. "Before your mother and I got together, she was from a family that was very well off and was on the fast track to being accepted into one of the largest Law Firms in Japan. Not only that but she was one of the best sorceresses out there. When she started going out with me and finally agreed to marry me, she was disowned by her family but not before they stated that if they found out any of our children had the aptitude for magic, they would come and take them so they could be trained how the family wanted them to be."

"Do...do they know?" Haruhi asked worriedly.

Ranka let out a sigh and shrugged. "It is possible. Your mother and I didn't really get much of anything from them, not that we expected to, or see much of them unless it was in passing. So they may not even know where we live. But if they do, there is nothing I can do to stop them from taking you. Even if I fight with everything I have."

Haruhi looked down. "Oh..."

"Don't worry, sweet heart. If they don't know, we can keep going on as we have been but we will need to try and find you a teacher so that if something like this happens again, you won't get hurt. Hmm...maybe Kyoya-kun could help."

Haruhi winced slightly as she watched her father pick up the phone and call Kyoya.

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

Kyoya sighed as he walked down the long halls towards a relatively unused section of the school and paused at a set of large black doors. _Well, at least Ranka was able to confirm my suspicions about Haruhi's use of magic earlier. I just hope that this will be fruitful._ He took a deep breath before knocking. After a few moments, the doors creaked open showing a small figure cloaked in a long black cape.

"Hello, Ootori-senpai," a soft voice echoed. "To what can the Black Magic Club aid with on this evening? A curse? A hex? Possibly a charm to help assist you in certain endeavors?"

"Actually none of the above, Reiko-san?" he replied, mentally filing the last option away for future questions. "Is Nekozawa-senpai still here?"

The girl nodded and motioned towards the back of the room. Kyoya walked in and stopped to watch a male in a deep black hoodie finish mixing something into a bubbling cauldron while muttering a few things in what he presumed was some old dialect. After a moment, the figure turned.

"To what do I owe the honor of such a visit?" Nekozawa asked eerily, piercing Kyoya with his brilliant blue eyes.

"Your unique ability to Scry and See," Kyoya replied calmly, unfazed by the chilling stare.

"And what is it you wish me to Read?"

"More like "who", in honesty. I need you to Read Haruhi Fujioka."

"And why would you need such?" Nekozawa asked, highly intrigued.

Kyoya let out an annoyed sigh and gave a brief summary of what happened earlier and a little bit about the call he got from Haruhi's father. The tall male nodded with an eerie smile.

"So the little one managed to awaken the power locked inside," he said and waved his hand allowing the rest of the club to disperse and head home for the day. He may no longer be the president of the club, but he was by far the most skilled in the room.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "You knew about Haruhi's aptitude?"

"It was fairly easy to tell when in close proximity that she had a gift but hadn't unlocked it as yet. And before you ask how I figured out Fujioka-san's gender, keep in mind of what you just asked me to do."

Kyoya gave a small reluctant nod, partly grateful that the rest of the dark teen's former club mates had already left. "Very well. Do you know her aptitude?"

"Her power resides in Balance. Not fully Dark but not fully Light. She can do what most would think impossible almost as if it was second nature, such as what happened with the tray of cups that you mentioned. She may also be able to heal that which normally heals on its own at a faster rate than they themselves could accomplish and hurt that which can never be hurt by typical means; although given what is known of her and her personality, she would rather use words and reason rather than power she posses. As you stated, she will need a teacher and the only one that I know of that would help her without asking much of anything in return would be my mother as her aptitude is the same."

"Your mother?"

"Yes. My mother knows the Magic of Light and Balance while father knows the Magic of the Darkness and Balance. Although I mostly practice Dark Magic, same as you, I do know some Balance Magic but my mother knows it better and will be less likely to teach Fujioka-san any of the Darker Magics that are inherent to me."

Kyoya nodded. "Would you be able to convince her to help? I would be willing to pay for the lessons if needed."

Nekozawa let out a slight laugh. "Payment may not be necessary. Mother may welcome this distraction. She has grown rather bored with doing business matters all day, although conversing might be a bit of a challenge. Mother still carries a bit of a Russian accent when she speaks, despite her being in Japan for nearly two decades."

"Would Haruhi still be able to understand her?"

"Yes, and if needed, my father or myself could be there to help clarify or translate anything. She sometimes reverts to Russian when she is overly angry or joyous."

Kyoya nodded and smiled. "Very well then. Thank you for the answers and the proposal."

Nekozawa nods in return. "May the Darkness walk alongside you, Warlock of the Void."

"May the Void keep you safe as well, Prince of Darkness."

After a light bow towards Nekozawa, Kyoya turned and walked out of the room, and headed towards the front gates of the school where there was a car waiting to take him home. _So Haruhi is skilled with the Magic of Balance,_ he thought as the car pulled away from the school. _Seems like things will be interesting this Hallows Eve. Because if what Nekozawa-senpai said is true, she will soon learn that what she will see on Halloween is fact and not fiction sooner than originally thought. As well as begin to understand a world that most never see is right in front of them._


	2. Chapter 2, Something New

**Chapter 2:**

 **Chapter 2, Something New**

Haruhi sat up the moment she heard the front door close. She glanced at the clock next to her bed. _I'm not supposed to be up for another two hours,_ she thought. _And I'm pretty sure that otou-san isn't supposed to be home until I am nearly ready to leave for school today...what's going on?_

She got up and pulled on some shorts to go under her long night shirt. Once that was done, she opened her door and paused to watch her dad place a large box on the table that had a couple others nearby as well.

"Otou-san?" she called, making the red-head turn. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Oh, Haruhi," Ranka exclaimed. "Did I wake you up sweet heart? Daddy's sorry!"

Haruhi let out a slight groan as her dad pulled her into a bear hug. "No, you didn't wake me. I couldn't sleep."

"What's wrong?" Ranka asked worriedly as he pulled back.

"Nothing. I was just thinking and...remembering..."

Ranka nodded and smiled softly. "I see. As for why I'm not at work...you see, I got there and they told me that I could take the day off since I've been putting in so many extra hours lately. So, as I was heading back, I remembered that shortly before your mother passed, she placed all of her extra stuff in these boxes. I went to the storage room and pulled them after checking to make sure they were still there. I had forgotten that she put all of her books in one box."

Haruhi looked at the large box on the table and smiled. Ranka smiled as well and walked with her to the table, sat down and opened it. Inside were neatly piled books on Law, Psychology, Sociology, and several other books with no defining titles. It took a few moments until the box was finally empty showing that the whole floor and table were covered in books.

"Wow..." Haruhi exclaimed in shock. "How can all of these books fit in that box?"

Ranka shrugged before looking back into the box. "Not sure...ah...here's something..."

Ranka pulled out a sticky note with funny writing on it and handed it to Haruhi.

" ** _ወደ ጥልቅም ማከማቻ_** " she muttered slowly. ( _wede t'ilik'imi makemacha_ )

Ranka felt his eyebrows raise and smiled. "You really are your mother's daughter."

Haruhi looked up. "Huh?"

Ranka chuckled lightly as his smile got wider. "You can read it. To me, it is just funny blurred symbols with no meaning."

She glanced back at the sticky note in awe before looking at the untitled books.

 _Maybe those do have titles,_ she thought as she pulled a stack of white books with gold decorations on it towards her and opened the top one.

" _Beginners Magic: Tome Level 1_ ," She read aloud. " _In this book contains the first level spells, incantations, miscellaneous jinxes and charms to help you begin your lessons into the arts of Arcana. Also included in this level are the requirements to begin your lessons_."

Ranka smiled as Haruhi continued to read the books, out loud first before slowly getting quieter and finally reading in her head. He stood and began to make some tea and a light breakfast for the two of them. He had a feeling that his daughter would be so wrapped up in her new books that she would forget about eating until her alarm for school rang.

 _~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

Nekozawa slowly walked through the dark, near barren corridors of his home. Normally he was in his room getting his spells and curses ready for the day but decided to let Beelzenef rest and walked towards the area of the house in which he knew his mother would be at this early hour. He paused at a set of large doors before knocking.

"Enter," a strong but feminine voice called.

"Good morrow, mother" Nekozawa said with a polite bow.

"Umehito," the woman replied, somewhat shocked to see her eldest this early. "You need not worry about Light at the moment. The curtains are drawn and the lamps are dim."

Nekozawa slowly pulled his hood down and took his black wig off showing his pale blond hair. His eyes rose to face a woman who could easily be dubbed his twin sister if not for the rings on her left hand. Alyona smiled at her eldest child but kept is soft for his sake since her abilities with Radiant based magic reacted to her emotions. It had surprised her greatly when she had learned that he had the same affliction to light as his father but loved him none the less. In fact, it was she who made his cloak to help him in coping with the light and actually attend school regularly.

"To what do I earn such an early visit?" she asked softly. "Normally you are preparing for your day."

Nekozawa walked over to one of the chairs in front of the large desk his mother sat at. "Beelzenef and I have only two minor classes today but those are directly after the sun is at its peak today. I actually am here at the request of a couple of friends of mine."

Alyona paused in her work and looked at her eldest in surprise. _His friends?_ She paused before a memory clicked. "The children in that 'Host Club' you and Kirimi mentioned a few months in the past?"

Nekozawa nodded. "Yes. One of them, Haruhi Fujioka, has learned that she carries an aptitude for Arcana; Balance Arcana to be specific from what I have Seen. Kyoya Ootori has asked if I knew of a teacher of such to aid with teaching her and the only one I could think of was you mother."

Alyona crossed her arms and looked at the top of her desk in thought. It had been some time since she had taught her Balance Arcana to anyone. The last one being her own son until he developed a stronger connection to his father's affinity and Kirimi was getting to the age when her lessons could easily start right alongside anyone else.

"How is it that this child is just now learning of her aptitude?" she asked neutrally, she recalled him saying that the one he was asking for was two years younger than him.

"From what I understand, she gained her aptitude from her mother but when she was of age to begin learning, her mother had passed away and her father had no connections to get her a proper tutor."

Alyona placed a hand over her heart as she felt it waver in remorse that the young one had lost her only connection to Arcana so young. _Poor little one...such an opportunity lost before it was even known to her..._ "They asked you for a tutor?"

"It was Kyoya Ootori that had approached me about finding one," Nekozawa explained. "There was a small incident during their club hours yesterday that brought it to light."

"Explain."

Nekozawa nodded and began explaining what Kyoya had told him as well as what he had glimpsed while scrying a few times before hand when he had met the young kohai before heading off to university. Alyona listened with a calm face but inside she was shocked. To inadvertently use Levitation with no solid lessons before hand indicated a great amount of power. It had taken her until she was about to be married to gain such control to make it seem as if time had stopped.

"Impressive," she stated with slight awe. "She will indeed be one worthy to teach, and your sister is ready to begin her lessons as well. Although their lessons will differ slightly as your friend seems more towards a Neutral Balance than Kirimi. Nonetheless, it shall be a worth the venture. Have the young one come here after her lessons and her activities tomorrow. That will allow me to get the needed items for them both."

Nekozawa smiled. "Thank you mother. I am sure she will thank you in turn."

Alyona smiled and nodded. Before he left, she had given him a list of texts that he wanted to see if the young girl had or if she would need to provide them. She watched calmly as her eldest child walked out of the room after replacing his wig and hood. _To carry such potential at such an age is rare,_ she thought with a smile. _However, I can tell you have only friendship in mind for the young one. Your gaze was steady, as was your voice. Her heart is to another and something tells me, she may not yet know it._

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

Haruhi slowly ate her breakfast that Ranka had nudged towards her while she continued to read the White Tome. She had learned through the first chapters of the book that the colors of the Tomes indicated the level as well as what was inside it. White was Level 1 Basic Spells, Blue was Level 2 Spells and Incantations, Red was Level 1 Fire magic, Green was Level 1 Water Magic and Purple was Level 1-4 Dark Magic. The Orange Tomes were Level 2-4 Fire Magic, and Yellow was a mix of Level 1-4 Healing and Miscellaneous Spells. As she read more, Haruhi found that Level 1 was the easy stuff, and Level 4 was the expert things. While she reading she found a spell that looked like what was written on the sticky note.

" _ **ወደ ጥልቅም ማከማቻ**_ ( _wede t'ilik'imi makemacha_ ) _or Bottomless Storage is a minor spell that allows for easy carrying of many items_ ," she read aloud. " _When written on any transferable surface, the spell activates allowing the object the surface is placed in to become near bottomless to carry everything needed/wanted without any of the additional weight of said items. It is recommended that when using this spell that the more important or the more relevant items are placed in the holding last for easy access_. _It can also be imbued into fabric_."

Haruhi put the book down and glanced at the sticky note again as an idea began to bloom. "That will come in handy actually."

She stood up and went back into her room to get her school bag. She pulled out a small piece of paper and a pencil before sitting back down and began to trace the lettering on the sticky note, muttering the words as she went along. She had read that if she uttered the incantation as she wrote it, the spell would activate and do as it was created to do. Once that was done, she placed the paper with her copy of the spell in the box and began putting the books back in reverse order of level while keeping them together by category; Level 4 books on the bottom, Level 3, Level 2, and finally most of the Level 1 books with the exception of a couple of the white ones for her to read through out the day. She then looked at the books of college courses and decided to put those on the shelves in her room so that the box could just be the Magic Tomes. Once that was taken care of, she glanced at the clock. _Wow...that took a while._ According to her clock, she only had about twenty minutes to get ready for school. She quickly emptied her school bag, placed the sticky note at the bottom then began to repack it. Tomes at the bottom, the school books she needed for the day, notebooks and finally her utensils on top or in the appropriate pockets. Once that was done, she quickly went into her room to change into her uniform.

"Hey otou-san," she called. "Can you put the box in my room and okaa-san's college books on my bed? I need to head to school."

"Sure sweetheart," Ranka replied softly with a yawn.

He was almost ready for sleep when he heard Haruhi call out to him. S _o wrapped up in her studies regardless of what they are,_ he thought with a smile. _I am certain that you might be able to teach yourself how to use magic Haruhi. I know Kotoko had to once her family disowned her._

Haruhi quickly ran to the bus stop to catch the next one that would take her to school but as she neared it, she felt as if something was following her. She glanced over her shoulder before shaking her head when she saw nothing. She continued on and paused as she waited for the bus to arrive. After a few moments, she felt as though she was being watched again and glanced around. _What's going on?_ She thought slightly panicked. _It feels as if someone is staring at me but I don't see anyone..._

She shrugged the feeling off as the bus arrived and boarded. When she sat down, the feeling went away for a moment but that didn't really alleviate the feeling she had. She kept glancing out of the corner of her eyes around the bus and outside at the passing scenery as it drove her closer to her stop. _Maybe...maybe I should mention this to Kyoya-senpai when I see him today..._ she mental considered. _I know it may recreate my debt with him but I'd rather know what's going on then be left in the dark. This feeling is really creepy..._

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

Kyoya began to stir as his alarms went off. There were times he was glad that he had more than one due to the fact that if there was only one, he would break it and go back to sleep, thus either being late for school or not go at all. The only times the alarms were off were during breaks and weekends when he didn't have any pressing family obligations to attend and even then, he had another annoying daily alarm, Tamaki. He let out a groan and sat up before running his hand down his face. He really didn't want to be up at the moment, not that he every really did, but he had school, so up he was. He stood and stretched before glancing down at his arms. _Yet again,_ he thought angrily as he saw the tribal banding around his forearms. _There are times I loath being part human but the alternative would be hard to explain._ He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and focused his attention on his human visage which caused the symbols of his demonic heritage and magic use to fade. As he began dressing for the school day, his cell went off.

"If that is Tamaki," he groused, eyes flashing black momentarily. "I'm going to kill him slowly."

He walked over and paused when he saw a number he wasn't expecting. "Ootori speaking."

"Hello Ootori-kun," came a slight baritone voice. "It is Umehito Nekozawa."

"Ah, Nekozawa-senpai. How are you this morning?"

"I am well. I have news for you."

"I see. And that would be?"

"My mother," Nekozawa replied. "She has agreed to teach Haruhi Fujioka. You need not worry about materials as my little sister Kirimi will be beginning her lessons of Arcana as well. The lessons will begin tomorrow after she has accomplished her tasks at your Host club. I will be there to today to explain matters to her with your permission."

"That would be acceptable," Kyoya replied. "Just do so after Club hours. As you well know, Tamaki still has a slight fear of you."

He heard Nekozawa let out a heavy laugh. "Indeed. Although Suoh's fear has some relevance, it is unneeded. Though, I must admit, it is amusing."

"I agree. Thank you for the news. I shall see you later this evening."

"Be graced with the Darkness," Nekozawa bid.

"You as well," Kyoya replied and hung up.

"Master Kyoya," a deep voice called.

Turning, he saw one of his three guards, Tachibana, bowing slightly. "What is it?"

"There has been a slight change noted around the Fujioka residence. The surveyor noticed a rogue Shadow wandering around and following the Fujioka child. When we tried to snare it, the Shadow fled. We were unable to catch the creature's full trace as your friend boarded the bus."

Kyoya's eyes narrowed. _Something following Haruhi? Sent by who and why?_ "Were you able to catch part of its signature?"

"Yes, Master Kyoya. We have already begun our analysis and are tracking the resonance."

"Good. Inform me when you find something."

Tachibana bowed again. "The car is ready to take you to school, young master."

Kyoya nodded and went towards the car. Once inside, he pulled out his black book and began reading the file inside.

" _Kotoko Fujioka, formerly Kotoko Katayama, status deceased. Former schooling includes St. Lobelia's Girls Academy and Todai University. Level 4 Neutral Balance Mage, sited Gray Caster. Given top Honors in all academics and sited to have mastered most of her Arcana just as she entered her senior year in College. No disciplinary problems and no negative record in Human or Mystic Society. The Katayama family are well known Lawyers in both societies. Disowned by the family when she married Ranka and chose to work in smaller cases. Parents are Kenshi Katayama, Level 3 Dark Mage, and Mitsuko Katayama, Level 3 White Summoner_."

Kyoya narrowed his eyes as he reread the last detail of the file. _A Level 3 Dark_ Mage, he seethed. _Most Level 3 Mages can summon at least 2 familiars at one time to do their bidding. It might be possible, certainly something to look into._ Kyoya was pulled out of his thoughts as his driver mentioned that they had arrived at the gates. Letting out a sigh, Kyoya closed his file and exited the car. _Time to begin a long day._

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

Haruhi quickly ran towards the gates of the school. The moment she got off the bus, she felt it again, like she was being watched and followed. As she got closer to the gilded gates, she felt a strong chill run up her spine and one thing flashed through her mind; a spell she had read that morning in her mother's old books that helped in emergencies or when trying to escape.

" _ **ውሰድ**_ "* she muttered softly. ( _wisedi_ )

In a split moment, she felt herself take one step and then the felt like she hit a wall. She fell back with a thud, falling on her butt and looked up to see that she hadn't hit a wall, but Kyoya. She felt her body go cold as he stared at her in shock.

"I am so sorry Kyoya-senpai," she stated unable to hide the slight quiver to her voice.

Kyoya continued to stare at her in shock. _She just Jumped..._ he thought in amazement. _She shouldn't be able to do that just yet nor should she have any reason to. Not unless..._ "Haruhi, are you alright?" He asked, trying to keep the surprise and anger out of his voice.

"Uh. Kind of."

He raised an eyebrow in silent question as he held out a hand to help her up.

"I feel like something has been following me all morning," she muttered quietly as Kyoya helped her stand. "Not sure why. Every time I turn around, there is nothing there."

"I see," he stated and took a subtle look around.

His eyes narrowed slightly as he caught sight of a Shadow lurking near by.

" _ **እሥር ቤት አስገባ**_ ( _iširi bēti āsigeba_ ),"*he muttered under is breath and smirked slightly when the Shadow started to try and flee but couldn't move. He glanced at Haruhi with his Host smile before walking off.

Haruhi tilted her head in confusion as she watched Kyoya walk away. _I could have sworn Kyoya-senpai just said something...but what?_

Once he was far enough away, Kyoya pulled his phone out and called Tachibana. "There is a pest stuck at the east gate. I have in trapped for now. Collect it and learn why it was here. I believe that it may be what the surveyor saw following Haruhi."

When given confirmation that it would be collected, he hung up and continued towards the building.

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

The rest of the day seemed to pass quietly for Haruhi with the exception of the twins asking her constantly about the White Book she was reading. She told them it wasn't any of their business and tried to continue reading until Hikaru took it out of her hands and started looking through it.

"Huh?" he looked at the pages confused. "There is nothing here. Why are you reading an empty book?"

Kaoru looked over his brother's shoulder and tilted his head to the side curiously. "Yeah Haruhi. If you wanted us to leave you alone, you could have said so. Not pretend to read a book."

She felt a few tick marks appear on her head as she began to twitch slightly. "I did ask you to leave me alone. You didn't listen."

They looked at each other before shrugging and handing the book back. "By the way Haruhi, do you know what you are going to be for Halloween?"

"No, why?"

"We need to know for the Gala," Kaoru stated.

"We are making everyone's costumes," Hikaru continued. "We have the ideas from the others. The only one we are missing is yours."

"I'm not really into Halloween, you two. Let's not forget what you guys did last year."

The twins winced when she brought up the plan they had last year with the Witch. "It got you to participate didn't it?"

She glared at them. "That may be so but I really don't like Halloween."

"Come on Haruhi," they whined. "Please! We are letting you come up with your own idea! We're just making the costumes this time! We promise!"

She let out a groan as they continued to whine and plead with her to reconsider choosing a costume until the teacher walked in. It continued like that during each class she shared with them as well as lunch, but at that time Tamaki had joined in pestering her until she left to find a quiet spot to eat. Once the last class of the day was finished, which she sadly shared with the twins, they started up again as they began heading towards the club room. Their whining and begging were getting a bit annoying and she was developing a headache because of it. Not something she wanted to deal with in top of the stress she had that morning from her impromptu run-in with the Shadow-King.

" _ **ውሰድ**_ ( _wisedi_ )" she muttered when she saw they weren't looking.

Hikaru and Kaoru were so focused on they pleas and reasons as to why Haruhi should reconsider that they didn't catch what she said until they heard a small hum and pop.

"Huh?" they looked in between them and saw nothing there.

They looked up and saw Haruhi walking a ways further up the hall. _How'd she do that?_ They thought simultaneously.

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

Haruhi began to walk a bit quicker, muttering the spell every now and then when she was sure that no one would notice, and soon she found herself at the large doors to the club. She opened the door and didn't see anyone in the room. _Did I get here before everyone else?_ She though curiously. _But if that is true, then wouldn't the doors be locked?_ Haruhi walked in and went to the back room to place her bag down before she paused. She could have sworn she heard something in the club's prep room. She quietly walked further into the room towards the kitchen then paused in shock at the doorway. In front of her she saw Mori leaning against the counter drinking out of what looked to be a medical IV bag filled with red liquid.

Getting the feeling he was being watched, Mori looked up with crimson eyes and froze. In front of him he saw Haruhi staring at him with wide eyes and he could hear and see her heart beating faster and faster with each passing second. He opened his mouth to speak to her but she turned to flee. He brushed his tongue over his teeth and grimaced before dropping the bag and bolting after her. _She saw._

Haruhi turned to run as quickly as she could, the image forever ingrained into her mind. Mori had fangs. _Fangs_! Like that of a vampire in the movie! He also had glowing red eyes! As she turned to run, she felt an arm wrap around her waist and a hand over her mouth causing her to freeze.

"I'm not going to hurt you Haruhi," she heard Mori say in her ear. "I would never hurt you."

She began to shake slightly in fear and Mori frowned. He was about to try speaking again when he felt heavy pressure against his mind and body.

"Takashi," a dark voice said calmly. "What is going on?"

Both Mori and Haruhi looked up and Haruhi began to shake a bit more. In front of her with deep red eyes and a dark aura swirling around him, was Hunny, and he didn't look happy.

"I was trying to explain," Mori strained due to the pressure Hunny was placing on his body. "She saw..."

Part of the aura dissipated as Hunny looked at Haruhi and felt tears sting in his eyes. He could see her fear and hear her heart beating erratically. "Haru-chan...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to scare you..."

Hunny slowly took steps forward, lessening his oppressive aura against Mori as he did. He held up his hands in a placating manner, almost like he was surrendering or approaching a frightened animal. When he was close enough, he paused to kneel in front of her and looked at the girl he always thought was like a little sister to him despite being a bit taller. "Please believe us Haru-chan," he pleaded as the last of his dark aura faded. "We aren't going to hurt you. We would never hurt you."

Mori slid to the ground with a quiet thud once Hunny's aura had faded. Standing against his cousin's aura was always a challenge since the Haninozuka had always been Vampiric while his family was still new to it. He panted slightly and Hunny looked at his cousin.

"Gomen, Takashi," he said sorrowfully as he turned to his taller cousin. "I thought something else was going on since you hadn't eaten yet. Were you when Haru-chan came in?"

Mori gave a soft nod. "Yeah."

Glancing back at his kohai, Hunny looked down sadly. "Sorry you had to find out like this, Haru-chan. We were going to tell you but...we just didn't know how. It's not something we openly say. And if we do, it's only to people we trust."

Haruhi looked at her two senpai in shock. "You...you've always been like this?"

"They have," a cool voice stated, causing her to jump slightly. "And they aren't the only ones."

Haruhi turned and saw Kyoya standing a few feet away with Tamaki and the twins, all three looking slightly sheepish. She glanced towards the door and saw Nekozawa entering the room with careful steps.

"Club has been canceled for the day," Kyoya spoke. "We have a lot to discuss."

 _ **A/N:** The name of the language used for the spells is called Ahmaric. Here is the translations for the Spells. I also added the verbal components to the spells to help with flow rather than just keeping it a picture._

 _ **ወደ ጥልቅም ማከማቻ**_ = Bottomless Storage ( _wede t'ilik'imi makemacha_ )

 _ **ውሰድ**_ = Teleport ( _wisedi_ )

 _ **እሥር ቤት አስገባ**_ = Imprison ( _iširi bēti āsigeba_ )


	3. Chapter 3, A Little History

**Chapter 3:**

 **Chapter 3, A Little History**

Haruhi looked at everyone in confusion. "What do you mean, Kyoya-senpai?"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up before taking them off. "You should sit down Haruhi. This will take a while."

She nodded hesitantly before following the others out to the sitting area and went to sit on one of the couches. Hunny sat in a chair near her with Mori standing somewhat unsteadily behind him, Hikaru and Kaoru sat across from her on the other couch while Kyoya sat opposite to Hunny and Tamaki tried to sit next to her but paused when Nekozawa stepped closer causing him to scream.

"W-wha-what a-are y-you d-d-doing here?" Tamaki stuttered.

"I was invited," was all Tamaki got as he sat on the left side of Haruhi.

"Who?" Tamaki asked shakily, sitting to Haruhi's right but closer to the arm than to her.

"I did," Kyoya replied. "He and I have something to tell Haruhi once we are done with our...proper...introductions."

"Should we go first Kyo-chan?" Hunny asked. "Since it is kind of our fault?"

"If you wish."

Hunny nodded, glanced back at Mori and took a breath. He closed his honey-brown eyes, took another breath before opening them again. They were still their original color but there was a faint red glow to them and there where slight fangs protruding from his mouth. Mori did the same but his eyes turned completely red instead of having the faint glow.

"You need to eat a bit more Takashi," Hunny said before glancing back at the group. "His eyes are supposed to be like mine, only holding a glow of red to them. Our eyes only turn completely red when we are hungry."

Mori nodded and went back into the kitchen. Once he was gone, Hunny continued after taking a deep breath.

"My family has always been like this. We don't know when the first change was because it wasn't written but I do know that we are among the oldest. Takashi's family has held a record dating back just as far as mine but it is mostly the record of their servitude. When my family first became like this, his took on a new duty, to make sure we were 'fed'. Unlike what you read in stories, we don't always kill the person we 'feed' from and we don't leave any marks unless it is under specific conditions. Killing the person that 'feeds' us, or the 'Donor', as is the modern term, is a no-no. It's punishable by death, unless given certain permissions.

"Anyway, several generations ago, a couple of Takashi's family were given a reward for protecting their Masters beyond what was called of for them; the ability to join them as a Vampire. Changing is a bit painful but the pain fades rather quickly and is soon replaced with hunger. You have to be fully willing to change, to want it with all your heart and it must be for the right reasons. If you want to be changed but have ill intent when it is done, the change won't take place because the venom used to make the change would kill the recipient if the one that changed them didn't. If they want the change but are hesitant to fully accept it, only parts of it will take place and it's different in every case of that happening, but the need to "eat" isn't one of the things they endure. Those that fully embrace the change will need to "eat" right away so that they don't lose control of themselves. After all, you are essentially drained completely of your own blood when you are changed."

"Once the change was completed," Mori said coming back into the room, his eyes now only carrying a light glow. "Those that were changed took it upon themselves to add additional protection to Mitsukuni's family. Those that were still human were taught how to make it seem like they had the reflexes and combat capabilities of their Masters and newly formed kin. After a few generations of consistent training, it became second nature to have such training done at a young age as it was easier to teach the new methods to the younger generations than the older. That is also when the first children of those that were changed were born."

"Unlike stories and legends," Hunny continued. "A child born from a Vampire and any other non-human are not half, but one or the other. There are some traits of both parents in the child due to how genetics work but nothing completely major. In some cases, a Vampire child may or may not have the crimson glow to their eyes or the other race carried to the child might have the red eyes and/or some heightened senses. Such things don't really come up until the child is around three or four depending on what the other parent is.

"There is also the added ability to a child of a mixed Union born as the other half that if they are in a dire situation, or near death, their Vampiric blood will show itself to some degree and give them the strength to get out and survive the situation. Their blood can also be woken by another Vampire if they want to be one, though once the change takes place, they can't undo it. It also highly depends on what the other half is, as I said. Such changes are more common in Unions that have one of the parents as a human rather than one of the other races,"

"You mentioned..."feeding"," Haruhi stated. "How does that work?"

"That is really the only part of the stories and legends that is partially true, we bite an area close to a vein and drink. To be honest Haru-chan, we don't really feed from people other than a regulated Donors," Hunny explained. "With all of the sicknesses and other medical problems humans can get, it is actually safer for us to drink Pseudo-blood or blood from a Blood bank. Even then, it is strictly monitored. If we feed from a Donor, they have to have a clean bill of health, no hereditary medical problems and no records of illegal activity.

"There are times when we are allowed to go against our rule of 'No Killing Prey' but that is only for people that either have ill intent when they are changed or it is cleared by the government."

"In those cases," Kyoya interjected. "The people that are sent to the Vampire Clans are those that are on Death Row because there is quite a wait for their execution or there is no means of doing so without recourse. Such cases are common but kept quiet for obvious reasons."

Haruhi looked at Hunny and Mori. "Have either of you..."

Mori nodded as Hunny spoke. "We have. To be honest, it is used as a test of our self-control that is done every few months. To see if we still can keep our hunger in check."

"Is Satoshi human?" Haruhi asked Mori, recalling the time she met the younger Morinozuka son.

"No," Mori replied. "When our families merged two generations ago, the union was between two Vampires. Our mother was changed five years before I was born. It saved her from death in a car crash she and father were in. They had been engaged for a little over two years at the time."

Haruhi nodded and looked down in awe. _Two of my senpai are Vampires... s_ he thought in awed wonder. _What about the others?_

"I should explain myself next I suppose," Nekozawa stated. "I am human like you are Haruhi but I am what is known as a Neutral Dark Mage."

"Huh?"

Nekozawa laughed slightly. "I possess Arcana." His hand rose and the curtains on the far side of the room shut and the lights went out causing Tamaki to let out a shrill scream.

Haruhi watched in awe as the demonstration continued.

" _ **አበራ**_ ( _ābera_ ),"*she heard him mutter.

After a few moments, small floating lights appeared around the room, bathing everyone in a dim blue light. She looked around in awe.

"Wow..." she uttered stunned.

Nekozawa smiled softly and removed his hood and wig since the lighting in the room was more to his liking. "Thank you. Such things are easy for me but only due to my years of practice. For clarification, the items in which the Black Magic Club makes and sells actually do work but only for those who have an actually aptitude for Dark Magic or explicitly ask for them to."

"So the twins could really have used the Curse Doll they got from you on each other?" she asked shocked.

"Oh yes, they could have, but I wouldn't allow such. The doll in which I had given them was inert and therefore, useless."

Everyone but Kyoya and Mori looked at him in surprise.

"I have the ability to Read and Scry," he stated calmly. "I knew what you two were doing and decided to play along but not assist in your childish game."

"You can Read?" Haruhi asked quietly, confused about the enunciation of the word.

"I can. I have already Read you Fujioka-san. I will speak to you of this later."

She nodded and Kyoya spoke next. "I am only half human due to my Father. I am a Dark Mage and Demon of the Void."

"Demon of the Void?" was the unanimous question.

Kyoya twitched and his dark aura started to seep out causing the twins and Tamaki to lead away in fear uttering "The Demon Lord has been unleashed..."

Haruhi tried but failed to stifle a laugh. "So that is part of the reason you have that nickname."

Kyoya glanced at her with solid black eyes which caused her to stop laughing. "Yes, that is part of the reason. My story isn't nearly as awe-inspiring as Hunny-senpai or Mori-senpai but just as enlightening. Through my mother, I am a Demon of the Void, a Shadow Wraith to be accurate. Unlike with Vampires, demons do have the ability to create hybrids. Dark and Shadow magic are inherent to me and most of it was taught to me by my mother thus allowing me to have a better understanding of her than my siblings and father combined. They, too, are half human but have no aptitude for Magic and therefore didn't learn anything from our mother. And as that name implies, I am a Lord in the Realms of Darkness while Nekozawa-senpai is of Royalty."

"You're actually a Dark Prince?" the twins asked, remembering the odd moniker they gave him.

"Only in the Realms of Darkness," Nekozawa replied blandly. "I was given such from my father."

"What can a Dark Mage do?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"A great number of things, Fujioka-san. Many Dark Mages can call upon the Shadows themselves to aid them in any endeavor or use them as a weapon to torment their enemies and spy for their allies."

"They can also use curses, hexes and all other forms of spells depending on the strength of the caster they are bound to," Kyoya continued. "Now I do believe it is your turn Tamaki."

"But of course," Tamaki stated with flourish. "I am of Elven Nobility and Fae Royalty through my beloved mother and mostly human from my father."

"Mostly human?" Haruhi questioned.

"Several generations in the past," Kyoya interjected. "One of Tamaki's grandmother's family was a Kitsune, a Fox Demon."

"That explains his penchant of getting into trouble," Haruhi stated causing the twins to snicker and a small smile to cross Kyoya's face. _That explains a lot actually..._ she thought glancing at Tamaki who was trying to get Hikaru and Kaoru to stop laughing at him.

"Suoh," Nekozawa called as some of the floating lights dimmed. "I believe you should continue."

Tamaki yelped and sat back next to Haruhi, but closer to the couch arm than he had before, trying to get as far away from Nekozawa as he could before continuing. "In the Elven Kingdom, I would be a Duke and in the Kingdom of the Fae, I am a Prince."

"Can you do magic too, Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"Not really," he mumbled slightly. "Elves don't really use magic and Fae tend to only do illusions so that they can get away or find a partner. Both sides of my mother's family prefer to avoid conflict if at all possible. But that doesn't mean we can't defend ourselves. It's just that our means of defense aren't nearly as painful. We prefer word over weapon."

"So you are more diplomatic than anything else," she surmised.

Tamaki nodded. "Pretty much."

"Now it's our turn," the twins stated with mischievous smiles.

Haruhi watched as Hikaru and Kaoru seemed to get more and more appealing and had to shake her head and rub her temples the stop the oncoming pressure.

"Oops...sorry Haruhi," she heard Kaoru state.

"You can look now," Hikaru mentioned. "The pressure will be gone."

Haruhi looked at the twins again and saw that their amber eyes held a soft shine to them and in their smiles where slight fangs. Sensing her question Kaoru explained. "We aren't Vampires like Hunny-senpai or Mori-senpai. We are demons."

"Incubi to be honest," Hikaru added.

"Incubi?" she questioned.

"Plural for Incubus, a demon that feeds on Sexual, Sensual or Passion-based energy," Kyoya detailed. "Hikaru and Kaoru are among the few to be born completely demon as well as a pair for their kind. Their mother is a full blood Succubus, the female counter part to the Incubus, and their father is only half. Usually such unions yield only hybrid children or one full blood. The fact that they are twins and full blooded makes them a rarity, even among other demons."

"We get our energy like our father does," Hikaru stated.

"He just has to be near his intended target," Kaoru continued. "Our mother actually has to touch the person, though it doesn't need to be in anyway sexual. It doesn't matter the gender of the target but usually taking energy from the opposite sex is more filling."

"Are there any other...non-human...here?" Haruhi asked, trying to be polite.

"If you are excluding any who have the ability to use magic in that question, the answer is no," Kyoya stated. "Those in our social class learn of their gifts at a young age, usually just before they are about to go to preschool or kindergarten. Once it is known, they are can either be sent to a Private Academy to learn their Magics and heritage there or have private tutors come to them from the Academy so they can attend more human based schools."

"If you have such opportunities then how come you guys are here instead of at a school specialized in teaching you all what you are and can do?"

"We chose to be," Nekozawa replied. "Most who go to the Academy are so wrapped up in their lessons and their self-imposed superiority that they forget that everyone around them is a person. In my case, my parents insisted upon me coming to a school that held mostly non-caster students so that I wouldn't be as nearly warped as some of the others in my family and allow me to make genuine friends."

"In my case," Kyoya answered. "It was to make it seem that I was no different than my brothers and sister. If my father had learned of my mother's complete history, I would have never seen the light of day. She wanted to make sure that I not only knew what I was from her, but what I could be to my father as well. To this day, my father doesn't know what I am or what I can do."

"I really didn't have a choice in the matter," Tamaki stated. "I had to do whatever my grandmother wanted of me to prove that I could be the heir to the Suoh Family. She didn't really know the full back ground of my mother until recently. She tried to pull me out of school when she learned but father won the argument and let me choose. I chose to continue to go to school here."

"Our mother wanted us to open our horizons," Hikaru stated. "She and father were rarely home but wanted us to be happy. So she sent us to a school where we could not only get the energy needed to keep going, but to also try and make friends. That didn't really happen until Tono invited us here."

"Takashi and I were given the choice of going to a private school specifically made for Vampires, be tutored at home or be around other people," Honey stated. "I wanted to be with other people and considered it to be a challenge of my control and Takashi went with me under the pretext of trying to keep an eye on me. But I think he came along with me so that he could have a challenge too, as well as meet others that wouldn't really judge him based on what his family was."

Haruhi looked at her lap as all of the information given to her swirled in her mind. Her friends weren't really human but when given opportunity to study with those similar to them, the chose not to.

"Nekozawa-senpai," Haruhi asked quietly. "You mentioned earlier that you could Read me. What did you mean?"

"I know your aptitude and skill level with Arcana," he replied. "A "Reader" has the ability to gauge what type and level of magic a person possesses. With proper training, you could easily become a Level 4 Balance Sorceress."

The twins and Tamaki were about to correct him but Kyoya interrupted them. "Nekozawa-senpai can Scry and in so doing, can see possible futures as well as the facts of the past. I am assuming that shortly after Haruhi's first meeting with you is when you got the clarification of her gender."

"Correct," Nekozawa replied. "To understand what is seen in the future, one must understand the past. My glimpse into Fujioka-san's past showed me her correct gender but in many ways I was not surprised. Your kind nature is quite intrinsic to females."

Haruhi blushed at the statement. "Thanks...I think..."

"It was a compliment," Nekozawa explained. "Now then. Ootori-kun was able to briefly explain what happened the other day to me and asked for my clarification. You are indeed gifted with the aptitude for Arcana but you never gained an instructor due to the sudden loss of your mother. Balance Arcana is one of the most difficult things to learn but the rewards for knowing it far outweigh the issues in learning it."

"I don't have anyone to teach me," Haruhi stated sadly. "But my dad was able to find my mother's old Tomes."

"Do you have any with you?"

Haruhi nodded and went to grab her bag. She returned shortly with her bag on her shoulder and sat back down between Nekozawa and Tamaki. She opened her bag and pulled out the five large Tomes she had packed that morning and placed them on the table.

"The rest are back home but there are some of the Level 1 books."

Nekozawa picked up one of the books and opened it gently. After briefly looking over a few random pages, he smiled. "These are in excellent condition. If I may ask, what was your mothers name?"

"Kotoko Katayama was the name she had before she married," Kyoya replied pulling out his black book. "Earned Level 4 Balance Mage in her Senior year of college."

Pulling out a slip of paper from the pocket of his hoodie, Nekozawa handed it to Haruhi while asking. "Did she have any of these books?"

Haruhi looked over the paper and nodded looking over the paper. "She left most of these." Pulling out a pencil, she circled the ones that wasn't in her mothers box. "These ones aren't though."

Nekozawa looked over and smiled. "My mother has spares of those. I am quite sure she will let you borrow them, if not keep them."

Tilting her head to the side, Haruhi looked at him confused.

"I guess I should elaborate," he conceded. "When Ootori-kun told me of what happened and after I had sought my clarification, I asked my mother if she would be willing to take you on as a student as she is a Level 4 Balance Sorceress, the only one that I know of here in Japan. She agreed to the proposal under a few stipulations."

"And those are?" Haruhi asked hesitantly.

"That you come on time, be willing to learn, keep an open mind to what you learn, and be nice. You will be learning alongside Kirimi as she is of age to learn where her aptitude is."

"How would I get there? I don't even know where you live."

"I will be taking you to and from the lessons, if that would be acceptable," Nekozawa replied.

"I don't want to impose..."

"You wouldn't be. I offer this to a friend. That and I am sure that Kirimi would love to see you again."

Haruhi looked at everyone in turn and upon seeing encouraging smiles, she nodded. "Okay."

"Excellent," Nekozawa smiled. "My mother had stated that if you agreed to her being your teacher that your first lessons would begin the next day, therefore tomorrow. I recommend that you leave your Tomes at home so you may study them as my mother has her own volumes."

Haruhi nodded. "Okay. Um...is there anything I should bring with me or study before tomorrow?"

Nekozawa shook his head. "No, just yourself and an open mind."

"Hey Haruhi," Hikaru called bringing everyone's attention to him. "What was that thing you did in the hall before we got here? One minute you were in between us while we were talking and the next you here half way down the hall. All we did was blink and you were gone."

Nekozawa and Kyoya looked at the blushing girl. "It was something that I read about this morning from one of the mother's books. It's a teleportation spell."

"Is that what you used this morning as well?" Kyoya asked.

Haruhi nodded. "Yeah. By the way, what did you say as you were walking away? I know you said something but I didn't catch it."

Kyoya gave his host smile as he replied. "Oh just a little something about annoyances too early in the morning."

Haruhi gave a worried nod but let it go. "This may be a little personal but it's been on my mind since you guys began your explanations. Do you have...other forms...than what you currently have?"

"Some do," Nekozawa stated. "I do not as I am human."

"Takashi and I aren't really all that different in form," Hunny stated. "The only differences we have are our fangs and eyes."

"I have a slight alteration of my own," Tamaki stated as he removed a small chain from around his neck. "This is a little concealment trinket that my mother gave me before I had to leave France."

Once it was off, Haruhi say that Tamaki's ears now had a slight point to them and his already fair looks became a little more defined. His once violet eyes were now a brilliant blue. Haruhi then turned to see Kyoya remove his blazer and roll up the sleeves of his shirt revealing a set of black tribal flames coursing up his arms.

"These continue up to my shoulders and around my chest and back," he explained. "I also possess them on my legs up to my waist."

"They look like tattoos..." Haruhi stated in awe.

"If they were, I am certain such detail and the locations would be exceedingly painful."

Haruhi then glanced at Hikaru and Kauro and stared at them in shock. Their eyes were a soft glowing blue with a set of small fangs showing in their smiles. What caused her to stare in shock was the fact they were now shirtless and had similar marks on their chests to the ones on Kyoya's arms. The only difference was that Hikaru's looked like they were flames rising up his sides while Kaoru's looking the water falling in waves down one side of his chest. They also had a small jewel in the middle of their foreheads, Hikaru's a light blue and Kaoru's a bright orange. She also swore she saw the swishing of a tail.

"Since the Hitachiin twins are full demon," Nekozawa spoke, causing Haruhi to look at him. "Their change is a little more drastic than Ootori-kun's. That and Cubi, the generic term for both Incubus and Succubus as a race, are meant to entice their prey to them by showing them what they long to see most. Usually, they are in a mist like state and tap into their prey's mind to show them the face that they wish to see. The Cubi itself doesn't know what the face is, just that their prey reacts to it strongly."

"But everyone sees Hikaru and Kaoru as they are..."

"That's because this is the form given to us by our father," Kaoru stated. "If our father was a full Incubus, we would be an ambiguous form until someone saw us. As it stands we have a subtle mix of him in us but we mostly look like our mother. To our own kind, this is what we look like. We also don't use our influence on the guests in any way."

"It was agreed by all of us that we would only use our human appearance and none of what we really are on them to be fair to the guests and each other," Hikaru explained.

"Wait, so you never used any of what you guys really are?" Haruhi asked the others shocked.

"That's correct," Kyoya replied, rolling his sleeves back into place. "As I told you when you first walked through those doors, we use each man's own unique characteristics to please our guests."

Haruhi looked around at her friends in awe. _They held back what they were but still let their personalities bring in guests_. "You guys...were yourselves...yet held back what you were? That had to take a lot out of you..."

"Not really," Hikaru stated as he and Kaoru put their shirts and blazers back on.

"For us," Kaoru stated. "It was easy because it is second nature to a Cubi to keep what they are almost completely hidden from our prey so that they don't suspect anything at all. For Tono, he could pass off as human any day of the week despite the fact he is a bit out there at times. For Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai, they have it a bit harder because of their basic need to "eat" but they have the mental and physical control to keep it in check thanks to their training. As for Kyoya-senpai though..."

"I can pass off as human as long as my anger and irritation remain in check," Kyoya finished. "Or make sure to not get overly stressed. True every now and then it slips but most just think of it as extreme anger and back off...usually."

Haruhi bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud as Kyoya leveled a glare at Tamaki which sent him straight to his corner of woe at the far edge of the room under one of the windows, thus causing the twins to laugh and start to tease him. Haruhi glanced at Nekozawa as a question popped in her mind.

"Nekozawa-senpai?" she called.

He turned his head and smiled. "Yes?"

"What is your mother's name?"

"Her name is Alyona."

"That's a pretty name."

Nekozawa smiled. "She is also a beautiful woman. At first glance, my mother could be mistaken for being my twin sister. Most of my and Kirimi's appearances came from her."

"Does that mean neither you or Kirimi got any type of genetic strands from your father?"

Nekozawa shook his head. "We have a few traits from him in more psychological aspects. I gained my aptitude as a mage from him and Kirimi has just come of age to learn hers but she has shown a small fascination for what we do. Though it may be more due to the fact she uses it as a way to spend time with me even though she doesn't understand what is going on."

After a bit, Kyoya cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. "Now that we have the explanations out of the way, Haruhi, we still need to know what your outfit will be for the Halloween Gala. We will be dressed to go with what we are as it is one of the few times that we give a glimpse to our truth to the guests without questions being raised."

"We have a basic idea of what the old Sorcery and Mage clothes looked like," the twins said. "We could easily come up with something based on your preference."

Haruhi looked over at them as they placed a book of designs in front of her. "Choose what you want and we will make it. You can even mix and match to make your own unique item. We already have your measurements from the times our mother made outfits for you to try."

"I'm not going to get out of this am I?" she asked.

"Nope!" was the immediate reply.

Haruhi let out a sigh and began looking through the design books in front of her. _Might as well get this over with,_ she thought. _The sooner I get this done with, the sooner I can go home, do my homework and read a bit more of my mother's books._

 _ **A/N:** Spell translation._

 _ **አበራ** = Illuminate_ ( _ābera_ )


	4. Chapter 4, The First Lesson

**Chapter 4:**

 **Chapter 4, The First Lesson**

Haruhi let out a low groan as she walked into the apartment she shared with her dad. Listening to the twins bicker about how the outfit she chose was to be made, the colors, and any accessory that might go with it was draining. It had taken Kyoya and Mori to get them to shut up and let her leave and as an apology for keeping her so long and for scaring her, Mori and Hunny offered to drive her home. She had tried to decline but ended up losing the argument to the Lolita's tears. She was partly grateful they had given her a ride because now it meant that she had a bit more time to shop at the market for food that week.

After placing her pack in her room, and glancing at her desk to see that her father had placed her mother's old college texts in a neat stack near the wall with the box next to her bed, she then changed into a pair of pants, a loose shirt and a loose coat. Once dressed, she walked out and paused. Sitting on the table was a large white cat. She looked around the room and saw that neither the front door, or any windows were open.

"How did you get in here?" she asked walking over. "Did you sneak in when I walked in?"

The cat just yawned before laying on the table. Around its neck was a small and simple collar with a bell and a tag. Haruhi knelt in front of it and hesitantly held out her hand. The cat looked at it and then bumped its head against her hand and she began to pet it while looking at the collar a bit more closely.

"Vaska, huh?" she said reading the name.

The cat's ears perked slightly at it's name and meowed. Haruhi looked at the address on the tag and grimaced slightly at not recognizing the street name.

"You're a long ways from home huh, Vaska?"

Vaska meowed again.

"Well, let's get you home then."

Haruhi reached over and tried to pick up Vaska. Her eyes widened at not only the softness of his fur but his weight. _A cat this size shouldn't be this heavy,_ she thought in shock. _Maybe underneath this sleek frame is nothing but muscle...wouldn't surprise me...he looks like he's had a good chase after some mice or rats every now and then._

She grabed her wallet and carried Vaska out of the apartment only to have him jump out of her arms and start walking on his own. She noticed that he would walk several paces in front of her, pause to look back at her before continuing. _It's almost as if he's leading me..._ Haruhi mused with a small smile. As they continued on, Haruhi took in her surroundings and noticed that they were mostly on back alleys and side roads that weren't really used by the majority of people.

After about an hour of walking, Vaska paused at a large iron gate. She looked passed it as saw a large, three story dark wood mansion with a pillared arch over the front door in the distance. Glancing at the gate she saw a coat of arms that looked like it had cats on it. _I have a hunch as to whose house this is..._ she thought wryly. She saw a small panel by the gate and pushed one of the buttons on it.

"Are you expected?" a slightly familiar timbered voice came over the speaker.

"Um, probably not but I found a cat whose tags said he was from here," she replied.

The gate opened. "Please enter then."

Haruhi nodded and looked to see the white cat already walking towards the house. Quickly jogging to catch up to the cat, she took a brief look around. The lawn was well taken care of and there were a few flowering bushes along the walkway. After a few moments, they were both at the front door. When it opened, Haruhi let out an internal laugh. _My hunch was right..._

Standing in front of her was the tall, bald butler she met during Halloween the year before. He gave a slight smile.

"I thought I recognized the voice," Kadomatsu stated. "Welcome to the Nekozawa Manor, Miss Fujioka."

"Uh, thanks," she replied. "Not sure how he got into my house but I brought Vaska back."

Kadomatsu looked at the white cat and nodded. "Thank you for his safe return."

"You must be the little one," a soft voice called from the stairs.

Haruhi looked towards the voice and felt her eyes widen. Standing at the top was a beautiful woman with waist length pale blond hair a shocking blue eyes. Dressed in a fitting black skirt suit with deep blue heels, the woman easily radiated authority.

"Um..."

"Apologies, little one. I am Alyona, Lady of this house. Umehito has told me of you, and seeing you in person; well, I must say that what he told me is a little off. Kadomatsu, she will be joining me. I have much to ask her."

The butler nodded and motioned for Haruhi to enter. Hesitantly stepping in, she watched as Alyona knelt down and began to softly pet Vaska before rising. "This way little one."

Nodding softly, Haruhi followed the woman and felt slight trills go down her spine. She tried to keep her heart beat steady as they continued down some halls towards what Haruhi could assume was a sitting room given all of the chairs and tables after the large doors opened. Alyona took a seat in a chair near one of the windows and motioned towards the chair opposite her. Once seated, Haruhi saw the maid she met last year as well.

"White Mint tea madam," Kuretake spoke with a soft bow. "Accompanied by sweet rice cakes. Please enjoy."

Once the maid had left, Alyona smiled. "No need to worry little one, I do not bite. I am to be your teacher after all."

"Thank you Nekozawa-sama," Haruhi replied.

Alyone shook her head. "That title is for my husband and son. You may call me Alyona, little one."

Haruhi nodded and jumped slightly went Vaska hopped into her lap.

"He likes you," Alyona smiled. "Tis rare for him to be open with those he does not know. Normally he shies away from guests."

"Not sure why," Haruhi shrugged as she began to pet him. "He seems like a nice cat. Just a bit heavy."

"That is because he is not a normal cat."

"Huh?"

"Vaska is a familiar. One of the three I regularly have near me at all times. The other two tend to stay close to the manor but Vaska likes to roam and get a better understanding of the area around him."

Haruhi looked at the cat in her lap. "A...familiar?"

"Think of him as a summoned companion," Alyona explained. "One that only listens to you, protects you from anything, and fights alongside you should you need aid."

"Would I be able to summon one?"

"With some proper training but something tells me that you might be able to do so now. My son told me the books your mother had left for you. Have you looked through them all?"

"Not yet. I thought it best to read them in order of level."

Alyona smiled. "Smart girl. Have you already read the chapters of the _Introduction_?"

Haruhi nodded. "Yes. I think it briefly mentioned Familiars..."

"It would but, now I am going to help you call upon it. One of the first things that must be known is how to defend yourself and in your case, little one, it would be a good idea to start with getting your companion."

Tilting her head to the side, Haruhi stated. "I thought my lessons would be tomorrow. Not to sound ungrateful or anything, I'm just confused."

Alyona gave a soft smile. "Your confusion is understandable, little one. I teach you now because of Vaska. Normally he isn't so insistent about anything but he is for you. I trust his instinct and his instinct says that you need your familiar."

 _Could it be because of what happened this morning?_ Haruhi thought, worry marring her face.

"Given your expression," Alyona stated. "Something has happened recently to make you consider this more deeply."

Nodding, Haruhi explained what had happened yesterday and that morning. As she spoke, Alyona's eyes seemed to darken and her features seemed to close off.

"I see," she stated once Haruhi had finished. "You did well in being alert to your surroundings despite your lack of training and your use of one of the many escape spells was well done. Although, you probably should have looked before casting."

Haruhi turned red with embarrassment at the older woman's amused smile. "I did tell him I was sorry..."

"And I am sure he forgave you but enough levity. It is time to discuss how to call your familiar."

For the next hour, Alyona began to explain the different types of familiars, the forms they could take and the means to summon them. Haruhi nodded every now and then to show she understood and occasionally asked a question for clarification on something which Alyona answered with a smile.

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

Kyoya walked into his house and placed his school bag by the table in the living room. He then went upstairs to his room and changed out of his school uniform into a loose button up shirt with short sleeves and a set of dark jeans and boots. Once changed, he went back downstairs to see Tachibana waiting for him.

"Have you learned anything from it?" he asked sitting down.

"Yes, Master Kyoya," Tachibana replied. "It is a level 2 Shadow Familiar. We were able to trace it's relay back to an old house in Kyoto. While investigated the house, we came across some fairly battered Arcana Books. Upon closer inspection, the books were actually new but made to look like they had been there for a while. There were no traces of anyone who could have summoned the familiar in the residence. Even with a full sweep through the house, we were unable to come up with the signature of whoever summoned the Shadow. We are currently digging through the Shadow's own magic to gain insight to its source."

Kyoya gave a small nod. If one was unable to learn anything about where a familiar was summoned when it came to the one that summoned them, searching through the magic that made the familiar was the next best thing. Although very messy, it always procured results.

"Very good. Let me know when you find anything."

Tachibana bowed and left the room. Once he was gone, Kyoya opened his laptop and began looking over everything he had gained until that point. His stock levels were good, the sub-company he created to monitor his father's ventures was doing well, meaning his father's businesses were fine, and the reports from his familiars and small patrol team were in the clear. Letting a small smile cross his face as he read the report concerning Haruhi, he leaned back in his chair. _A little early but if that cat is the one that leads her, she'll be fine._ Sitting forward, Kyoya sent a message to the familiar to get a months worth of groceries for Haruhi and her father since he believed that the lessons would go well passed the time the market closed.

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

Hikaru and Kaoru smiled as they placed the last touches on the rough design of Haruhi's outfit. It was a mix of whites, golds, and blues. The top looked like it was a tunic with long billowing sleeves that would go well passed her hands. The pants were styled like traditional hakama but with a set of buttons to keep them on her hips instead of ties and a pair of boots that went about half way up her shins made out of durable leather.

"Should we add anything else to this?" Hikaru asked his twin. "As it is, it looks great and I am sure it will look even better on her."

Kaoru looked at the rough design. "Maybe a belt to go over the top to keep it closed and make the tunic a bit bigger so that it still hides her gender?I know we don't need to anymore but..."

Hikaru tilted his head to the side before nodding. "Sounds good. I think we should also add a hood to it."

"That's a good idea. Adds an air of mystery to the look."

"All right. Let's finish up then head down to dinner. We can begin making it during the weekend."

Kaoru nodded and began making the slight alteration that would allow a hood to be attached while Hikaru started on the hood itself. Once done, they smiled at each other before heading down to eat.

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

"Are you ready to try and call your familiar?" Alyona asked.

Haruhi nodded and stood to stretch. She had been sitting through the entire lesson and wanted to get some feeling back into her legs. After walking around the room a little, she came to a stop at the chair she had left and gave a few pets to Vaska who had taken over the seat, causing the cat familiar to purr happily.

"All right little one. I want you to tap into your Arcana, just as I explained, and focus on the attributes you want your familiar to have."

Haruhi nodded and closed her eyes. She entered a light meditative state to begin looking for her pool of Arcana. Her power reacted almost immediately and she felt the slight hum and warmth of the Arcana that swirled inside of her. With the pool found, she began to list the attributes she wanted. _Strength to handle any adversary with grace and ease. Patience to see through the problem and wisdom to accurately solve the issue with minimal damage to themselves or any around. Kindness and understanding to aid those in need. And finally, empathy and humility to be alongside any and all._

Alyona watched with a bright smile as the glow around Haruhi got brighter as she focused on the attributes she wanted for her familiar. She glanced at the door when it opened and placed a finger to her lips when she saw her children.

Nekozawa paused at the door in awe when he saw Haruhi surrounded by a faint blue glow and felt Kirimi bounce excitedly next to him. As he watched, the glow got a bit brighter but it wasn't enough to send him away in terror and even if it was, he doubted he would be able to flee from the beautiful sight in front of him. _To be witness to the first Summoning of a Familiar..._ he thought in awe. _Such an honor and it will allow Kirimi to see Arcana at its best since she couldn't witness her own summoning._ He glanced at his little sister and smiled softly at the look of awe and wonder on her face. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her from bouncing too close.

An unseen breeze seemed to wrap around Haruhi as she continued to focus on the attributes she wanted her familiar to carry and soon felt a weight along her shoulders and something wrap around her body. In her heart, she felt that whatever it was, possessed no danger to her and smiled softly as her list continued through her mind. After a moment, the weight seemed to solidify and the breeze went away. When she opened her eyes, she saw a look of stunned awe on Alyona's face.

"Such will," she muttered softly. "To call upon something as old and powerful as this...you are truly blessed little one."

Haruhi tilted her head to the side only to hit something solid. She turned slightly and saw scales. Her eyes widened as she followed the scaly body and stared in awe at the face that gazed back with bright gold eyes. She felt the weight around her body shift and unwrap from around her and stood in awe at the sight before her.

From head to tail, it was probably about ten feet long, covered in pale blue and green scales and each of its four feet had four inch long talons. It's face seemed to have a golden mane around it which trailed all of the way to the tip of it's tail and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth that ranged from two to three inches.

"Fujioka-san," Nekozawa spoke in awe, causing her to spin and look at her shocked blue-eyed senpai and an equally shocked Kirimi. "You...you called...you called a Dragon..."

"Not just any dragon," Alyona stated. "But one of the oldest."

Looking of the dragon Haruhi started to go through what all she knew about mythology and fantasy. Her eyes went wide and she gazed up at the dragon. _My familiar is a Chinese Lung?_ she thought in awe.

" _I am indeed young one_ ," she heard in her mind, causing her to jump. " _Fear not, little one. You called upon me to guard and protect you._ "

"What...what is your name?" Haruhi asked tentatively.

" _I am called Qurdox. I possess control over Storms. I can breath Ice, Mist and Fire. My scales are harder than Steel and Iron, my teeth and claws are sharper than any blade. I am your ally until death._ "

Haruhi nodded and looked back towards everyone else. "Um...do you have a smaller form?"

Qurdox nodded and began to shrink to about the same size as Vaska, which prompted the cat to come over and sniff the now miniature dragon. Qurdox let Vaska sniff him and learn him as he did the same.

"How would I take care of him?" Haruhi asked in awe.

"Dragons are carnivores by nature," Nekozawa explained. "Any form of raw meat would feed him well."

"How much would I have to feed him?"

"That depends on his size. As he is now, a plate the size of what you yourself normally eat would be enough. If he were his full size, he would have to go hunting to feed himself but that would be rather hard to do here in the city. For now it would be best if he remained small."

"Does his size affect his power?"

" _It does not, little one_ ," Qurdox answered. " _Regardless of my size, my power remains the same. It just limits the effectiveness of physical defense._ "

Haruhi nodded. "I see."

"You must be hungry young one," Alyona spoke after regaining her composure. "Dine with us tonight and we shall see to it that you get home safely."

Haruhi was about to protest but her stomach decided to voice it's own opinion causing her to blush.

"Bookworm is hungry!" Kirimi yelled. "Come on Bookworm."

Haruhi sweat-dropped at the nickname the 6 year old gave her last year. "I'm never going to be rid of that nickname, am I?"

"I am sure she will stop calling you that as the lessons progress," Nekozawa offered in sympathy.

"I hope so."

Haruhi followed Nekozawa through the halls and stopped in awe of the large dining room. In the middle of the room was a long table covered in a black table cloth with gold embroidery and trim. The table could easily seat thirty people but only had ten placements. At the head of the table was a man with sun-gold hair and deep brown eyes. He gave a soft smile that reminded Haruhi of the smiles that Nekozawa would give every now and then towards his little sister.

"Welcome," the man said in a baritone a little deeper than Nekozawa's. "You must be the friend Umehito mentioned. I am Katsuro Nekozawa, father of Umehito and Kirimi."

"An honor to meet you Nekozawa-sama," Haruhi said with a bow.

"Please." He motioned towards the empty seats.

When seated, Haruhi noticed that Nekozawa sat to the left of his father with Kirimi next to him then herself while Alyona sat on his right. Next to Alyona were four empty plates and one next to her. Soon a group of servants entered and placed some dishes in front of everyone as well as the empty seats. Haruhi was about to ask about that but when she saw the lids of the empty seats opened, she saw that they had raw meats or fish on them. After a moment, she saw Qurdox climb on to the seat next to her and saw a flash of white across from her. She looked over and saw Vaska sitting on the table waiting to eat the fish.

"Umehito," Katsuro called. "Call Beelzeneff. It is time to eat."

Nekozawa nodded and soon Haruhi saw a beige sphinx hop onto the table.

"Beelzeneff is an actual cat?" Haruhi asked surprised.

"He can take whatever form I need him to be," Nekozawa replied. "I usually have him as a puppet outside of the house because most places do not allow animals. I could show you how to form your familiar into an inanimate object before you leave if you like."

Haruhi looked at Qurdox concerned. "Will it hurt him?"

" _I will not be harmed, little one_ ," Qurdox reassured. " _As I told you, my form does not hinder my power._ "

"It will not," Katsuro voiced. "Each familiar has a living and an inanimate form. It is my feeling that your Dragon will form to a piece of jewelry of some kind. Although Lungs tend to be less materialistic than most other Dragons, they still do enjoy the beauty that is."

Haruhi nodded. "Okay."

She glanced at the two empty seats next to Vaska. Soon another cat hopped up on the table. This one was blacker than night and had cold blue eyes. It's tail flicked back and forth in irritation as it tried to stare down Qurdox. His response was to let some smoke slowly rise out of his nose. The black cat hissed and Haruhi heard Katsuro clear his throat causing the cat to look at him.

"Behave, Ankoku," he stated, staring down the cat. "They are our guests and will be so for some time."

The cat let out a huff but stopped trying to glare at Qurdox as a small white kitten was placed on the table by Kuretake. Haruhi looked at it curiously.

"That is Kirimi's familiar," Alyona explained. "She made her connection to her companion during her tutoring today."

"What is your kitten's name Kirimi-chan?" Haruhi asked.

"Karen!" the little girl smiled.

 _Cute?_ she thought with a smile. _Well, it is a cute cat..._ "That's a nice name Kirimi-chan."

Kirimi smiled and looked back at her plate. After Kuretake had stepped out of the room, Katsuro sat back and smiled before taking the first bite, thus allowing everyone else to eat. Haruhi ate slowly, minding her manners as well as savoring the food. She really had no idea as to what she was eating but it tasted good. _I wonder if they will be willing to let me take some home with me for my dad..._

"Ano..." she hesitantly asked. "Is it okay if I take some of this back to my dad so he can have something to eat for when he goes to work?"

Katsuro paused. "That will be no issue. I'll have the staff make up a box for him for you to bring back. If I may, what does your father do?"

"He works at a bar downtown," Haruhi answered. "He's a cross-dresser."

"What of your mother?"

Haruhi looked down sadly. "My mother passed away almost eleven years ago. She was a lawyer."

Katsuro's eyes softened slightly. "Apologies child. I didn't mean to incur painful memories."

Haruhi shook her head. "That's okay. It may be a little painful at times to remember her since I was so young but all of the memories I do have of her are good ones."

The Nekozawa patriarch nodded in understanding and the meal continued on in silence. Once the meal was done, Nekozawa walked with Haruhi towards the front door.

"The spell is a simple one," he stated. "All you need to do is focus your Arcana and ask your familiar to become an object. Once they accept, all you need do is say the incantation: '' _ **ቅርጽ**_ ( _k'irits'i_ )." *

Haruhi watched as the beige cat that followed them nod and slowly shift and shrink before falling to the floor in the form of the puppet she had always seen him carry.

"See?" He said picking up the now puppet-formed Beelzeneff. "You try."

Haruhi looked at Qurdox, who was perched on her shoulder, as he nodded to indicate he was ready. She began to focus her magic.

" _ **ቅርጽ**_ ( _k'irits'i_ )," she muttered.

She then felt Qurdox shift around her neck before she felt the small weight of a chain around her neck. She opened her eyes her eyes and saw that Qurdox was no longer on her shoulder. Nekozawa smiled and guided her towards one of the mirrors in the entry way. Her eyes went wide as she saw an intricately formed Dragon on a silver chain made entirely out of Jade.

"Wow..." was all she could say.

"The spell also works in reverse."

Haruhi nodded.

"If anyone with no magic asks were you got it," Nekozawa spoke. "You might want to say that it was a gift from your late mother or a distant relative. I am sure you can tell your father the truth and I am sure the Host Club will figure it out."

Haruhi nodded and looked back towards the door. She saw Kadomatsu holding a couple of bento boxes and smiled.

"Thank you," she smiled. "I'm sure my dad will enjoy it."

"Understood, miss," he replied. "The bottom box is a bit more meat for your companion to eat."

Haruhi nodded. "Thank you."

Nekozawa walked her to the car and helped her in. Once he stepped away, Kadomatsu placed the bentos in her lap and shut the door once she was seated. After a moment, she felt the car begin moving. Sending a quick wave out the window towards a sleepy Kirimi, she leaned back and waited for the car to arrive at her home. _Today was a long but good day,_ she thought with a smile. _But because of that impromptu follow the leader with Vaska, I didn't get to go shopping...I guess I'll have to do it during the weekend..._

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

When the car pulled up to the apartment complex, she thanked the driver and got out. She wished him a good night and went upstairs. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She paused when she saw her dad about to walk out.

"Hi dad," she said softly.

"Hi sweetheart," Ranka said in surprise. "I was just about to go look for you."

"Sorry about that," she muttered. "I ran into one of my senpai while out. They bought me dinner and I have the left overs."

Ranka looked at the boxes in her hands before stepping aside to let her in. Once inside, she placed the top bento on the table. As she leaned over, Ranka caught sight of the jade dragon around her neck.

"Haruhi..." he called, trying to remain calm. "What is that?"

She turned and saw that her dad was looking at the necklace. "This is Qurdox."

Ranka tilted his head to the side and Haruhi sighed. She closed her eyes and muttered the spell and Qurdox reformed as a living dragon about the size of a ferret on her shoulder before dropping onto the table. Ranka watched in awe as the necklace changed into a real dragon and land on the table with a thump.

"This is Qurdox," Haruhi said again, "My familiar."

"He's beautiful," she heard her father utter. "It is a he right?"

Haruhi nodded with a smile. "Yeah. I had a run-in with Nekozawa-senpai and his family. His mother offered to teach me. One of these boxes has raw meat for him for the morning and the other is for you."

Ranka opened both boxes eagerly. When he found the one that had the raw meat in it, he placed the lid back on and placed it in the fridge before going back to the other. He ate roughly half of it before becoming full and placed the lid over the rest.

"I'll take the rest of this with me to work," Ranka stated. "It's really good. What about for your lunch tomorrow dear?"

"I'll wake up early to make it," she replied. "But right now, I'm going to take a shower and then head to bed."

"Okay dear. What about him?"

"Let him explore and learn the layout I guess. Lady Alyona explained that it is best to let a Familiar wander around a new area so they can get a feel for where they are and make sure everything is safe for their Summoner."

Ranka nodded and went to his room to get ready for his shift at the bar being sure to leave his door slightly open so the dragon could come in and look around if he wanted to. Qurdox looked around the apartment and started exploring every nook and cranny he could get into without getting stuck. When Ranka came out, Qurdox was looking at the shrine holding Kotoko's picture.

"I'm not sure if you understand me," he said calmly. "But that was Haruhi's mother, Kotoko. She passed when Haruhi was only a little girl but even though she was only in her life for a short span of time, they were always happy times."

Qurdox turned when the door to the bathroom opened to show Haruhi drying off.

"I'm off sweetheart," Ranka said with a smile. "Sleep well and I will see you tomorrow."

Haruhi waved to her dad as he left and went into her room with Qurdox following.

" _Your home is comforting,_ " he stated. " _It is full of love and peace._ "

"Thanks," Haruhi replied tiredly. "Let's get some sleep."

Qurdox nodded and watched as Haruhi went to her futon, flopped down, and almost instantly fell asleep.

 _ **A/N:** Spell translations_

 _ **ቅርጽ** = Form_ ( _k'irits'i_ )


	5. Chapter 5, A New Day, a New Spell

**Chapter 5:**

 **Chapter 5, A New Day, a New Spell**

 _*~* Dream Realm *~*_

 _A young Haruhi looked up in mix of awe and fear at the tall man in front of her and began to shake slightly. She didn't know who this man was but given the reaction from her mother, this man wasn't friendly or someone that she was to be around. She tried to take a step back but the man quickly grabbed hold of her._

 _"Let her go!" she heard her mother yell, her voice wavering slightly._

 _"Now, now," the man said with a sickeningly sweet voice. "We told you before, if we learned that any of your children carried any sign of Arcana that we would come for them and train them."_

 _"She is my daughter and I will teach her!"_

 _"Tsk tsk. You don't get it do you Kotoko? There is no negotiating this. Father has made his order and we will train this child properly. She will do as instructed. She is barely even three and she already shows such potential. Not even you had this much Arcana surrounding you."_

 _Haruhi watched in fear as the man tried to pick her up to take her from her mother. "NO!" she screamed and tried to run away._

 _The man glared and tried again, pulling her roughly towards him by her captured arm. Just as he was to pick her up, a loud roar rang out. She looked up to see a large blue and green dragon with piercing gold eyes glaring at the man as smoke began to rise from its nostrils. All Haruhi could do was look at the large animal in front of her in shock as it wrapped around her, effectively forcing the man to let her go._

 _"Help?" she asked meekly._

 _The dragon looked at her with soft eyes and began to wrap itself more closely around her, creating an armored cocoon with its body. She heard the dragon let out a warning hiss towards the man before she heard his voice again._

 _" **Ut benedicat tibi miserias pati dolorem tuum, donec exhalaret ultimum** ,"* she heard him say before a dark green light shot towards her from his open hand but hit her mother instead as she had gotten in between them._

 _Kotoko screamed in pain as the light enveloped her and fell to her knees. She glanced at the dragon. "Please...take her away from here..."_

 _Haruhi felt the dragon's claws wrap around her gently before she felt her feet lift from the ground. She panicked slightly and clung to the claws enveloping her as the dragon took to the air leaving her mother behind with the scary man. "OKAA-SAN!"_

 _*~* Dream End *~*_

Haruhi opened her eyes and sat up quickly panting slightly. She looked around and saw that she was in her room in bed. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes. _Just a dream_ , she thought trying to calm down. _It was just a dream._

She heard a small concerned growl and turned to see Qurdox with his head tilted slightly in curiosity while being curled around her pillow. " _Are you well, little one?_ "

"Yeah," she replied. "Just a dream...or a memory. I'm sure to be honest."

Qurdox narrowed his eyes slightly before getting up and moving closer to her. " _It may be both. Dreams usually are a message. Depending on the events of the dream, depends on what the message was. Sometimes it is foresight to something good, or a warning of calamity on the horizon._ "

Haruhi nodded and began to think about the dream again. As she went through it, she began to feel a spark of dread seep into her stomach and shivered. "I think it was a warning."

" _Your reasoning?_ "

"In the dream my mother was hurt by someone and told me to get away. Or more like she told something to take me away."

" _Something?_ " Qurdox asked.

"A dragon. It looked like you to be honest."

She could tell Qurdox wanted to know more but before she could explain, her alarm went off. Groaning slightly, she turned it off and began to get ready for the day. She was about to open the door but felt Qurdox coil around her legs. Glancing at the dragon curiously, she froze. His normally soft gold eyes were dark with anger and he seemed to grow in size a little. He now stoop as high as her waist when he had originally been to her knees. Looking back at her door, Haruhi placed her hand back at her side. If Qurdox was preventing her from doing something, she would listen to him. She remembered Alyona telling her that if a familiar was stopping you from doing anything, there was a reason and that to go against it might cost you your life.

"What is it?" she asked quietly.

" _Dark Magic_ ," he rumbled. " _Magic with dark intent at that. Do you know any shields from your mother's Tomes?_ "

"I remember reading a small incantation..."

" _Use it. If whatever is out there is going to attack, this size of me will be able to take most of the brunt but you may still get hurt. Best to be cautious._ "

Haruhi nodded and closed her eyes and muttered quietly. " _ **Clypeus peto ne damno corporis et animae. Liberabit me tegeret resistentia putamen**_."*

Soon Haruhi was covered head to toe in a light blue glow, which faded slightly as it settled in place. Qurdox gave a small nod and allowed her to open the door again. When it snapped open, she faintly saw a dark shadow shift quickly before fleeing out through the wall near the window. Qurdox let out a deep growl but remained close to her. Haruhi looked around and saw that the house was trashed. Drawers opened with their contents scattered on the floor, plates and cups broken on the floor but the worst was her mother's shrine. The picture frame was broken and the picture itself was ripped in half while the altar was knocked on the floor with one of the doors shattered.

"What was that?" Haruhi asked, a faint quiver in her voice.

" _A Shadow Familiar_ ," Qurdox replied. " _They are usually sent as spies for whoever summons them. They have no ability to defend themselves, hence why it fled_."

"What was it doing here?"

" _Looking for something most likely. But from this mess, I can tell it didn't find what it was looking for._ "

Letting out a sad sigh, she looked around at the mess. "Might as well clean up. This is going to take a while and now I have to get more cups and plates..."

Qurbox let out a comforting growl and began to move around the room with her. He took care of the broken glass while she began to pick up the room. _Should I give a call to Kyoya-senpai about this?_ She mentally questioned, slightly dreading the idea. _He said that he is a Dark Mage...maybe he knows how to prevent this from happening again or something worse._ With that thought in mind, Haruhi picked up her cellphone from her room and gave him a call. _Hope I'm not waking him up..._

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

Kyoya let out a dark growl as he heard his phone ringing, his subconsious mind not placing the ringtone. He sat up and glared at it before reaching over to throw it thinking it was Tamaki calling to wake him up or to talk about something useless. His thoughts froze when he saw Haruhi's name on the ID. _Why is she calling this early?_ he thought worriedly. "Hello?"

"Kyoya-senpai?" he heard. "Did I wake you?"

"I was about to get up any way," he replied calmly. "Is there something you need?"

"Um...I'm not sure how to say this because I'm still trying to get used to everything but there was a Shadow here at my house.."

Kyoya froze at the fear in her voice. "When?"

"Just a moment ago. I was just getting up and was about to leave my room when Qurdox stopped me..."

"Qurdox?"

"He's my familiar and companion. He's a dragon."

"Continue..." he uttered, trying to keep the shock out of his voice. _She called a Dragon? That is near impossible to do unless the dragon has been called before...hmm...I'll have to do a bit more digging._

"Qurdox told me to place a shield around myself before we left my room. I opened my door quickly and saw something dark moving around the room but when it turned towards me, it flew out my living room window leaving a mess of broken cups, plates and it destroyed my mother's shrine..."

His eyes narrowed and he felt his demonic blood start to boil. "I'll be over shortly but I won't be coming alone. I may be a Dark Mage myself but I am still part human."

"Who?" Haruhi asked softly.

"Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai. Anyone else will just be in the way."

"Okay."

"We'll also arrange for the broken items to be replaced. Don't leave your apartment under any circumstance."

Once he got her confirmation, Kyoya said his farewell and hung up. Standing quickly, he began getting dressed while sending a call to Hunny and Mori. Getting confirmation that they would meet him there he hung up and called Tachibana.

"Yes Master Kyoya," the man said with a bow, hiding his surprise that his charge was up and dressed before the alarms went off.

"Someone sent a Shadow into the Fujioka residence and made quite the mess," he stated. "I will be going over to make sure Haruhi is okay. I want you to go and get replacements for everything that was broken."

"Yes, sir."

"I also want hidden patrols around the complex to prevent such from happening again."

"Yes, sir."

Kyoya took a breath to try and calm down before heading to the waiting car and ordering the driver to the Fujioka residence.

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

Hunny was seething, shaking and about ready to rip something apart. Someone had sent something to try and hurt Haruhi. He took a quick glance at his cousin and saw a tenseness in Mori's frame. That was the only outward sign that he was just as upset. To threaten his friends was a big no-no in Hunny's book.

"Let's go Takashi," he stated, his dark aura in full force.

"Yeah," Mori replied.

He was just as angry as his smaller cousin. Even though Kyoya didn't say much of what happened, he could tell that the Shadow King was deeply angry. He knew Kyoya had small patrols around the area to give peace of mind to Ranka when Haruhi was alone at home but the fact that Kyoya's own Shadows didn't manage to catch this happening was a blow to his pride as a Dark Mage. Both of them quickly decided to forgo the car and used their own speed to get to Haruhi's home. They slid to a stop just a Kyoya's car pulled up.

"Running was a bit faster and would draw less attention than two cars," Hunny explained once Kyoya got out.

Nodding in agreement, the Shadow King began up the stairs with Hunny and Mori close behind. Kyoya took a look at the door when they arrived to see if their was any sign of blunt entry. Seeing none, he took off his glasses to see with his true eyes. His normal brown-gray eyes turned completely black. Looking at the door again, he could see the residual traces of the Shadow sliding through the cracks in the door and glared. Allowing his eyes to shift back, Kyoya placed his glasses back on and knocked.

Haruhi jumped slightly when there was a knock on the door. Qurdox curled around her in defense. Glancing at the clock, she stood and slowly made it to the door.

" _Is your shield still in place?_ " Qurdox asked, he didn't recognize the energies outside the door but could tell that they were powerful.

Haruhi nodded before opening the door. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Kyoya, Mori and Hunny. She smiled softly and let them in only to look at Mori and Hunny in confusion as they remained outside of the door.

Smiling slightly Kyoya spoke. "You actually have to say that they may enter. A vampire cannot enter any place they are not invited."

"Oh! Sorry about that senpai. Please come in."

"Thanks Haru-chan," Hunny said with a smile.

Mori nodded with a small smile of his own before they entered. As Haruhi closed the door, Mori and Hunny began looking around. They could tell that Haruhi had cleaned up most of the mess but Hunny felt a pang of sorrow as he saw Kyoya kneel next to what remained of her mother's shrine. He was about to speak when he saw a glint of turquoise. Turning to see, his eyes went wide.

"A...dragon?" he spoke in awe. "How?"

"This is Qurdox," Haruhi explained, placing a hand on the dragon's head as it was now the size of a large dog. "When I got home yesterday, there was a white cat laying on my table. When I looked at the collar around it's neck, I decided to take it back to his owner. The cat actually belonged to Nekozawa-senpai's mother. We spoke and I got to know her a bit and she explained about familiars and helped me summon him. Needless to say, everyone was surprised."

"That's understandable Haru-chan," Hunny stated. "Dragons are hard beings to call on for any reason. They will only come to those that are worthy of their loyalty."

"Or if they had been called once before by the one calling them," Mori stated. "Given how he stands near you, he was called before to aid in your safety."

Haruhi's eyes went wide and she looked down at Qurdox as she recalled her dream. "That might be..."

Kyoya looked at her with a raised brow. Taking a breath, Haruhi explained her dream without actually saying the incantation. As she spoke, everyone looked at her in awe.

"Wow Haru-chan," Hunny uttered. "Calling your familiar at only three? That takes a lot of power and you weren't even tired."

"But why was I when I called him yesterday?" she asked.

"It is more than likely due to the fact that your body had gotten used to not using your Magic," Kyoya theorized. "It is like exercising for the first time after quite a while, your body isn't used to the pull anymore."

Haruhi nodded and sat at the table. "Sorry about not offering tea but pretty much all of my cups were broken by the Shadow."

"It's fine," Mori stated, sitting next to her.

Hunny sat on her other side, Kyoya sat across from her and Qurdox curled around her from behind. She looked at her friends and sighed. She felt Mori place a hand on her head and gave a soft but reassuring smile.

"From what I was able to gather," Kyoya stated. "The Shadow was looking for something. What that something is, I am unsure. When you were cleaning up the remains of everything, was there anything missing or give you a sense that it was off somehow?"

Haruhi shook her head. "Nothing that would be deemed important. The only things that gave me that feeling was my mother's ripped picture and broken frame. I don't think it found any of the other important papers since my dad has those locked in a small safe in his room and when I checked, his room was fine. Only a few items of clothes and his make-up were messed about but that is normal."

Kyoya nodded. "I see. I'll have someone replace those items as well as your broken dishes. And before you ask or argue, I am doing this as a friend and won't be making a debt out of it. After all, this concerns your safety. Something I take very seriously. I will also be taking you to school today as an added measure to prevent a relaps of what happened yesterday. Be sure to bring your familiar with you as well. Shadows tend to move in groups."

Haruhi nodded. She knew that her debt from the broken vase at the beginning of her first year at high school was gone. Now the mention of a debt was more of a running joke with the Host Club, a slight slip of the tongue, to try and get a laugh out of her, or distract her from whatever she was stressed over. And despite the fact the school knew she was a girl, she was allowed to wear the male uniform but it had a couple of changes. Unlike the male uniform that had a blue blazer and white shirt with a black tie with a blue stripe down the middle and black pants, her top was a very pale yellow with a white vest, she wore no tie and had the blue blazer with white pants. When asked why she got to wear a different uniform, she said that it was what she was comfortable with and had asked the Chairman about being able to retain comfort but stay within school rules. He had easily accepted as there was no official rule stating she had to wear the yellow dress. She just had to conform to the colors of the school.

"Thanks Kyoya-senpai," she stated.

"I will also be adding a patrol of my own Shadows and a few Void around the area to prevent this from happening again."

"What is the difference between the two?"

"A Shadow has no means of attack or defense," he explained. "A Void on the other hand can attack and torment a target."

"You might want to think about adding some Defense and Reflective Wards on the doors and windows," Hunny suggested.

Looking at the table, Haruhi thought about everything she had read thus far in her mother's Tomes. "I don't think I know any...I have gone through most of my mother's Level 1 Tomes but haven't come across Wards yet."

"You might be able to learn about them in your lessons with Nekozawa-senpai's mother today," Kyoya offered. "Until then, I will place my own."

"I'll ask and thank you."

Haruhi glanced at the clock and blanched. "I need to get dressed! I'll be late otherwise!"

Before any of the men in the room could remind her about the offered ride, she was already gone. Qurdox just watched her door with his head tilted to the side. Soon after, she bolted back out, dressed in her uniform and went to the fridge. She looked in and saw two bento, one of which had a note on it.

" _Darling Haruhi, daddy made you a small lunch from some of the food you brought from your friends house. There was more than enough for it and I can always get some snacks during my shift at the bar. Have a good day at school._

 _Love, Daddy_ "

Haruhi gave a smile as she took the note. Remembering what Kyoya said about things feeling wrong, she hesitated before taking out the boxes. Touching the bento her father left for her, she felt nothing but her father's unyielding love for her. She then took out the other when she felt nothing from the bento holding the meat for Qurdox and brought them over.

"Here Qurdox," she said opening the bento and placing it near him.

The dragon sniffed the contents before he quickly began to eat the raw meat. She let out a small laugh and Hunny started to giggle. Haruhi grabbed her school bag and went through it, making sure she had all of her books before placing her bento inside. She stood to walk towards the door and paused as Hunny spoke to her.

"Haru-chan," Hunny called getting the girls attention. "Did you forget something?"

Haruhi paused to think.

Letting out a slight laugh, Kyoya walked over. "I do believe that I mentioned taking you to school today and you need to bring your familiar."

Sweat-dropping she turned to look at the amused faces of her friends with an embarrassed blush. Qurdox took the empty bento to the sink in his mouth and looked at his Summoner. Haruhi turned, went to the sink and began to wash the tray, still very much red. Once it was clean, she set it to dry.

"Sorry about that, Kyoya-senpai," she mumbled.

"I take no offense," he replied. "You have a great deal on your mind."

Haruhi looked at Qurdox and smiled as she silently stated the incantation to switch his forms. The dragon moved closer and began to shrink into a smaller and smaller form before forming into a small but beautiful Jade dragon on a silver chain. Kyoya looked at it in shock. _She is full for so many surprises_ , he thought in awe. _She may become more than just a Balance Mage. If she has this much power so early on, she may actually become a Sorcerer sooner than most. The lessons they take have their own set of challenges. Her mother carried Level 4 Balance Mage until college and was on her way to becoming a Level 1 Balance Sorceress. She probably would have made it too had things been different._

Haruhi placed the necklace around her neck and tucked it in her shirt. "All set. What about Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai, though? Don't you two have to go to the University?"

"Not until later," Hunny answered. "Our first classes aren't for another two hours."

"They are going to be attending the meeting this morning for the Host Club as their schedules allowed them to be there this afternoon," Kyoya explained.

Haruhi nodded and all four of them began to leave. Kyoya offered to lock the door for her and Haruhi nodded. As she and Hunny went down the stairs Kyoya looked at his stoic companion.

"I'll be placing a Void inside just in case the Shadow returns," he stated. "You may want to place one of your own so that if the Shadow tries to flee, we will have something to follow, preventing it from escaping."

Mori nodded and Kyoya saw a little bat appear near his shoulder. With a quiet nod, the small creature went inside and Kyoya watched as one of his Void materialized just inside the door.

"You know your task," he stated.

The Void gave a low bow and Kyoya shut the door, locking it and turning to head down with Mori to join their friends. Entering the car, they saw Hunny had Haruhi in stitches and smiled. Mori just shook his head and sat next to his cousin who was also laughing.

"Care to enlighten us?" Kyoya asked

"We were just discussing the reactions Tama-chan, Hika-chan and Kao-chan would have if Haru-chan let her familiar out on them so they don't attack her," Hunny stated once he had caught his breath then began to imitate the possible reactions.

Kyoya tried to hold it back but failed. He let out a loud laugh as he thought about what would happen.

"To be honest, I would love to see such an event," he said still laughing.

Hunny nodded and Haruhi faintly caught amusement flash through Mori's eyes. She smiled and the ride continued in peaceful silence.

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

When the group got to the music room, they were shocked to see Tamaki already there. Kyoya glanced at his watch with a raised brow. He wasn't expecting anyone to be there before him.

"How is it that you are here so early Tamaki?" he asked.

Kyoya watched amused as Tamaki let out a startled squawk at the sudden sound. Whipping around, Tamaki's eyes went wide when he saw Haruhi standing next to Kyoya with Hunny and Mori. He knew that all three of the latter mentioned would be able to arrive early but how was it that Haruhi was early too?

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled as he ran over. "My darling daughter! How are you?"

Tamaki failed to notice and amused expression flash across the faces of two of the four members while the other two had a stoic face and a mischievous grin.

Haruhi took a breath before muttering the spell to let Qurdox enter his living form. When Tamaki was close enough, Qurdox let out a playful roar and coiled around Haruhi in a protective spiral. Tamaki let out a startled yelp at the roar and slip to a stop but due to momentum landed on his face in front of everyone. He slowly looked up at the terrifying beast with glowing eyes and began to panic.

"Ha-ha-Haruhi?" Tamaki stuttered.

Unable to hold it back, Haruhi and Hunny began to laugh and Qurdox let out a warble that sounded like laughter. Kyoya smirked and pushed his glasses up and Mori had a faint smile on his lips as well. Hunny's prediction of a 'Terrified Tamaki' was spot on and well worth seeing given the morning so far. He only regretted not having a camera to tape the event.

"Yes Tamaki-senpai?" she asked once her laughter subsided.

"What..." he tried to ask as he pointed to the large creature.

"This is my familiar. He protects me from anyone that would harm me."

"But...daughter...daddy would never hurt you...surely this isn't needed...and it can be put away..."

"Actually Tamaki-senpai, he is very much needed. I like breathing."

Hunny let out a snort as he tried to hold his laughter in. Everyone, with the exception of apparently Tamaki, knew that when he gave Haruhi one of his "hugs", she was nearly deprived of air unless saved. Hunny actually wondered how Haruhi was able to get out of the "death hugs" now that he and Mori weren't there to pull her out of them. Hunny sent his silent question to Kyoya with just a glance.

Kyoya turned slightly to see a silent question in Hunny's eyes. Hunny's eyes flicked towards Haruhi and Tamaki and Kyoya gave a slight smirk. "Tamaki tends to forget that I am nearer to her now that you two are in University. I have also had one of my Void blend to her shadow as a silent defense while she is here at school. It works to keep him away and is a mild deterrent to the twins."

Hunny nodded. "Looks like you may need to do that outside of school now too."

Kyoya gave a small nod. He glanced back towards Haruhi who was lecturing Tamaki about personal space with Qurdox still wrapped around her while Tamaki was trying to get passed the dragon to give her a hug. Shaking his head, Kyoya pushed his glasses up and grabbed Tamaki's collar and began dragging him towards the chairs.

"We have a meeting to get ready for," he spoke with deadly calm. "If you keep this up, I will make you pay for wasting my time."

Tamaki let out a fearful squeak and let Kyoya place him in a chair but tried to get up when Haruhi sat across from him. He was about to sit near her when Hunny and Mori sat on either side and the dragon around her shrank to the size of a cat and sat in her lap.

"Excuse me Mori-senpai, Hunny-senpai," Tamaki placated. "Would you allow me to sit next to my daughter?"

Both men gave him blank looks and Haruhi gave a growl. "You're not my father Tamaki-senpai. Now sit back in the seat Kyoya-senpai put you in."

Tamaki was about to argue but the combined dark aura of Haruhi and Kyoya shut him up. He went back to the seat Kyoya put him in just as the door opened to reveal Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Wow," Hikaru stated. "We are the last ones here..."

"How did you get here before us, Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"I got a ride," she replied.

"From who?" they asked as the sauntered closer.

Qurdox popped his head over her shoulder with a hiss, causing the twins to jump back slightly in fear. Hunny giggled and Haruhi stifled a laugh as best as she could. She smiled at the startled twins. "Not telling."

"But we want to know," they whined.

Haruhi shook her head and Kyoya cleared his throat. "We have a meeting to start."

With that stated, the twins put aside their curiosity and listened to the meeting about the cosplay events for the next two days as well as the plans for the Gala. Hikaru and Kaoru mentioned that the costume designs were nearly done, they just need to do the rough fittings and get the opinions of those wearing them.

"That can be done closer to the Gala," Kyoya stated. "For now, start on the outfits for the next two cosplay. You already have the designs, correct?"

"Yeah," the twins replied. "They are set and ready to be used."

Kyoya glanced at his watch before nodding. "Well unless any of you have anything to add, our meeting is finished with enough time for you all to get to your classes on time."

Everyone shook their heads and got up. Hunny gave Haruhi a quick hug and Mori patted her head before they left to go to University, Kyoya grabbed Tamaki before he could get Haruhi in a hug and began dragging him away pleading to be let go so he could get a hug from his lovely daughter before leaving. Haruhi shook her head and let Qurdox form back into a necklace for the day as she began to leave the Club Room. Today was going to be interesting to say the least.

 _ **A/N:** Incantation translation, these are in Latin._

 _ **Ut benedicat tibi miserias pati dolorem tuum, donec exhalaret ultimum** = I curse you to suffer in agony and misery till you take your last breath._

 _ **Clypeus peto ne damno corporis et animae. Liberabit me tegeret resistentia putamen** = I ask for a shield to prevent harm to my body and soul. Cover my shell with the resistance to keep me safe._


	6. Chapter 6, A Small Taste

**Chapter 6:**

 **Chapter 6, A Small Taste**

Haruhi let out an annoyed groan. Ever since the meeting had ended, the twins hadn't left her alone about the ride she got to school or her necklace. It was starting to give her a headache and because of their constant questions, she wasn't able to focus on taking notes for class. The only reprieve she got from their questions was during lunch after she had left the classroom since she didn't share a class with them that period. As she walked down the hall towards her classroom she paused when she saw Nekozawa talking with Reiko.

"Hey Nekozawa-senpai, Reiko-san," she greeted calmly.

"Hello Fujioka-san," Reiko returned.

"How are you doing, Fujioka-san?" Nekozawa questioned.

"I'm doing okay," she replied. "Just have a headache from the constant questions from Hikaru and Kaoru. And you can call me Haruhi."

"Do their questions pertain to the Shield you still have wrapped around your body?" Reiko asked, her eyes seeming to take a dull sheen.

Nekozawa looked at Haruhi quickly before his eyes narrowed. "Let us speak in a more quiet place."

Both girls nodded and went out towards the school gardens. Once there, the trio went to sit under one of the hidden marble Gazebo in the rose gardens to continue their talk with a semblance of privacy.

"What causes you to carry such a shield?" Nekozawa asked once they were seated.

Haruhi took a breath before starting the long explanation of what happened that morning, not noticing that Reiko had begun to make small symbols on the table. Every now and then, Nekozawa would ask for a bit more detail on certain aspects of the situation as well as a few remarks on how well she handled herself. Once she was done, Nekozawa and Reiko sat in silence.

"You are well connected with your Companion, Fujioka-san," Reiko commented.

"Huh?" Haruhi looked at the girl confused.

"You have already established a mental connection to him. Such connections are hard to form, especially so early on in your lessons. It had taken a few years before I had such a connection to mine."

"Th-thanks...I think..."

"It is a compliment Haruhi-san," Nekozawa stated, hesitating slightly at saying her name. "As you may have guessed, Reiko-san has a companion and some skill with Arcana but not much. Though despite that, she is a very gifted Seer."

"Oh," Haruhi mumbled. "What is your companion?"

Reiko moved her sleeve up to show a small bracelet with a couple of charms on in and moved to show Haruhi one of the charms. At first glance, it looked like a rabbit but on closer inspection, it was a fox curled up.

"His name is Kiro," she explained. "He is a three-tailed fox at the moment. Foxes gain tails with each experience and skill they gain. The most they can gain are nine. Each tail is gained after a different set of trials have been completed."

Haruhi nodded in awe. "Wow. That's actually really cool. If you don't mind my asking, how do you have the knowledge of Arcana?"

"My family are the descendants of Gypsies."

"Typically," Nekozawa began. "Gypsy Clans don't use or have Arcana. Their Magic is more like that of the Fae, more druidic than anything else. Bound in Nature and Art rather than the other forms. Reiko's ancestors lived in Romania until the dawn of the 1800s. After that, they began to leave and spread around the world. Some of them came here and gained a slow but steady understanding of the way Arcana is used here in Japan. Once learned, some trained their descendants in the art of Arcana while others remained true to their roots in the Old Magic."

Haruhi nodded and glanced at her watch. "We have been talking for a while...but my watch hasn't moved...did it break?"

Reiko shook her head. "No. I placed a temporal wall around us the moment we sat down."

"Huh?"

"In simple terms, I made time flow differently around us so we could talk in depth without the fear of running out of time."

"Oh," Haruhi utter amazed. "That's a handy thing to know."

"Useful," Nekozawa stated. "But exhausting. Reiko can only hold it up for so long and she is unable to do any other magics while containing a Temporal wall."

Haruhi nodded. "How much longer can you hold it?"

"I can hold this wall for at most three hours," Reiko replied. "The more I practice with it, the longer I can hold it. We have only used 45 minutes."

"I see. Mind if we keep talking until the wall needs to come down? I'd like to know how you've been doing and could honestly use the break away from everything else."

Reiko nodded with a small smile and the trio continued talking, pausing only to eat what lunch they had brought with them. In that discussion, Haruhi had learned a fair bit more about Reiko and Nekozawa. From the last time she spoke with the young Black Magic practitioner, she had learned that Reiko and Hunny had found a better relationship with each other as friends rather than love interests and that she knew a combination of the Old Gypsy Magic and Arcana. She was also able to wield the two interchangeably at a moments notice. Reiko was also on par with Nekozawa when it came to Reading and actually had their senpai beat when it came to Scrying since it was her people that had originally developed the connection to the Psychic Arts. Haruhi also noticed, but didn't voice aloud, that Nekozawa and Reiko would seem to glance at each other secretly when they thought the other wasn't looking. Or would slightly over lap their hands before gently pulling apart.

Soon the conversation turned to their companions and the bonds between them. Nekozawa began explaining the mental connection as somewhat of a telepathic dialog with the companion and that she didn't need to speak aloud when she wanted to talk to Qurdox if she didn't want anyone else to know, all she had to do was focus on the hum of his aura and speak in her mind. Haruhi took in the all of the information shared between them like a sponge sucking up water. Soon, though, it became apparent that Reiko was getting tired and about to fall over.

"That is enough for now Reiko," Nekozawa stated, placing a gentle hand on the girls shoulder. "Let it down and rest."

The girl nodded letting the wall fall and Reiko seemed to slump in her seat before leaning against Nekozawa's shoulder. Haruhi placed a hand on her other shoulder and smiled encouragingly.

"You did well Reiko-san."

Reiko gave a soft smile and a nod. "Thank you Fujioka-san."

"I think I said something about you being able to call me Haruhi," she stated with a laugh. "We're friends after all."

Reiko looked at the natural host with surprised eyes but smiled. "Of course."

"I will see you after you have finished with the Host club this afternoon Haruhi," Nekozawa spoke.

"Okay," Haruhi replied.

"A warning for you Haruhi-san," Reiko spoke before she could walk away. "Be wary of sharp objects during your activities today. Should blood be drawn, you will be shown a world in which you are not yet fully able to understand, but do not fear it. The one to show you that world will guide you with patience, kindness and love."

Giving a small wave at the two Black Magic practitioners, Haruhi left with a slight smile, despite the cryptic worlds of Reiko, and no headache. She mentally filed away what was said to study later.

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

Kyoya felt his ire rising as Tamaki continued on and on about how it wasn't fair that no one told him about Haruhi arriving early. He had wanted to give her a ride to school that morning and had gone over to pick her up but no one was there. It had taken his chauffeur reminding him that he was going to be late if he didn't come back to the car to continue on. When he asked Kyoya about it, he replied that he had brought her to school early to talk with her about something. When Tamaki pressed to know more, he answered with "If she wants you to know, she will tell you. If not, don't pressure her."

Tamaki began to pout and had to be reminded several times that they were in class and couldn't start growing mushrooms in a dark corner of the classroom or throw a hissy fit since he wasn't getting what he wanted. By the time lunch came around, Kyoya had a major migraine courtesy of Tamaki. He took a deep breath and began trying to list the reasons as to why killing the blond was a bad idea. As the bell for lunch rang, Tamaki grabbed Kyoya by the arm and began to drag him through the halls looking for Haruhi.

"Tamaki," Kyoya warned. "Let go of me or else."

"But mommy," Tamaki whined. "We need to sit with our daughter. We haven't eaten together for a long time and Haruhi wants to eat with her daddy!"

"When exactly was this said?"

Tamaki looked at Kyoya sheepishly. "She...hasn't said it yet...but daddy knows that she wants to!"

Kyoya leveled a withering glare at Tamaki and took his arm back, "I have better things to do than run around the school with you looking for Haruhi."

Before Tamaki could offer any argument, Kyoya's phone rang. On the other end was Tachibana with his report on what was learned from the captive Shadow as well as the report from the Void in Haruhi's apartment. The Shadow that was in captivity had been thoroughly dissected and examined. Unfortunately, there was no trace of the Caster's Magic used to create it left in its body. Such a result usually meant that the Shadow in question had outlived it's summoner and was rogue since it wasn't dismissed from the contract binding it to service. Which wasn't a pleasant scenario to consider at the moment. Shadows with no master could walk along a new one without having a connection to them and rogues had no loyalty to anyone but would give information freely if the one asking was able to strike a bargain. Since this one shared nothing, whatever was being offered to it for secrecy was something it either really wanted or needed. As for the apartment, something tried to reenter the residence but was unable to enter due to the oppressive aura of the Void and Mori's bat familiar. The bat took off after what had tried to enter and was still following it closely. From what they could gather prior to the chase starting, the Void had placed a tracking Rune on the small creature for their benefit.

"Good," Kyoya replied. "Keep me informed."

"Yes, sir," Tachibana replied before hanging up.

"Kyoya," Tamaki trilled in Kyoya's ear. "Why do you have something at Haruhi's house? Did something happen to her? What happened?!"

"If she wants you to know, she'll tell you. It is not my place to say."

"But something happened at Haruhi's! We need to make sure she is okay!"

Before Kyoya could say anything, Tamaki had taken his phone and started to make a call to what he assumed was Haruhi's phone. Kyoya tried to take it back but when Tamaki didn't get an answer, he went into "daddy panic mode" due to his "inner mind theater" and started to run down the hall like a madman. Growling darkly, Kyoya ran after him. _That moron better not ruin my phone,_ he thought darkly. _Otherwise there will be dire consequences._

To onlookers, it would seem that Tamaki and Kyoya were trying to get somewhere quickly, most likely important; while in actuality, Tamaki was running around looking for Haruhi and Kyoya was following so he could get his phone back as well as give the idiot blond a piece of his mind. Their little marathon took them outside on the paths that would end up in the school gardens. As Tamaki rounded a corner, something collided with him, causing him to loose his grip on Kyoya's phone, and both he and what he ran into fell to the ground.

Tamaki shook his head to clear the dizziness of the collision and saw the object he was searching for. "Haruhi!"

Rubbing her head, Haruhi groan not only in pain but in annoyance when she heard a shrill yell of her name. Looking up, she groaned again at the sight of Tamaki's exuberant smile and overly tear-filled eyes.

"Haruhi, daddy's been looking for you everywhere! Mommy got a call earlier saying something happened at your house and we wanted to make sure you were okay!" Tamaki yelled as he pulled Haruhi into a crushing embrace.

Haruhi was about to yell at Tamaki to let her go but looking behind him made her freeze in fear. She looked on in terror as tendrils of darkness started to swirl around Kyoya, his eyes glowing a dark purple and the markings she originally saw just on his forearms rising slowly up to his face.

When Tamaki didn't get any response from Haruhi, he pulled back and saw the look of pure dread on her face and gulped. He had forgotten that Kyoya was following him and when he looked around, he saw that Kyoya's phone was nowhere near him. Glancing behind Haruhi, he saw one of the ponds that decorated the school gardens and felt dread seep into his body. Slowly turning around, he quickly let out a yelp and tried to hide behind Haruhi but something threw him back.

Sensing the rising malice in the air, Qurdox reformed himself into his living body and wrapped around his Summoner. Although he knew the Shield she had created this morning still stood and would still stand for another two hours, it wouldn't hold very long against an angry half-demon Dark Mage. Wrapping around Haruhi's small body, he let out a low growl in warning. He would rather not have to hurt the young Mage as he was a friend of his Summoner, but he would if it came to that.

"Tamaki," Kyoya growled darkly, his voice almost unrecognizable. "You will pay for that."

"It...it was an a-accident mommy," Tamaki whimpered.

"Accident or not, you still owe me a new phone."

Tamaki let out an audible gulp. Moving back slightly as Kyoya advanced, his back hit the wall of the pond and when he glanced over his shoulder, he began to pale. Sitting at the bottom of the pond, with a few koi swimming around it in curiosity, was Kyoya's phone. Sending a silent prayer to the heavens that Kyoya would be merciful, he turned and let out a shriek as two Void moved over to him and hoisted him up in the air.

" _Qurdox_ ," Haruhi called quietly. " _Is there a way to calm Kyoya-senpai down?_ "

" _There is not, little one_ ," Qurdox replied. " _His ire must be soothed by his own means. And though it is strong, it does not indicate that the young one will be hurt too harshly_."

" _Knowing Kyoya-senpai, he will be giving Tamaki a lecture about taking someone's things and about boundaries._ "

For the next ten minutes, Haruhi watched as Kyoya did just as she had predicted, while still surrounded by darkness. Qurdox would coil around her tighter when one of the tendrils would lash out but would retract when it got too close to them and would either hit Tamaki or pull back to wrap around Kyoya. After Kyoya was finished, he turned slightly and paused.

To his Void infused eyes, everything was different. If something had any faint trace of Arcana or purity on or in it, it would glow at varying degrees depending on how much was there. When he glanced at Haruhi, he had to resist the urge to shield his eyes. The glow around her was nearly as bright as the sun and just as golden. Around her was a coil of blue-green light that seemed to move like the waves on a beach which he assumed was her dragon Qurdox.

He closed his eyes and began to pull his Darkness back into himself, which was a bit of a challenge because he was still pretty angry with a certain blond but he could hear Tamaki's whimpers and pleading for forgiveness and mercy. Once most of it was pulled back, i.e. the lashing tendrils, his marks and eyes, he took another look at Haruhi and felt a pang of regret shoot into his chest. _She's terrified_ , he observed. _Terrified of what she saw_. His eyes flicked over to Qurdox's golden and saw the warning. _He came to shield her from my anger._

"Apologies," Kyoya stated with a slight bow. "My anger wasn't towards your Summoner but at a certain baka who doesn't respect a person's property nor personal space."

Qurdox coiled once around Haruhi before nodding and returning to a necklace. Haruhi slowly stood and brushed her pants off.

"Are you okay, Kyoya-senpai?" she asked tentatively.

"I will be," he replied. "May I use your phone to make a call?"

Haruhi nodded and gave Kyoya her phone. She watched as he quickly typed a number and began giving orders to who she believed was Tachibana. She stood quietly near by until she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Instead of just turning to investigate, she acted first.

" _ **እንድታገል**_ ( _iniditageli_ ),"* she muttered quietly.

Hearing a stunned wail, she turned as saw Tamaki frozen in place. She gave him a blank look and looked back at Kyoya. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw a small but definite smirk as he spoke on the phone. Once Kyoya had hung up, he gave Haruhi back her phone.

"I am sorry you had to see such a display," Kyoya said to her. "Normally I have better control than that."

"I don't blame you," Haruhi stated. "Tamaki-senpai needed that lecture. I just hope it sticks, though he probably will need it again at some point."

"Unfortunately, you may be right. By the way, that is a good use for such a spell."

Haruhi could hear the mirth in Kyoya's voice as he spoke and she glanced at a paling Tamaki. "I read it in one of my mother's notebook on one of the Tomes she left behind for me. Seemed like something worth trying."

Kyoya nodded. "Indeed but, I am curious. That spell is in Level 3 Conjuring."

Haruhi shrugged. "I'm not sure why all of this comes so quickly to me but I'm not second guessing it. I'm just glad that it works."

"Just don't let it get to your head," Kyoya stated. "Not that I think it would given how you are."

Haruhi nodded and looked at her watch. "I'll see you later. Lunch is about to end."

"Haruhi," Kyoya called with a chuckle. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Haruhi paused and snickered. "Are you sure you want me to let him go? He did make your phone go into the pond. Who knows what he may send next."

Kyoya chuckled. "True but if he isn't in class for our test, I'll have to hear him whine and complain until he gets to take the make up exam."

After a few moments of thought, Haruhi conceded. " _ **መልቀቅ**_ ( _melik'ek'i_ )."*

Since Tamaki no longer had the restraint of Haruhi's spell, his struggle to move despite it sent him flailing on to his face once he was released. Sitting up in shock, he tried to piece it all together in his head as Haruhi ran off with a wave.

"Mommy?" Tamaki asked.

"Come on you moron," Kyoya sighed. "We have a test in out next class and if we don't hurry, we won't have some time to review first."

Picking Tamaki up by the collar of his shirt, Kyoya once again found himself dragging his best friend through the halls.

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

The rest of the day seemed to pass in a blur for Haruhi after that informative and eventful lunch. She still had to deal with Hikaru and Kaoru asking questions left and right but she managed to ignore them for the most part. Once the bell had rung, signaling the end of class, Haruhi allowed the twins to rush her towards the clubroom. On the way, she gave small little bits of explanation about Qurdox without actually telling them much of anything, much to their dismay. Once inside the club room, Haruhi paused to see Tamaki cowering in a corner, Hunny sitting at one of the tables eating a piece of cake and Mori sitting next to him doing what she assumed was homework from the University.

"Hey Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai," Haruhi stated with a wave.

Hunny smiled and waved back and Mori nodded in greeting before going back to what he was doing. She walked over to the back room and placed her bag down before heading to the kitchen to get everything ready for club. As she was about to cut a few cakes so that they had ready slices for the guests, Reiko's warning came to mind, causing her to pause for a moment. Her hand hovered over the knife and she shook her head. As long as she was aware of her surroundings and kept her free hand away from the blade, she should be fine but she cut a few more cakes than normal just in case. Once that was done, she began to brew the tea as well as coffee and put it in some of the pots.

She had just placed the last set of cups on the cart when she heard a faint knock on the frame of the kitchen door. Turning, she saw Kaoru standing there with a smile.

"Time to get dressed for today's theme," he smirked.

"We are doing English nobles, right?" she asked.

"Sort of. Each of us is going to be dressed like nobles again but from different countries. Tono is going to be a French Noblemen, Kyoya-senpai is going to be English, Hikaru and I will be Spaniards, Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai will be Russian and Romanian and you are going to be Roman."

"Why so many differences?"

"Because those nations, with exception of Russia and Romania have had a history of Pirates for the theme on Friday. Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai will actually be Soldiers of the Royal Navy against the pirates. You can join them if you want. We had thought about making Kyoya-senpai one but decided that he would make a better Governor or other kind of high up official."

"Sure," Haruhi shrugged. "It would actually even things out if you, Hikaru and Tamaki-senpai were the pirates."

Kaoru nodded. "Okay. Here's your costume."

Haruhi took the clothing bag and left to go change into the clothes given. She had a rough idea as to what they would look like since they had once done a Greek theme in the past. When she got into the changing room, she opened the bag and saw that her costume was similar to what was worn by actors portraying Julius Caesar in movies and historical documentaries. She slowly pulled everything on and sighed. _Some times these guys are too over the top_ , she thought bemused. _But I wouldn't want them any other way._

She walked out just as Hunny and Mori walked in and smiled.

"Wow, Haru-chan," Hunny exclaimed. "You look just like Caesar from the history books and movies!"

"I think that is where Hikaru and Kauro got the design," she muttered.

Hunny just smiled and waved as she walked out. Once she left, his smile fell.

"Takashi," he said quietly. "Has your Summon returned yet?"

"Not yet," the stoic host replied. "He has told me where he was led and what has been heard."

"Is Haru-chan in danger?"

Mori nodded and he saw his cousin's eyes flash crimson momentarily. "Whoever is after her, for whatever reason, will know the meaning of pain if she cries."

"Ah," Mori agreed.

Both changed quickly into their outfits before heading out to join Haruhi while the others dressed as well.

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

As hosting hours continued, Haruhi slowly began to feel a sense of dread seep into her. Looking around subtly, she couldn't really see anything out of the ordinary. Everyone was having a good time and nothing seemed out of place.

" _Qurdox_ ," she called silently. " _Something feels wrong but I'm not sure what_."

" _I feel it as well, little one_ ," he responded. " _It also appears as we are not the only ones. The Young Void and the two Vampires seem to have sensed it as well. I recommend that the next moment of freedom you have, go near either one of them_."

Haruhi gave a smile to the current group she was hosting as they gave their goodbyes. She glanced at her list and sighed. _This will allow me to head near the others_ , she thought relieved. She stood and went into the kitchen to get one of the refill carts and began pushing it around, stopping by Kyoya's table first. It was rare but not uncommon for him to have requests, today was one of the rare few days that he did have customers.

When she arrived, Kyoya gave her a silent nod. The look in his eyes stated that he felt something as well. Under the table, he motioned for one of his Void to blend to her shadow as the shield she had placed on herself that morning had worn off just before hours started. Thanking her for the fresh tea, he went back to his guests with a small smile. She slowly worked her way around the room but the feeling of unease remained. She tried to push it out of her mind as she approached the last table.

"Hey Hunny-senpai," Haruhi stated with a smile. "Would you and your guests like more tea and cake?"

Hunny nodded enthusiastically and a couple of his guests did as well. Since there were no more cakes already sliced, despite her earlier preparations, Haruhi had to cut the one she had on the tray. She smiled as some of the girls spoke to her but kept her focus on cutting the cake. Unseen by Haruhi and the guests, the twins were joking around with a group of girls and slowly getting closer to where she was. Since they weren't really paying much attention, they bumped into her causing her to cut one of her fingers on the edge of the knife as she was about to make another slice into the strawberry cake.

The scent of blood hit both Hunny and Mori's noses at different times. Mori caught the scent first as he was closer to Haruhi and reacted faster. Hunny turned when he saw his cousin move out of the corner of his eye. Mori took the hand with the bleeding appendage quickly and placed his mouth over the cut to slow the blood flow.

Haruhi's eyes went wide as a small jolt went through her and straight to her core as she felt Qurdox pulse under her robes while the girls cried out "Moe". She felt another pulse deep in her being when she felt Mori's tongue graze over her cut. Her heart began to beat a bit faster and a small blush began to form across her cheeks as everything else seemed to drone out. All she could do was feel her heart pounding, Qurdox pulsing against her chest, and a strange warmth begin to seep into her core.

For Mori, his response was nearly the same as Haruhi's. The sound around him seemed to die out and only what was between him and the small female in front of him existed. Since the knife she was cut by still had traces of frosting from the cakes, the sweetness of that along with the tang of her blood nearly made him moan. He felt his control slipping bit by bit as he slid his tongue along the cut and could feel the slight tremors in Haruhi's body as he did so. Her blood had the taste of raw power, and the faint sweetness of the frosting. Her skin itself was like ripe strawberries and cream.

Soon the moment was broken when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Pulling back, he faintly saw Kyoya take Haruhi's hand and use some disinfectant before placing a bandage on it. Turning he saw the concern in his cousins eyes and faintly heard the twins and Tamaki asking if Haruhi was okay.

"Yeah," she mumbled. "It's just a little nick. I'll be fine."

Glancing at the twins, Kyoya spoke with a slight edge. "Be more careful next time and pay attention to your surroundings. Be grateful it was just a small cut and not her whole finger."

Hikaru and Kaoru cringed. "We're sorry, Haruhi."

"It's okay you guys," she replied. "Just pay better attention."

They both nodded and Kaoru took the knife to the kitchen to be washed and get a new one. Hikaru apologized again to Haruhi and offered to get a different cake for Hunny and his guests, who agreed and began asking if Haruhi was okay.

"I'm fine," she stated. "It's not the first time I cut myself with a knife. That tends to happen when you're cooking and get distracted. It will heal and be fine in a couple of days."

The girls nodded and continued to talk to Haruhi as well as Hunny and Mori. Every so often, Hunny would glance at his cousin to see how he was holding up. Mori's outward expression was calm and as if nothing happened but Hunny could see that the little taste he had, had changed him slightly. There was a brightness to his eyes that he'd only really seen in their parents. _I better keep an eye on Takashi and Haru-chan_ , he thought worriedly. _I should also ask our parents what this might mean. I hope nothing bad._

 _ **A/N:** Spell translations._

 _ **እንድታገል**_ = _Immobilize_ ( _iniditageli_ )

 _ **መልቀቅ**_ = _Release_ ( _melik'ek'i_ )


	7. Chapter 7, Dreams of Love

**Chapter 7:**

 **Chapter 7, Dreams of Love**

 _*~* Dream Realm ( Haruhi )*~*_

 _Haruhi opened her eyes and looked around. Everything was decorated in dark reds, blues, and black and styled in an old Victorian fashion. She took in her surroundings and saw that she was in a large canopy bed with thick drapes over the edges and heavy silk sheets and a thick blanket over top. When she moved to sit up, she froze. Moving the blankets slightly, she noticed that she wasn't wearing anything._ Where are my clothes?! _she panicked, clutching the sheets closer to her._ And where the hell am I?

 _She moved to wrap the sheet around herself, making a long toga and stepped out from behind the drapes of the bed. She shivered when her feet touched cold stone of the floor. Looking down at her feet, the floor was made of cobblestone and gazing around, it looked like she was in the room of one of those old European castles she read about in history books and fantasy stories. The room had a high ceiling with several hanging candelabras and a large chandelier. Across from the bed was a large fireplace with a roaring fire. She guessed that given the temperature of the floor and room, the fire had just been lit mere moments before._

 _Taking a few tentative steps away from the bed, she looked around some more. There was a large dark wood wardrobe, a table near one of the far walls with two chairs and a set of doors. Haruhi walked towards the table and saw that there were two cups turned upside down on the table and a few covered trays. Holding her makeshift dress shut with one hand, she peaked under the lids carefully. Under one of the lids was a collection of different fruits surrounding a bowl of what looked to be whipped cream, another had some cooked fish on a bed of asparagus and tomatoes with a couple lemon slices, and the last had a couple fillets with some mashed potatoes. Standing next to the table was a small table with a dark green bottle on it in a bucket of ice._

 _Because the bottle was closed, she couldn't tell what was in it and there was no label to tell her. Giving a soft huff, she continued to look around the room, pausing at the glass doors leading to a balcony. Haruhi slowly walked over to them, missing her reflections as she gazed out through the glass, and opened one of the doors before she walked out onto the large stone balcony. Once out, she felt her breath sucked out of her body. Over the edge of the balcony railing was a perfect view of the setting sun over the sea._

 _"Oh wow," she muttered._

 _"I'm glad you approve my love," a familiar deep voice stated causing her to jump._

 _When she turned quickly, she felt her breath hitch in her throat. Leaning against the door frame wearing only a set of pants that rested loosely on his hips, was Mori. She felt a blush form on her cheeks as her eyes began to trace over the contours of his chest. She had seen him shirtless before on several occasions due to some of the cosplay the club did, as well as some of the times when the groups activities took them swimming, but as he stood in the fading light of the sun, he seemed to exude a glow. Glancing up at his eyes, she saw something in them that made her heart begin to race. It was a raw emotion etched deep into his steel gray eyes that spoke volumes about what he was thinking._ Why does he have that in his eyes? _she questioned._

 _"Um," Haruhi muttered. "Where are we?"_ And where are my clothes? _she continued in her head._

 _"We are at one of the old castles," he replied calmly. "You wanted to come here, dear love."_

 _"I...I did?"_

 _Mori nodded. "Yes. Are you well? Normally you are not this forgetful. Did I take too much from you?"_

 _"What are you.." Haruhi tried to ask as Mori got closer._

 _When he was close enough, he gently placed his hand on the side of her neck and she felt a trill run up her spine. As his fingers slid along her throat, going from her pulse point across her clavicle, she felt warmth seep into her body and the area between her legs go damp._

 _"If you keep making such an enticing scent my love," Mori groaned, his voice heavy with desire. "I may not be able to hold back again."_

 _Another trill ran up her spine when he spoke and the dampness increased. Mori let out a hungry growl before pulling her to him and slamming his mouth against hers. The speed and strength of his actions caused her to gasp which allowed him to slip his tongue into her mouth to explore and play with hers. She slowly began to respond to his actions and felt him lift her from the ground. Letting out a startled squeak, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved back towards the bed._

 _"Such a tease," Mori taunted. "Given how last night went, one would think you wouldn't be ready so soon."_

 _Haruhi let out a moan when he placed her back on the bed and began kissing down her neck. When he reached the top of her make shift dress, Mori pause only for a moment before he took a piece of the fabric in his mouth and moved it our of the way. Once it was gone, he gazed at her with hungry eyes._

 _"So lovely," he stated before lowering his head to capture one of her nipples between his teeth._

 _Haruhi arched up as he did and let out a strangled moan. The mix of a small bit of pain from the bite then the soothing lap of his tongue over the abused area was shocking but exciting. Mori continued this for a few moments before switching to her other breast and slowly sliding his hand to play with the one he just left._

 _Haruhi felt like she was losing her mind as Mori continued to nibble and suck on her breasts. Tossing her head back and forth, she bit her lip to keep a moan trapped in her throat. She felt the hand that was massaging her breast begin to slide down her chest to her stomach and felt Mori slowly begin kissing back up her chest, pausing at her neck to nibble softly and suck, causing the moan she tried to hold back to slip out. His hand continued south and soon came to the apex of her thighs. She felt him smile against her throat as he slid his fingers over her wet nether lips._

 _"So wet, my love," he stated, sliding a couple of his fingers along her slit. "So enticing..."_

 _He slowly began slipping one finger into her wet channel and began to move it slowly in and out. The moans she had tried to keep in, slipped out and she felt herself move her legs a bit farther apart, inviting Mori to continue and do more. She felt his kisses continue up to her lips before Mori kissed her again with such a passion that made her heart stutter. She soon felt him add another finger and arced again, crying out as she came. It continued like this for a few more moments until she was writhing in pleasure below him._

 _Panting slightly, she opened her eyes to see Mori's gray irises slowly becoming crimson. She felt him move slightly, and the rustle of fabric, before he mas leaning over her and felt something nudging against her entrance. Her eyes went wide as she looked at Mori._

 _"It's all right my love," he soothed with a kiss. "It won't hurt. Not like last time."_

 _She felt herself stretching as he pushed in and arced up a bit, not realizing that action helped him. He let out a low groan and came to a halt once he was fully sheathed inside her. She whimpered slightly when he fully came to a stop. After a few moments, Haruhi felt Mori begin to move slowly. She could tell that he kept a slow pace for her sake since he was much large than she was and therefore, if he went any faster before she was ready, Mori would end up hurting her._

 _"Ta...Takashi..." she whimpered. "Please..."_

 _She felt him pause then slightly begin to speed up slightly before lifting her hips just enough to give him a different angle. Haruhi felt him hitting something deep inside her body and came again with a sharp cry. She heard Mori let out a groan and felt him shift again so that she was now sitting in his lap and thus much deeper inside her than before. As he began moving again, she dug her nails into his shoulders as she felt herself being pushed to another peak. Once she reached it, she felt Mori bite into her shoulder but instead of pain, she felt nothing but euphoria and came again. As he held her still with his mouth on her shoulder, Haruhi felt Mori speed up a bit more before she felt him pulsing inside of her as he came with a low groan._

 _Mori pulled back a bit and lapped up the loose blood on her shoulder before kissing the area he bit. Haruhi rested her head on his shoulder panting heavily. She had no words to describe what she was feeling. All she could do was sit on Mori's lap, him still deep inside of her, trying to regain her breath. She felt Mori lean back just enough to see her face before giving her a kiss filled with love._

 _"I believe we should bathe and dress," he spoke with a smile. "Then we can eat and walk along the water."_

 _Haruhi blushed but nodded in agreement. He kissed her again before pulling out of her, causing her to whimper at the loss, then stand and walk towards a door to the side of the bed. He glanced over at her and smiled. She could tell that she was still blushing as she watched his body move._ He's like a living piece of art, _she thought with a darkening blush. She saw his amused smile before she got up and followed him. As he opened the door, he kissed her shoulder and..._

 _*~* Dream End ( Haruhi )*~*_

Haruhi bolted up out of bed panting slightly. The force of her momentum has sent a slumbering Qurdox from her chest to the foot of her bed with a startled yelp.

" _Are you all right, little one?_ " she head him ask.

"Yeah..." she mumbled. "Just a dream...I think...it felt so real...but I know it wasn't a memory..."

Qurdox tilted his head to the side. " _Interesting. Given how fast your heart is beating, it was either something terrifying or enticing._ "

Haruhi's face lit up with a bright blush and quickly ran into her bathroom. _I am guessing it was the latter,_ Qurdox chuckled as his charge ran from the room. _If it was terrifying, she would have told me._

 _*~*In an estate not that far away*~*_

 _*~* Dream Realm ( Mori )*~*_

 _Mori looked around and instantly recognized the room he was in. The stone walls and tapestries decorating them were identical to the ones he saw when he was younger. The castle he was currently in was one that was renovated into a hotel that catered to Vampires. The windows had anti-UV filament in them, much like the stuff used to make sunglasses. His mother and father had brought him and Satoshi there once just before he started junior high. Their stay at the time had been the whole summer because that was the year he and Mitsukuni had to show their control. The staff were all fully acceptable humans but only 30 out of the 420 staff were actual Donors. The test was to see if they could distinguish Donors from actual people and if they could keep their hunger in check._

 _He and Mitsukuni had passed brilliantly even though they hadn't seen each other the entire time they were there. He found out later that they were purposely placed in opposite ends of the hotel and served with different people so that they couldn't inadvertently give the other an edge. The test had concluded two weeks before school started up again and they used that time to reform their bonds with each other and talk about the test._

 _Looking around him now, he could see that the room he was standing in was the bathroom of the same room he had when he was first there. He faintly heard movement in the main room and walked out to investigate. He froze when he saw brunette hair._ That can't be... _he thought in shock._ That just can't be. _Quietly he made his way around the room to get a look that the persons face. He faintly caught brown eyes but before he could get a better look, the person looked towards the glass doors._

 _Mori felt his heart pause then begin pounding as he saw the reflection in the glass._ Haruhi...

 _He looked her over and felt some blood rush to his cheeks and down below his waist as he noticed that she was only wrapped up in the sheets from the bed. He quickly looked at himself and saw that he was only wearing a pair of black slacks. He took a breath and froze once again. It was faint but there was traces of blood and sex in the air and his eyes quickly flashed back to Haruhi. Using his heightened eyesight, he faintly saw a ring of thorns tattooed around her neck and on her right shoulder saw a blooming deep blue rose._

 _He watched as she slowly made her way to the balcony to watch the sun set over the ocean and smiled at her breathless sigh._ So I have claimed her as my bride, _he thought as he watched the rose on her shoulder continue to bloom._ Once that rose is completely in bloom, it will mean that she is ready to carry. To have her as mine...that would be heaven...

 _He smiled again when he heard her quiet exclamation and silently went to the door way. "I'm glad you approve my love," he stated._

 _Mori held himself from laughing as she jumped and turned to face him, her brown eyes wide with shock. He felt himself smile as he saw her eyes graze over his torso and faintly caught the scent of her arousal on the sea breeze. He couldn't help but feel a sense of pride as she continued to trace his body with her eyes. He heard her breath catch when their eyes met and knew that she could see the raw desire in his eyes._

 _He smiled softly at her question and could tell there was another on her mind but didn't answer it as she hadn't asked aloud._

 _"We are at one of the old castles," he answered. "You wanted to come here, dear love."_ Where did I get that? _he asked mentally._ It must be because of my rose on her shoulder.

 _He saw her tilt her head in confusion as she asked for clarification and felt worry seep into him. "Yes. Are you well? Normally you aren't this forgetful. Did I take too much?"_

 _He slowly moved towards her and reached out to feel her pulse. He heard her fearful question but it trailed off the moment his fingers touched the ring of thorns. The moment his fingers touched her warm neck, he felt her pulse begin to race. He slowly trailed his finger tips along the thorns admiring their simplicity and beauty. He once saw the ring of thorns around his fathers neck when they were training for one of his upcoming Kendo tournaments and his father had told him that his mother had a ring similar around hers when asked. His father had also told him that when he found his bride, she would wear a ring of thorns around her neck and, if his bride was vampire, he would too._

 _Mori was brought out of his musing when a sweet scent filtered into his nose and let out a groan. "If you keep making such an enticing scent, I won't be able to hold back again."_

 _He felt her shiver and the scent increased thus making him lose his already strained grip on his control. Pulling her to him, Mori claimed her lips with his and poured all of his desire, passion and lust into that kiss. He felt her gasp and took the impromptu invitation and slid his tongue into her mouth. He held back a groan as her taste washed over his tongue. He continued his exploration and faintly felt her mimic his actions. As he felt her steadily react stronger, he picked her up and held her to his chest. She let out a cute squeak and wrapped her legs around his waist and felt the evidence of her arousal pressed against his stomach._

 _"Such a tease," he taunted, holding her close as he went to the bed, her folds sliding against his abs. "Given how last night went, one would think you wouldn't be ready so soon."_

 _Once he had her on the bed, he began to kiss down her neck causing her to moan softly. Mori slowly trailed his kisses down to her chest and almost growled at the sheet she was still wearing. Taking a piece of the fabric into his mouth, he moved it aside before doing the same to the other piece before pulling back to look at her laid bare before his eyes._

 _"So lovely," Mori uttered before slowly lowering his head to take one of her rosy peaks into his mouth._

 _He felt Haruhi arc into him and let out a small cry as he bit the soft tissue. He soothed the bite with his tongue and began to suck gently. Mori continued to lick and suck on her breast for a few more moments before turning to its neglected twin. Every now and then, he would hear Haruhi let out little cries and whimpers, thus fueling him to continue. He slowly brought his hand up to cup the breast he wasn't working on and began to massage it gently, twisting her nipple between his fingers every so often. Mori would glance up now and then to see her reactions to what he was doing and could tell that Haruhi has trying to hold back her cries when he nipped her breast softly._

 _Mori felt his mind swimming as the scent of her desire swirled around the room and slowly brought the hand massaging her breast to her stomach. He let his hand linger there for a moment, wondering how she would look carrying his child before continuing on. He felt the soft skin of her most private place and slid a couple fingers between her thighs, feeling the wetness there. He slowly kissed his way back up her chest to her neck and nibbled the nearly bloomed rose there. He ran his fingers against her entrance a few times before smiling against her neck._

 _"So wet, my love," he ground out. "So...enticing..."_

 _Ever so slowly, Mori began to slide one of his fingers into her opening and slowly began to slide it in and out. He felt her shiver slightly as a moan escaped her mouth and smiled as she spread her legs, allowing him more room. He slowly added another finger and another as he continued to work her already dripping core thus making her arc again as she came. As he continued to glide his fingers in and out of her wet channel, he felt his own desire strain against the confines of the slacks he was wearing. He was rock hard and was ready to sheath himself inside her clenching body. Mori kissed up her neck, along her jaw and finally reclaimed her lips in a passion filled kiss. He couldn't hold back any more, he had to have her...now._

 _He pulled back from the kiss and saw that his eyes were turning crimson in the reflection of her eyes. He couldn't hold back any longer. As Mori shifted to get his slacks off and position himself at her entrance, he saw the rose on Haruhi's shoulder was completely bloomed and smiled softly. He felt her tense in fear as he pushed against her opening._

 _"It's all right my love," he said in a soothing voice. "It won't hurt. Not like last time."_ Meaning we have done this before, _he thought quietly._ Is this a dream or a vision of what may be? If this is only a dream, I want to remain asleep; if this is a vison, how do I make it reality?

 _Mori began to slowly push into her, feeling her tense slightly as her body began to accept him. He knew it had to hurt a little since she was so small and he was fairly well endowed for his age. He felt Haruhi arc slightly as he seemed to brush a particularly sensitive spot in her body, unwittingly taking the rest of him inside of her. Mori stilled to allow her body adjust to him and let out a low grown as he felt her heat wrap around his member. Taking a few quiet breaths to calm himself so that he didn't hurt her or cum too soon, he watched her as she became more accustomed to him being inside of her. He heard Haruhi let out a little whimper and smiled. He slowly pulled back so that just the tip of him was inside and just as slowly, pushed back in. He continued like this for a few moments to allow her to get used to him and bring her back to the peaks of pleasure. As he moved, he felt Haruhi slightly meet his thrusts and had to keep a groan from escaping._

 _"Ta-Takashi..." Haruhi whimpered. "Please..."_

 _Mori nearly felt his heart stop when she used his given name instead of his nickname and smiled. Giving into her unspoken plea, Mori began to speed up slightly and adjusted so that he could hold her hips a few inches from the bed, giving him a deeper angle. He began to thrust a little harder into her as she cried out and felt her walls clench around him causing him to groan. Wrapping his arms under her, Mori pulled her up so that she was now to his chest and driving deeper into her. In response, he felt her dig her nails into his shoulders as her walls began to quiver again. Just as she was about to cum, Mori sank his fangs into her neck which sent her over the edge into ecstasy. He slowly began to swallow the blood that poured into his mouth as she continued to cum and sped up as he felt his release fast approaching. With a few more thrusts, he felt his release hit and came deep inside of her. He held her close to him and tasted the change in her blood, she was now pregnant which meant he could not take blood from her until she gave birth._

 _Retracting his fangs and pulling back, he saw a small rose bud next to her fully bloomed one and smiled. Mori then began to lick up the loose blood from her shoulder before kissing both roses on her shoulder. He felt Haruhi lay her head on his shoulder as she tried to regain her breath and his smile grew slightly. He pulled back and when she looked at him, gave her a kiss filled with all of his love for her and their unborn child now growing in her womb. Looking at her face he smiled once again._

 _"We should bathe and dress," he spoke grinning. "Then we can eat and walk along the water."_

 _He watched as a blush went across her face as she nodded. Kissing her once more, he pulled his now softened member out of her, faintly catching her near silent whimper, and began to walk towards the bathroom again. When he didn't hear movement, he turned and saw Haruhi staring at him and smiled. The blush on her face got a bit darker and he let out a quiet but amused laugh before she rose to follow him._ What were you thinking just now Haruhi? _he wondered._ Whatever it was, I'm sure it was pleasant given your blush. _He let her walk in front of him and opened the door to the modernized bathroom, kissing her shoulder softly._

 _"I love you, my Haruhi," he whispered in her ear. "I will always love you."_

 _*~* Dream End ( Mori )*~*_

Mori opened his eyes and saw the ceiling of his room. He let out an irritated sigh as the alarm clock went off. Rolling over, he turned it off and sat up. Running a hand down his face he sighed before standing and heading to take a shower. _A dream?_ he thought slightly irritated as the warm water ran down his body. _Or a vision induced by the small bit of blood I took in when Haruhi cut her finger? Either is likely but from what I have heard and read about those who use magic, their dreams are either a glimpse into the future or a message pertaining to the past. If that was a vision, I hope it is true. I would love to have her as my bride and I know my parents would accept the match. Not because of her power but because of who she is._

Once he was completely clean, he went back to his room and got dressed for his morning workout with his father and brother. He knew, deep down, that what he saw was possible, he just had to figure out how to do it without scaring Haruhi.


	8. Chapter 8, An Eventful Morning

**Chapter 8:**

 **Chapter 8, An Eventful Morning**

Sitting up in her bathtub, Haruhi went over everything in her dream. She could feel her blush rising back to the surface and whimpered softly.

"How will I be able to face him with that running through my head?" she asked aloud. "And for that matter, how am I supposed to act? I know it was a dream but still...they have been able to come to club fairly regularly lately...oh man..."

" _You worry needlessly,_ " Qurdox rumbled from the other side of the door. " _Act as you normally do. If anything differs, then others will see and ask. From your reactions and questioning of self, others asking you would be embarrassing for you._ "

Haruhi let out a disgruntled moan. She really didn't like that scenario but knew her companion was right. If she tried to act anything other than normal, there would be a lot of questions. Most of them coming form Tamaki and the twins, and maybe Hunny. The only ones who wouldn't out right question her were Mori and Kyoya. Well, Kyoya might but only if it was going to interfere with the Club. Slowly climbing out of the bath, she looked at the clock on the wall. She still had an hour before she had to get ready for school and her father wouldn't be home until a couple hours after she left for school.

"At least today is Friday," she mused before freezing again. "Oh crap...that means Satoshi and Yasuchika will be there today!"

" _Should I be concerned about them?_ " Qurdox questioned.

"No. Satoshi is Mori-senpai's little brother and Yasuchika is the younger brother of Hunny-senpai. The only one to worry about is Yasuchika since he has a bit of a smart mouth and really doesn't like his older brother."

" _So it would be best to keep the little one from his brother to prevent a mess._ "

"Yeah. Although Satoshi tends to do that fairly well himself."

Qurdox heard the humor in her voice and smiled as well as a dragon could. Now that his charge was less panicked, he could relax until they needed to head to her lessons for the day. Her "school" was a fascinating place despite only being able to know the places she went. He particularly like the large libraries. _So many Tomes of knowledge and stories to entice the imagination,_ he thought calmly. _I will ask if we can take some back here to read when we arrive today._

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

Mori settled into his meditation but kept is ears open to his surroundings. Sitting under one of the sakura trees near the dojo at his family's estate allowed him to think clearly and reach his peace faster than on the tatami mats in the dojo itself. His mind went right back to his dream and no matter how he tried to pull from it, it remained at the forefront. Fortunately he was able to keep himself from reacting to it.

"Hey Taka," came the timber of his little brother.

Opening his eyes, he looked at the sheepish smile on his younger brothers face. "Mitsukuni and Yasuchika are already in the dojo?"

Satoshi nodded. "Yeah. Dad's with them making sure they don't wreck it again."

Mori nodded and stood. Knowing his younger brother would follow, he continued towards the wooden building and entered quietly.

Hunny's eyes flicked towards the open door before focusing back on his younger brother who was currently seething. "You tried that once before Chika-chan. If it didn't work then, it won't work now."

Narrowing his eyes, Yasuchika let out a low growl before attacking his "alien" of a brother again but instead of using his metal Bo staff, he wrapped a series of shadows around his hands and arms like a set of gauntlets. Hunny let out a small sigh before blocking his brothers punches and planted his foot right in the younger man's gut, sending him backwards to the other side of the room. Yasuchika let out a pained groan as he rolled over to get up before dismissing the shadows from around his arms.

"You let..." Hunny started.

"I let my anger get the better of me," Yasuchika finished, ignoring the fact he interrupted his brother. "Damn..."

Satoshi was about to march over towards his fallen friend and hit him with the shinai in his hands but stopped when Mori placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He acknowledged his defeat," Mori stated, shaking his head. "Let him keep some of his dignity in this. If you strike him now, it will be worse."

Satoshi nodded but went over to the boy on the floor and helped him up. "Despite your lapse in anger, you did well."

"He's right, Chika-chan," Hunny smiled towards his younger brother. "You've gotten better at using your Shadows."

Mori nodded his agreement and Yasuchika sighed. It wasn't the first time his brother had commented on his advancements but it was still weird hearing them. To him, Mitsukuni was a bunny-loving, cake addicted alien from another planet disguised as his older brother. That had been his thinking ever since he had joined that damn club last year. Before, he actually looked up to his older brother but now, well, he still looked up to him but only as a martial artist even if he wouldn't admit it. Everything else was foreign or dubbed him an alien. However, thanks to his meeting Haruhi and the few conversations they have had since that erstwhile meeting, he had been able to find a common ground with his brother and a better understanding of Hunny's choices.

Taking a deep breath, Yasuchika swallowed his hate and gave a small bow. "Thank you for the compliment, Mitsukuni."

Knowing that saying any kind of thanks was hard for the younger Haninozuka despite everything, Hunny just smiled and nodded. He knew that if he said anything of any kind, Yasuchika would revert back to how he was when they arrived. Mori walked over and placed a hand on Yasuchika's head and ruffled his hair slightly with a soft smile.

"Keep up with your practice and soon you will have the same control."

Feeling pride at getting a compliment from his older cousin, Yasuchika nodded. If the elder Morinozuka son had faith he could get the same control as his brother and father, than he could. He just needed more practice.

Hunny watched as determination flashed into his brothers eyes and smiled before turning towards Mori. It was slight but he could still see the lingering glow in his cousins eyes from yesterday. When he had gotten home, Hunny had asked his father about it and was hard pressed to give full details but in the end, his father got every detail.

 _*~* Flashback ( Hunny )*~*_

 _Hunny looked at his father in silence as the older man looked down in thought. His son had given him quite a bit to think about._

 _"You stated that it was only a small cut upon her hand?" Yorihisa asked._

 _Hunny nodded. "Yes father. At most Takashi could have only gotten a few small drops but it was enough that I saw the reaction afterwards."_

 _"Tell me a bit about this girl."_

 _Taking a breath, Hunny told his father everything he knew about Haruhi Fujioka from when he first met her up to the events of yesterday, leaving no detail or personal observation untold. As he spoke, the Haninozuka patriarch listened intently and gave a soft smile at the praise his eldest was giving to the young girl._

 _"A remarkable child," he stated when his son finished. "A little unobservant to most things but remarkable."_

 _Hunny nodded in agreement. "Despite her background, Haru-chan is driven."_

 _"Given what you have shared, it may be possible that she could become bonded to Takashi but that would be her choice. I recommend that you keep as close an eye on him when you can, her as well. If he starts having issues with his Hunger, we will know."_

 _Nodding again, Hunny stood. "Yes father. Should I explain things a bit more in depth to Haru-chan?"_

 _"You should and make sure Takashi is with you but not now," Yorihisa declared. "If you tell her too soon after this, she will become frightened and may try to flee thus ending all of the relationships she has forged. Explain too late and the same will occur. Wait a month at most to explain things to the young one, a week at minimum. That will give her time to regain her own bearing from this and give us time to see how Takashi reacts as well."_

 _Bowing low to his father, Hunny left the family dojo in search of his brother. They were going to the Morinozuka dojo that morning to train and he also needed to make sure Yasuchika remembered that he was going to be coming to the Host Club today. Both he and Satoshi would go, mainly Satoshi since Yasuchika tended to argue, when they didn't have Kendo or Karate. Which meant, both or just Satoshi would be at the Club on Tuesdays and Fridays until the schedules were set up. Hopefully the twins had a couple spare outfits today. He was determined to make sure that Yasuchika wasn't going to get out of participating in the cosplay this time._

 _*~* Flashback End*~*_

Mori looked at his small cousin with a raised brow when her heard quiet giggling. Hunny caught Mori's questioning glance and smiled.

"Just thinking about how club will be today," he stated with a wide smile. "Chika-chan and Sato-chan should be coming today. I know Sato-chan will and I am wondering how he will get Chika-chan to come too."

"Knowing Satoshi," Mori stated, amusement barely clear in his voice. "It will involve his shinai and several hits to Yasuchika's head."

Hunny giggled at the thought. "Well either way, I hope Hika-chan and Kao-chan have extra costumes. That way everyone is dressed up."

Mori nodded with a slight smile before beginning his own training for the morning.

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

Kyoya glared at the report in his hands. His Void had done well but he was still deeply angered. His Summon had determined the life of the Shadow Bat was more important than the Shadow they were following and protected the small creature from the ambush both creatures were led to, thus sparing Kyoya from having to go into detail about what had happened if the small thing had died, but now the people who sent the Shadow knew that someone capable of calling a Void was keeping an eye on their target. In any circle of Magic, someone with a Void on their tail usually had done one of two things: they were either being hunted for crossing their Summoner or the Summoner had the Void protecting them. Knowing who he was up against thanks to this turn of events, Kyoya was fairly certain that they believed the first was more likely and would try and send a message to make a bargain. After all, if any Caster capable of calling a Void had something out on someone, they had really made the family mad.

"Like I would let such fools anywhere near me," he huffed, throwing the papers on his desk.

He was a little bitter due to being woken earlier than he wanted to but when he saw that it was his Void, and the condition it was in, his ire cooled instantly and concern swept in quickly. Casting a small incantation on one of his pens to write down everything the creature said, Kyoya began trying to mend his battered Void as it gave a detailed report. It would have taken great numbers and/or holy armaments to do the amount of damage his Void had suffered. Once the dark being had finished relaying not only what happened to itself, it began speaking of what the little Bat had observed before it was nearly killed.

Making a symbol with his hand, the pen stopped and replaced itself once it had finished speaking. "You have done well. Rest and regain your strength."

The Void hummed its agreement and Kyoya took a look at the small Shadow resting on his desk. Fortunately the small creature wasn't bleeding but it was definitely scared, if the small vibrations of its body were any indication. Slowly moving over to his desk, Kyoya knelt near the edge and let the bat see him and his movements before picking it up and using two fingers to pet it slightly. He knew most saw him as cruel and cold but he wasn't. He may act as such to gain an edge over his adversaries but to those that didn't deserve it, he had been known to show some kindness and the shaking animal in his hand needed just that.

"I am not be able to understand you," Kyoya spoke softly. "But know that I am grateful for your aid. You have earned a day's rest. I do not have anything that bleeds on hand or near and I know my blood would not be pleasant but I do have some fruit if that will suffice."

" _The Flyer agrees,_ " the Void iterated. " _Banana is best, so it says._ "

Kyoya nodded and set the small animal on the corner of his bed before turning and heading to the kitchen to get his usual breakfast, complete with a banana. When he got downstairs he paused at the mess on his floor.

"Fuyumi," Kyoya sighed. "How did you get in here so early and why are you going through my drawers again?"

Kyoya watched with veiled amusement as his sister jumped and spun around. "Kyoya...I thought you were still asleep..."

"I woke early to finish up some assignments. You still haven't answered my questions."

Pouting slightly, Fuyumi fiddled with the shirt in her hands. "Well...I wanted to see you for one...and pick out an outfit for you for when you got back from school so we could spend some time together..."

Letting out a quiet sigh, Kyoya looked at his only sister with a small smirk. "You really haven't changed. Does your husband know you are here?"

"He does. Actually, he's the one who recommended I visit you. Because he works with father, I get to see him, Yuuichi and Akito almost regularly. I rarely get to see you unless it is a function in which the whole family needs to come."

Sighing again, Kyoya shook his head. "I have Club activities after school today as well as a few projects that are due on Monday. I don't really have much time to spare tonight."

Fuyumi pouted before looking at her youngest brother square in the eyes. "Does this have anything to do with the being in your room?"

Kyoya looked at his sister with a level head and emotionless eyes. Unlike Yuuichi and Akito, Fuyumi had some sensitivity towards Magic but only enough to sense and see what no one else could. Their mother had tried to develop her eyes and nurture that one little spark of power but it never grew to more than clear sight of the Unseen.

"Partially," he conceded as he went into the kitchen. "Someone or something has been following one of my friends around and I wanted to know who or what it was. I have a rough idea as to what they are capable of since he is in pretty bad shape."

Giving a soft nod, Fuyumi looked towards the stairs. "Is it dangerous?"

"Not unless I need him to be. He only listens to my orders and at the moment, I have told him to rest."

"May I see him?"

Walking out of the kitchen with a small tray of toast, eggs, some sliced banana and coffee, Kyoya nodded and led his sister up the stairs to satisfy her curiosity. When he opened the door, Fuyumi let out a startled gasp at what she saw. A dark form lay slumped near her brother's bed and was covered in blue-white gashes.

"I did say he was in bad shape," Kyoya reminded her.

"Will he be okay?" she asked worriedly.

Kyoya gave a nod before placing the tray of food on his desk and grabbing the plate of sliced banana. Fuyumi watched as a small black ball flew from the bed to the bowl at let out a shriek.

"Is...is that a bat?" she asked shakily.

"Yes," Kyoya replied. "He belongs to one of my friends."

Fuyumi barely nodded. "Okay...your friend has a bizarre pet."

Smiling slightly as he thought of all of the other animals he knew Mori kept in his company, Kyoya deigned to respond as he watched the little bat eat the banana. "I will be returning him later so you won't have to worry about him flying around the house. And I won't have to worry about someone mistaking him for a rat and calling the exterminators."

Catching his sister's faint blush and nod, he slowly put the bowl on his desk and walked around to sit in his chair before booting up his computer to do some last minute additions to some projects. Seeing her baby brother start working, Fuyumi let out a small sigh before walking back out of his room. She knew better than tell her other brothers or father about what Kyoya could do or had in his room because if she did, she knew that she would lose a brother forever. Looking back up the stairs towards his room, she smiled softly before going back to his dresser to put back the clothes she pulled out, managing to actually put them back in such a way that wasn't a mess and everything fit.

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

Haruhi pulled on her uniform and looked out the window. She grimaced as she saw the dark clouds looming on the horizon that indicated a thunderstorm and tried to tamp down her fear as she got dressed. She could get through it, she had to. Qurdox watched his charge look over the horizon and saw the tightening in her body as she moved to make her breakfast.

" _If you focus on your fear,_ " he stated calmly. " _Then your fear becomes reality. Focus on your instructors and their lessons. Keep your attention on them and everything else will fade into the background._ "

Nodding softly, Haruhi took that last little bites of her breakfast before standing and getting her lunch. Looking in the freezer, she pulled out one of the packs of meat she ahd found after her exploration session with Vaska the other day and set it in the fridge to thaw so that Qurdox would have his dinner when they got home from school. She grabbed her bento, as well as the now clean and empty trays that were from Nekozawa's house and put them in her bag. Ever since she had found and copied that note on the bottom of her mother's box of books, she found she could carry more in her bag, which was very helpful since she carried almost her whole school day in her bag. She had decided to do a little more reading on that little charm and found that not only did it allow more things to be placed in the bag, but it made it so that everything inside didn't add any of the extra weight to the bag. The bag felt like it had nothing in it even though it was full of stuff.

"Ready Qurdox?" she asked as the dragon took the last bites of his food.

The dragon nodded and formed into the jade necklace he used to blend in. Placing him around her neck, she picked up her bag, slipped into her shoes, grabbed an umbrella and left the house. She locked the door before turning and continuing on to school. As she walked, her mind wandered back to her dream and she shook her head. Haruhi gave a small laugh at the fact that she now had something that would be a distraction, unfortunately it would distract her from everything.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a car honking. Turning, she saw a black limo and wanted to groan. Qurdox pulsed slightly on her chest as the car came to a stop and one of the windows rolled down.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny waved enthusiastically. "Morning!"

"Morning Hunny-senpai," Haruhi replied with a surprised smile.

"How come you're walking to school so early?"

Haruhi tilted her head confused, which caused Hunny to giggle while she pulled out her phone to look at the time. Deadpanning, she looked at her friend and shrugged.

"Would you like to join us this morning?" he ask sweetly.

"Us?" Haruhi questioned.

"Takashi, Sato-chan and Chika-chan are here too."

"Uh..."

Haruhi was about to refuse when she felt a chill go up her spine. Qurdox began to hum slightly around her neck and she saw Hunny's eyes flash slightly. Just as he was about to reach out and grab her, tendrils of Shadow began to wrap around her body. To Haruhi, it felt like she was being grabbed by fire. She could clearly hear the door to the car in front of her open and two sets of footsteps going towards her and another set going passed her.

Just as she was about to lose consciousness due to the searing pain, she uttered the one word she knew would make the pain end, " _ **ቅርጽ**_ ( _k'irits'i_ )."*

Qurdox heard his charges spell and took action. Being careful not to hurt the two little ones in front of his charge, he began to grow and form to his full size. Without Haruhi's spell, the largest he could get on his own was about the size of a large dog and could use a bit more of his attacks; with her spell, Qurdox could grow to his full size but it limited his attacking range in such a small space. He would rather have his full size to shield her and the little ones completely, then to only be able to shield her and run the risk of the little ones being defenseless.

Satoshi and Yasuchika bolted out of the door when they saw Haruhi being enveloped in Shadows. When they got to her, Satoshi saw his brother and older cousin move towards something in the alley that was behind her. They tried to get closer to their senpai but just as they got close, they heard a deep roar and took a step back as a large blue-green Chinese Lung began to coil around Haruhi. It surrounded them as well and they were about to attack but paused when they saw the tendrils seem to evaporate from around the brunette as the dragon coiled. Yasuchika quickly stepped forward to catch the female host before she could fall on her face.

Hunny had seen the fear flash into his kohai's eyes as well as some movement behind her. When Shadow Flames started to wrap around Haruhi's body, he acted. Knowing that Mori would follow, and his brother and younger cousin would take care of the female host, Hunny took off after the person in the alley. Because he was small, Hunny had a lower center of gravity, thus allowing him to move a fair bit faster. Using that to his advantage, as well as the natural speed he had as a Vampire and martial artist, he caught up with the person rather quickly and tackled them to the ground. He felt the person struggling and dug his now sharpened nails into them causing them to cry out in agony. Just as he turned them over to get a look at them, he felt a searing pain surge through his side. Allowing his adrenaline to over power the pain, Hunny formed his own Shadow around his free hand and clawed at the Shadow shield protecting the person from his sight.

When the scent of blood hit his nose, Mori knew instantly that it was his cousin's and tried to move as fast as his height and stride would allow. He paused at the sight before him, not in shock but in anger. Jutting out of Hunny's side has a dagger with symbols on it he couldn't read and given the scent and feel of it, it was a Holy weapon. He quickly moved to get the thing out of his cousin just as Hunny broke the last thread of the Shadow Shield.

As the shield fell, Hunny took a pained breath. The person under him was in an Ouran uniform. Glaring at the male, he applied pressure to the side of the boy's neck thus knocking him out and felt a hand on his shoulder.

"This will hurt Mitsukuni," Mori stated.

Nodding his assent, Hunny braced himself for the pain he knew was unavoidable. Mori nodded in return and grasped the handle. When his hand touched the wrapped handle, Mori felt the burn of Holy Magic and grunted slightly in discomfort. Ignoring his own pain, he pulled the dagger out quickly before dropping it. Glancing momentarily at his now smoking hand, he looked at his cousin. Hunny's face was contorted in pain and had a small line of blood coming from his lip where he bit to keep himself from screaming.

"Call...Kyoya..." he muttered, his voice full of pain.

Mori nodded and pulled out his phone giving the Shadow King a call. When he heard Kyoya answer, he gave no means for the younger man to reply to anything he said as he relayed what happened and that help was needed. Just a few moments after he had hung up, he saw one of Kyoya's Void materialize and his small Shadow was next to it. The Void placed a lunch cooler next to them before grabbing the body under Hunny and dragging it into a Void Gate.

"Taka! Mitsukuni!" Mori heard his brother yell.

Turning to see, he froze in awe of the large dragon that met his gaze. As Mori looked into the large golden eyes of the large animal, he recognized the intelligence deep in them.

"Qurdox," he spoke calmly.

The dragon nodded and uncoiled around the three young ones. Mori felt a pang of worry surge into his chest when he saw Haruhi passed out and Yasuchika supporting her but it compounded when he saw the younger Haninozuka's eyes fall to Hunny's form.

Yasuchika felt his breath sucked out of his body at what he saw. When the dragon had unwrapped its body from around them, the scents of everything hit him and Satoshi full force. His eyes went wide as they saw the growing stain on his brothers clothes. The alien of his family, no...his older brother, was bleeding...badly. Yasuchika could feel his rage building so much so that he started shaking as well as his fangs lengthening.

"Yasuchika!" Satoshi yelled snapping his cousin out of his rage. "Try to hold it in. You're still holding Haruhi-senpai."

He nodded and tried to reign it in but Yasuchika knew that it wouldn't fully go away until the one who did this was either bleeding just as badly or dead. He saw his brother shift off a body and a Void wrap around it before vanishing.

"Eat," Mori told his cousin.

Hunny nodded and opened the small lunch cooler. Inside was more than enough blood packs to heal the wound on his side. Quickly taking one and drinking it, he watched as Mori took his coat off and use it to grab the dagger. Getting a closer look at it, Mori silently commended its workmanship. It was about the same size as a tanto but looked more like a dagger made in the Western hemisphere. The hilt was made to be held with one hand and was bound in dark leather. The pommel was solid metal with a few designs carved in it that looked like some of the designs from Celtic History. Carved into the cross bar and blade itself were odd symbols that made no sense to him but smelled and felt like Holy Magic.

Haruhi slowly began to come to and noticed that she was being supported. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she saw the chocolate locks of Hunny's younger brother. She could also see deep lines of worry and anger in his face. Following his gaze she let out a startled gasp. In the alley in front of her was Hunny drinking what she could tell was blood from medical packs but what really caused her body to shake in fear was the large red stain on his side.

"Hu-hunny-senpai," she called out tentatively, bringing everyone's focus to her. "A-are y-you okay?"

Seeing the worry not only in her face but also in his brothers, Hunny gave a weak smile and nodded. "I will be."

"Haruhi," Mori spoke softly. "Can you read these?"

Seeing her quiet senpai hold up a blood stained dagger in his coat she quickly hurried over despite being a little light headed. Looking over the weapon, she nodded.

"Yeah. It kind of reads like a prayer of some kind but the wording is weird."

Qurdox moved closer to his charge while still acting as a buffer for the young ones just in case. He looked over the small blond and then the dagger. Narrowing his golden eyes, he nudged it out of the stoic child's hands before sending a series of hot breaths over the small piece of metal, causing it to melt and Mori's coat to burn to ash.

Hunny let out a sharp cry of pain and dropped the bag he was holding. Luckily it wasn't opened and grabbed his side in agony. Haruhi quickly looked at her dragon in worry.

" _Had I not done so_ ," Qurdox stated softly. " _Your friend would never have healed. This prayer would have continued to fester in his body until the object that gave the wound was destroyed._ "

Haruhi looked back and watched in awe as the blade slowly started to evaporate due to the immense heat of her dragon's fire. Mori looked between her, Qurdox and his whimpering cousin.

"He said that unless the dagger was completely destroyed," Haruhi explained. "Hunny-senpai's wound would never have healed. According to Qurdox, it would have continued to get worse if it wasn't."

Hunny let out a pained sound and the large dragon placed his head near his shoulder catching him as he slumped from the immense agony. Qurdox let out a soft rumble before glancing at his charge.

" _There is an incantation that may heal him but it is very advanced magic._ "

" _If it will help him,_ " Haruhi replied. " _Then I'm willing to try it._ "

Haruhi moved closer to her small senpai and knelt next to him, placing her hands just in front of her, ignoring the blood that was now seeping into her white pants. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before following the directions of her companion. Haruhi slowly began to let her magic spread to her finger tips and focused on everything that she could feel was Hunny, regardless of how faint it was. Once she had an idea of where it all was, she began the task of pulling it all towards her hands and the being in front of her. Before Haruhi placed everything that was Hunny back into him, she looked through it with her mind's eye and removed all of the pieces that weren't him. Once everything that wasn't her senpai was gone, she began to channel it back into the body in front of her. Once it was all back inside Hunny and safely sealed inside, she slumped slightly before falling to the side, which made it so she fell against Mori's chest.

Everyone watched in stunned silence after Haruhi closed her eyes. Hunny and Mori knew she possessed Magic but hadn't gone into details with their brothers. What they were seeing though, shouldn't have been possible for one really big reason; Haruhi was completely human. They watched as the splatters and puddle of the Loli-Shota's blood began to slowly glide along the ground towards the Natural Host's hands. As it congregated in a small sphere in front of her, flakes of dirt, muck, and blue-gold ooze began to drip out of the orb before falling to the ground, evaporating almost instantly. Once there was nothing dripping out of the orb, a few small tendrils of blood began to worm towards Hunny, entering his body through the wound in his side. Once it was gone, Haruhi collapsed and Mori braced her against his chest before looking back at his cousin.

Lifting his now unstained shirt, Honey looked at his side to see no wound and no scar. Looking back at the female host with wide eyes, Hunny and everyone else tried to place what just happened.

"Haru-chan," Hunny stated in awe. "Just used Blood Magic..."

"But she's human," Yasuchika retorted. "Human's can't use our ancestral Magic. Not with out going insane first."

"Or becoming something similar to us," Satoshi added. "Haruhi-senpai still smells human though."

Looking down at the small female leaning against his chest, Mori thought about everything that just happened and what had happened the other day. Glancing at his cousin's now healed side, he began to wonder what was happening to the female host. In just the span of a few days, she learned that she could wield magic, her closest friends weren't human, was being hunted by someone for whatever reason, and now spared his cousin a painful death. _You are doing so much for us Haruhi,_ he thought quietly. _And I am certain that you can do so much more once you learn all you can._

 _ **A/N:** Spell translations._

 _ **ቅርጽ**_ = _Form_ ( _k'irits'i_ )


	9. Chapter 9, A Proper Look

**Chapter 9:**

 **Chapter 9, A Proper Look**

After Mori had hung up on him after his quick but detailed explanation and request, Kyoya sent a new Void with the now full bat and a small cooler filled with blood packs to where his quiet friend was. Although he didn't have the blood on hand, he made sure that the Void had gone to get it before following the bat to its master. Glancing at his clock, Kyoya sighed. _Another early morning,_ he thought. _Seems like to it will become consistent with how Haruhi is developing. I'll need more details on what happened to Hunny-senpai though._ Getting up from his desk, Kyoya went to his closet and instead of changing into his uniform, pulled on some casual clothes, grabbed his black book, school bag with his uniform inside, and a travel cup of coffee.

"Remain here to rest," Kyoya ordered the Void that was currently hovering in the darkest corner of his room. "Should anyone but myself enter this room, Fade and Observe."

The Void nodded and Kyoya walked out. Rather than call Tachibana and get asked a plethora of questions, Kyoya chose to move in the ways typical of a Dark Mage, Shadow teleportation.

Taking a deep breath, Kyoya focused on where his second Void was standing and spoke. " _ **ጥላደረጃ**_ ( _t'ila dereja_ )."*

Once he felt the Shadows wrap around him, the breath he held was slowly released. When fully exhaled, Kyoya opened his eyes and met solid gold. Taking a few steps back in shock, he took a better look.

"I must admit you are indeed a sight to behold," Kyoya stated, trying to keep the surprise out of his voice.

Qurdox let out a sound that Kyoya placed as laughter since the dragon most assuredly heard his heart pick up a bit when he opened his eyes. Looking around, he saw Hunny running a hand through Haruhi's hair with a look of mixed awe and concern, who was laying against Mori's chest with Satoshi and Yasuchika near by.

"Hey Kyo-chan," Hunny asked softly. "Is it possible for a human to use Blood Magic when there is nothing wrong with them?"

"Explain, please," Kyoya asked, one brow raised.

"We don't have the time for a full explanation. Takashi and I need to get to the University. Satoshi and Yasuchika won't be able to tell you much since Haru-chan's dragon acted as a shield for them as well as her."

"Are the lessons for your classes this morning of great importance?"

Mori shook his head. "They can be done in the afternoon before practice or online. Mitsukuni's can be done online as well, if needed."

Kyoya knelt and touched Haruhi's forehead. Brushing back her bangs, he looked at her face to see is she had any of the Scars of a person falling to their magic. He let out a quiet sigh when he saw none on her face, neck or hands but there was still the rest of her body to look at. Standing and moving a bit away from the group, Kyoya pulled out his phone. After a few calls and some quick but curt words, he was able to get not only the high school but the University to excuse the late arrivals for everyone as well as tell them it was possible that there would be absences. Once his phone was back in his pocket, he looked back over the group.

"Hunny-senpai," he spoke softly. "Would it be better for this discussion to be done at the Haninozuka residence or at yours Mori-senpai?"

"There would be more room at ours," Satoshi stated. "Especially for this guy."

"However the Haninozuka Estate has a bit more privacy," Yasuchika countered.

"Which is closer?" Kyoya asked. "The less people outside our circles who see him, the better."

"Mine," Hunny said. "Takashi, take Haru-chan and our brothers back to the car. You are more than welcome to go with them Kyo-chan. I'll help him get to my home unseen."

Everyone nodded, well everyone but Haruhi since she was still out. Mori picked her up as gently as he could. She was so small in his arms and his mind flashed back momentarily to when the club had gone to water park. He paused to let Qurdox softly nuzzle her before heading back to the car. Satoshi gave a few pats to the large dragons neck as he passed and Yasuchika nodded his thanks for protecting him.

"My Void will follow and remain near," Kyoya told his small senpai, even though Hunny seemed to have grown a little height. "He will also act as a minute buffer between you and others."

Hunny nodded and Kyoya walked towards the waiting car. Glancing at the dragon, Hunny let his worry seep into his face. So much was changing for Haruhi and it worried him a great deal. To be able to summon a dragon as your first familiar, to be able to use magic almost instinctively as a defense without suffering too much draw back and finally, to use a magic that wasn't even within her own species; it was a lot to take in.

"I don't think we know everything about Haru-chan's family," he muttered, placing a hand on Qurdox's snout. "You may not like the method, but my mother can Read a person and their family through Blood."

Qurdox let out a warning growl and Hunny nodded in understanding. "It doesn't hurt and there is no risk of her being changed since mom doesn't need to actually bite her."

The dragon let out a huff and nudged the Loli-Shota to move. Hunny looked towards where the car was and saw that it was gone. Nodding, he began running towards his home with his heightened speed. Qurdox quickly took to the air and the Void moved through the shadows matching the small host's speed. In a matter of minutes, Hunny slid to a stop and looked around. The car had just pulled into the courtyard and he turned to see the confused look on his mothers face.

"It will be easier to explain inside," he stated sheepishly.

Hunny jumped slightly when he heard a large thud behind him and saw Qurdox land with the grace of a tiger in the body of a snake. He turned back to his mother but saw her gaze was firmly set on his cousin and the girl in his arms.

Michiko had originally stepped out of the main doors to go and see how the new plants in the courtyard were doing when she saw her eldest son zip through the open doors of the main gate. Knowing the time, she was confused as to why he would be back so soon. She had made sure that both of her children had everything. Just as she was about to voice her confusion, the car she sent her sons in pulled up. She heard her eldest child's shy comment and a loud thud. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw a large Chinese Lung in beautiful blue-green scales but her focus was instantly on the door to the car. Her eyes went wide as she saw her eldest nephew step out holding someone that was roughly the same height as her son Yasuchika.

Taking a small sniff of the air, the person in her nephew's arms was female but in a uniform similar to the males in the high school, just different colors. From that one scent, she could tell that the girl was only unconscious from exhaustion. Michiko looked at her eldest.

"Bring everyone inside and begin explaining," she stated calmly.

Hunny and Mori nodded. Michiko watched as her second nephew stepped out followed by her youngest son and had to pause when the youngest child of the Ootori family stepped out as well.

"Haninozuka-san," Kyoya bowed in greeting. "An honor to meet you."

Michiko nodded. "Mitsukuni has told me a fair bit about you, young Ootori. I am sure you being here is part of the explanation as to why none of my children or nephews are at school."

Kyoya nodded and Michiko motioned for him to go inside before facing her eldest. "Whom does this beautiful dragon belong to?"

"He is Haru-chan's," Hunny answered. "Since she is still napping, he can't revert to a smaller form."

"The child in Takashi's arms?"

Hunny nodded.

"Is she also the one you spoke of the day before?"

He nodded again.

"Head inside and I will get your father," Michiko sighed. "This will be an interesting discussion."

"What about him?" Hunny asked nodding towards Qurdox.

Looking at the large dragon, Michiko sighed. "I will guide everyone to one of the sitting rooms that opens to the gardens. You will guide him there."

Hunny nodded and placed a hand on the dragon. Qurdox bowed his head gently to the small woman before following the small blond through the courtyard towards an immaculate garden. There were several sakura trees, a couple large koi ponds and a few man-made waterfalls surrounded by bamboo. Qurdox looked around and felt peace, power and honor in this home. There was love for family and friend as well as strength. Hunny paused at a set of sliding doors and opened them so that Qurodx could look into the area. The floor was covered in tatami mats and cushions for sitting and a couple tables with some tea sets.

After a few moments, the door inside the room opened and Qurdox watched as many people walked in. He could tell the ones he didn't recognize were shocked to see him but he remained focused on the silent boy who held his charge. Hunny stepped onto the raised walkway and removed his shoes before going into the room. He could tell his father was shocked to see the dragon but kept his surprise hidden better than his uncle and aunt. He had to keep his own shock back when he saw her and his uncle.

Yorihisa took a long look at the large dragon before sitting. He could see the creature's depth of knowledge and power pulse through its golden eyes. His own flicked towards the small child in his elder nephew's arms. _One so small,_ he thought with a small smile. _Carrying so much power. In that sense she is no different than my sons and wife. But where ours is deeply rooted in our martial arts and species, hers is in her mind._ He let his eyes look over his sons and nephews and could see the underlying worry. It was a bit harder to tell with his elder nephew since the boy had nearly perfected the art of keeping a still face but it was in his posture and his eyes.

Akira and Sayuki barely managed to keep their shock in check at what the were seeing, although Akira fared better than his wife. His thoughts where much the same as his friend's along with what he and his wife had been told shortly after they had arrived for morning training for their sons. _He carries her with care,_ Akira noticed glancing at his elder son, before his gaze fell back on the dragon. _And you, great dragon are ever watchful of all around her._ He took a seat on one of the cushions facing the dragon and helped his wife sit to his left.

Sayuki and Michiko looked at each other. In a form of unspoken communication, they both nodded and sat next to their husbands to hear the results of this impromptu meeting.

"Begin," Yorihisa stated.

Hunny took a breath and began the events that led up to the current moment. The ride towards school which was filled with the usual bickering between him and Yasuchika, him spotting Haruhi walking towards school despite her not needing to be there for an hour and a half, him offering to take her to school, and the attack. As he spoke, he left out no detail and he could see Kyoya writing down every word in his black book. Satoshi and Yasuchika took over for a short time explaining their perspective and what the dragon had done once Haruhi had spoken in a language they couldn't understand. Much to their relief, Kyoya translated the words she spoke and explained what the spell pertained to and allowed. Hunny then continued with his assessment of events finally coming to the reason Haruhi was unconscious.

"I am not sure how," he stated quietly. "But she closed her eyes, held out her hands and next thing I know is the feeling of her Magic surrounding everything in the alley. The blood I had lost began forming into a ball in front of her and soon there was stuff dripping out of the sphere of made up of my blood. When there was nothing dripping out of it anymore, it slowly started to seep back into me, healing all of the internal damage the dagger had caused, and mending the hole in such a way that there isn't even a scar."

Hunny looked up to see the faces of his parents and relatives and had to fight the urge to laugh as he showed them where the dagger had gone in showing nothing but clean, unmarred skin. Michiko and Sayuki had open expressions of pure shock, curiosity and worry while his father and uncle looked thoughtful. Glancing at his brother, cousins and friend, Hunny could tell that they were just as worried.

"If I may ask, Haninozuka-sama," Kyoya spoke up. "I would request that one of your female staff take a look at the rest of Haruhi's body to make sure she doesn't have the Scarring of a Blood Mage. Humans have little aptitude for Blood Magic when they have no ties to your race and even though the Scarring is not present on her face, neck or hands, there are other places for it to form."

Yorihisa nodded. "Indeed. However, my wife will be present to see as well. It will allow her to see for certain and ensure the child's safety."

Everyone nodded and Michiko stood, and went to the door. Calling a female servant, she went to get the young girl from her nephew. She could see that he didn't want to let her out of his sight.

"Takashi," she spoke softly. "I need to see her. Please let me make sure she is well. If it will soothe your mind, you may stay near while I make sure."

Mori hesitated at first but relented at the permission allowing him to remain near. Michiko gave a small smile and stood with her stoic nephew and began the trek to another room. Once they arrives, Mori placed Haruhi on the bed in the room and softly trailed his knuckles along her cheek. Pulling back, he stepped out of the room and let his aunt and the maid look her over in privacy.

Michiko watched him with a quiet smile before entering. When he was outside the door, she and the maid began opening Haruhi's uniform to get a look at the rest of her body for the Scars. Much to Michiko's relief, the little one had no traces of the Blood Scarring common to humans who practiced Blood Magic without having any Vampiric blood in them or ties to any of the Covens. However this now raised the question of how this child could use it without Scarring and with such a level of control that would shame even the Elder Council. Redressing the child, she tapped on the door letting Mori know he could get his small love. It was clear to her that he was smitten with the child, even before what happened the other day. He just needed a push to get things moving before he lost his chance. _Maybe I can get Mitsukuni and Sayuki to help me,_ she thought with an internal giggle. _The heavens know he will need more than a subtle push and, if what my son said is right, she will too. Perhaps we can enlist the help of her father..._

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

While his cousin and mother were gone, Hunny looked at his father, aunt and uncle. His aunt had moved over to Qurdox, who was laying in the sunlight just outside the room, and was gently stroking the scales on his neck and humming softly. To him, Hunny thought Qurdox was enjoying the attention and was completely relaxed, he could tell that the dragon's focus was on everything in the estate. As long as Haruhi was inside where he could not see, Qurdox would never fully relax even if she was in his sight. This was new territory to him and many people he did not know.

Yorihisa and Akira gave silent acknowledgement of the dragon's awareness. It may not have shown in it's body but it was ever present in the bright golden eyes that would open every now and then at the slightest sound.

"Kyo-chan," Hunny asked. "What was that stuff that dripped from the Blood Sphere?"

"Given what you stated," he replied. "And what my Void relayed, the black ooze was the dirt, grim and trash particles that are common on the ground in such places. The blue-gold however was more than likely what remained of the Holy Magic that had seeped into your blood from the dagger. Although Qurdox had destroyed the weapon itself, not all of the Magic had left your blood. Haruhi managed to separate it from you before healing you."

"That would take a great deal of focus," Akira stated. "No wonder the child is sill asleep. Such concentration taxes the mind and body."

"As well as the fact she is still fairly new to her magic," Yorihisa added.

"From my research," Kyoya mentioned. "Before the death of her mother, Haruhi had a basic understanding of what she could do as well as a slight understanding of what she was just from watching her mother. When her mother died, she had no one to show her how to use the skills, have someone that would understand and, as a result, she slowly began to disuse her Magic. She has always had it but, until recently, she has had no need to use it and had forgotten she could use it."

"Is it possible that if Haru-chan had remembered, or always knew that she could use magic that the vase wouldn't have broken?" Hunny asked.

Pausing in thought, Kyoya replayed the events that led to Haruhi joining the Host club. As the events played out in his mind, with the slight alteration of Haruhi actively knowing the limits of her magic, Kyoya smiled.

"It is possible that she would have never broken the vase," he stated. "However she may have still been invited to join the club or Nekozawa-senpai's to allow her magic to continue to grow. As you are aware, the Host Club and the Black Magic Club are the only ones with actual knowledge of Magic or, as Nekozawa-senpai calls it, Arcana."

"The school may have also figured out she was female a lot sooner," Yasuchika stated.

"The student body perhaps but the staff had known Haruhi's gender from the beginning. It was never really an issue on what uniform she wore, as long as it was one of the school uniforms. She had gone to the chairman to request her personalized uniform shortly after the events of the fair to show that she was still herself but female as well."

"Haru-chan did say she thought the male uniform was more comfortable," Hunny giggled.

Everyone looked to the door the moment it opened. Mori walked back in with Haruhi in his arms and went straight towards Qurdox. Sayuki moved aside so her son could show the dragon the child he chose to protect. Qurdox looked his young charge and let out a quiet growl. Mori situated Haruhi in such a way that he was still holding her to him with one arm and placed his free hand on Qurdox's snout. Steel gray with faint lines of crimson met brilliant gold with silver flakes in silent communication.

"I am happy to say she doesn't have any Scarring," Michiko stated as she sat next to her husband. "However it now begs the question of how she can use our Magic. I did not take anything from her to Read as I thought it best to do so in the presence of her Guardian."

"I have done my own research on her family ties," Kyoya informed, flipping through a few pages in his back book. "Although I can place most of the names in her family tree, I cannot place them all. Some of my research took me through several written archives not only in the Realm of Darkness but also in the Cathedrals of Catholic faith and a few other religions. Not a pleasant experience to say the least."

"Even though you are part human?" Sayuki asked, joining the rest of the group with Mori following.

"I may be part human but I am still a Dark Mage. My own Magic is considered "Evil" and therefore is attacked. It is only because of my humanity that they could do nothing to me."

"What all did you find?" Satoshi asked.

Looking back at his black book, Kyoya began explaining every bit of information he managed to collect. He started with Haruhi's mother's family and worked back as that side of her family he did have proper knowledge of. The Haninozuka and Morinozuka patriarchs added their own knowledge on the family line of the Katayama which gave Kyoya a better insight as to more acute reasons for Haruhi's mass of power and near perfect manifestation of her Will. Taking a deep breath he began with what he could trace of Ranka's family but couldn't go farther than her great-grandfather.

"Why so short?" Akira asked.

"Unfortunately," Kyoya sighed. "That is all I could find. I have searched through every archive I can get access to but still there is no more to the Fujioka family. I have even gone so far as to look through the Witness Protection Program's files and still came up with nothing."

"There is only so much technology can help with," Michiko said softly. "You have done remarkably well up to this point and we thank you for the insight."

Kyoya bowed in thanks for the compliment. "I am glad to have been able to shed some light."

Michiko looked at the dragon who had his head resting on the covered walk way and stood. Slowly making her way over, she knelt in front of him and bowed in greeting.

"Great dragon," she asked softly. "May I be granted your grace to See through your Ward's blood? I give my word that little to no pain will befall her. My fang will not touch her skin."

Qurdox watched the small woman for a moment and could see where her sons got their features. The elder son looked quite similar to her in facial expression and personality but still had his fathers disposition and details. The younger had some features from his mother but a majority sat in similarity to his father. Both children were powerful in their own rights but for different reasons. Mitsukuni, as he found was the child's actual name, used his strength in defense of people he loved and to be allowed to do as was natural to him. Yasuchika used his strength to fight part of who he truly was and the rest was in betterment of himself to best his brother to level out the differences. He could openly see that both matriarch and patriarch were proud of their children but had the underlying worry that neither of them would end their rivalry. His eyes flicked over to the others of the room.

It was clear to see that Takashi and Satoshi got the majority of their appearance from their father but only Takashi had gained Akira's demeanor. Satoshi carried more of his mother's open personality. The younger child, at first glance, seemed a little too easy to read but if closely observed, one would actually see that his carefree disposition was a ploy. Underneath that "happy-go-lucky" shell was a tactical mind that was always aware of everything around. Satoshi never missed much but what he did miss was only due to his inexperience. He was still a young child, after all. Takashi on the other hand, gave the presence of one who felt nothing or endless calm, thus giving no edge to either enemy or ally. His mind was always working to piece things together and could see things from more angles that just his own. Both children were equally as powerful as their cousins just in different fashions, and both had a full understanding of who they were.

Turning his eyes back to the woman in front of him, he gave a soft nod to her request. Although he fully knew the family trees of his Ward's family, the only one who could explain that to them was resting in the arms of the one her heart seemed to ache for. There were only small, subtle actions between the two but he could see the longing both had for the other.

Michiko smiled and rose to join the others. She sat next to her quiet nephew and gently took one of the girl's hands. As carefully and as quickly as she could so that there would be no pain, Michiko used one of her nails to make a small cut on one of Haruhi's fingers. She let the blood pool around the open cut and, in keeping with her word to Qurdox, slide her finger along the cut to gather the blood. Unknown to her, both Hunny and Mori had to bite back a laugh. It was not lost on either that the finger in which Michiko had drawn from was the very same one that was cut the day before.

Mori glanced at his father and uncle. Seeing the question in his son's eyes, Akira glanced at Yorihisa. The Haninozuka patriarch gave a subtle nod and Mori bowed his head softly. Michiko and Sayuki watched calmly as Mori brought the bleeding appendage to his lips. He had to suppress the urge to shudder in delight as Haruhi's blood touched his tongue. Sayuki's eyes widened slightly as a faint glow appeared around her eldest son's eyes. That glow would only form with a Bonded Pair and from what she and her husband were told before the children had come back, this was the second time that Takashi had her blood. Her eyes flashed towards her husband's, who gave a soft nod in understanding. They would speak of this later.

Michiko smiled softly at her nephew and placed her finger with the child's blood in her mouth. Shivering slightly at the bitter taste of another female's blood, she began to delve deep into the child's memories, dreams, and heritage. Due to what the youngest Ootori son had shared, she was able to flit through everything pertaining to her mother's blood with ease before focusing on her father's bloodline. What she found froze her to her very core and Michiko began to shake but not out of fear.

"Mother?" two voices called in worry. "Are you okay?"

Michiko nodded with a smile. "I'm fine. Just a bit giddy."

Yorihisa quirked a brow at the statement of his wife being giddy. The last time she had used that phrase was when she learned of the potential relationship between Mitsukuni and the young gypsy Reiko.

"If I may inquire," Kyoya asked. "What did you see?"

"Your information on her mother and the Katayama family is correct and complete," Michiko informed. "As for her father's, there is a fair bit more detail that only a very select few can touch."

"Please elaborate."

"There are two kinds of people that use Blood Magic, the Vampire and Scarred humans. A human gets Scarred in only two ways, they are either changed by a Vampire but the change is incomplete or the human takes in a vampires blood against their will or without their knowledge. The second only happens during blood transfusions now but in the old days, a Vampire would either willingly create a Scarred human or the blood was taken without the Vampire knowing until it was too late. Vampires who willingly created Scarred humans were exiled and stripped of their titles, clans, and wealth. In some cases, they themselves were executed for their treachery. If the Scarred human was created without knowledge, then the human was given the choice to be guided into a complete change or be given a quick and painless death. It usually took a great deal of digging to prove whether or not a Scarred was created out of spite for our race or without actual knowledge. Most were created out of spite but the very few that weren't more often than not chose death."

"How does this pertain to Haruhi?"

Michiko smiled as she spoke. "Because her great-great-grandfather was originally a Scarred human who chose to live with what he was forced to become and Changed."

Everyone looked at her in shock.

"What I pulled only goes to her great-grandfather," Kyoya reiterated. "Why?"

"Because when her great-great-grandfather was human," Michiko explained. "Birth records did not exist in a written form. The birth of her great-grandfather was shortly around the time when humans first started logging the births and deaths of family members."

"So Haru-chan has Vampire blood in her?" Hunny asked.

"She does but it is asleep. It can be woken if she wants it to, same with her father, but until then, it will sleep and only help her if she desperately needs it."

"Such as healing Mitsukuni," Mori spoke for the first time.

The Haninozuka matriarch nodded.

"Whose blood was used to Scar her great-great-grandfather and change him?" Kyoya asked.

"The blood used to Scar him was from an elder clan in Europe," she explained. "He was originally a Donor to another but the dear man had no idea that the ones he thought loved him and helped were plotting against him as his time dwindled to a close. While his true children were trying to secure alliances, saboteurs were killing off his Donors with the blood of other Vampires. The one who gave him the choice to either pass in peace or accept the change was a noble from the area between Russia, China and Mongolia. I do believe he is still around."

"Who?"

"Treikiva Tora."

"Tora?" Kyoya pondered aloud. "As in the Tiger-Leaf Medical Corporation president?"

"Yes. You know of him?" Michiko asked.

"They are one of the newer backers and suppliers to my father's company."

"Don't you mean your company, Kyo-chan?" Hunny asked with a small smirk.

Kyoya nodded. "There are times I forget that minor detail. Yes, I meant my company. Although my father doesn't know that yet. He is only aware of the companies I purchased to prevent the Grand Tonnerre Group from buying the Ootori Zaibatsu out from under him. Since then, I have bought several others without his knowledge, a few of which Tiger-Leaf Medical is currently partnered with."

"Doesn't most of the medical equipment your family hospitals get come from them and Scorpion Industries?" Hunny asked again.

"They do," Kyoya replied. "I am aware of who runs the company and also what she is."

"We are off topic," Akira stated.

"Apologies," Kyoya bowed.

"So Haru-chan could become like us if she chose to," Hunny muttered. "That would explain how her magic seems to be done near instinctively in her defense."

"And how she seems to be somewhat more aware of her surroundings and able to read people better than most," Satoshi added.

"So what now?" Yasuchika asked.

"That is for the little one to decide," Yorihisa explained. "The choice is hers but it is agreed that she needs to know the ties she carries. Mitsukuni has already told me of events leading to this moment, young Ootori. Know that she is safe here with us if needed."

"She is also welcome with us," Akira added.

"I am sure she would appreciate that," Kyoya mentioned then looked at a clock on the wall. "It seems as though we have spent quite a while talking. It is nearly time for lunch and Haruhi is still asleep. Should we wake her?"

Michiko shook her head. "Let her rest. I am sure she passed out when she first used her Arcana after so long correct?"

Kyoya, Hunny and Mori nodded.

"This is much the same," Sayuki clarified. "Her body is not used to the strain of the new magic and therefore needs time to recover. I am fairly certain that until today, none of her family after her great-grandfather used Blood Magic. If others had, her scent would be closer to what ours is but she smells completely human."

"Mitsukuni, Takashi," Yorihisa spoke. "Complete your lessons from the estate today. Satoshi and Yasuchika, you will remain here as well."

"I will make the calls for everyone then and try to get a hold of Ranka," Kyoya offered. "He would benefit from this knowledge as well. He knows a great deal about his late wife's family but rarely speaks of his own. It is possible he doesn't know the full details."

Both sets of parents nodded in agreement. While Kyoya made the calls to the schools, Michiko and Sayuki had Mori take Haruhi into another room so they could dress her in something more comfortable to rest in. Yasuchika and Satoshi went to their respective rooms and changed into something more relaxed as well before heading to the dojo with their brothers for some additional training. Michiko and Sayuki had made it so that Haruhi was in a room near the gardens so that Qurdox could be near her and Kyoya had one of his Void remain near the door that lead into the main house itself.

"I have called Ranka," he stated to the parents. "He will be here in an hour with a bag of clothes for Haruhi. I have sent my own car to go and get him."

"Mitsukuni has told us a little about her father," Sayuki stated. "I look forward to actually meeting him."

"Ranka is a...unique person."

"Why a Void near her?" Yorihisa asked.

"It is not to disrespect you Haninozuka-sama," Kyoya clarified. "I know you will do nothing as well as Haninozuka-san, Morinozuka-sama, and Morinozuka-san; it is more of the fact that I have no personal knowledge of any of your staff and would rather know there is something to be a buffer inside the room as well as outside it."

"Understandable given what has been happening to her as of late," Michiko acknowledged. "I am certain you have more details than what little Haruhi has in memory."

"I do and I will have to tell it to Ranka while Haruhi sleeps. Hopefully he won't go off the wall though."

"Would you blame him?"

Kyoya shook his head. "No. The fact he hasn't as yet shows that he either doesn't know what is going on or is doing his best to help keep Haruhi's worry as low as possible."

The parents nodded. They could tell that the young girl had a lot to worry about as it was and didn't need any added stress on top of her situation. The more stress she had, the higher likelihood that she would fall ill or snap. Both options were not a good thing at them given moment. The small group dispersed to give Haruhi some quiet so she could continue to rest but Kyoya remained close enough to feel the Shadows around her and keep track of who went in and out of her room. He knew he was going to have a major headache in the future, whether it be later that day or tomorrow but he knew it was coming. Tamaki would flip if he and Haruhi didn't show up and the twins would be just as annoying if they didn't see her. He had a feeling that Haruhi wouldn't be awake until tomorrow so that meant everyone would not be at club today. As a side thought, Kyoya picked up his cell phone again and gave a call to Nekozawa about what had transpired. The Black Arts Master gave understanding about Haruhi not being able to attend lessons and offered to come over with his parents and sister to help see if they could do anything to help her recover and to learn what had caused her collapse.

"I will have to ask Haninozuka-sama about your arrival," Kyoya stated over the phone. "But it may be best to just let her rest and see how she is tomorrow. I will have a file with the new information ready by then."

"Very well," Nekozawa replied. "Having the grace of the Haninozuka parents would be preferential but if it is not given, I will not push and i doubt my parents will either. Give my regards to them and to Haruhi when she wakes."

"I will. Thank you for your understanding."

"Not at all. May the Darkness guide you."

"You as well," Kyoya replied and hung up. "I will ask them later. For now, I need to type up the additions to the file I have."

 _ **A/N:** Spell translations._

 _ **ጥላ ደረጃ** = Shadow Step_ ( _t'ila dereja_ )


	10. Chapter 10, A New Understanding

**Chapter 10:**

 **Chapter 10, A New Understanding**

Haruhi began to stir and slowly opened her eyes. Looking around, she saw that she was in a traditional style room. The futon she was on was situated on a slightly raised tatami floor and there was a few cushions situated around a small table in the corner near a set of open shoji doors over looking a walkway leading to a garden. Given how bright it was outside, Haruhi guessed that it was around midday. She slowly sat up and continued to look around the room. Other than the bed and table, there was a slightly modern door across from her and across from the doors leading to the gardens was another set of doors which she assumed led to the rest of wherever she was.

" _You are awake,_ " Qurdox spoke, relief evident in his voice.

"Where..." Haruhi looked around and paused when she looked back out in the garden.

Resting his head on the walkway at his full size was Qurdox. Haruhi could see that the rest of him was laying in the sun and smiled softly. She could see the worry etched in his eyes but the relief in them as well.

"How long have I been out?" she asked.

" _A few hours,_ " Qurdox replied. " _You are at the residence of your friend Mitsukuni. It was closer to where we were and since you had succumbed to sleep, it was better than trying to explain myself to passersby. His mother, Lady Michiko, has done a Blood reading on you. I had given my grace with the understanding that her fangs would not be used. I will let her tell you what she found and learned. Most of it, I am certain neither you nor your father know. Your teachers, Umehito and Alyona are present as well._ "

"Is my dad here?"

" _He is. He has also brought you a spare set of clothes. Although I will admit, more traditional items suit you better._ "

Haruhi quickly looked down and saw that she was in a sleeping yukata instead of her uniform. Since Qurdox had mentioned that they were at Hunny's house, she assumed that either he or his mother had one of the servants change her. She looked around and saw her overnight bag resting by the bed and pulled it into her lap. Opening it up, she let out a small sigh. Inside the bag was a pink dress, a change of underpants and a bra. She was about to let out a groan about the clothes until she pulled them out and saw a set of jeans and a white shirt.

" _Ryoji may be a little flamboyant,_ " Qurdox stated. " _But he does know your likes and dislikes. Although he would like to see you dressed more femininely, he will not force you to within good reason._ "

"He's learned since last year," she retorted. "I also had a long talk with him during the summer about trying to make me wear frilly things. I told him that I will wear it for special times but other than that, if it's not practical, I'm not wearing it."

Qurdox let out an amused rumble. " _So I see. Although I enjoy being able to stretch to my full height after being in a smaller form for the time I have been here, I would like to walk by your side and look around the inside of this estate. The areas I have seen show promise. It reminds me a bit of my original home._ "

"Where are you from actually?"

" _The time of my hatching was when no man had yet walked into my home. You know it better as Tibet now._ "

Haruhi looked at her dragon in awe. From Tibet? One of the most religious places in the world? That was a shocker but it did explain a bit and she also began recalling what she had stipulated as requirements for calling her Familiar/Companion. Slowly coming to a stand, Haruhi recited the spell that would allow Qurdox to only be about the size of a large dog. Once his transformation was complete, he moved into the room and began looking around and Haruhi joined him. She learned that the door across from the bed led to an almost completely modernized bathroom which she was going to use in a bit. There was no closet but there were drawers lining the bottom of the platform the futon was on. Opening them carefully, she saw that there were spare sleeping yukata and tabi socks in one of them and the others were empty. She gave a small shrug of her shoulders and grabbed her clothes before heading into the bathroom for a shower.

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

Ranka fidgeted slightly in his seat. Looking around the table, he had to remind himself to be respectful and not so "off the wall" as Haruhi usually claimed him to be. Taking a deep breath he tried to calm himself.

"You can relax Ranka," Kyoya tried to sooth. "They asked to meet you. You have done nothing wrong."

"I know," he sighed. "But how can I relax when I am sitting in the house of the Haninozuka Family when the only one I have ever met is Mitsukuni?"

"Just be yourself," Hunny said with a smile. "If my parents can handle me, then they can definitely handle you."

"My alien of a brother is right you know," Yasuchika stated before yelping in pain. "Damn it Satoshi! What was that for?!"

"Respect your elders," said the shinai wielding teenager.

Ranka watched with a slowly growing amusement as the two younger teens continued to bicker back and forth with each other and thought back to some of the things Haruhi had said about the pair. At first he thought she was exaggerating about the younger Morinozuka hitting his equally young cousin. He had to agree with one aspect though, it was kind of funny watching them bicker.

"Are you sure you two are nothing more than cousins?" Ranka asked with a slightly confused face but inside he wore a bemused smile.

Both teens stopped midsentence and looked at the cross-dresser with a look of shocked horror. Hunny tried so hard to hold in his laughter at the looks on their faces but failed and fell to the floor laughing so hard he started crying. Mori had his hand on his head which was dropped to his chest but if anyone actually took the time to look, they would see a highly amused smile on his face. Kyoya looked at the two teens with a smirk before looking directly behind Ranka. Unknown to almost everyone in the room, Michiko and Sayuki along with their husbands had walked into the room about midway through their younger children's bickering. At Ranka's seemingly harmless question, both mothers had to cover their mouths to keep sound from escaping and the fathers looked at each other before looking back at their sons.

"That would be an interesting answer to know," Kyoya said, his smirk growing as he glanced back at the shocked boys. "Are you able to answer that for some clarity? I'm sure we aren't the only ones who are curious."

Satoshi and Yasuchika both were about to retort when a muffled laugh reached their ears. Turning towards the sound, both almost lost all pallor of color in their faces. There at the door were their parents. It was clear to see the amusement in their mothers' eyes and, although a little harder to spot, the amusement in the eyes of their fathers.

"They are only cousins," Hunny stated once he caught his breath. "If they were anything more, it would be really hard to hide it from our families. Though with how they bicker back and forth it is sometimes debatable! Sometimes they are like Hika-chan and Kao-chan!"

Satoshi and Chika looked at each other then at the red haired cross-dresser who wore a genuinely curious look then Yasuchika leveled a dark glare towards his brother while Satoshi looked genuinely terrified at the comparison. Neither could find anything to saw to either statement. Michiko and Sayuki looked at each other before shaking their heads amused and sat across from their guest. Both had heard his genuine question at the bickering between their sons and thought it was amusing.

"Mitsukuni is correct," Michiko smiled. "They have argued like this since they were much younger than they are now. While the companionship between Mitsukuni and Takashi is one of silent communication and understanding, Satoshi and Yasuchika are a little louder about their opinions on things. Especially how Yasuchika treats his older brother."

"He needs to show respect to his elders!" Satoshi yelled in his defense.

"I do respect him as a martial artist," Chika yelled back. "But in everything else he is an alien!"

Satoshi was about to take another swing at his cousin with the shinai in his hands when it was taken from him.

"Enough," Akira stated, holding the bamboo blade tightly. "Sit."

Bowing his head softly, Satoshi complied with his father's order. Yasuchika was about to gloat but one look from his father and he kept it to himself. Yorihisa sat next to his wife and Akira did the same. Michiko smiled at their guest.

"You must be Ryoji," she greeted. "Mitsukuni has said a great deal about you. I must say you are better dressed than most of the female guests we get on occasion."

"Oh stop," Ranka gushed. "You'll make me blush, and you can call me Ranka. As for what I am wearing, it is nothing compared to your own beautiful clothing, dear Haninozuka-san. I can also see where Mitsukuni gets his looks."

Michiko blushed softly at the genuine words. She usually only got such complements from people trying to gain something out of being kind to her but it was quite obvious that this cross-dressing man wanted nothing from their family.

"I will concede that my eldest favors his mothers appearance while my youngest favors mine," Yorihisa stated. "However in strength they favor me."

"Really? I would like to see that."

Everyone in the room deadpanned. _No, you don't..._ they all thought. _You really don't..._

"Trust me dad," Haruhi said softly. "You don't want to see what Hunny-senpai can do when he is mad."

Everyone looked to Haruhi thanking a maid with a smaller Qurdox at her side. It was unseen to the maid but instantly noticeable by everyone but Ranka that the dragon, despite smaller size, was coiled slightly around her legs acting as a buffer. Kyoya saw the faint flicker of his Void moving in and out of her shadow and smiled softly. Once Haruhi sat next to her father, Ranka did a quick once over to see if everything was okay, getting pushed away slightly for being too clingy.

"I take it Haruhi takes more after her mother," Sayuki mentioned as she glanced between the two.

"She does," Ranka smiled softly. "Kotoko was always independent and didn't like feeling trapped. She was a strong willed woman."

The parents nodded softly and the mothers felt a small pang of sorrow for the loss Haruhi and Ranka had endured with the death of the one they both loved. Death was not an easy thing to endure, regardless of race. Although the sorrow was present in both of them, it was clear to see that they have done their best to keep it from the forefront of their minds. Haruhi had thrown herself into her studies to become a top notch lawyer just like her mother and Ranka threw himself into caring for Haruhi the best he could despite his odd jobs every now and then before ultimately becoming the man in front of them today.

"Despite your loss," Akira spoke. "You persevere and continue on. Remembering the good, learning from the bad, and treasuring it all."

Haruhi and Ranka nodded in agreement. It was fairly easy to figure out what the patriarch of the Morinozuka family was talking about since Kyoya was sitting at the table, that and Haruhi had a very good idea of what he was due to what Hunny and Mori shared the other day. Everyone looked towards the door when someone cleared his throat.

"Allow me to present Lord and Lady Nekozawa and their children Umehito-sama and Kirimi-sama," Kadomatsu presented with a bow.

Haruhi saw all four Nekozawa bow in greeting and Yorihisa nodded in return before motioning towards the open cushions. "I apologize for the difference in seating."

"No apology is needed Haninozuka-sama," Katsuro waved off. "We are guests in your home, we follow your customs."

Once everyone was seated, Kyoya pulled out his black notebook. "Now that everyone is here, we can begin."

"Begin what?" Haruhi asked.

"A bit more clarification as well as a complete look at your genealogy."

Ranka tilted his head to the side confused and Haruhi rose a brow. Kyoya sighed and began with what happened earlier that day as well as what happened after. Once he got to the point about Michiko Reading her blood, the matriarch of the Haninozuka family took over. With a bit of help from Kyoya in getting the placement of names right, she fully explained what she got from the blood.

"Memories can change," she explained. "However the events of a persons life never change in your blood. Memories of the mind change and fade, memories of Blood remain the same."

Haruhi and Ranka nodded in understanding and Michiko continued. Everyone gave a small smile of thanks if Ranka added a bit more detail on what he knew of Kotoko's family from the few times he had personally interacted with them. Haruhi listened completely entranced about everything she was hearing. Ranka never really spoke about her mother's family so hearing about it was very interesting to Haruhi. She could tell that Alyona and Katsuro were listening just as intently as she was. When Michiko took a break to get something to drink, Kyoya took over answering the questions that Alyona and Haruhi had about the Katayama family and its skills.

"So her understanding of the more Light and Neutral Balanced Arcana is inherent to her," Alyona commented. "That would explain her rapid excellence with some of the more advanced spells despite our lessons not yet starting."

"There is also her new found understanding of a darker Magic as well," Kyoya stated, causing everyone to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked.

"Haru-chan," Hunny spoke softly. "You healed me, a Vampire, from a wound given by a Holy Blessed weapon. That is nearly impossible. Only another Vampire should have been able to and Takashi was more focused on making sure I didn't loose any more blood than I was. He and i don't really have the training to heal those besides ourselves."

"That and there is only one form of Magic that can heal a Vampire," Chika mentioned. "One that humans shouldn't know and if they do, they are either insane or cursed."

"H-how?" she asked, fear evident in her voice and eyes.

"Blood Magic," Michiko answered. "Humans that know it usually have a collection of strange marks that follow along their veins and arteries that make them look white, like scars. Most that have that scarring, are either near insane or already have lost their mind to their magic. When you were brought here unconscious and the events of this morning explained, I had to see if you carried any scarring. You do not. As you don't have the Scarring, I had to Read your blood to figure out how you could use the Magic only known by a Vampire."

"What did you find?" Ranka asked.

"The skills of Blood Magic actually come from your family line," Kyoya stated looking at the shocked man.

"What?! How?!"

"Blood never lies, Fujioka-san," Sayuki clarified.

"With my access to technology," Kyoya began. "I was able to get access to the different achieves that hold family registries. That is how I was able to get you late wife's full family history. As for yours, it only went back to your grandfather. In such cases, I had thought that it was because of some change of name due to personal reasons or Witness Protection but that train of thought was dismissed when I went through the Protection Files. My next thought was perhaps the origin of your family wasn't from Japan but that proved fruitless as well."

"Through your daughter's blood," Michiko continued. "I was able to find the reason. Your great-grandfather, Fujioka-san, was in fact a Cursed Childe from a European Noble Vampire. Cursed Children are formed in two ways. They are either given the blood of a Vampire unwillingly, or they take the blood of a Vampire but do not accept the all that comes with the change. Your ancestor was forced to take the blood of a Nobleman he had never before met. He fled from those that hurt him and found his way to the connection of Mongolia, China and Russia. There, a Royal of our kind gave him a choice that would have been offered back in Europe when they learned what happened to him; to be given a quick and painless death to get rid of his suffering, or to be fully changed and accept his new way of life.

"Unlike many in his position, your great-grandfather chose to accept what he had become. Most chose death as the change was Unwilling and had placed them in a great deal of pain. The one who changed him was Trekiva Tora. At the time, he was the leader of the Mongolian Vampires. I do believe that he still is but also leads the Chinese and a couple Russian Covens as well as a medical distribution company that spans most of the original Orient."

"Then how is it that Haruhi and I are human?" Ranka asked.

"When a vampire enters a union with a human, or in your terms marriage," Sayuki explained. "The child is either human or vampire. From what my cousin has told me, your great-grandmother was human. It was pure chance that made your grandfather human."

"And when a human child of a vampire union weds another human," Michiko continued. "That child is human and so on."

"So," Haruhi pondered. "What does that mean for my dad and me?"

"You have vampiric blood in you," Hunny stated. "It is just asleep. It can be woken up by another vampire or rise itself just enough should your life depend on it."

"Such as this morning?" she asked.

Hunny nodded. "Yup. As well as the few other times you mentioned."

"What other times?!" Ranka yelled.

Everyone winced at the pitch and Haruhi sighed heavily. "And this is why I didn't want to say anything about it..."

"There has been something following her for the last couple of days," Kyoya sighed. "I have had my people keep an eye on things around the apartment as well as your work place Ranka. While Haruhi is at school, very little can affect her as she usually has different people around her nearly all of the time. And now that she had Qurdox, she is protected even when none are near."

Alyona looked at the dragon as he coiled around his charge. She felt the soft hum of her own familiar against her wrist and could tell that her husband and children could feel their own. When they had gotten Kyoya's call, she was surprised and then angered when she found out the series of events that lead up to her new student getting hurt. To her, a student was like her child. One to be watched and protected carefully.

"With respect dear hosts," Alyona asked, gaining everyone's attention. "Would my family and I be able to call our Familiars to Form?"

Yorihisa nodded. "That is acceptable."

Alyona bowed softly and looked towards her husband. Katsuro nodded and called his black cat Ankoku but instead of being about the size of a large housecat, his head came up to Qurdox's shoulder in his current form as he was about the size of a panther. Next, Alyona called Vaska who formed to about the size of a tiger and nuzzled her cheek lovingly. Umehito pulled up Beelzeneff who formed to the size of a medium housecat while Kirimi's kitten Karen was about the same size as the last time she saw it.

"Cats..." Michiko stared. "Big cats...mostly..."

"They are common place in our family, Haninozuka-sama," Katsuro smiled. "In order of Summon, Ankoku, Vaska, Beelzeneff and Karen."

Michiko smiled in welcome but jumped slightly when Ankoku hissed at Qurdox. The dragon just looked at the large cat, stood his full height and let out a dark hiss of his own with smoke seeping from his mouth and nostrils. Katsuro sighed in irritation and Kirimi giggled.

"Anki doesn't like the big snake!" she yelled.

" _Snake?_ " Qurdox questioned, pausing mid growl and turning to look at the small child.

Haruhi bit her lip trying to hold in a laugh. " _She is only six. Everything is generic to her._ "

"Haru-chan?" Hunny asked. "Are you okay? You're shaking."

"I'm fine," she stated. "Just...trying not to laugh..."

"Why?" Kirimi asked cutely.

"Kirimi," Umehito sighed. "Qurdox is a dragon, not a snake."

The six year old looked at the large dragon that was just staring at her. "But dragons have wings and breath fire."

"Not all dragons have wings..."

"And Qurdox does breath fire," Haruhi continued. "But he will only do it outside."

"Because inside is for people and lots of things can burn?" the little girl asked.

Haruhi nodded. "You also need to say sorry to Qurdox."

"Why?"

"Because you called him something that is not true."

"Oh," Kirimi looked down sadly. "I'm sorry..."

Qurdox leaned over the table and nuzzled the small child softly in forgiveness which caused her to giggle. Ankoku let out another hiss only to get bopped in the head by one of Qurdox's tendril like whiskers. Kirimi giggled at the surprised look on the large black cat's face.

"You mentioned that the vampiric blood in my dad and me could be woken up," Haruhi stated, looking back at Michiko. "How would that happen?"

"There are two ways," Michiko smiled. "The first is usually the blood itself trying to protect it's host. An example of such is if you were in an accident that would have killed a regular human. The second is being woken by another vampire, however there are specific requirements that must be met and only one way to really know for sure."

"And those are?"

"Allow me to explain a few things first," Michiko spoke. "A lineage like yours is typically called a Crystal Blood. Crystal Bloods are humans born from an immortal line or an immortal born from a mostly human line. They usually come about in Immortal/Human Unions. Although the males of your family after your great-great-grandfather entered in Union with other humans, there would still be a slim chance that a vampiric child would have been born due to your ancestry."

"Meaning, I could be the mother of a vampiric child even if I was married to another human?"

Michiko nodded. "Yes. But if your Union is to a vampire, well, there is only one method to learn if the vampire is capable of being your husband."

Haruhi tilted her head to the side curiously.

"To all but the one Promised to them," Sayuki stated with a slowly growing smile. "The blood of a Crystal is an acidic poison that would kill the taker almost instantly."

Haruhi's eyes went wide as she almost forgot to breath.

"The only other exceptions to that rule," Michiko stated. "Are the parents of the Crystal, or a Historian like myself and even then, the blood is very bitter."

"A Historian?" Haruhi asked.

"A being who is able to Read blood like an Oracle, Seer or Scryer," Umehito explained. "Most tend to be vampires but there are other immortal races that have them."

"Wait," Ranka stated for the first time since the discussion started. "What does this mean for us?"

Michiko smiled. "I was wondering when that would be asked. Your ancestor was originally a Donor to a Vampire of Noble lineage. However the blood of a different Noblemen was used to Curse him. Which made him a Blood Childe of that Noble and capable to gaining some form of inheritance from them. If I am not mistaken, the European Nobleman that had him as a Donor was of the Detrio Family in England. They were, unfortunately, among the first to fall to the Catholic Culling of all of the immortal races in Europe. The Nobleman whose blood was used to Curse him was from the Antiago Family in Spain and I do have means of getting a hold of their descendants.

"You also are tied to Trekiva-sama's family as it was his blood that gave your ancestor his full Change. Claiming your family as his Blood Children as well. In fact I am sure he would love to hear from you."

"If memory serves correct," Katsuro mentioned. "Donors of Noble families on the isle of Avalon were given something as well for being in their service once they are retired."

"But that doesn't really say what that means for us," Ranka reiterated.

"It means," Kyoya stated. "That both of you have as much money and power as we do."

Haruhi looked at Kyoya in shock and Ranka slumped back in his seat. Their whole lives they had an inheritance that could have given them a better way to live, they just didn't even know it existed. _But,_ Haruhi thought. _If we had known about it, I wouldn't be the way that I am...I wouldn't have the friends that I do...or the understanding of how the world works..._

"Do we have to use it?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"You don't have to," Michiko replied. "Regardless of how much human society has forgotten of the past, our own has actually been trying to find the Lost Children."

"Lost Children?" Ranka asked.

"Humans changed into a blood child, either willingly or not," Alyona clarified. "Many were lost during the Catholic purges and Crusades. Since the last one, many vampire families and Covens have been trying to find their Children or the descendants of them. When found, the child or their families are given to a Historian to find the truth and the connections. Those from a child who took the blood of the Vampire willingly that are Scarred, are sent back with nothing, while ones such as yours are given compensation and whatever inheritance that was promised to them."

"Such inheritances would be given in the amount originally promised to them," Katsuro added. "However it would be given in the amount converted into modern money, along with a total interest that was agreed upon when the contract was written."

"Do you know how much the inheritance from the Detiro and the Antiago Families are?" Ranka asked. "As well as Trekiva?"

"I will have to ask," Michiko stated. "I am not sure what the Detiro Family had given to their Donors but I am sure I can get a hold of the archives. As for the Antiago, I can give them a call later today due to the time differences."

"I would be able to get you in touch with Trekiva Tora," Kyoya added. "I have spoken to him on a couple of occasions. The sooner we get you in touch with them, the sooner you can get what is rightfully yours."

Haruhi felt Qurdox coil around her to try and comfort her. He let out a series of soft growls that reverberated through his whole body to try and relax her. He could feel her shock and stress building with each passing moment.

" _This does not change who you are,_ " he stated calmly. " _All this changes is what you can now access. You now have the means to expand your knowledge, both in Arcana and schooling._ "

" _But what about my dad?_ " she asked. " _What does this do for him?_ "

" _A great deal of things. It gives him the security that if needed, he has the funds to care for you and himself. He won't have to worry about you not being able to get the items you need for schooling. And that if something were to happen to him, you would not be left with nothing._ "

"How much of this will change how we live?" she asked aloud.

"Only what you let be changed," Alyona answered. "You do not need to change your lifestyle now that you have been given all of this information. You are still yourself, dear child. Your way of thinking has not changed from what I can see. If I have to guess your line of thought, I would say that you and your father will more than likely use whatever you are given in inheritance as a safety net in case you fall upon hard times."

"You would be right," Ranka stated. "I have lived the way I have for so long, I can't really imagine it any other way. And knowing my Haruhi, she wants to earn her place in the world by her own merits, not by what she is given."

Haruhi nodded. "I want to feel like I earned what I have been given, not have it placed in front of me for no reason; even though that is, by definition, what an inheritance is."

Michiko smiled. "Which is understandable, even admirable. Nonetheless, I will send a call to the Antiago children and ask them for their next convenience. I am certain they will bring their own Historian to clarify what I tell them. I will also see if I can gain access to the registries of the Detrio House."

"I will send a message to Trekiva Tora about this as well," Kyoya offered. "Although it may be my guess that he already knows about your family but chose to wait until you brought it up yourselves."

"That is something we will have to wait and see," Yorihisa spoke. "For now, it is late. You are welcome to stay as our guests for dinner this evening. As well as wait here for their arrival."

Everyone nodded and a few gave their thanks. Haruhi glanced at Mori and tried to remain calm when her eyes met his. She could see the surprise from earlier in them still as well as a series of emotions that brought back memories of the dream she had. Suppressing a shiver, she smiled politely. _It is going to be pretty interesting being around Mori-senpai..._ she thought. _Actually, it is going to be interesting being around everyone else as well._

"Hey Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi spoke up as something dawned on her. "What should we tell Tamaki-senpai and the twins?"

Kyoya paused midsentence with Michiko. "To be honest, I would rather not."

Hunny tried to stifle a giggle at the thought of Tamaki's reaction but failed. "Tama-chan would go ballistic! And Hika-chan and Kao-chan wouldn't be much better!"

Haruhi shuddered at the thought. "Yeah...might as well not tell them...unless it can't be helped."

"That would be for the best," Kyoya conceded. "Tamaki as he is, is already annoying enough."


	11. Chapter 11, Meeting the Families

**Chapter 11:**

 **Chapter 11, Meeting the Families**

 _*~* Somewhere in Mongolia *~*_

The phone rang only twice before it was lifted off the receiver. "Yes? ... I see. ... I will inform him. ... Farewell young one."

A man with deep blue eyes looked at the phone before setting it down again and turning towards the office he was originally going to enter under different circumstances prior to the call. Other than that phone call, nothing new had been happening with the company. Being Medical suppliers usually kept things relatively quiet unless someone was trying to dispute certain facts or a Coven member needed some help. Tiger-Leaf Medical had been running for several centuries in the Medicinal Arts and he was proud to be part of it. Although the company had originally begun to aid Kin and Companion, it had spread to help the rest of humanity and the other races that came about as time moved along. The man took a breath and knocked gently on a white oak door.

"Highness," he spoke softly. "May I enter?"

"You may," a gentle voice replied.

Opening the door revealed a room that was a mix of modern and ancient. There were electrical lights, a computer and a couple television screens playing separate but interconnected programs, but everything else was done in the traditions of old. There were no high back chairs but several sitting cushions and a low table being used as a desk. Behind which sat someone most would confuse for a teenager just out of middle school or partly through high school instead of an eons old vampire. Trekiva had pale blond near white hair that shimmered like silver mercury, a face that showed a child's innocence but carried blinding blue eyes that held a deep intellect from thousands of years. Although Trekiva was nearly six feet in height, it was hard to tell when he was seated. And his relaxed posture always belied his quick and lethal nature. Soon the man felt those ancient eyes turn to him from the computer.

"What bothers you, Asuda?" Trekiva asked, his concern genuine.

"There are two matters," Asuda replied with a deep bow. "Originally just the regular concerns of the humans in this company and their worry for your "health", majesty. The other comes from the young one whom we have recently given aid to."

Trekiva tapped his chin before smiling. "What bothers the young Ootori?"

"He did not say. Only that it would be of great importance to you and he requests your visit to Japan."

Asuda held back his fear as Trekiva's soft expression darkened for a split second. Even those who had known Trekiva for years usually mistook him for a young child. Asuda was very well aware of how old the man in front of him was. It wasn't that hard, not only did he hear about it daily back at the estates but Trekiva had given him the gift of Change nearly 5 thousand years ago. It was in that moment that he understood whom his family had served so faithfully. There was so much knowledge in his Master, his Sire. So much so that even to this day he had a hard time comprehending his own memories from that of Trekiva's without his Master's aid.

"Was his voice strained?" Trekiva asked. "Was he pressed?"

"From what I could tell," Asuda replied, barely managing to keep the quiver out. "It sounded as if he was merely exhausted. I could discern nothing else around him. There was a slight edge indicating that haste would be appreciated."

Trekiva tapped his fingers on the wooden top of the table. The young Ootori had asked for very little of him in terms of the Medical Field, other than what he was already willing to give. He had also made sure to look into the child's associates. That memory caused him to pause before opening the files up on his computer. "Asuda, has anything from the young Ootori's file changed?"

"Not that I am aware of."

Trekiva pulled the files quickly and started going over them again. _Could I have missed something?_ he asked himself quietly. As he looked through the file again, he paid close attention to the pictures attached to each file before pausing. To untrained eyes, the photo was of a child and parent or specifically a son and mother; but to his eyes, he could see the faint nuances that reversed the genders. With a few quick key strokes, Trekiva zoomed in on the two before closing his eyes and letting out a small laugh as he places his hand over his eyes. "Oh I feel silly..."

Asuda looked at his Master in shock. _He...feels...silly?_ Flashed through his mind. "Majesty?"

Leaning back, Trekiva had a growing amused smile. "I feel so silly for not seeing it sooner. As well as not making sure that they were okay..."

"Majesty? I am confused."

Reaching out with a soft hand, Trekiva touched the screen over the face of the younger person in the picture. "You look just like Atsu..."

Asuda's eyes snapped to his Master before venturing closer to see. As he moved around the desk to see the screen, his own eyes widened at what he saw. There on the screen was a picture of a younger Atsu, the man whom helped his family gain favor with his Master to be Companion and Donor. And although Atsu was vampire himself, he never acted like it. It had taken Asuda until he was changed to learn why. Atsu himself was changed but never forgot his humanity. "Atsu never Sired...at least...not that we know of..."

"He did," Trekiva answered, his eyes soft.

"Why were we not told?"

"Because his children were human. We would not have felt it unless the child was a vampire or had awakened."

"Atsu's human child?"

"More than likely grandchild of some degree. Atsu only had one son with his love before she died to illness. Atsu himself soon followed in his grief."

Asuda looked down at the table, his heart filled with shame and self-loathing for not noticing sooner. He had given his word to Atsu to watch over whatever family he had, be they blood children or birth. Sensing his child's distress, Trekiva placed a hand on the younger Vampire's arm. "Do not hold yourself in pain, Asuda. He left three decades after your change. Since it is not known the full heritage of this little one, we cannot say if there is any fault."

Without looking towards his Master, Asuda nodded. "Shall I make preparations for your departure?"

"Please," Trekiva replied with a soft smile. "You are a Historian Asuda, so I will need your gift."

Asuda bowed and left the room to get the jet, lodging arrangements for them in Japan and inform Kyoya their estimated arrival time. _This will be an interesting visit to the Island,_ he thought as he began making calls. _I have not been there for several years. I wonder how much it has changed._

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

Michiko let out a sigh as she hung up. She was finally done talking to the Historians in England and Spain. The Curators of England held the archives belonging to the Detrio family and had learned that a few Honored Historians were available to arrive in the next few days to check the validity of her words. Although she had nothing against the English Historians, she did have issue with the fact they were calling her, a fellow Historian, into doubt. "We cannot lie about what we see," she huffed. "That is the core trait of our gift."

"I take it part of your conversation didn't go well," a deep voice spoke.

Michiko turned to see her husband standing at the door to her study. "Yes...the Historians in England who care for what remains of the Detrio family's possessions have thoughts of my Insight being a lie."

"Historians do not lie and as such should not doubt each other," Yorihisa stated, one of his hands clenching into a fist. "Or call another's Insight into question."

"Yet that is exactly what they have done," she replied. "Although I have hope that the one that questioned is a purely human. One of our own would not ask so much about something such as this."

Yorihisa walked over and wrapped his arms softly around her. "What of the other?"

"The Antiago were a bit more sure of themselves. They will be arriving around the same time as the ones from England. They stated that they "do not doubt my Insight but would like to See for themselves the child born from one they loved". And I cannot really deny them that but I did tell them of the conditions."

"Did they accept them?"

Michiko nodded. "They did but were curious as to why. When I mentioned her age and the training she's starting as an Arcana user, they completely understood. Unlike the rest of the Clans and Covens of Europe, the Antiago believe that a Donor must be over the legal age. They don't take from the Flesh unless they are at least 19 and Haruhi is only 16."

"What of the ones from England?" Yorihisa asked.

"They wanted to argue the fact that her age did not matter," Michiko sighed. "They will learn either from us, the Antiago or her dragon, that such conditions must be met or there will be consequences."

"Such as facing the wrath of an eons old Emperor," a cool voice stated.

Both vampires looked at the door and saw Kyoya standing there with his Shadow's wrapped tightly around him. "He answered?"

"Not himself but one of his children that I have met in the past during their visits to the main branch."

"Do you know when he arrives?" Yorihisa asked.

"With as quickly as that one works," Kyoya smirked. "We will either see them later tonight or tomorrow."

Michiko nodded. "Where will they be staying?"

"I offered a Sanctuary to them out of hospitality that is near here. It was accepted."

"How well defended?"

"Being made purely of Darkness and Void Matter," Kyoya stated with a growing smirk. "Unless they wish it and they themselves want to be found, none will."

Both vampires nodded. To track a Shadow you must be a Shadow but Kyoya was no Shadow, he was a part of the Void; and the Void was something else all together.

"I have my best there waiting to greet them when they arrive. When they know, I will."

"And in turn," Michiko smiled. "So will we."

Kyoya nodded and stepped away from the door. He had been shocked when only thirty mintues after he made the initial call, he was called back with the details of the flight and a request of possible recommendations of stay. He had smiled when Asuda stuttered at his offer before thanking him for his thoughtfulness. Even though Kyoya wasn't a vampire, he knew exactly how important Trekiva was to them. After all, the Emperor of the Orient was one of the very few vampires that was still around from the Beginning.

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

Fernando looked out of the window of his office. The call he had just finished ran rapidly through his mind. _The only remaining cursed child has been found..._ he thought with a mix of joy and sorrow. _If what Lady Michiko has said is fully true, then these children need to know and brought home._ He stood quickly before walking out of the room with a smile. "Hannah! We must prepare!"

A woman with long black hair walked out of a nearby room and looked at him confused before asking. "What is it, dear brother?"

"Lady Michiko of Japan has just spoken with me."

Hannah's eyes widened. _One of the Mothers in Japan?_ she thought worriedly. "Why?"

"She is a Historian, as you are sister. She has found the last of father's cursed children."

"Are you certain?!"

"I do not doubt her but I would like to be sure," Fernando sighed. "From what she shared, they are descendants of him. Some time after he had been cursed, he had fled, and he was found and changed by willing omission by another. I am not sure how much time had passed before he sired his own line but they were born human. They are Crystals that still slumber."

Hannah stood there in shock. Their cursed brother accepted his change? And became a father? "We must hurry then!"

Fernando looked at his sister with an amused smile. "So stop standing still like a puppet with taught strings and go pack!"

Hannah jumped and ran to her room as Fernando's laughter followed. She sent a quiet prayer to God and whatever Gods she had heard the Japanese followed that the children were not in any pain or had suffered too much. Being cursed was bad enough but there are times when the curse followed into a crystal child causing them to go insane. She hoped dearly that they were okay.

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

The rest of the day seemed to pass quietly for everyone else in the Haninozuka estate and continued on to the next morning. Hunny and Yasuchika had made a temporary truce with each other that stated they wouldn't attack one another unless it was in the dojo or outside. Mostly for the benefit of Haruhi since she worried about both of them hurting themselves despite their reassurances on the contrary. Satoshi had promised not to hit his cousin as much for his smart mouth, only needing to be reminded of it when Haruhi would look at her dragon who would then hit him upside the head with his tail which caused him to land on his face. Mori had taken to standing or sitting near Haruhi but not in such a way that would be suffocating. He kept a respectable distance from her but remained close enough that if something were to happen, he would be able to react just as quickly as Qurdox could. His reasoning was that she was in a new place and wasn't fully familiar with but he had known since childhood. He would also point out some things to her that he thought would catch her interest and did his best to answer her questions about them when she asked any.

Everyone was somewhat surprised that that normally quiet host spoke so much. Well, everyone except Satoshi and Hunny. Yasuchika kept his shock at bay as best as he could. He was somewhat relieved with he saw Kyoya walk towards their group.

"Hello Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi smiled.

"Good afternoon Haruhi," he replied. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah. Sorry for making you worry."

Kyoya shook his head. "It's all right. There are times I had the same reaction. My body is half human so there are some of my Darker Arts that will cause a great deal of strain on me no matter what."

"How often do you use Spell or Incantations?"

"Very rarely. I have only used such Darkness twice before and was nearly hospitalized for a whole summer. Fortunately it was merely passed off as a very bad case of the flu."

"What were they used for Kyo-chan?" Hunny asked.

"One was to make the Sanctuary that is still standing to this day," Kyoya replied. "And the other was when I learned how to call upon the Void and Shadows to gain my Summons."

"A Sanctuary?" Haruhi asked.

"It is like a Fortress that is impenetrable unless you carry greater Magic than the one that made it. I am classified as a Level 4 Dark Mage. With that knowledge one would think that another Level 4 Dark Mage would be enough but that is not so."

"How come?"

"Because Kyo-chan is part demon," Hunny explained. "His demon blood over-powers any human magic except his own."

"Oh," Haruhi muttered.

"Did you calls go well Kyo-chan?" the Loli-Shota asked.

Kyoya nodded. "They did. Everything has been set."

Hunny nodded with a smile. "That's good."

"When?" Mori asked.

"Either in the next few hours or early tomorrow," Kyoya replied. "It depends on the weather conditions for them."

The stoic teenager nodded and placed a hand gently on Haruhi's shoulder. She turned to him and gave a soft smile at the reassurance in his eyes. Hunny smiled as he watched them in their silent conversation. It was easy to see that Haruhi was nervous about meeting the ones that "made" her father's family. Probably a lot more than she should be but with a simple smile and reassuring touch made most of the fear fade.

"For now, how about we just have some fun?" Hunny suggested.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I think we should cover the lessons you were to take this evening little one," Alyona spoke as she and Umehito walked out of the house. "I would like to see what you have read thus far in your mother's books."

Haruhi nodded and Qurdox moved next to her as Vaska stepped next to the blond Sorceress. "We shall start off light then work our way up."

Haruhi nodded again and Alyona motioned for the others to take a few steps back. Once they were a distance away, the Elder Sorceress created a dome made of pure arcane energy over herself and her student.

"What's this?" Haruhi asked as the dome flickered slightly.

"This is just to prevent any Spells from hitting someone unintentionally," Alyona explained. "Accidents happen when training with an audience or other students when one is not aware of their surroundings."

"Oh, okay. I read about the duels, is that what we are going to do?"

Alyona let out a pleasant laugh. "No little one, we are not. You are not yet ready for such a thing yet. Perhaps when we have a better understanding of your Arcana. For now, this it to help you grasp your spells without accidentally hurting someone. I can easily shield myself, as can Vaska and your dragon; however, not all of your friends here have the ability to outmaneuver magic far older than they are."

Haruhi nodded in understanding. Unknown to her, Ranka and the other adults were on the covered walkway over looking the area she was in with the others. Michiko had actually been the one to ask Alyona about Haruhi's lessons in Arcana. It had surprised the others to know that they had only really covered the Call of a Familiar. Umehito had then explained, with a bit of Ranka's help, that most of the other Spells and things she knew came form the books her mother had left behind. When asked for a demonstration, Alyona was hesitant but with Michiko's rewording of the question, she agreed. Haruhi did need to get to her actual lessons.

The Elder Sorceress began giving soft but firm instructions on how to form and cast the beginning Spells. It took a couple of tries before Haruhi was actually able to hold a Fireball without panicking about being burnt or getting frostbite from an Ice Bolt. Some of her reactions caused Hunny to giggle despite him trying his best not to which ended up distracting her causing her to lose control of the spell. Qurdox's quick movements spared her from temporarily going blind when in one such instance she was trying to cast an Arcane Blast.

"Sorry Haru-chan!" Hunny yelled. "I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay Hunny-senpai," Haruhi soothed once Qurdox had unwrapped himself from around her. She was actually kind of grateful that Alyona told her to allow him to, or rather insisted the he be his full size while training.

Hunny let out a small whine, indicating he didn't think the same. "But...Haru-chan..."

"No one got hurt right?" she asked with a sigh.

"Well...no...but..."

"No buts. No one got hurt so it's okay. I should have been more focused on what I was doing."

Before Hunny could try and contradict her again, he froze. Looking around, he could see that his family was in the same state of stillness.

Kyoya glanced at his watch. "I wasn't expecting you to arrive until tomorrow."

Alyona felt the sheer power move softly against her Barrier like a wave. Her shields were hard to break but the amount of power gently touching it was nearly enough to shatter it like thin glass. Turning quickly, she saw a young man with silver-white hair and Arctic Blue eyes. His face was full of youth by his eyes showed eons.

"May I enter?" he asked softly.

"Only when I know thine name," she spoke calmly, showing no fear.

"Thou will know who stands before thee," he spoke softly. "All ye need do is look around. What dost thine eyes see?"

Alyona glanced around before looking back at the youth in front of her. _Only the vampires were in a state of silence meaning..._ "You are Imperium Tora...My apologies for such disgrace to you." Alyona gave a soft but humble curtsy.

Trekiva waved it off with a smile. "Not many can place it so quickly. I must admit your spell work is immaculate."

"I am humbled."

She let the Barrier open and he walked in, his steps soft and the only sound from him was the slight drag of his long haori. There was no design on his black clothing other than a single spider-lily embroidered in white near his heart. Trekiva walked closer before he was stopped by a deep growl. He turned and felt his eyes go wide before a smile spread across his face. "Hello again. You are well?"

Qurdox looked at the vampire before him. If he had the ability to, he would have hugged the small boy. It had been so many millennia since he had last seen the first being to be given the honor of being called friend. As he watched his millennia old friend walk closer to his charge, he let out a low warning. Friend or not, if he was going to hurt the child he was protecting, there would be no mercy. When their eyes met and Trekiva's question asked, Qurdox relaxed slightly and nodded.

"That is good," Trekina smiled as he reached up to gently rub Qurdox's snout. "The last time I saw you was during my first century. I am glad to see you again."

"You know Qurdox?" Haruhi asked shocked.

"Hmm," Trekiva turned to the little one. "Yes. I was born as I am. I am actually only four millennia younger than him. Which by the terms of dragons, is still a child or Hatchling as they are truly called."

" _A derogatory term for a young dragon is a whelp,_ " Qurdox added to her through their link. " _I was there when he was born. I know him better than even his own blood children._ "

"I see," Haruhi stated and gave a low bow. "I'm Haruhi. Kyoya-senpai and Haninozuka-san have told me a bit about you already Tora-sama."

Trekiva smiled and softly placed a hand on her cheek raising her head. "You need not belittle yourself little one. Your blood was made of my blood."

Haruhi tilted her head in confusion as she rose.

"In human terms," another male voice spoke, bringing a male with midnight black hair and deep blue eyes to everyone's attention. "You are essentially his granddaughter. Atsu would be counted as my brother as I was changed by the same Sire."

"Atsu?"

"That was his name," the man spoke. "The member of your family that was changed."

"Qurdox," Trekiva spoke. "This is Asuda. He has been my childe for nearly five and a half millennia. He is also a Historian. I ask on behalf of my child if we may learn. I can see that she is truly of Atsu's blood but I wish to know how close. As none of his borne were vampyr, I was made unaware of any births."

"There is a bit of a condition to that," Haruhi stated.

"I will adhere," Asuda spoke.

"Fang must not touch Flesh."

Asuda looked at the female replica of his friend in shock.

"That is the rule," she said calmly. "If you have a problem.."

"It's not that," Asuda interrupted. "It is that you would think I would mar family."

"Huh?"

"Vampyr are not allowed to draw the blood of their family," Trekiva explained. "We are not allowed to take the blood of our Kin lest we wish for a painful death. There is only one ceremony when that rule is different."

"What ceremony is that?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"The ceremony of Union," Michiko smiled.

"You mean when you get married to another vampire?"

Trekiva and Michiko nodded.

"But how am I family to you?"

"Atsu was changed by me," Trekiva explained. "True he was originally cursed by the blood of the Antiago Coven but his complete change was done by me. Making him my blood child. Six millennia ago, he brought Asuda's family to me and five hundred years later, Asuda became my child as well. Thus making them brothers in blood."

"So," Haruhi pondered before looking at Asuda. "In the ways of the vampire, I'm your niece?"

Asuda nodded. "You are."

"Then, how will you Read if you can't hurt me? Don't you need a bit of my blood?"

Asuda shook his head. "Before my change I was a Seer. All I need to is see into your mind and because of my change, I can do the same as a Historian would with your blood without actually taking it. I just need to be near it."

Qurdox wrapped around her before leveling a dark glare at Asuda, who bowed deeply in respect. It was obvious that walking through her memories was out of the question and should never be brought up as an option again. The dragon looked at his charge when he felt Haruhi place a hand on him.

" _He will still have better sight with a drop of your blood,_ " Qurdox spoke calmly. " _However I will be the one to draw and give it. His soul is true and pure but he is still unknown to me. Until I know more, he stays at a distance._ "

Hanruhi nodded and Qurdox shifted in such away that some of his scales rose slightly. She ran one of her fingers along the raised edges before watching a small bead of blood form from the cut.

" _ **አቀዘቀዘ**_ ( _āk'ezek'eze_ ),"* she spoke clearly.

Qurdox then took the small bead between his claws and held it out to a startled Asuda. Everyone that caught it froze when the scent of Haruhi's blood had filled the air for different reasons. Akira, Sayuki, Michiko and Yorihisa had tensed as they did not know the reactions of their guests; Yasuchika and Satoshi were in awe of the gentleness that her dragon had shown with such a delicate task; Hunny froze in shock that Qurdox had allowed another vampire touch Haruhi's blood; Mori was not as shocked but had tensed for the same reasons as his parents; while Asuda was in shock of the sheer power he could feel in that small bead and Trekiva was shocked at the level of skill the little one had despite what he had witnessed earlier. Unknown to those around him, Trekiva could Read blood like a Historian, the only difference was that he just needed a quick scent of it. A small smile graced his face at everything he saw before looking at Asuda.

"I am honored," Asuda spoke softly, still in shock at the power coursing around that one little drop.

Opening his hands completely, Asuda watched as the small bead was placed gently by talons he knew could easily rip him in half. With the utmost care, he took the bead to his lips before letting in enter his mouth. He inhaled sharply and fell to his knees shaking once the blood had touched his tongue. Trekiva was instantly at his child's side helping sooth the tremors going through the younger vampire's body. His body continued to shake for several more moments before they finally subsided.

"Asuda?" Trekiva asked concerned, gently wiping small tears from his child's cheek.

"I...I'm all right," he croaked. "Just...tired...and...overwhelmed..."

"Will you be all right?" Michiko asked. She had never seen a Historian react in such a way in a Reading.

Asuda nodded. "Yes. There was just so much..."

"Of what?"

"Power...so much power...I could feel it even before the blood had touch me...and the memories..."

"Some are quite filled with sorrow..." Michiko agreed. "But not all."

"There are only four generations separating her from Atsu," Asuda stated. "He was her great-great-grandfather."

"Such proximity," Trekiva stated, glancing back at Haruhi. "It is no wonder you look a great deal like Atsu."

Haruhi smiled softly. She was about to ask a question when the sound of arguing met everyone's ears. It would have been counted fortunate to most there that none of them could understand either language. Asuda let out a groan before standing. Michiko sighed before looking at the group coming closer who were bickering.

"Izango duzu, bai, atsegin handiz itxi gora?!"* She nearly yelled. "Duzu zure nazio ezberdintasun erlijioso aurre egin ahal izateko. Mesedez ardatz."*

The children looked at her in shock, as did the two men who were arguing before the younger one whom wore a well tailored blue suit with a white shirt and had his long black hair tied back with a white ribbon bowed softly.

"Barka Lady Michiko maitea. Zure etxea iraintzea ez ekarri dut,"* he said politely, his deep brown eyes showing sorrow. "I am Fernando Antiago. Nire ohorea zu ezagutu da."*

Michiko smiled before turning to the other man who was glaring at the other. He was also in a similarly styled suit but it was black, including the shirt but had a red tie. His hair was a shade of blond that reminded Haruhi of Tamaki's hair color but his crimson eyes clearly showed he was a vampire. Turning away from the Spaniard, the Englishman nodded in greeting.

"Unlike my associate," he said, causing a few of the gathered people to be shocked as he spoke in perfect Japanese. "I know your language. I took the time to learn it after the Second World War. Thank you for the invitation but I will admit, I would rather not have to be alongside a Catholic."

Fernando glared. "I know the language," he spoke hotly, although his speech wasn't as clear. "But I will admit to preferring my own native tongue, Protestant!"

Soon both men were arguing again and Trekiva smiled as the confusion on Haruhi's face continued to grow.

"Fernando Antiago," he spoke quietly so that only Haruhi could hear, motioning to the darker haired man in front of her. "His family is from Spain. Spain itself has always had strong ties to the Vatican and Catholicism. At one point England, where Historian Abraham is from, was once Catholic but due to the ruling of one of the Kings in the past, created it's own religion. I think it was along the lines of because he wanted to divorce the woman he was married to without facing anyone's wrath."

Haruhi let out a stifled giggle at the two arguing men. "What is the difference in their ages?"

"Not much actually. Fernando and Abraham are about the same age. They were just raised differently. Abraham is from the English Historian Archive. He was born a vampyr but his mother was Human. Fernando's family has always been vampyr."

"But that doesn't seem to be their problem."

"No. It is due to the religions of their homelands. Abraham's family was divided even before he was born. His father's family being vampyr and part of the remaining line of the Detrio and his mother's family, were the very ones that helped the Vatican hunt the Detrio down. Fortunately his mother's family does not know of the bloodlines he carries. Protestants and Catholics never saw eye to eye on much but they both agree that vampyr are dangerous to humans, along with a number of the immortal races. Most of the Covens in Europe are hidden and only send a select few member of their families out at certain times to let the population know that they are still around."

"That must be hard on them," Haruhi muttered softly.

"They have persevered," Trekiva soothed. "But I must say, their bickering is giving me a headache."

Haruhi watched in awe as Trekiva's eyes flashed quickly and both men froze, eyes wide with fear before slowly turning to face the smiling ancient Vampire. "Are you two done?"

Both men nodded.

"Good. Now I do believe that you are here for something other than bickering with each other, correct?"

Another set of nods.

"Then shall we?"

Abraham cleared his throat before speaking. "Before that, I am Abraham Belar Anderson. Rank 2 Historian of the English Archive."

Everyone but Fernando nodded or bowed in greeting.

"As I introduced earlier, although in my native tongue," Fernando said with a smile. "I am Fernando Antiago. Current heir to the Crown of the Spanish Coven."

"I introduce to you my Master and Sire Trekiva Tora, Emperor of the Orient," Asuda spoke calmly. "I am Historian Seer Asuda."

Fernando and Abraham gave a bow to Trekiva.

"I take it the little one beside you is that one we were called to see?" Fernando asked, his eyes flicking to Haruhi.

"She is," Trekiva replied. "Asuda has already Seen what I needed. I will wait for you to reach your own conclusions."

Fernando gave a small but sheepish smile. "I am no Historian. That belongs to my sister Hannah."

He motioned behind him towards a woman with equally long black hair and eyes but was in a soft cream colored dress. She smiled warmly before giving a polite curtsy to Trekiva and Asuda. Abraham scoffed slightly before looking back at the young girl.

"Let's get this settled then," he stated before walking forward.

Before anyone could voice for him to stop, Qurdox roared and coiled around Haruhi and Trekiva causing the Englishman to fall back in shock.

"A...a DRAGON?!" he yelled. "How?!"

"Calm down dear friend," Trekiva soothed. "All is well. Not even I would let him too close. As to your question Abraham. This Dragon is the Companion to this little one. He answered her summons."

"If you had any cells in your brain you would have been able to tell that not only was he near but I am sure you got received a call from Lady Michiko stating the child uses Arcana!" Fernando yelled.

"I recall that," he yelled back. "However, in order to validate what Lady Michiko had stated, I need to Read the girl!"

Qurdox let out a loud and long hiss and Fernando pinched the bridge of his nose. "The child is only sixteen. She is not of age to take!"

Trekiva sighed before looking down at the child at his side. He could easily see her fear of the two men arguing in front of her he let out another sigh and was about to try to comfort her when movement caught the corner of his eye. Out of his peripheral sight, he saw the tall child that had begun to haunt her mind at night recently. He could see the worry and longing in the boys eyes to help her. Trekiva gave a small smile before tracing a some Ancient Kanji on Qurdox's scales.

' _Allow the one who loves her close_ ,' he wrote. ' _He can comfort her better than I can._ '

Qurdox's eyes quickly flashed to Mori's when he felt the message Trekiva traced on his scales. In that once glance, Mori felt like he was stilled for a lifetime. When he saw the dragon's body shift slightly, he moved quickly so that few would see, and entered the cocoon of scales and talons. Once inside, he quickly wrapped his arms around Haruhi who tensed momentarily before turning into his hold and burying her face in his chest. He could feel the small tremors of fear that racked her body and he scowled in the direction of the bickering men. Her fear had always made him angry but that anger was never aimed at her, it was at himself and the ones that made her afraid. He loathed not being able to take away her fear, not able to do anything more than hold her close. He tightened his embrace around the shaking girl in front of him but made sure not to squeeze too tightly. He lowered his head and begin to whisper reassurances to her as well as rub her shoulders.

Trekiva watched the two children with a soft smile before turning cold eyes towards the bickering children before him.

' _My friend,_ ' he wrote on the dragons scales again. ' _She is terrified. I know not how to help without possibly making it worse._ '

Qurdox was about at the end of his patience but someone blew before he could. "Will you two be quiet?!"

Everyone, except the ones in the cocoon of scales turned to look at a fuming red-head in a pair of sweats and a loose shirt. Qurdox slowly uncoiled enough to let Ranka see that Haruhi was indeed safe. Upon seeing his daughter in the arms of Takashi Morinozuka and the one introduced earlier as Trekiva, Ranka turned furious eyes towards the now silent men. "You are in the honored home of the Haninozuka Family! Not your own! You are guests here in this house and therefore must adhere to the rules of this House. Yes, we understand that you need a little bit of my daughter's blood to see the truth since her blood is more clear than mine but your yelling is not going to help anything! I am normally not one to yell but in this case I will make an exception because you two are completely moronic! And I have to deal with moronic worms nearly on a daily basis as it is! The rule for my daughter is this; if you wish to Read the Memory of Blood, the blood will not be taken by your Fang but Given by Scale and Talon. Meaning, you won't be biting her or touching her in any way! My Haruhi has already formed two beads for you both to use in your reading. And before you ask, the blood was Given to the Dragon growling at you!" Ranka quickly walked towards Qurodx with a huff and gently placed a gentle hand on the growling dragon before speaking more calmly. "Will you please give them to me so that I may get them away from my child?"

Qurdox shifted slightly before placing the two small beads into Ranka's open hand. Giving a thankful smile, he turned towards the shocked Spanish woman. "Here you are dear," he said placing the bead in her hands before leaning over to whisper only so she could hear. "By the way, I am absolutely jealous of that dress on you. I wish I had one."

Hannah looked at the man in shock as he moved towards her brother and Abraham before giggling. "If you would like, I can send some to you. I am sure you would look darling in them."

Ranka turned to the woman with a beaming and hopeful smile. "Really?! Oh that would be fabulous!"

Before Abraham or Fernando could say anything on the matter, Ranka had turned to them with a glare that should only belong to a vampire before handing the remaining bead to the Englishman. Abraham looked at the bead before placing it in his mouth at the same time as Hannah. Both of them had different reactions once the blood touched their tongues. For Abraham, his reaction was much the same as Asuda's while Hannah had merely collapsed as if she had fainted. Fernando had quickly moved to his sister's side when she started to whimper as if she was crying. When he got to see her face, he was shocked to see that she was indeed crying but her scent and aura told him it was not pain she felt of relief and joy. He relaxed and gently rocked his sister as he listened to her quiet whispers as she relayed what she had learned, and everything she had seen in Haruhi's Blood Memory. Just as she finished explaining, they heard Abraham groan before he sat up and began rubbing his temples to sooth the ache he had gained.

"I can not argue the facts that were shown," he stated, still rubbing his head. "I apologize for my reluctance but I had to be sure. I will have to relay what has been found back to the Archive and see what they determine. The land promised to him for his service was taken by humans and turned into a suburb recently. My guess is that they will compensate the loss of land with the equivalent in currency or as if she were the land owner, but I cannot say for certain."

"You have done well for yourselves despite the pain your family had to go through," Hannah stated, tears still falling.

"Your Sire was strong to fight and brave to endure," Fernando continued. "You are Blood Kin to us since he accepted the change, you would have been considered so even if he hadn't. Know that you will always have a home with us in Spain. We will also be sending a monthly stipend for you to use. The first will be rather large as it will consist of the amount promised as compensation for the pain endured as well as the total acquired in stipends to this date."

"I would rather it not be seen by those who would ask too many questions," Ranka stated with an authority that was uncommon to those with humanity. "Haruhi and I have lived as we have all our lives and don't want that to change over night. I am aware we can not ignore the fact of our ties now, not that we did before, but that doesn't mean we want to flaunt it to the world."

"Understandable," Fernando stated. "Just know that it exists for you to use if needed. If you would like, we can set an account for you that you can draw from if needed."

Ranka shook his head. "I already have what I need. If we are to do that, it will be for Haruhi to use as she needs."

Everyone looked at him in shock.

"But...dad..." Haruhi stuttered.

Turning to his daughter he smiled. "I have what I need. A roof over my head, food in the fridge, a daughter I love more than the world, and a job I like doing. The only thing I miss is your mother but I know that there will come a time when I can see her again but I also know that the day I see her again is a long way off. I have always wanted the best for you dear, but I have never really been able to provide that very well as you got older. Think of this as an opportunity to expand your horizons and see new things while you are still young."

Haruhi's eyes widened at the genuinely happy smile on her father's face. She felt a couple tears slide down her cheeks before a soft cloth gently smoothed wiped them away in a soft motion. She turned and saw Asuda holding a soft blue handkerchief towards her. She took it with a quiet thanks.

"I am sorry to say that you won't be able to get away with that with me," Trekiva said with a faint trace of amusement. "I can understand you desire to be as you always have known but you are part of two prominent families in the world of the vampyr. Regardless of if you don't want the attention, you have it. The only issues you may encounter are those of the human persuasion as many are rather finicky.

"Although I doubt you will encounter too much trouble as the only ones that know where you are, are those that are here around you now. The only ones to follow through with the search to find you would be family. Thus you won't need to worry about any unknown vampyr trying to harm you and I can easily give you a list of those within my own as I am certain Fernando can offer of his own."

"Not unless they want to suffer in utter agony," Hunny mentioned. "As we said earlier, vampire's cannot take blood from another unless they are entering union or a Historian."

"What about awakening?" Haruhi asked, recalling part of the conversations she had with the others yesterday.

"That is done on your own need," Abraham explained. "Awakening for Crystal Bloods changes depending on the Crystal Blood themselves. Your father would most likely be Awoken if his health ever took a turn for the worse or his body was under too much strain. You on the other hand could Awaken your own blood with your Arcana if you so chose. But because you can Wake yourself, you would not be fully called a Vampire. You would be something far closer to what Emperor Tora is."

"And that is that?" Haruhi asked, looking at the man beside her.

"I am what was once called Elipsion," Trekiva spoke softly. "A Child Awoken by Talent, not by Blood or Fang but by magic. There are so very few of us. As memory serves, there are six of us; seven counting you if you choose."

"Where and who are the others?"

"Lin Kai is the eldest of us. He is on an Isle of his own creation called Sancturus. His Blood was a mixing of Nephilum and Vampyr. He chose the form of the Keldari side of his blood to protect the Isle he calls home. Elisis and her twin brother Demeter are next, though their location is unknown to me. I do know they are of Anguli and Keldari heritage, thus making them pure Nephilum. Elisis chose her Anguli blood while Demeter chose his Keldari blood. Narvu is somewhere in France last I knew. He was Crystal Blood as you are but chose to Awaken only his heightened senses, and longevity. As you can see of myself, I am completely Vampyr with one difference; I do not need blood. I can eat as Humans do. The last is Alexander, or Aujuri as he prefers. He is Anguli and Fae. He chose to Awaken both sides of his blood and use them together rather than apart. He is also on Sancturus.

"Normally having both magics at the same time would cause one to go mad because the Arts of the Anguli and Fae are very different. Lin Kai does have all sides of his Blood Awoken but chose to let the Keldari portion of his Nephilum blood show more strongly. It has worked to his favor many times. If you choose to Awaken yourself, I would advise you to think carefully about what you choose for yourself. You have a great deal of Arcana in you but very little training. I recommend you learn a bit more about yourself and your skills before you Awaken your blood."

Haruhi nodded. She could understand why that would be a bad idea from when she talked to Michiko-sama and Sayuki-sama about Blood Mages and those that are Cursed with the Scarring. Alyona had also touched on that topic when she had asked as well. She felt Mori wrap his arms a little bit tighter around her and she leaned back softly against his chest. She now had a lot more on her plate than she did before. Only a few days ago, her biggest worries were the tests she had to study for, Kyoya recreating her debt because of something happening that was or wasn't her fault, and her sponsorship falling through due to a drop in her grades. Now she had to worry about learning how to use magic without killing herself or her friends, someone who either wanted her dead or to send her some place far away, the fact she was technically part vampire, and apparently considered engaged to Mori since he didn't die when he had a small taste of her blood because of twins messing around while she was cutting a slice of cake for the guests the other day. Thinking about the twins caused Haruhi to snicker slightly making everyone look at her.

"What is it Haru-chan?" Hunny asked. "What's so funny?"

"Just thinking about how Tamaki-senpai and the twins handled yesterday without us," she replied with a smile.

Hunny's eyes went wide in realization as Satoshi fell to the ground laughing while Kyoya and Yasuchika were trying their best to not laugh at all but carried amused smirks.

"Knowing that moron," Chika stated. "He probably went off the deep end wondering what happened."

Kyoya let out a groan as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "And I will have to hear about it for quite some time before he shuts up long enough to let me try and explain."

"Something tells me you won't get the chance to Kyo-chan," Hunny giggled. "Knowing Tama-chan, he is already looking for us since today is Saturday."

"Meaning he might be on his way here," Yasuchika groaned. "This is going to be annoying..."

The members of the host club sighed despairingly while the parents and guests just look at the young ones in curiosity. The Haninozuka and Morinozuka parents along with Ranka had a good idea as to why they were now out of spirits, the Nekozawa had a fairly good guess as two members of the family standing near by could Scry and one of the two had spent part of last year near him, while Trekiva, Asuda, Abraham, Fernando and Hannah just looked at each other confused. Trekiva and Asuda had a vague idea from the search that was done on Kyoya before the partnership of companies while the other three were a bit more clueless. Hannah decided to try and go through some of the memories that were solely Haruhi's to get a better understanding but came up short as the bead she was given had run its course.

"We will know if they arrive," Yorihisa stated. "For now, let us head in for some tea and a light meal."

Everyone nodded in agreement and followed the Haninozuka patriarch inside, including the familiars of the Magic users that were now a smaller size.

 _Might as well try to get as comfortable as possible,_ Haruhi thought. _Knowing Tamaki-senpai, we are all going to have a headache._

 _ **A/N:** Little bites of information_

 _ **Language translations:** The language this is in is called Basque. I think it is something like traditional Spanish from Spain...not sure though._

 _Izango duzu, bai, atsegin handiz itxi gora? = Will you kindly both shut up?_

 _Duzu zure nazio ezberdintasun erlijioso aurre egin ahal izateko. Mesedez ardatz. = You can deal with your nation's religious differences later. Please focus._

 _Barka Lady Michiko maitea. Zure etxea iraintzea ez ekarri dut. = Forgive me Lady Michiko. I meant no insult to your house._

 _I am Fernando Antiago. Nire ohorea zu ezagutu da. = I am Fernando Antiago. It's my honor to meet you._

 _ **Spell translations:**_

 _ **አቀዘቀዘ** = Freeze_ ( _āk'ezek'eze_ )


	12. Chapter 12, A Moment of Peace

**Chapter 12:**

 **Chapter 12, A Moment of Peace**

Haruhi looked at the sky and gave a soft sigh after rolling her neck slightly. Today had been interesting to say the least. Just yesterday she only had what could be counted as a moderate basis for living but now, now she was part of the elite. In the same social echelon as her friends. She let out another sigh and watched as the clouds floated by.

" _Does it bother you?_ " Qurdox asked.

Haruhi looked into the tree she was laying under and saw her companion curled around one of the sakura branches like a snake. Giving him a soft smile she looked back towards the sky.

" _It confuses me more than it bothers me,_ " she replied. " _I have spent my whole life as a commoner and I had only really thought that my life would only change just a little once I got a job. Maybe when if I got married but, I didn't expect it to change this much over the course of a few days._ "

" _Life is full of changes. I had originally given up the thought of seeing my dear friend again. I am glad Trekiva is well. I have not seen him in several centuries. Very little time separates us._ "

" _I thought you were older than him by four thousand years._ "

Qurdox let out a humorous rumble. " _To a dragon, four millennia is a very short span of time and dragons similar to myself age much slower than the other dragons, hence our perceived immortality._ "

" _What was Tora-sama like as a child?_ " Haruhi asked.

" _You needn't use formality in reference to him. As for how he was, he was as he is now. He felt drawn to help others in any way he could. In times of old, it was giving Sanctuary to those fleeing the oppression of the other nations or the ruling lords of their territory, giving comfort to families torn by war or giving what medicine he could to the ill. Trekiva always had a strong sense of compassion for people and his appearance as a human made it so that others trusted him with little question._ "

" _Was he happy helping people like that?_ "

" _He felt a sense of accomplishment for being able to help those in need but, he felt sorrow that none tried to learn who he fully was. They just saw a noblemen who really wanted to help and was quite adept at doing so._ "

Haruhi looked down sadly. " _Must have been lonely for him._ "

Qurdox looked down at his charge with sad eyes. He could tell that she felt a great deal of empathy for Trekiva since she went through roughly the same thing on a daily basis at school.

"Haruhi?"

Turning towards her name, she sat up as she saw Mori standing close by. He was dressed in a sleeveless vest with a white tank top underneath it. He also had on a set of dark blue jeans and some white tennis shoes. She gave him a soft smile, which he returned.

"May I join you?" He asked.

"Sure," she replied.

The smile on Mori's face got a little larger and he walked over. He took a seat next to Haruhi and leaned back against the Sakura tree. He glanced at her as she leaned back to look at the sky. The small smile on his face remained as he gently took Haruhi's arm and tugged her softly. She let out a small yelp as she fell against Mori's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned back against the tree, taking her with him. After blinking in confusion a few times, Haruhi looked up. She noticed that she had a better view of the sky and didn't have as much of a kink in her neck from tilting her head back so far or sore arms from holding herself up. They continued to sit like this, listening to the breeze through the trees and the chimes on the walkways. Every now and then there would be the call of small birds singing to each other as well as the occasional tack of one of the bamboo fountains. Haruhi smiled softly and snuggled into Mori's chest as they sat there watching the sky and clouds.

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

Unknown to the two sitting under the Sakura tree, but known to the dragon lounging in the tree's branches, were several sets of eyes watching from different places. Kyoya, Hunny, Asuda and Trekiva sat in a small room with an open view of the two. Hunny had a large smile on his face while Kyoya and Trekiva had more subdued smiles. Kyoya cleared his throat and Trekiva turned his attention back to the young Dark Mage.

"As we were discussing," Kyoya began. "I help keep track of things for Haruhi and her father. I have since she joined the Host Club although it was for an entirely different reason then."

"The debt," Asuda spoke. "Did it actually take her nearly all of her first year to get rid of it on either aspect?"

"She actually reached Tamaki's required quota before she had the equivalent to pay off the yen debt. She was quite popular with the guests we had and managed to reach the one thousand quota rather quickly."

"So she only perceived the total changes?"

Kyoya nodded. "Yes. Had she asked me directly about her debt instead of trying to math it out herself, I would have told her the exact figures."

Trekiva let a small laugh. "You are a very cunning child, young Ootori. I can see why you have what you do. Does your parent even know how much control you have over him?"

"He does not. He thinks that he has a very generous partner in the Kage Company."

"And it is a well made company at that. There are many in my coven that wish to gain a partnership with you. Mostly sub-companies of my own and a few individual enterprises looking to make a good start. Asuda can give you their information if you would like, as well as my own thoughts about them."

"I am honored."

Trekiva nodded and Asuda handed Kyoya a set of files and began explaining everything they had on the different companies interested in his. While they were occupied, Trekiva and Hunny moved over to the window to watch Mori and Haruhi under the sakura tree.

"It is rare to see Takashi this happy," Hunny said softly. "Especially without me being around."

"The bond between you and your cousin is strong but the bond growing between those two is much stronger," Trekiva explained. "I wonder if she will Awaken her blood or remain as she is."

"Do you have any ideas what kind of changes Haru-chan will go through if she does?"

"It is up to her on how much she changes. With my own change, I did not wish to be bound by the need of Blood. Although I still need it as a basic necessity, I am capable of eating other things as well."

"They just need to be prepared certain ways, right? Takashi and I are like that but that is due to basic adaptation over time."

Trekiva smiled. "Do not undermine Natural Order and Evolution. As part of the need to blend in, those before you began to try and eat the food of humans. Over time, they gained an immunity to the methods used to make the food and passed it along. Now children like you and your cousin can eat as humans do without getting sick."

Hunny nodded and looked back to where his cousin and friend were seated. He was happy that they looked so peaceful, especially Mori. His cousin rarely was able to relax around girls. They always seemed drawn to his stoic and quiet personality and it was always amplified when they were together. When they had started going to a mostly human school, it got a bit worse. Hunny used his naturally cute disposition to attract a majority of the attention but there was still some aimed at Mori. The biggest concern Hunny had for his cousin was his feeding habits. Mori would usually forgo eating to make sure that he had enough thus causing incidents like the one with Haruhi finding out.

"I hope Takashi starts eating a bit better," Hunny muttered.

"Does he have a hard time doing so?" Trekiva asked.

"No, Takashi eats fine. It's just that he will sometimes give me his packet so that I can be full. I've tried to tell him that I am fine with the packet I have but he usually wins that argument and I end up eating his as well."

"He wishes to make sure that you don't have a lapse at the cost of his own sanity."

Hunny nodded. "I hope that he will start eating his packets more frequently now that Haruhi is with us."

"It may be that he is uncomfortable drinking from the packets," Asuda offered. "There are vampyr like that. I am a good example of such. There are also some who are unable to or unwilling to feed from a host."

Hunny turned to the blood child. "Really?"

Asuda nodded. "Yes. Some vampyr are more comfortable not knowing who is donating to them or do not like the taste of the plastic that the blood is stored in. They will take it more out of necessity or need rather than want. Lady Nenai created a pseudo-tablet for such vampyr."

"Psuedo-tablet? You mean the artificial blood tablets that some hospitals use to boost iron intake in anemic patients?"

Asuda nodded and pulled out a small red and black case from his pocket that kind of looked like a mint tin. He opened it and placed a small light pink pill on the table. Hunny picked it up and looked it over. There was a small number sequence on it and Hunny looked at him confused.

"The number sequence on the tablet indicates the dosage and batch number," he explained. "Each tablet is specifically designed for the person taking it. In my case, I only need to take one of these tablets every three days. There are stronger doses that allow a longer gap of time. The largest dose she current offers to anyone lasts for roughly a week with a proper diet to go alongside it. The smallest dose is taken daily."

"That is actually rather ingenious," Kyoya stated as he took the tablet from Hunny. "I take it these are only sold to vampires."

Asuda nodded. "These ones are. She has a set similar to these that are iron tablets for humans who suffer anemia that are more red than these are. The only other difference between the two are the last two letters in the sequence. The pseudo-tablets end in an 'XT' while iron tablets end in an 'AX'. Also, only physicians and pharmacists designated by the facility actually do the refills for either."

"How long would it take to get some of these for Takashi?" Hunny asked.

"He would have to go to the Clinic for a few tests," Asuda stated. "Like I said, each set of tablets is specifically made for each person."

"Is there one near by?"

Asuda nodded. "I'll give your parents as well as his the address along with my recommendation of which Physician to see."

Hunny nodded and Asuda took the tablet back. Once he had the case back in his coat, Asuda went back to his conversation with Kyoya and Trekiva began to explain the tablets to Hunny.

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

Michiko and Sayuki smiled as they watched Haruhi and Mori sit under the Sakura tree. Sayuki was especially happy since her eldest now knew that there was someone for him and it was someone he had told her he already cared a great deal for. It was her standing worry that her eldest would let his dedication to his cousin keep him from finding his own happiness or at least attempt to grasp it. He had told her about some of the adventures he and his cousin had during their last year in high school with Haruhi and the Host Club. She had thought that the events of at the water park where her nephew got swept away was adorable but she didn't tell her son that. She only told him that she was glad everything worked out well. Glancing at her friend, Sayuki nudged her slightly.

Michiko looked at her friend and saw the gleam in her eye that could only mean that she was planning something. Looking back at her nephew and the young girl in his lap, she could guess that it involved the two of them. Glancing over to their husbands who were in a deep conversation with Ranka, Fernando and Abraham both women smiled softly to each other. Sayuki tapped Hannah's shoulder to get her attention and motioned for her to follow them.

Hannah looked at the two women confused before glancing at her brother. Seeing as Fernando was still in a heated discussion with the other men, she shrugged and followed her female hosts. Once all three of the women were on the covered walkway they stepped into the garden and went to a different area than Haruhi and Mori. They walked towards one of the bamboo fountains and sat on one of the benches near it.

"Listening to them bicker back and forth was starting to give me a headache," Sayuki said as she rubbed her temples. "Normally Akira isn't this argumentative. But considering the circumstances I can agree with some of his words."

"I can understand some of it too," Hannah said, joining the two women. "This country is her home and it has been so all her life. If Abraham takes her from here back to England, she will be lonely and unhappy. Although I think that the offer from my brother gave might be beneficial to her."

"What was he offering?" Michiko asked. "I wasn't really paying attention."

"A scholarship to attend one of our schools in Spain," Hannah replied. "It would give her an opportunity to see how our schools differ from the ones she knows as well as learn a different perspective about the world. He even offered to bring her father and, with your permission Lady Sayuki, your son Takashi."

"Takashi is in college," Sayuki stated. "He wishes to be a Lawyer."

"Isn't that what Haruhi wants to become?" Michiko pondered.

Sayuki nodded. "It is but I think she wants to go the same line as her mother while Takashi would be doing more Corporate cases and things for the family."

"Doesn't your family have a few international exports and deal with some companies from different countries?" Hannah asked.

Both women nodded.

"I would think that a chance to see how Corporate Law is done in other countries would give him an edge and ideas on how to do so for your own, don't you agree?"

Michiko and Sayuki looked down in thought. Hannah had a point. If Mori saw and read about how Law was practiced in other ways around the world, he would have an understanding on why someone does things in their companies in certain ways and maybe even find a few ideas to bring back that would benefit their companies.

"It is ultimately up to Takashi," Sayuki sighed. "As well as Haruhi. I have the feeling that she would like to finish high school here first, though."

Hanah nodded. "I'm sure that fact is being drilled into my brother's head as we speak. But I get the feeling that this is not what we went out to discuss."

Michiko smiled. "You are correct. I was wondering if you would help Sayuki and I do something for Takashi and Haruhi."

"Like what?" the Spanish woman asked.

"Haruhi has had a special place in Takashi's heart for a while now," Sayuki explained. "She got that place shortly after they first met. She needed his help and he willingly gave it. That may not sound like much to you but when those two first met, everyone was under the impression that Haruhi was a boy. The first to realize that Haruhi was in fact a girl was Kyoya, then Mitsukuni, the Hitachiin twins Hikaru and Kaoru, Takashi and then finally Tamaki."

Hannah blinked in surprise. "How did they all figure it out?"

Michiko started to snicker and Sayuki sighed. "Kyoya had known that Haruhi was female the moment she walked in and was introduced as the honor student of Ouran Academy. Since he had access to every student record, all he had to do was place two and two together. Mitsukuni found out when she leaned over to take Usa-chan, a stuffed rabbit his late grandmother made for him. Hikaru and Kaoru learned when they tried to get her to change out of what she was wearing and she forced them out so she could. My son found out when he lifted her out of one of Tamaki's "death hugs" as Mitsukuni calls them. And Tamaki learned her gender when he walked in on her changing from wet clothes."

Hannah face palmed. "How can anyone be that idiotic? He had her in a hug and still didn't notice..."

"Our thoughts exactly," Michiko giggled. "And ever since he found out, Tamaki has been calling her his daughter."

"Much to Ranka-chan's distress," Sayuki added.

Hannah shook her head. It was rare to find someone with that level of naivete. She looked at the two women before her. "What are we going to do for the two children? As it seems, they are quite happy the way they are at the moment."

Sayuki and Michiko looked back towards where Mori and Haruhi were sitting and saw that both teens had small smiles on their faces and were perfectly content to sit and watch the clouds float by.

"Only something small," Sayuki explained. "I was thinking on if she would like to see the rest of the estate's gardens."

"Oh!" Mishiko exclaimed. "We could have a little picnic set up for them deeper in the garden!"

"What kinds of foods do they like?" Hannah asked.

Michiko and Sayuki began explaining the different foods they had been told Haruhi liked by Ranka and the foods that Sayuki knew Mori loved as well. As Hannah listened, she offered to add a few traditional Spanish dishes they might like to try. Soon all three women were moving towards the kitchen with their idea intact. Hannah began talking with some of the cooks about how to make the different dishes she was requesting as Michiko and Sayuki did the same with the others. Soon the kitchen was a flurry of activity and, for the first time in a while, the matriarchs of their respected households where cooking along side the staff.

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

Mori looked down at the small figure leaning against him with a soft smile. He had no idea how long they had been sitting there under the sakura trees but as he gazed at Haruhi's sleeping face, he felt only love and peace. Laying back against the tree, his eyes caught the glimmer of Qurdox's blue-green scales and golden mane. The dragon had his eyes closed enjoying the faint breeze in the trees as well as the flickering sunlight through the leaves and flowers. He let his eyes fall back down to Haruhi and closed them, enjoying the soft weight of her small frame leaning against his own, listening to her quiet breaths and steady heartbeat. He had long held a strong liking to her and now, now he could show her just how much he cared for and loved her.

When she had originally walked into the club room near the beginning of his senior year at Ouran, he had felt something pull at him when he saw her. Despite her boyish clothes and messy hair cut, he had a strong feeling that she was indeed female. He was slightly at war with himself as he couldn't really place it due to the others. Tamaki had a tendency to wear colognes and other artificial scents to add to his allure to the guests, the twins had their own unique scent that set them apart from each other as well as the faint pheromone traces they normally exuded because of their demonic heritage. Hunny, Kyoya and himself were the only ones that really didn't bother with artificial smells. Since Kyoya's family were mostly in the Medical field, the Shadow King usually had a sterile scent or smelled like faint scentless soaps. He was also a half-demon of the Void and Void didn't have a scent, only a presence. He and his cousin had the same routine as Kyoya in washing with soaps that had little to no smell.

What also kept him from getting a better take on Haruhi's scent that first day was the faint aromas of the flower, cakes, tea and coffee set at the tables around the room as well as the ones flowing in from outside due to some open windows. There was also the statement from Hikaru and Kaoru about her being shy and not very sociable with the rest of her class. Usually all they had to do was be in the room and girls would flock to them, even some of the male students did so. It was just one of the things that applied to them as Incubi. Something that should have clicked, but also threw off his perception, was her reactions around Tamaki when he was teasing, especially when his first attempts were met by her trying to move away until he had her cornered. In her trying to get away from him, she fell back against a precariously placed pedestal and knocked the vase off causing it to fall and break, thus making her a debt to the club. It wasn't until he picked her up to get her away from Tamaki once she called out to him, did everything click into place and he wanted to smack himself when he did so.

A soft smile appeared as he continued to go through each memory he had of her, one of his favorites being the incident at the Water Park that Kyoya's family created for those who couldn't afford to travel to exotic places due to tight schedules or lack of a passport. True, his cousin got swept away because of Tamaki and the twins messing around but he mostly focused on the small bit of time he spent with her in his arms as he searched. She was small and light as compared to some of the other girls he had carried before, and Mitsukuni.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of Qurdox sliding out of the tree with a small thump on the ground. Looking to see why the dragon was no longer in the tree, he paused when his mother's soft smile greeted him. He bowed his head in greeting.

"Mother," he said quietly, so he wouldn't wake the sleeping girl on his chest.

"She is so cute when she sleeps," Sayuki smiled. "I can see why Ryoji doesn't want to share her at times. She's too cute."

Mori nodded. "She is. Is there something you need, mother?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you could rouse her. Michiko-nee, Hannah-chan and I have a treat for you two."

Mori raised a brow before gently shaking Haruhi. She stirred slightly and slowly opened her eyes. She saw Qurdox laying in front of her and looked up a bit further to see Mori's mother with a soft smile. Turning her head slightly, she saw Mori and a faint blush crept over her face.

"Um," she hesitated. "Hi?"

Sayuki let out a small laugh and Mori smiled. "Sleep well?"

Haruhi nodded.

"That is good," Sayuki smiled. "It is time to eat. Food has been prepared for you."

Both teens stood with a stretch and were about to walk back into the house when the caught sight of Michiko at the doors. "The meal will be held in the gardens."

Mori looked at his aunt cautiously before looking at Haruhi. Shrugging her shoulders, Haruhi turned and followed Sayuki deeper into the maze of flowers, shrubs and trees before coming to a stop at a small red wood gazebo. On the table in the middle of the covered platform were some dishes that she had never seen before but smelled great as well as ones she knew and liked. As she looked over the food, it escaped her notice that there was only two placements set up but Mori caught it and looked at his mother questioningly.

"We wanted you two to have some peace from all of the questions that are sure to come about from our guests," Sayuki whispered so that only her son would hear.

"Wouldn't this cause more questions?" he asked just as quietly.

"Not likely," she explained. "Everyone else believes you two are napping in the garden with her dragon near you."

Mori nodded and moved to sit at one of the two setting and Haruhi soon joined him still looking over the dishes.

"I don't recognize some of these," she stated. "But they smell really good."

"A few of them are native to Hannah's country of Spain," Michiko smiled. "The dish in the middle is called _Paella_. The base is sweet Jasmine rice mixed with some chicken, white and green beans, peas, carrots with some duck and shrimp. The thin slices of meat is called _Jamon_ which is, in this case, cured pork cut into thin strips and has some _Pisto_ as a side treat."

"We also have some of our own dishes as well," Sayuki added. "We have some _shabu-shabu_ , _tonkatsu_ , and some sushi favorites. Along with some rice and soba."

Haruhi looked at the table in awe. So many on the items on the table she liked, especially the sushi. She was also eager to try the dishes that were from Hannah's country but something made her pause. "How would the dishes from Spain be eaten? I mean some of this could be eaten with chopsticks but not all of it."

Michiko smiled. "We have some forks and spoons set as well."

"Enjoy your meal," Sayuki stated before she and Michiko left.

It was then that Haruhi noticed that there was only two place settings and enough food for two people. She turned to ask why but both women were gone. She turned to look at Mori who had a small smile.

"Mother and Aunt Michiko wanted to give us some peace to talk," he said calmly. "After everything that has happened, I am grateful."

Haruhi nodded and settled back into her seat. She too was grateful for the small break from everyone else. It wasn't that she was meaning to be rude, but dealing with so many people was very tiring. There were times she was so exhausted from doing things with the club that she just wanted to collapse or not go back. It wasn't that spending time with Tamaki and the others was exhausting, well, maybe being around just Tamaki and the twins was exhausting, but being with the others wasn't. Sure, Hunny could be a ball of energy that could wear anyone out but he also wore himself out enough to take a nap; Kyoya tended to stick to himself, interacting with others when needed or when opportunity struck; and Mori was like an island in a turbulent sea. He always gave a sense of peace and order while the others just ran around in sporadic circles most of the time. Hunny had his calm moments and Kyoya's calm was either just before he struck or when he was busy with other things. While with Tamaki and the twins, calm was nonexistent.

Tamaki was a ball of energy much like Hunny but he never stopped to rest. He was always bouncing from one thing to another and the few moments of seriousness where always lost in a sea of scatterbrained-ness unless Kyoya was able to get him back on the straigh and narrow. As for the twins, they were conniving little devils, plain and simple. She nearly snickered at the thought because she now knew that was more truth than exaggeration with those two. She looked at Mori and smiled. He returned it and both of them slowly ate the food given to them, falling into serenity quickly with small conversation about how things were going at school for them both and what they were going to do next.

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

At the main table in the house, everyone was talking about what had happened earlier as well as what was going to happen. Only the three women, Hunny, Trekiva, Asuda and Kyoya had initially noticed that Haruhi and Mori were not at the table. Since Ranka was next to Kyoya, the Shadow King had quietly shared that both of them were fine and just enjoying a moment of peace away from the loud table. Hunny had a very good idea where his cousin and friend were since he had heard the kitchen staff talk about what his mother and aunt had set up when he went to get a slice of cake before the meal. The women kept the reasons for their smiles mostly to themselves. Although Hannah was the only one to share a little about why she was smiling when she claimed to have helped make some of the dishes on the table, many of which she and Fernando had to explain to their hosts on what they were, how they were made and a easier way to eat them.

Most of the conversations around the table pertained to how everything was going to be set up for Haruhi to receive the dues from each family. It was agreed that she would need a bank account for the money to go into but it was also agreed that the account would not be public unless absolutely necessary due to Ranka's request for privacy. It was openly explained that regardless of whatever blocks were placed, society would figure out who she was connected to eventually. The circles in which they lived already knew who she was by her affiliations with the members of the Host Club and their families but the upper crust would have a field day when it was learned that they had genetic ties to the Detrio, Antiago and Tora families as well. Add on top of that, her ties to the Katayama even though her mother had been disowned by them for, what was agreed to be by all present, a series of pointless reasons.

Abraham brought up the fact that his call to the Historian's Archive yielded that part of the main Estate listed in the Detrio Will would be given to her, as the originally promised land had been redeveloped by the British government, but she would have to go to England to sign the ledgers to receive it and a few other things that the Archive was able to get a hold of before they were lost due to time, raid, and political changes. Fernando had repeated his statement on what the Antiago was giving to her and her father, even with Ranka's protests on not needing anything. Hannah won the argument stating that even though he didn't need the money from them, it was still going to be given to both him and Haruhi as it was rightfully theirs. It was actually Asuda who came up with the plan to let Haruhi have access to everything she was given and keep it from human society as he recalled Kyoya stating that when Haruhi had met both quotas for the Host Club, he had begun to file all of her earning afterwards into a savings account that had compounding interest on it, slowly building the amount in the account over each day.

"Regardless of planning," he explained. "The Vampyr Covens will know about her. Why not use that to our advantage? We keep our secrets even passed the day we enter our final rest. In stating that we want to keep her connections from the mortal governments until she is ready to come out in the open due to her need of schooling and training, it will be kept quiet. She is still young and needs to keep her focus on her lessons, not trying to get out of the spotlight. With just the covens knowing, she will have some breathing room to focus on her studies. It will also give her time to get used to our society and its rules.

"We don't have many but those we do have are set so that we have an easier time living in the modern world. From what I have seen, she already follows the key rules we have despite not knowing them. She is considerate, stands for herself but knows when to step back, and she doesn't let trivial things bother her to the point she explodes."

"Haru-chan does know when to stick up for herself but she sometimes has a hard time backing off unless she knows the reasons why," Hunny added. "The events that happened at Neko-chan's beach house are a perfect example."

Eveyone but the host club members and Umehito looked confused which prompted Kyoya to explain most of what happened, leaving out the full details of what he did to get Haruhi to understand the differences between genders. Once he finished Ranka sighed.

"Haruhi has always been strong minded," he stated. "Just like her mother. At least you were able to help her see what had happened from another's perspective."

"She could have been seriously hurt," Hannah said worriedly.

"You sound kind of like Tama-chan when it happened," Hunny giggled. "We thought so too but Tama-chan was just more vocal about it. We couldn't really blame him, we were all worried. When she understood that, she apologized."

Hannah looked at the Loli-shota with a small glare at the comparison but set it aside. "At least she understood."

"Back to topic," Kyoya stated. "Asuda, your thinking would be beneficial in many ways. From what I know about your society, the Covens would adhere to the request to let Haruhi stay out of the spotlight but only if the ruling members of the Coven agreed as a majority."

"With the requests coming from the Historian's Archive, the Spanish Royal family and the Emperor of the Orient," Abraham stated. "They will listen. Even if only one of us asked this of the Covens, they would give it due consideration with the reasons. First, she is still in high school. Her middle year to be exact, which is one of the most important regardless of nation. And second, she is learning how to use Arcana. That in itself is time consuming and needs the greatest level of focus to prevent injury to herself and others she is learning with. They don't need to know what her accurate standing is with her magic until she is ready."

"Wouldn't they need more reason then that?" Ranka asked.

"The fact that she is still a student of any kind is enough of a reason," Fernando explained. "Many of us have existed through several centuries and have seen how people take being in the spot lights of both societies. In one or the other, they have some kind of leeway or place of peace where they can go that the media won't follow. In both, they cannot do anything about it and have many incidents where things are misinterpreted or blown out of proportion. Although human society is more intrusive and prone to use lies for publicity than our own, there are still ways to avoid them."

Ranka nodded in understanding. The media, whenever they got their hands on what they thought would be a good story stuck with it until they couldn't get anything more and even then they didn't let go. Sometimes when they ran out of fact, they turned to imagination and that, in a lot of cases, ruined a lot of people. "How long would it last?"

"Until Haruhi herself lets them know she is ready," Asuda stated. "With our society, if you have the truth from the Historians, you are not questioned as Historians cannot lie in nearly any form. The way our gift works makes it so truth is all we can say. We may omit some truths but only to a certain extent and only under very strict perimeters."

"Such as?"

"We may or may not go into full details on somethings," Michiko explained. "Such as if we are learning the truth about a grievous crime. We will state only the necessary details. Nothing else would be added unless absolutely necessary for the sake of the victim."

Ranka's mouth formed an "o" as he understood. The rest of the conversation continued with the layout of plans to help keep Haruhi out of the limelight more so then she already was due to her friendship with the five most prominent families of Japan. Fortunately Kyoya had managed to keep most of that quiet since no one really wanted to piss off an Ootori. Asuda took some of what Kyoya had done already and added it to the growing method to make it so Haruhi only had to deal with a small fraction of what would come her way until she was more comfortable with the idea. Everyone agreed that she should experience a little of what was to come over time, at least until she announced she was ready so that she wouldn't be completely overwhelmed. Once everything was settled, they finished the large meal before going about the rest of the planning.

Most of what they had discussed earlier was finalized and just as they were about to finish the door burst open. Kyoya glanced out of the corner of his eyes and groaned. _Of course they wouldn't stay away for long,_ he thought with a heavy sigh, catching a groan from Hunny. _It was a bit of a hopeless wish that they would stay away but I am pleasantly surprised it took them this long to figure it out._

Kyoya turned to face the people at the door and addressed them in a bland manner. "Hello Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru. We were wondering when you three would join us."


	13. Chapter 13, Simplicity Lost

**Chapter 13:**

 **Chapter 13, Simplicity Lost**

Tears slid down Tamaki's face when he saw Kyoya seated with the Haninozuka families and the Morninozuka families safe and sound. He ran over to Kyoya and pulled him into a crushing hug. When he hadn't seen Kyoya or Haruhi yesterday morning, he assumed that they may be running late. He had known the Shadow King for years and was aware of his friend's liking of sleep although it never seemed that way. Haruhi being late on the other hand was a little concerning. He didn't want to run the risk of getting on Ranka's bad side more than he already was, so Tamaki balked at the idea of going over to the Fujioka residence to try and offer the female host a ride. He knew that the other members of the Host Club had offered to give her rides in the past should she miss one of the buses she preferred to ride.

He started to become concerned for Kyoya as well when he didn't show up to their first period class. His concern had him getting very anxious. By the time lunch came around, he became panicked. Hikaru and Kaoru had told him that Haruhi wasn't in any of the classes they knew she had for the day either. He tried many times to text and call both Haruhi and Kyoya but neither answered. As with moments like this, his imagination had gone off the deep end in his panicked mindset. When neither of them had shown up by the time for club, as well as Mori and Hunny, not that it would have been too concerning since they were in university and would either show up at random or not at all, Tamaki was stuck at a bit of a crossroads; on one hand he and the twins could handle the guests on their own since other than their senior members, they were fairly popular in their own rights, but on the other hand was the fact that there was a bit of a skit they were going to do for the cosplay. But since Haruhi, Mori, Hunny and Kyoya were missing for the day, the skit would need to be canceled much to the disappointment of the ladies. Tamaki decided that it might be in the best interest of everyone, as well as the revenue that he knew Kyoya liked to keep, that they would do the cosplay another day using the excuse that the costumes needed some touch ups and the script for the skit had some editorial quirks they needed to work out. Although there were several sighs of disappointment, and lots of questions, the ladies accepted the reasons and enjoyed the hosts, teas, coffee and cakes.

He had made sure that the items they had set aside for the cosplay were not touched by any of them. Mostly because he didn't want to face Kyoya's wrath about having to get more of the items he requested on short notice. Some of them had taken a week to arrive and were expensive, even by their own standards. Sure it was a bit of a stretch for him and the twins to take care of the guests as well as dodge the questions about Kyoya and Haruhi's absences, but they managed. Tamaki had asked the twins to keep track of everything that was used for the day while Tamaki kept a tally of each guest that arrived and enjoyed themselves. They managed to pull it off but were exhausted by the time everything was done.

Once everything was tallied together and the room cleaned up, Tamaki then led a small hunt for finding the missing members of the Host Club. He had gone to Haruhi's house first and knocked repeatedly but there was no answer. Eventually one of Haruhi's neighbors told him that Ranka had left about lunch time in a rather nice car. Tamaki then asked about Haruhi going to school and the woman shrugged saying that if Haruhi did go to school then she left earlier than she normally did. This caused Tamaki to worry even more as well as make the twins start to get as paranoid as he was. They then went to Kyoya's house only to learn that he wasn't there and hadn't been all day by his sister Fuyumi. She did say that she saw him that morning, and he was fine despite being up early to touch up on some assignments.

Tamaki and the twins were now in full panic and completely paranoid. He was about to ask Fuyumi if she would be willing to call some of the Black Onion Squad to look for them when Tachibana had kindly asked them to leave as he had to take Fuyumi back to her own home as her husband had just called for her. As she was leaving, she mentioned that Hunny or Mori might know since he had gotten a call from one of them before he left. Since it was late, Tamaki and the twins went home to rest before they went over to either estate. Once they had regrouped that morning at Tamaki's house, they checked at the Morinozuka house only to find that the heads of the family and their friend were at the Haninozuka estate. Tamaki and the twins then traveled to the Haninozuka estate, thus bringing them to the current moment.

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

Kyoya let out a groan as Tamaki clung to him, babbling incoherently. He managed to make out the small bits of coherent words of Tamaki being worried about him and Haruhi since they didn't show up, the fact that he had to travel across Japan to find them which Kyoya knew was an exaggeration, and that he thought both of them had been either sold into slavery or off Japan to some nefarious people doing only God knows what to them.

Holding his ire as in check as was currently possible, Kyoya pried Tamaki off of him and glared at his friend.

"Let me get this straight," he stated in a voice leveled with ice and anger. "You went to my house, and bothered my sister until she mentioned coming here."

Tamaki nodded with his usual puppy face. Kyoya let out another groan before looking at the twins. Hikaru and Kaoru were huddled together and shaking slightly at the dark aura surrounding him. He knew they could tell he wasn't happen at the insinuations and really didn't want to add fuel to the black surrounding him.

"What about Club hours?" he asked with a sigh.

"We still had them," Hikaru stated.

"But we made up a couple excuses as to why we didn't do the cosplay yesterday," Kaoru added. "We also made sure to keep a tally of who was there and what we used. We made sure not to use anything that we had set aside for it."

With a shaking hand, the younger twin handed the Shadow King the little book they had used to keep track of everything. Looking through it, Kyoya had to admit he was a little surprised that the trio had managed to keep such a good tally. He went over the costs of everything used mentally as well as who had arrived and what they contributed each time they arrived. Kyoya gave a small smile, which caused the trio to yelp slightly.

"It seems that there was a slight profit despite the set backs," he said casually. "Good work on keeping things organized. However, let's hope that such an incident doesn't happen again shall we?"

All three nodded. Kyoya's statement was a polite wording of, "when I am not there to keep track of things, do not have club hours open". He gave another smile before glancing at the rest of the people in the room. Ranka had one of his eyes twitching as he continued to stare at Tamaki, Hunny and Umehito were trying their best to suppress laughter, Satoshi and Chika were staring blankly at them, the Haninozuka and Morinozuka parents looked as confused as the Nekozawa parents, Antiago family, Abraham and Trekiva. Asuda just shook his head and gave Kyoya a look of sympathy as the blond continued to shake and sob uncontrollably. After a moment, Tamkai and the twins noticed that the room was deathly silent and looked around.

Hikaru and Kaoru froze when their eyes landed on Trekiva. Although they were demons, they knew who and what he was. They looked at each other before giving a soft bow in greeting. They also gave a small greeting to the others before looking back between Kyoya and Trekiva in confusion.

"Perhaps it is best that we sit," Alyona spoke calmly.

Several people nodded and Michiko motioned for some of the waiting staff to get some more cushions and tea for the new arrivals. Soon Tamaki and the twins were seated at the large table but Tamaki kept looking around. Kyoya let out a sigh and looked at him. He knew what Tamaki was looking for and was not really wanting to deal with the repercussions of letting the blond idiot find Haruhi and Mori. Although the Void he had near the two would keep them hidden from all uninvited guests along with Qurdox, giving the two a level of privacy that the section of the garden couldn't, he knew that their peace would be ruined the moment Tamaki found them.

"Where is my little girl and Mori-senpai?" Tamaki asked casually.

Hunny and Kyoya let out a groan that was only caught by the vampires. Kyoya looked up just as Ranka stood and stormed over to Tamaki, causing the blond to gulp loudly in fear. As was normal between the two, Ranka began drilling Tamaki on who her true father was, while grinding his face into the floor with his foot, causing the twins began laughing hysterically. Kyoya placed two fingers at his temple and began to rub in circles to alleviate the headache that was becoming a migraine. _I hope Haruhi and Mori stay where they are,_ Kyoya thought through the pain. _She has had a rough day as is and Mori is really the only one who can help her through what she has just learned about herself._

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

Haruhi leaned back against Mori's chest and looked back up at the sky. After eating the lunch that was provided, they moved to one of the nearby trees to continue watching clouds in the sky and settled into a comfortable silence. After a small while, Haruhi asked some questions about what life was like for Mori as a vampire as well as the things he had to go through. His answers were to the point, as was everything he said, but there were a few times he went into detail. She learned a fair bit about the society that she was essentially born into despite not knowing it existed as well as their own social structure. The social steps for the vampires was more based on age and experience rather then wealth, which somewhat surprised her. The older the vampire, the more respect they had. Trekiva was one of the oldest and was rarely, if ever, questioned when it came to his decisions, unless it went against the structured rules of their kind, many of which he had written himself. Mori even told her about some of the things that Trekiva had done in his life that was taught to all vampires, such as the key events that brought their kind to where they stood today with humanity.

He also explained how the Covens worked. Each nation had their own respective Council of Covens, if there were any at all. There were a few exceptions to that, such as with Japan, North America, and a few parts of Asia. North America had several different Covens mostly due to the fact that many of the vampires there really didn't like working with each other and therefore had more of a delegation rather than a Council, Japan only had four vampiric families thus being one of few areas with a small Council, and then there was Trekiva. He had created his coven when a majority of Asia was called the Orient by most of the world and had managed to keep his control over the Vampires in those areas even when they became the nations of Mongolia, China, both North and South Korea, Thailand, Taiwan, Tibet and Vietnam. Trekiva had originally had control of Japan but gave that to the control of the four families that currently rule the Covens as a gift for their friendship, loyalty, and his personal respect for their want of independence.

The Council in Europe, was mostly comprised of the Historian's Archive in England, the Antiago family of Spain and the Van Louen of Germany as most of Europe had a deep fear of vampires, other immortal races and cults due to their history. Russia didn't have any Covens but they did have the packs of the Siberian Wolves, were-wolves and True wolves that roamed most of the nation and some of its former city-states. There were some city-states that did have a few small covens that held their loyalties to Trekiva rather than the nation itself, though. There were no covens in Africa or any of the island nations due to climate and seasonal changes but there were some families that did visit them either to see what they were like, get away from the city or help in humanitarian missions. Instead, those areas had more druidic practices and groups indigenous to the climates and cultures.

Haruhi took all of the information in like a sponge in water. She had always loved learning and the more she heard Mori speak about his kind, the other immortal races and everything that pertained to them, the more she wanted to know. He answered all of the questions he could but there were a few he told her that his parents , Trekiva or possibly Abraham would have the knowledge to answer as he didn't know them himself. She would nod and mentally file away the question she asked until she could talk to either of them. She listened intently as Mori continued on how the Covens in Japan worked and were organized. Hunny's family was the oldest of the four covens as his family had always been vampiric, there was another coven nearly as old but went back to China shortly after Mori's family had joined them as vampires.

"So your family is relatively new to the Council of Covens?" she asked.

"Only as vampires," Mori explained. "My family had attended many of the gatherings as it was our duty to protect the Haninozuka and the other three Coven Leaders did not mind as we kept to ourselves and stayed out of the way unless directly asked something. They weren't very surprised when told of the first Changing and accepted him openly just as they did for all vampiric children born."

"Who are the other families?"

"Including the one that left, it was the Haninozuka, Tsuyomi, Shinju and Li'Zaku. The Li'Zaku are the ones who returned to China. When about a fourth of my family was vampiric by birth or by change, they handed over their charge and seat on the Coven Council to the Morinozuka."

"Wow. Did the other families argue with their choice?"

Mori shook his head. "They welcomed it. When the first born vampires were introduced to the Council, they were permitted to sit with the other leaders and voice their opinions in the delegations. Even the human members of my family were able to do so. Our input was very helpful as we allowed them to see how their choices and actions would affect nearby humans cities."

"What about when your families merged?"

"It really didn't come as a surprise to the others. My family had always been close to the Haninozuka. My grandfather once told me that some of the other members in the Covens had made wagers on when our families would merge. Some were close, others were off but none actually got a solid date correct."

"So no one really won or lost?" Haruhi asked.

Mori nodded. "The only accurate date they made a wager on was when I would be born and my gender. They were a couple days early with Satoshi."

Haruhi let out a small laugh. "Does he know about that?"

"He does. It is a alight bit of humor that is common with our own kind. It is one of the few things that we can joke about with relative ease. Most usually stray away from humorous things when in the company of humans. I am sure you can guess why."

"Not all can hide their features, can they?"

"Correct. It is usually the older ones that have the hardest time as they came from a time where their fangs were a needed form of defense and a sign of power. There are concealment charms like the one Tamaki wears that help until they gain enough subconscious control to keep their changes at bay."

"Would I have to meet the Council of Covens?"

"Yes. You won't be alone in meeting them, though. When someone marries into a vampiric family, are vampire themselves or are part of a Lost Lineage, they are brought forward with the one that found them. For someone marrying into the coven, it is the one they are marrying along with the representative of the clan they are joining, usually the vampire's father or the parents of the one joining. Most vampires are brought to the Council when they are born, either by birth or changing, in such case the one that changed them introduces them. In your case, since you are a Lost Lineage, the one that made your family as well as the one who found you must present you."

"But my family was cursed."

"That would be explained as well and that is usually a Historian's job."

"So," Haruhi pondered. "Hunny-senpai's mother would explain it?"

Mori nodded. "Either Aunt Michiko or Abraham-sama would. My guess is that Abraham-sama would since he is part of the Historian's Archive and has to explain what happened to the Archive anyway. Aunt Michiko would actually be counted as the one who found you. Since your family was cursed, the one that cursed you would need to be brought forward. In this case it would the Prince Fernando as he is a descendant of the one who was used to curse your family. He would have to state what he is offering to you as reparations for the misery your ancestor had suffered and publicly accept you into his family. Then Emperor Trekiva would speak since he is the one who changed your ancestor and eased his pain. He would then be expected to claim you as his heritage as well."

"What will happen after that?"

"Since your family originated in service to one of the European houses, the Historian Archive would have to present you to the family that began the change. Meaning you would be traveling to Spain to see the rest of Prince Fernando's family and the European Covens. Again, everything would be explained and the claims made. Then you would be brought to Trekiva's court since it was he that fully made the change."

"Let me guess, everything would be explained for a third time."

Mori nodded with an amused smile. "Yes. Each region of Covens operates differently so it must be explained to each individually. There was once a time when all of the Council's would meet in a single location for such things to be explained once but such a gathering hasn't happened in a long time due to modernization and humanity's expansion into the wilds of the world. Fortunately things don't have to be explained to each court exactly in that order, but they have to be explained."

"What happens after everything has been explained?"

"Once the explanations are done, everything will even out to some degree. After your introduction to the Covens here in Japan, they will set up something for you to receive whatever Prince Fernando and Emperor Trekiva have to give you, along with the gift from the family your ancestor had served. After your trip to Spain and introduction to the European Covens, the reparations from Prince Fernando will begin to be sent in small stipends until what is owed matches to the total it would be today, plus whatever else he wishes to add along with it and what the Council decrees is in order. Then the same will happen after your introduction to Trekiva-sama's court."

"Would my introduction to the different covens have differences of their own?" Haruhi asked.

"I am not sure it would," Mori thought aloud. "Lost Lineages are rare, and yours would be a very delicate case since your family was cursed to this existence but embraced it rather than fall to insanity and death. Something I am sure all three would do is be very considerate to your wish for privacy. Most who come from a Lost Lineage want to keep the peace that they had before they found and that is understandable. All three would most likely work together to help keep the peace you had until you are ready for all of the changes that everything will bring. The Council here would most likely welcome you with open arms and do what they can to limit the media attention you would get if everything were to be broadcast before you were ready.

"The European Covens would most likely grieve that your family was cursed and show due sympathy for such an injustice, as well as probably do everything they could to help you get a better understanding of the world you are coming into. With the help of the Historian's Archive, you would get access to the full history of the vampiric race as a whole and how they have blended with the societies of each nation. You might also get a better grasp of your Arcane knowledge as well. Though there might be some in the European Council that would try to make Prince Fernando add more to what his family offers in reparations to you and, if enough agree to the idea, he would have to accept and go through with the change or face ridicule from the other Covens.

"However, the biggest reaction would come from Trekiva-sama's court. From historical understanding, the Emperor only ever made three full Changes. The first was a woman he eventually took as his wife and two males. As you know, Asuda is one of them but Trekiva-sama rarely ever spoke about the other. Emperor Trekiva's Royal Guard only mentioned that the other man he changed did not want anyone's attention but he had met the proper members of the court freely about his changing. It wasn't until the court itself was asked did anyone get his name."

"Atsu, my great-great-grandfather."

"Correct. When a member of the Historian Archive tried to meet with him, he refused to state anything about his creation other than the fact the Emperor Trekiva was kind to him and helped end his pain. When asked for more detail, all he gave was that he was near dead and the Emperor gave into a dying mans request of peace but not death."

Haruhi looked down at her lap. "Does being blood scarred hurt that much?"

"From what I have read it can be," Mori stated calmly. "It also depends on how the person goes about taking care of themselves. I am guessing that he tried to keep to himself as far from people as much as possible unless he needed to feed. Doing such would limit the pain he would suffer as well as the temptation to fall deeper into the curse, but not by much."

"What happens after all of the introductions are done?"

"Once they are done, you can go back to what you were doing beforehand. The only difference is that you have a broader network of learning to help you. As well as a society that can help you understand what is happening. Since it would be stated at each introduction that you wish for peace so you can continue with your schooling, they would make sure the media stays clear of you. Although you already have some of the media's attention merely because of your attendance to Ouran as well as your friendship with the members of the Host club, they will make sure that your connections to Prince Fernando and Emperor Trekiva remain quiet.

"True you may still get a few people from the vampiric society asking some questions but it will mostly be actual members of the families that you are tied to so that they can get a better understanding of you personally. Anyone else would be kept away until you state you are ready."

Haruhi nodded. "Will they wait until I am done with high school or will I have peace until after college?"

"It is up to you when the media learns," Mori answered. "If you wish to wait until you are done with college, then that is when you can let them know."

" _I would advise you let them know after you have better control over your Arcana,_ " she heard Qurdox say as he moved in the branches of a near by tree.

She looked over to the sakura tree that her dragon had chosen and smiled softly. " _How will I know when my Arcana control is high enough?_ "

" _You will know. It will feel as though the world around you has wrapped you in warmth and gives you strength. You are still young and have yet to feel the connection. When you do, you will be ready._ "

Haruhi leaned back against Mori and looked back at the sky before a thought struck her. "What about the connection your mother mentioned between you and me?"

Mori tensed slightly. "Whatever you wish to do with it."

Haruhi turned to look at him. She could see the underlying fear and hope in his eyes and that was when it finally hit her. He liked her and the thought of having her by his side, a great deal it seemed. She rose a hand slowly to his cheek and gave a small smile when he turned his head into her hand slightly and nuzzled her palm. She had always felt, deep down, some sort of connection to him. She had ever since the day he answered her call for help from Tamaki. Slowly, she rose to her knees and moved closer until she was straddling his lap. Her eyes shut slowly as she leaned closer to him.

Mori felt his eyes widen when Haruhi turned to face him. As she looked at him, he saw realization cross her face and saw a glimpse of acceptance. When her hand cupped his cheek, he couldn't help but lean into her touch. He saw her small smile and felt the corners of his mouth lift up as well. He watched calmly as she moved closer and felt deep down that he knew what she was about to do. As she leaned forward, he did as well and soon felt her small soft lips meet his own. Slowly, as to not scare her or make her pull back, Mori wrapped his arms around Haruhi's small frame. Once her chest was against his, he felt Haruhi bring her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss slightly.

Hesitantly, he slid his tongue along her lips, asking to enter. She obliged and he slid his tongue along hers. Slowly Haruhi began to mimic his actions and felt her body start to warm up. He felt her shudder slightly as his heightened senses picked up the faint traces of her arousal and the speed of her heart. Mori pulled back slightly to catch his breath and let Haruhi catch hers as he began to kiss down her neck. She let out a soft moan and tilted her head back, exposing her neck to him.

Mori felt his fangs lengthen slightly and nipped the flesh of her neck gently. He didn't bite hard enough to draw blood but he did get a small gasp out of Haruhi. Softly he ran his tongue along where he nipped to sooth the slightly raised skin. Haruhi let out a soft whimper and brought her hands to the sides of Mori's head to keep him where he was, in a silent demand for more. Her breathing was a little ragged but part of her wanted to feel his bite and so, she held him in place. Mori answered the silent demand from the small woman in his lap and slowly sunk his fangs into her neck, causing Haruhi to cry out quietly.

He let out a low moan as her sweet blood poured into his mouth. Taking small and slow sips as the blood pooled to savor the taste, his hands moved from around her back to her hips. Mori pulled Haruhi closer as he continued to sip from her neck. After a few moments, he pulled back with a shudder. Despite the length of time he had his fangs in her neck, Mori had only taken the equivalent of three small gulps in a several small sips. He looked at Haruhi and smiled softly. Her eyes were glazed with lust and desire and she was panting heavily. When her glazed eyes met his, Mori saw that they were no longer the chocolate brown they normally were. Instead her eyes held a faint crimson glow that he knew all too well. Tilting his head back, Mori exposed his neck to her as an offering.

Through the haze of passion she was in, she saw Mori's actions. Somewhere deep inside her was a voice telling her to bite. When she questioned why she should hurt him like that, there was a soft laugh before it answered.

" _ **It will not hurt him,**_ " the voice soothed. " _ **In truth, he will enjoy it greatly. He wants the same joy he gave you.**_ "

Still questioning it, she leaned forward and kissed Mori's neck softly. She felt him shudder softly as she licked his neck as he had done for her before biting his exposed neck, not knowing she now had fangs. She nearly pulled back when the tang of copper touched her tongue but felt Mori place a hand on the back of her head to keep her still. She slowly began to swallow the crimson liquid as it slowly poured into her mouth and felt her body heat up a great deal more than it already was. Soon she heard the soft voice again but it was telling that she had taken enough and Haruhi felt herself pull back despite the deep longing in her body for more.

Just as she looked up at Mori, his lips were against hers in a fierce demand. Behind that kiss, she felt all of his pent up want and could taste the desire he had in the small traces of blood still in her mouth. Their kiss grew in passion and Haruhi felt Mori slide one of his hands under the lower hem of her shirt moving up along her stomach. Just as his finger tips brushed along the bottom edge of her bra, both of them were brought out of their small haze by Qurdox landing near them with a soft thump.

Haruhi quickly turned to her dragon, the crimson glow slowly fading from her eyes. Qurdox just looked at her with understanding eyes and turned enough to let both of them see the Void floating near one of the far trees.

" _He apologizes for interrupting,_ " Qurdox spoke softly. " _But he felt it best to warn you both that the "Blond Baka" has arrived._ "

Mori looked at Haruhi confused as he heard a deep voice in his mind. Qurdox looked at the young male and bowed his head softly.

" _I am Qurdox,_ " he said calmly to Mori. " _As Haruhi completed the Blood Link with you, you can now hear me as well and she can hear the voices of any Familiars you summon._ "

" _I see,_ " Mori nodded. " _I am honored to hear your voice._ "

Qurdox nodded.

" _So Tamaki-senpai is here?_ " Haruhi asked. " _When did he get here?_ "

" _From what the Void had gained from his Master, he arrived about an hour ago. The Young Shadow had thought it best to keep the arrival of such "annoyances", as he calls them, from you both as to allow you some peace. The Void interrupts only because the young Fae is now in the gardens looking for you both._ "

Haruhi and Mori nodded. " _Thank you for the warning. We should be ready for his arrival by the time he actually gets here._ "

The dragon nodded and looked to the Void, which nodding in return before turning and moving back to the very edge of the secluded garden where it was before the warning from its master about the interruption. Qurdox then moved around both Haruhi and Mori while they adjusted themselves back to a semblance of how they were prior to a few moments ago. Haruhi was still seated in Mori's lap but they both had realigned their clothes and removed the small dried blood trails on their necks and lips.

" _Qurdox?_ " Haruhi asked. " _Are we going to be in trouble for doing this?_ "

" _No,_ " the dragon soothed, feeling her worry and the concern in Mori. " _The connection would have been made in time. The fact that it was made without a formal ceremony may be questioned but not that the connection itself was made. It is actually better that the connection was done this early as it allows Takashi to gain a better understanding of myself and gain a deeper understanding to the bond between an Arcane Companion and its caller._ "

" _From what I have read,_ " Mori mentioned. " _The Bond between you two is similar to the Bond between Sire and child for vampires, as well as our own Shadow Pets. You will always know the state of her well being and where she is._ "

Qurdox nodded. " _That is the Bond in a general sense but the aspect of Arcana makes it vary slightly. While the Bond between vampires give location and well being, the Bond of Arcana allows the Caller to tap into whatever magic their companion has if needed._ "

" _Meaning I could use some of the magic you know if I need to?_ " Haruhi asked.

" _Correct. However, as most of my magic is several millennia in age, it will take some preparations and practice until you are able to call it without exhausting yourself. It will be part of your Arcana training, so do not try to stress over it too much. If your lessons lack in certain aspects, I will help you through them._ "

Haruhi smiled at her dragon before snuggling into Mori's chest. "Mori-senpai?"

"Hmm?"

"Before I bit you, there was a voice I heard telling me to do so. It also told me when to pull back. What was it?"

Mori smiled softly. "Your vampiric instinct. It is essentially another side of you but is still you. Since you are still mostly human, you won't hear it as often but there will be times when it will act through you. Heightened awareness is one of the biggest external aspects that shows. A good example is when you felt like something was watching you before coming to Kyoya about it, as well as your reactions before the events the other morning."

Haruhi nodded. "If I chose to awaken my blood, will I hear it more often?"

"That depends on how you awaken it. If you decide to, I would recommend doing it in a way similar to Emperor Trekiva. You will still need some blood but not nearly as much as most."

"How much do you need?"

"I only need to drink 3 pints during the course of three weeks," Mori explained. "If I take any less, I would need to eat more frequently thus drawing attention, but if I take too much in one sitting, I run the risk of losing my control."

"So you only take what you need when you need it."

"Yes. However, the addition of your blood on top of that will not make me lose control but in fact strengthen it. I can only take so much from you and what I do take is more filling than what is in the packets or from a Donor."

Haruhi nodded again and resettled herself against Mori's chest. A few moments later, she heard the high pitched wails that signified Tamaki coming closer. Both let out a sigh, although Haruhi's was more of a groan then a sigh. Soon both of them saw the glimmering blond hair of the Host Club King as he ran around the garden. All too soon they were spotted and Tamaki changed course, heading straight for them. When he was close enough, they saw Tamaki's eyes widen as he slowly came to a stop.

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

When Tamaki and the twins sat down, the adults began to explain the situation to them, leaving out some details that they were sure Tamaki didn't need to know, such as the reactions Asuda and Abraham had when they read Haruhi's blood, her relation to either of them and the others, as well as the exact details of how her family became vampiric in the first place or that she was one in general. The summarized story only took about an hour to tell before Tamaki blatantly asked where Haruhi and Mori were again, either not having heard anything about the conversation or not understanding any of it. Kyoya had looked at the Haninozuka parents mostly because it was their home that they were guests in and didn't want to overstep any more boundaries than he perceived he already had with a Void moving about. When Yorihisa nodded, Kyoya was about to tell him where they were but Tamaki gave a short bow before dashing out of the door once he stood up. They half expected him to pop his head back in to ask where Haruhi and Mori were but Tamaki didn't do that, causing the teens in the room to face-palm.

After running about the house for about fifteen minutes, Tamaki paused to ask a maid where they, as well as his friends, were and how to get there. The woman answered calmly and pointed him in the right direction and soon Tamaki was out in the gardens looking for his friend and "daughter" in the maze of plants. After a bit, Tamaki started calling out for them since he was lost in the garden but got no reply of any kind. Just as he was about to panic, he caught sight of the brilliant blue-green of Haruhi's dragon and began to run towards it. He had hope that if the dragon was there, Haruhi would be as well. Soon he saw her and Mori but froze at how he saw them. Haruhi, his beloved little girl, was sitting in Takashi Morinozuka's lap and the stoic host had his arms wrapped around her waist! Slowing slightly Tamaki began to walk over.

"Haruhi?" he asked shakily. "Are you okay? You weren't at school yesterday. You worried your brothers and daddy so very much."

"You're still not my dad Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi stated bluntly. "And yeah, I'm fine. It's just that a lot has happened and it all caught up with me at once."

"How come you didn't call and let me know?" Tamaki nearly wailed. "I would have come over to help make it all better!"

"You would have kept me up instead of getting rest I needed or you would have thought I was dying and tried to take me to one of Kyoya-senpai's family's hospitals."

Wincing slightly as Haruhi raised her voice, Tamaki whimpered. "But daddies are supposed to take care of their daughters..."

"For the millionth time, _**you are not my father Tamaki!**_ " Haruhi yelled, her eyes flashing brightly.

Mori caught the faint glow of Haruhi's eyes and knew that Qurdox had caught it as well. Mori wrapped his arms around her waist tighter to keep her seated and Qurdox quickly moved in front of the two of them letting out a low growl in warning. Tamaki yelped when he was the flash of scales and heard the growl. Seeing an angry dragon in front of him, Tamaki balked and backpedaled as quickly as he could. Mori caught the flicker of the Void out of the corner of his eye and tightened his grip on Haruhi to keep her from launching herself at the baka.

Haruhi felt a thrum of power wash over her soothingly and turned quickly to see the adults walk out of the house with Trekiva in front. When he saw Haruhi's eyes, he understood instantly. "Did we not tell you to let them have their peace little one?"

"But..." Tamaki whimpered.

"You were warned child," Trekiva said sternly. "Leave and let my child and Takashi be at peace. Much has been placed in front of them that must be worked through and you are being a hindrance."

"How is Haruhi your child?" Tamaki asked suddenly. "Her father is Ranka and myself!"

Trekiva sighed. "You, child, need to mind your place. Her elder was changed by my blood. Although his only child was born human, as were the ones born after, that does not erase my blood in her veins. By Blood Rite, she is my child, as is Ryoji."

"Who?" Tamaki asked confused, his mind balking as his fear rose.

"Me," Ranka huffed. "My actual name is Ryoji. You were told this the first time you met me!"

"As we have said many times," Kyoya sighed. "Tamaki doesn't pay very good attention."

Just as Tamaki was about to refute the statement, Qurdox let out another growl causing Tamaki to jump. Kyoya moved over and grabbed the blond's arm and began to drag him back to the house with a Void following. The rest of the adults went back inside as well but Trekiva remained. He placed a soft hand on the dragon and traced his silent request of passage. Qurdox huffed softly in the direction the two teens had departed in before moving to let him pass. Kneeling in front of the two children, he looked deep into Haruhi's faintly glowing eyes before giving a soft smile.

"Your instinct is awake and has spoken to you, hasn't she?" he asked softly.

Haruhi gave a small nod. Trekiva moved his hand closer to her with his palm up, almost as if he was approaching a terrified animal. Haruhi looked at Trekiva's upturned hand and felt the urge to rest her head in his hand. Slowly she leaned forward and soon her forehead was on his upturned palm. As she let her head rest on his hand, Haruhi felt her rage dissipating like water flowing over her. While Tamaki was there, she felt uneasy despite having Mori's arms around her but with Trekiva there, her anger just melted to nothing. Her eyes slowly slid shut as she felt him begin to run his fingers through her short hair.

"How is it that I have calmed down so quickly?" she asked quietly, almost sleepily. "And why was I so angry at Tamaki-senpai?"

"Because your instinct knows I am your Sire," he explained. "Until you and Takashi enter your Union, only your Companion, myself and your father can sooth your ire quickly without bloodshed. As for why you got angry in the first place, it was because your serenity was ruined, the placements of those around you was questioned and your instinct recognized what that child held for you in his heart and scent, even if neither of you did yourselves."

She looked at Trekiva slightly confused but let it go as Qurdox wrapped around her and Mori once more. Haruhi felt nothing but peace under the steady thrum of her dragon's power and relaxed into Mori's embrace. Trekiva smiled and stood as he watched her eyes slowly return to normal. He also notices the faint outlines of the thorns growing around both of their necks. Giving a nod to his old friend, he went back inside to allow the children to have the rest of their day in peace. He knew that they needed it and would make sure that their peace was not shattered again until the next day they had to attend their lessons.


	14. Chapter 14, A Union Discovered

**Chapter 14:**

 **Chapter 14, A Union Discovered**

Trekiva had kept to his silent vow of making sure that Tamaki left Haruhi and Mori alone for the rest of the day with relative ease. It did help that the twin Incubi were more than willing to aid him in the venture. They only requested that in exchange for helping keep the troublesome blond away from them, they have his permission to speak with Haruhi later about the classes that she missed since she was in a majority of their classes during the day. After learning which classes all three shared and which ones they didn't but managed to get the assignments for, Trekiva gave permission under the strict guidelines that either he, Takashi or Ranka were there. Hikaru and Kaoru had agreed knowing that if they tried to push for just them and Haruhi, they wouldn't get the opportunity to in the future.

Hikaru and Kaoru had even gone so far as to ask Kyoya and Umehito to help since even they knew that Tamaki would do whatever the Shadow King said and was still deathly afraid of the Black Magic practitioner. Kyoya agreed as he had actual reasons to keep Tamaki from the pair because he needed a full run down of how things went the day before, not only in the club but also in class. True Kyoya could have checked the school page about the lessons he missed, had even done so before hand, but having a first hand account was more helpful. Soon though, Kyoya had to step away from moronic blond as every other sentence out of Tamaki's mouth was a question about Haruhi and it was starting to annoy him. He also had to depart due to a report he had received from his Void about the state of the person it had taken away after arriving on the scene of the attack the day before. It was at this point that Umehito took over for the Shadow King with hilarious results.

Since Tamaki was completely unaware of how Familiars worked, he was unprepared for the sight of Beelzenef morphing from a puppet sitting on the Dark Prince's hand to an actual cat being held in his arms. It was also readily apparent that the beige sphinx had not forgiven or forgotten about when Tamaki had stepped on him. So after fully forming into a cat, Beelzenef had arched his back and starting hissing at the terrified blond before leaping out of Umehito's arms and chasing him around the house, not that Nekozawa did anything to stop the angry feline. For the next three hours, the sphinx ran after Tamaki and whenever it caught up to him, he would get clawed or hit with quick swipes. Soon Tamaki had scratches on his face, hands and arms from the angry Familiar.

Felling a small pang of pity on the poor child, Alyona offered to treat the scratches of her son's companion so that they wouldn't scar. Tamaki had thanked her with a flourish that the woman had completely ignored, much to his dismay and confusion. He had tried every method of personal charm he had or could think of for her to notice and adhere to his pleas of getting Umehito to get Beelzenef to stop attacking him, but nothing worked against her. Alyona just smiled at him as he got more and more flustered and when he asked why nothing he said was working her reply shut him up.

"Dear child," she said softly. "There is not a charm you could cast or action you could take that would change my heart from my husband or my children. I am a Sorceress and as such, I know a great deal more magic than you do. I am also far older than you are. Thus, I have more experience in dealing with different types of magic, Arcana, and personalities. As for Beelzenef, the only thing one can do to ease the ire of a feline, is let it run its course. Eventually he will stop but trying to get him to do so through force will only make him retaliate for longer."

All Tamaki could do was look at her is shocked awe before bowing his head in understanding and defeat.

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

Sitting in the gardens with a small table brought from inside under a sakura tree, Haruhi and Mori listened to Hikaru and Kaoru calmly as both of them explained what she missed yesterday in class. Haruhi was slightly surprised that both of them had actually taken such good notes for her but didn't voice it out loud. She just listened calmly and took notes on what they explained, asking for a bit of clarification every now and then. Both red heads would give it readily and even helped her with some of her assignments where they could. Once they had shared everything they could about class on Friday, Hikaru moved over to Trekiva while Kaoru was looking over the assignment Haruhi had just finished that was assigned in class, explaining how the teacher explained some of the ones she got wrong since he did too.

"Tora-sama," Hikaru started softly. "There is one more matter that we need to discuss with Haruhi. There is a Halloween Gala that our club is doing this year in conjuncture with the Black Magic Club at school. It is being held on Hallows Eve and we need to do some fitting adjustments to the costume we have made for Haruhi. It isn't too intrusive but we do need to see her in it so we can make any final adjustments."

Glancing at the young Incubus next to him, Trekiva spoke calmly. "I would like to see what you have created for my child."

Hikaru nodded and pulled out his design book. Flipping to the right page, he handed it to the elder vampire. Trekiva let his eyes follow the contours of what the young one had drawn and had to admire the detail. Each line was drawn exact, the only smudges were from the rubbing of pages while it was being carried.

"Do you have colors chosen?" he asked calmly.

"It will mostly be white," Hikaru explained. "The designs will be blue, the same color as Mori-senpia's rose, and everything is sewn in place with gold thread. If you have any additions you wish to make, I'll pencil them in and talk to Kaoru about adding them."

Trekiva looked at the design and tapped his chin. "Rather than plain white, make it a light cream or pale gold. Something that you would only really see in proper light and if you were paying close attention. I also would like you to add a silver sash with my crest and Takashi's rose."

Hikaru looked at the design and covered his mouth in thought. "I'd need something to replicate your crest. I know the symbol of your company is the Tiger-Lilly surrounded by an Oak leaf but not the crest you have for your Coven or family."

"An Asian Lung coiled around the crescent moon."

"Does the color of the Dragon matter?"

"I would recommend you do something similar to the colors of her dragon," Trekiva stated with a light glances at Qurdox.

The elder twin nodded. "All right. I've only really seen him once up close so I'll have to ask Haruhi if we can borrow him to draw out the design properly."

"I'm sure neither will mind. You have my permission to speak with her on the matter."

Hikaru nodded and took back the drawing pad so he could show Haruhi. When he sat back down, he nodded to his twin and they then started talking about the Gala. He showed Haruhi their rough sketches as well as the color schemes, making sure to say the possible changes. When Kaoru gave him a confused glance, Hikaru gave a subtle nod in Trekiva's direction. Glancing at the elder vampire, Kaoru nodding in understanding. The changes he was recommending weren't that hard to pull off but he did agree that they would need some kind of photograph of Haruhi's dragon for the sash.

"Hey Haruhi," Kaoru asked. "Would you mind if we borrowed your dragon for a few hours tomorrow?"

"What for?" she asked, looking between the two.

"We've only see him once," Hikaru explained. "So we need a better look to get his color scheme right for the design on the sash."

"We have also never drawn a dragon before." Kaoru finished. "And we want to get it right."

Haruhi glanced up in the tree that Qurdox was laying in and saw his golden eyes trained on the twins. " _Would you have issue with them doing so?_ " she asked calmly.

Qurdox shook his head and slithered out of the tree, landing next to the table. Hikaru and Kaoru watched in awe as he moved closer.

"He said he won't mind," Haruhi stated. "Just don't poke or prod him too much."

The twins nodded. "We won't. It will take a few hours since we want to do this right. We'll give him back when we are done."

Qurdox gave a soft nod before curling around Haruhi and resting his head on Mori's leg. Mori placed the hand not wrapped around Haruhi's waist on the dragons head with a soft pat and continued to listen as the twins went over their outfits for the Gala. He had heard the soft conversation between the elder twin and Trekiva and he agreed that the original color scheme the twins had come up with was too bland for Haruhi. He liked the addition of Trekiva's crest as well as the addition of his rose on the silver sash that was being added. It was then that an idea came to him.

"Do you two know what the Mark of Othil looks like?" he asked.

The twins looked at Mori in shock before nodding. "Yeah. Why?"

"Add it to mine and Haruhi's clothes. As well as the Symbol of the Bloodbond."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other before looking at Haruhi and Mori. With devious smiles, they nodded. "We'll add them. And we will make sure they are placed properly too."

Mori nodded and watched as Kaoru drew both symbols on a blank page. He glanced at Haruhi and saw confusion in her eyes.

" _The Mark of Othil,_ " he explained through the bond. " _Claims you as my equal, my partner in all things though many think only a consort or concubine would have it. The Symbol of Bloodbond is as its name implies. It shows that we are bonded through Blood. Such marks are only wore by vampiric pairs. My parents have both symbols on their clothes when they attend formal events._ "

" _Where are they placed?_ " she asked quietly.

" _The Mark of Othil is placed over the heart and the Symbol of Bloodbond is on the collar or right next to it._ "

Haruhi nodded and watched as the twins began discussing how to add the two symbols without drawing too much attention to them. While they talked, everyone missed the soft smile of Trekiva's face as he turned to walk away. He could tell that the twins were somewhat hurt about the sudden news but could tell they accepted it evenly as they wanted her happy, even if it wasn't with them.

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

Kyoya looked at the body in front of him and sighed. His Void had done a good job in keeping the person that attacked Haruhi and Hunny in one spot but due to some complications, there was now only a mangled corpse in front of him. Looking at his summon, Kyoya saw the creature had its head bowed in a semblance of remorse for the events that took place.

"What's done is done," he stated quietly. "At least you got the information needed before he took his own life."

"Such a mistake is inconceivable on my part, Master," the Void replied. "Your order was to keep them alive for further questioning, I failed to do so."

Kyoya sighed and leaned against the only part of the wall not covered in blood. "It's fine. At least we know the lengths they will go through to keep their secrets."

The Void looked back at the mangled body laying before it. At first glance, you couldn't tell that it was once a person with how mauled the body was. It looked like the body was tossed to a pack of starving beasts. The only thing was that there was no other indication of such in the room. The wounds were are self-inflicted. As the Void was trying to get information out of the culprit by delving into their mind and through verbal communication about the reasons for their attack, they had begun to claw at their skin like it was on fire. It had tried to stop them from doing such with different spells and physical restraints but nothing held them off for long. The thing that unnerved the Void however was that the culprit continued to talk as if they were in no pain and unaware of the damage they were doing to themselves. They even laughed a few times when it was brought to their attention even though their eyes clearly screamed that they were terrified of what was happening.

"They seemed aware yet not of the wounds they were making," it stated. "But it did not phase them. They seemed to enjoy what was being done though their aura and soul radiated fear and anguish."

"A Mental Hex?" Kyoya theorized.

"I know of no Hex, Curse or Spell that can make one immune to pain for the length of time they had."

"There are a few drugs out there that can, as well as a few old spells that are locked away. I'll have the forensic team take samples. I also want to know who this person was and their connections."

The Void nodded and looked towards the door as it opened. A couple uniformed officers walked in and began cleaning up the room, while making sure to get samples of the blood on the walls and floor as well as tissue samples from the body.

"Have the body incinerated when you are done," Kyoya ordered as he walked out of the room.

The officers nodded and continued working while the Void followed Kyoya out of the room. As they moved down the hall, Kyoya thought about the events Hunny had shared as well was what he managed to get from Haruhi before she passed out. He also applied that to what his Void had relayed. The person didn't give much in the way of information, only that they weren't actually a student at Ouran and that they were hired to get a hold of Haruhi at any cost but she was to remain alive and relatively unharmed. When asked who hired them, they didn't give an answer. When pressed, they were told that it was confidential and that the only way to fully know was when they called for clarification of their success or failure. And they theorized that since they were already inflicting damage to themselves, despite not really feeling it, the people that hired them knew they had failed and were making sure they knew how displeased their employer was.

Kyoya shuddered slightly as he remembered his summon stating that as they died, the person began laughing. _What level of Magic or type of drug would induce such a reaction?_ he thought with a shiver. _The only thing I can think of are types of Voodoo and that kind of Magic takes skill and preparation. As well as concentration. There are also some spells out there that could do so but those are black listed magics and are forbidden to all magic users. Then there is the fact that only a handful of people know Haruhi and her patterns of daily life. I would know if it was someone from Ouran or the School of Arcana. But they don't know about Haruhi...unless..._

Kyoya changed direction and went to find an encrypted computer in one of the lower offices. Once he was seated, he logged into a site that only Arcana users and those knowledgeable in magic of the society surrounding it could access. He began scrolling through every page he could on the Arcana Listings once the pages loaded. The Listing was a series of personnel records that explained other people who used magic as well as safe havens for users to practice without being caught by regular society and some blogs about different kinds of magic practices, but he hit a dead end. No where in of the Listings was Haruhi's name or Ranka's, nor anything about their personal lives and daily routes. Although that should have eased some of his worry knowing there was nothing on there about them, he still felt as if something didn't add up. Before closing the site, an ad request flashing on the side caught his attention.

" _Looking for skilled Arcana Users to retrieve lost family member,_ " Kyoya read.

Narrowing his eyes slightly, he opened the link and started reading.

" _Child of high Arcane birth needing rescue from entrapment. 16 years of age, short brown hair and light brown eyes. A female student at Ouran Private Academy. Top Honors Student. Uniform is mostly white with a yellow vest. The child has been missing from our family for twelve years and only through periodic visuals have we been able to find her due to the shielding placed over her Arcana signature. It is highly possible that her Arcana has started to awaken but since she has had no proper teacher, it will lash out against those unknown. She may have people guarding her by request of those that took her from us so caution is highly advised. Her safe return is of the utmost importance._ "

Growling darkly, Kyoya was about to close the ad when an idea started to form. Closing out of his personal account, he opened one of his dummy accounts and applied for the task. Once he got a notification that it was accepted, he opened the acceptance and saw an address.

"Quin'Derax," Kyoya called to the Void near the door. "Take a more human guise and investigate. Shield your ties to me. If this is who I think it is, we need every bit of information we can get."

The Void looked at his Master before nodding. It shifted around slightly before it vaporous form solidified into something resembling a middle-aged male with short black hair and cold green eyes. Dressed in a well-tailored black suit, he walked forward to get the address before bowing to Kyoya and departing without another sound. Kyoya watched the Void leave and let out a sigh. Quin'Derax was the first Void he ever summoned so the bond between them was very strong. Quin'Derax had never failed him in the past and he didn't consider the death of their only lead a failure on the Void's part. He considered it his own failure for not anticipating that the person they caught might have been given or induced with with things to prevent them from telling anyone anything. Leaning back in his chair, Kyoya knew he just had to wait until Quin'Derax contacted him with information.

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

The rest of the day passed quietly for everyone and continued that way until dinner. By then, Kyoya had come back from his errand and the twins were able to talk to him about the small changes they had to the Gala outfits. They told him that the changes wouldn't take too long to add and that they would be able to bring the rough outlines on Monday for everyone to try on for final adjustments. Giving his consent to the matter, the twins nodded and went back to their drawing pads to make the adjustments. Kyoya walked into the dinning room and paused when he saw Tamaki with a few band-aids on his cheeks.

"What happened to you?" he asked blandly.

"Beelzenef," Tamaki replied with a shudder.

Kyoya quirked a brow and looked at Umehito who had a highly amused grin.

"Beelzenef had not forgiven Suoh for stepping on him," Umehito chuckled. "Cats never forget transgressions against them."

Looking back at Tamaki, Kyoya sighed and shook his head. "That's what you get for not paying attention."

Tamaki started to stammer and stutter about not knowing that the puppet was on the floor until he had stepped on it which prompted a loud hiss. Jumping at the sound, Tamaki turned fearful eyes towards a small set of deep black pools glowering at him. Kyoya felt his other brow raise at the sight of the beige sphinx before looking back at Umehito who was holding his stomach while he laughed.

"That is Beelzenef's physical form?" Kyoya asked calmly.

Umehito nodded and said cat stopped hissing at the sound of his name. Kyoya knelt down and held out his hand towards the Familiar and waited calmly for him to come closer by his own will. With his nose twitching slightly, Beelzenef moved closer and sniffed the Shadow King's upturned hand cautiously. Satisfied with the scent of the young Void Mage, the cat rubbed his head along Kyoya's hand in greeting. With a smirk, Kyoya began to pet the Familiar in soft strokes which caused the creature to purr happily.

"Despite being a Summoned being," he said calmly. "You are still a cat."

"Indeed he is," Umehito smiled. "And a very good companion."

"I will take your word for it. I mean no offence Nekozawa-senpai but, I'm not much of a cat person. But I will admit a liking for the grace they carry."

Umehito nodded and called Beelzenef back to him. With one last rub against Kyoya's hand, the sphinx walked over to his master with a content meow as they began to walk out of the room, leaving a flabbergast Tamaki behind.

"I trust your endeavor was fruitful?" Umehito asked.

"Unfortunately no," Kyoya replied with a growl. "My Void was unable to get anything of use before whatever spell that they had on them took effect. It seems that their employer had used something to make them immune to the pain that they were inflicting on themselves. I have a forensic team looking into their blood and tissue to see if there were any narcotics or drugs of some kind in their system."

"Were they able to get a name?"

"No. All he was able to get was that they were hired to find Haruhi and take her to an address they were given. They wouldn't share who had asked them to get her nor where the address was but I think I may have a clue."

"Oh?"

Kyoya nodded. "I went looking through the Listing to see if they were directly quoted on any of the pages. As I was about to leave, I found an advertisement looking for skilled Arcana users. No information was listed on who posted it, just that they were looking for help in finding a "lost member of the family" and retrieving them."

"I see," Umehito stated with narrowed eyes.

"Using one of my dummy accounts on the Listing, I sent one of my Void to investigate the source. I will have something from him by Monday at the latest."

Both continued to walk before coming to a pause at a set of sliding doors. Umehito knocked and when given permission to enter, Kyoya saw that the room carried Akira, Yorihisa, Trekiva, Abraham and Fernando. Glancing at Umehito, Kyoya nodded and took a seat in front of all five men and began to relay what had happened with the only lead they had to them. Needless to say, when he was done explaining, no one was happy. Kyoya could understand the rage that each man felt and waited calmly for their ire to subside before continuing.

Yorihisa's ire was mostly at the fact that he himself could not have dealt death to the one that hurt his child as well as the fact that the ones who were responsible actually had the gall to publicly ask the Arcana community for help in the endeavor. Akira had his ire set in the same reasons as his cousin but also at the fact that the threat to Haruhi was still there. Although she wasn't part of their family, both he and his wife accepted her as such due to the strong tie forged between her and their eldest son. Abraham's anger was at the fact that anyone thought that they could do such an insult to anyone as well as the misuse of magic. Despite being a vampire, he was a Historian and knew every rule there was to the Communities of Magic. He was also a skilled mage in his own right. Fernando was upset because such events happened in the first place and that one of his family, although brought in through a curse, was threatened. However the one that took the information the worst was Trekiva.

Although it was not seen in his face or body language, it was there. Being one of the few to carry the Mark of the Ancients as well as the Symbol of the Malpirgi, the old Order of Vampyr Mages, a threat to family and Coven was a grievous crime. Especially when the one that the threat is against is as young as Haruhi is. A vampire was called a child until they had passed their first century, and even when that had passed, some were still called a child but only by their parents and Elders. Softly drumming his fingers on the table, he thought about what Kyoya had shared and what he was having done.

"Your Void knows to be cautious?" he asked, the calm of his voice setting everyone on edge instantly.

"Quin'Derax has never failed in his tasks," Kyoya replied firmly. "I have little doubt that he will start now."

Trekiva nodded but the drumming of his fingers did not stop. Kyoya watched quietly and caught the soft movement of the other vampires in the room as they shifted, almost uncomfortably. His hand stilled the moment a soft knock was heard and Michiko walked in.

"I am sorry to intrude but dinner is ready," she said softly.

Everyone nodded and rose, following the small woman out of the room towards the dining room. All of the adults walked in with Kyoya and Umehito just behind and paused at the sight before them. Haruhi was sitting on Mori's lap laughing hysterically with Qurdox coiled around them with his head resting on the table while Hunny and Satoshi were in peals of laughter on the floor. Chika was doing his best to hold in his laughter but was turning red in the process with a thin line of blood sliding down his chin due to him biting his lip to keep it at bay. Following the gazes of the others, Kyoya coughed as he tried to keep his amusement in check and Umehito just stared blankly at the scene before him. Leaning against each other about to fall over were Hikaru and Kaoru and as the gazes continued some of the adults tried to hold in their mirth. There stood Tamaki in all of his glory, dressed in the gaudy red and gold outfit that he had worn when trying to convince Haruhi to stay at Ouran instead of going to Lobellia during her first year doing a rough rerun of what he had done at the time. Tamaki huffed indignantly and was about to walk out of the room when he was thrown against a wall by an infuriated Ranka.

Kyoya lost the ability to hold in his laughter as the professional cross-dresser started reaming into Tamaki about making a mockery of all cross-dressers and his line of work as well as criticizing his choice of colors and make-up. Ranka's yelling only stopped when he turned and saw the audience he had.

"Oh," he said calmly. "Is something wrong?"

Almost everyone lost the ability to hold back their laughter at his complete dismissal of his earlier outburst.

"It's time for dinner," Michiko stated once she had regained her composure.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "Let me go get cleaned up."

Ranka hurried out of the room, dragging a squawking Tamaki with him. Everyone else just shook their heads and started to take their seats around the table. Soon everyone was seated at the table but some of the adults noticed that Haruhi was still seated in Mori's lap. Hunny looked between the two confused but smiled happily. He could see the faint glow in his cousin's eyes but what confused him the most was that it was in Haruhi's eyes as well. Glancing at his parents, he saw that they noticed it as well. Michiko was about to say something on the matter when she caught Trekiva shake his head. Glancing at her husband, Yorihisa nodded softly. It would be discussed later.

After a few moments of silence, the doors opened once again to show a properly dressed, and very subdued, Tamaki and a jovial Ranka. The blond was in a loose white shirt and some blue jeans while Ranka was dressed in a beautiful but simple magenta dress. Ranka gave a soft turn with a smile.

"What do you think?" he asked sweetly.

"I must say," Fernando answered. "You look well in one of my sister's dresses. I will admit my surprise that it fits your frame since you have a broader chest than she does, but you wear it well."

Ranka gushed happily and took a seat next to Hannah, both quickly falling into conversations about different dress styles that might be best for him as well as arranging a fitting for him so the dresses could be sized properly. The staff soon walked out with the meal and the table was surrounded by quiet conversations of different kinds. The only ones not speaking aloud were Haruhi and Mori. Their conversations were kept in their minds and Qurdox would join in every now and then as he ate the strips of meat given to him. Their topics weren't about much in particular, mostly her asking how university was for him, advise on which classes might be good for her to try next year and some insight about the first things she would have to go through in college. Mori also explained a bit more about how vampiric society worked as well as some things to expect before and after the announcements.

Haruhi listened to everything he said and quietly marveled at the difference she was seeing in him. For as long as she knew him, Mori was always quiet and only spoke when absolutely necessary. She was now noticing that just because he was physically quiet, did not meant that his mind was quiet. Mori noticed things that most usually missed and his silence let him observe things and make distinctions with a clear and level head. She took in every bit of knowledge that he shared with vigor. Their conversation only halted when someone cleared their throat.

"When the meal is done," Trekiva spoke. "May Haruhi, Takashi, Akira and Ryoji join me in one of the sitting rooms?"

The four mentioned people nodded and took a few more bites before they rose to follow the elder vampire out of the room, leaving everyone else in confusion. Sayuki watched her husband leave before turning to look at Michiko and Yorihisa. She knew that whatever was discussed would be told to her by Akira, and that it would also be shared with her family at a later time. Glancing at her younger son and her two nephews, she tried to wait calmly and finish the food on her plate.

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

Trekiva sat fluidly on one of the cushions in the large sitting room. Akira and Ranka sat in front of him with Haruhi and Mori in between them. His eyes flicked towards the door and saw Qurdox laying in front of it. His blue eyes looked back towards the four people before him.

"Certain events have been brought to my attention that must be shared with family," he stated calmly. "Although they are nothing that causes harm or alarm, they must be shared."

Akira caught the tensing of his son's shoulders and the grip on the young girl's hand next to him tighten. Looking back to the elder vampire, Akira waited calmly. Ranka saw how Mori tensed as well but also Haruhi stiffened as well. His eyes filled with worry despite what Trekiva said and he fidgeted slightly in his seat.

"Takashi and Haruhi have formed their complete bond," Trekiva explained with a gentle smile. "Although it was formed outside of traditional ceremony, I accept it and encourage it wholeheartedly."

Akira felt his eyes widen and quickly looked at his son. Mori had his head raised and cold determination in his eyes as he continued to stare at the elder. As he let his eyes fall to the young girl at his son's side, Akira saw that Haruhi had the same look of calm determination in her eyes as well. He also saw the faint glow of her instincts being close to the surface as well. Ranka looked between the children next to him and the two vampires across from him.

"Sorry but," Ranka asked softly. "What does that imply exactly?"

"It means that the children have entered their Union," Akira explained. "In terms you would better understand, they have taken the first steps to becoming married to each other in the eyes of vampire society."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

Haruhi and Mori held their breath as they waited for Akira to speak. Both knew that Trekiva was pleased with the events, he had stated as much, and Haruhi knew that her dad was happy, just confused. She cautiously looked at the Morinozuka patriarch and saw that his eyes were closed and arms were crossed as he thought on his answer. Mori watched his father calmly but there was a slight tremor of fear coiling in his stomach that his father would disapprove of his unintentional actions. He knew that if given another chance that he would do what he had again and again. He did not want to risk losing Haruhi now that he knew he could have her and that she had accepted it.

"I have only one request," Akira spoke, opening his eyes.

Trekiva quirked a brow in a silent order to continue.

Akira turned to look at his son and surprised him by giving a soft smile. "That the ceremony to formalize their Union be done on Hallows Eve, after the Gala you and your friends have set."

Haruhi's eyes went wide and Mori let out the breath he was holding before nodding softly. Haruhi quickly nodded as well and Trekiva smiled.

"It shall be held in the Sanctuary that young Kyoya has offered to me," he stated softly. "The traditional ceremony is only witnessed by family and held in record by a Historian. As we have four among us, there will be little issue. There will have to be one for public record at some point in the future for the obvious reasons but that can be held at bay until things have calmed."

Everyone nodded and stood.

"I will bring this to my wife and cousins," Akira stated. "They will be pleased."

"I will tell Asuda, Fernando, Hannah and Abraham," Trekiva mentioned. "Ryoji, could you inform Lady Alyona and her family as well as Kyoya?"

Ranka nodded. "I can but, I won't be telling that worm anything!"

Trekiva laughed softly. "I am sure the Fae will learn eventually."

"I can understand telling Hunny-senpai and his family, as well as Fernando and Abraham," Haruhi stated. "By why tell Nekozawa-senpai and his family?"

"It is because Alyona and her family are your teachers," Trekiva explained. "She and her children are going to be a great part in your life. It is only natural that she, as your teacher, be witness. It will also give clarity and truth to your Union in the Community of Mages and Arcana. Katsuro Nekozawa has high standing in the Schools of Arcana as well as withing mortal society, as does Alyona. As they bear witness to your Union, they can help make sure that other Mages and Sorcerers leave you be as you are already wed."

"There are many in the Circles of Magic that marry to increase their power and make sure that their children are powerful," Akira continued. "Some do not even show remorse for ending any previous engagements or creating affairs when someone of more power comes along that is not wed."

Haruhi nodded in understanding. "So it is kind of like how many of the elite set up their marriages?"

Akira nodded. "Yes. The Circles of Mages and Sorcerers is very similar to how a majority of the human elite handle things."

"It is late," Trekiva smiled, placing a hand on Haruhi's cheek. "Get some rest and we shall speak more in the morning."

Nodding softly, Haruhi hesitated before giving the elder vampire a soft hug. Trekiva returned the small embrace and released her to give the same to her father and a lingering one to Mori. Akira placed his hand softly on her head with a gentle smile before the two children left the room, Qurdox following closely. All three men nodded and left the room shortly thereafter, heading to their destinations to share the news.

Ranka found Kyoya talking with Umehito and quickly shared the news when he made sure that Tamaki and the twins weren't around. Kyoya nodded and Umehito smiled as he stated that he would share the news with his mother while they returned to the manor. Umehito even offered to give Kyoya a ride back to his home which the Shadow King politely declined stating that he would linger a bit longer to ensure Tamaki didn't go galavanting through Hunny's house in the middle of the night. With a soft wave, the Dark Prince left with his family wondering how to deal with the eventful ride home he was about to under go, fortunately Kirimi was already asleep so there would be little in the way of hysterics.

When Trekiva shared the news with Asuda and the others, it was well received. Fernando and Hannah extremely were happy for the young ones and Asuda smiled happily for his niece. Abraham was a little hesitant about showing his reactions but let everyone know that he was happy for them, just concerned about how things would continue for them with such a hasty action. Although he was skilled in magic, his forte didn't call upon the need of a familiar. Asuda soothed his worry by explaining how the bond with an Arcana user and their familiar worked thus letting the Englishman relax knowing that their bond wasn't going to be shattered but strengthened.

Hunny, Michiko, Satoshi and Sayuki were absolutely giddy when they heard the news. Yasuchika only groaned when he heard his brother ask to celebrate with a giant cake but stated he was happy for his older cousin while he held back his amusement at his crestfallen face when their mother said no. Yorihisa nodded with a light smile and watched as his wife and cousin began going over different ideas for the ceremony. Both patriarchs let their wives chatter excitedly while their children talked among themselves until it was time for sleep.

The house was quiet, save for a few members of staff doing some light cleaning and everyone rested calmly. Well, everyone but Tamaki. He shifted nervously on the futon and would glance at the door to the room he was in. He knew there was something there, watching, waiting. He shivered and covered his head with the thick blanket hoping that whatever was watching couldn't see him while he was under it. Shortly thereafter, the feeling seemed to go away and he slowly began to fall asleep. Unknown to him, the thing watching him was a Shadow that Kyoya called to make sure his moronic friend stayed in the room given to him. Kyoya really didn't want to deal with a stressed out and irritated Haruhi, an infuriated Ranka or a livid group of vampires. After making sure that Tamaki was still in his bed, Kyoya laid down in the room given to him for his stay and took his glasses off. Although not as comfortable as his bed back home, the futon he was on was at the point that he could sleep on it without having kinks in his back and neck when he woke up. The moment he laid down, he started to doze off. Letting sleep claim him, Kyoya smiled softly as the small whimpers of fear from Tamaki filtered in from his Shadow. He would sleep well this night, and Tamaki wouldn't do anything foolish.


	15. Chapter 15, A New Plan

**Chapter 15:**

 **Chapter 15, A New Plan**

Haruhi yawned as she sat up. Glancing around, she saw that is was still dark outside but a look at her phone confirmed that it was about five in the morning, roughly an hour before the time she usually woke up for school. She looked around the room and saw that Qurdox wasn't there but Vaska was near her at the edge of the futon.

"Morning Vaska," she smiled as she pet the dozing cat. "Did Hikaru and Kaoru come get Qurdox for their drawing?"

Vaska looked at the student of his mistress and nodded. Although he didn't have the connection to her that the dragon did, he could understand her and answer yes or no questions. He watched as she gave a quiet nod to herself before getting up and heading to the bathroom. When the door was shut, Vaska sent a silent message to Alyona that Haruhi was up and taking a bath. When he got her confirmation, he began moving around the room exploring it. The style of the house was a new thing to him since the manor was more western in design. He had been worried when his mistress asked him to go back but when she explained that it was for Haruhi, he agreed.

 _*~* Flashback ( Vaska )*~*_

"I need you to return to the Haninozuka Estate my friend," _Alyona spoke softly through the bond._ "I need you to keep watch and make sure nothing happens."

 _Vaska look at his mistress worriedly._ "Why? There is no danger there."

 _Alyona sighed._ "I need you to keep an eye on Haruhi for me."

 _Vaska's ear twitched._ "Your student? How come?"

"Her companion will be occupied for a short time due to a request from the others. I know she is safe in that home but I still would like some for of security for her. Also I want her to get some of her Arcana lessons taken care of. I know she has some of her Tomes with her. I want her to start reading the first few chapters of "Arcana History" as well as the first chapters in "Level 1: Defense Shields". With how events have been forming around her, those will be the more prominent."

 _Vaska watched as his mistress moved to her desk as she spoke and began writing out what she wanted for Haruhi. Once done, she rolled the paper up and put it in a small case that could be attached to his collar. He would be able to take it off himself with his paws with little problem. Once it was secured, Vaska nodded his head and nuzzled Alyona's hand before hopping off the chair he was on and heading back to the Haninozuka estate._

 _Once he arrived at the estate, he moved around the large home, exploring and scenting everything there. He saw a few of the Shadows and a Void that the Dark Mage Kyoya had called to keep an eye on things and a couple of the Haninozuka staff as well. He moved through the whole house, leaving no room looked in if the door was open or scented if the door was shut. Once he was satisfied that he knew the full layout of the estate, he stalked towards the room he found Haruhi's scent in earlier. He scratched softly as the door and moved back when it was opened just enough to slip in. Looking at the large dragon, Vaska made his presence known with a soft meow. The dragon's large golden orbs watched calmly as he lowered his head in greeting and Qurdox did the same. Using his tail, Vaska tapped the message that he would watch over Haruhi while the other children had his company. Qurdox gave a thankful nod before laying down to resting a bit longer._

 _Vaska curled up at the edge of the bed near Haruhi's feet, he dozed lightly after making sure that the message from his mistress hadn't fall off on the way to the estate. His rest was only interrupted once when Qurdox rose to leave the room since he didn't want the children to wake Haruhi. Once the dragon was gone, Vaska moved a bit closer to the sleeping child and began dozing again._

 _*~*_ _Flashback_ _End (  Vaska )*~*_

Turning his head to the sound of a door opening, Vaska saw that Haruhi was done with her bath and fully dressed for the day despite it being so early. Hopping off the bed, he padded over and nuzzled at her leg in greeting.

"Morning again," she said softly.

Haruhi looked down at the ball of white fur with a soft smile. If she was back at the apartment, she would be getting ready to start her Sunday chores. For her, Sunday was when she would clean the whole house, do laundry, and shopping for the upcoming week. She also used what ever time she had left over to make sure she was caught up in her studies as well as complete any of the homework her teachers had assigned that she wasn't able to finish during the few times lessons had finished early. Although most of her studies were easy to take care of, there were some that troubled her but she found a means around them. Last year, with the help of Kyoya, she was able to be tutored in the subjects that she had a hard time with by Ayame Jounouchi. After their first few tutoring sessions, both girls found a common ground with each other and formed something of a friendship that continued on to that day. It was arranged that every Tuesday after club hours or the whole session if it was canceled for some reason, Ayame would go over the lessons Haruhi had the previous week as well as some of the study material needed for the rest of the week to give her a little boost in her academics.

With each session, both girls grew just a little closer to each other and Haruhi became more confident in her work. True Ayame's personality was a bit cold at times but that was part of being raised in the upper elite as well as having strict guidelines to follow. Haruhi actually enjoyed being around someone as blunt as she was and they even had a few laughs at some of the ridiculous antics she was privy to when dealing with Tamaki during class sessions and lunch. She was pulled out of her musings by Vaska letting out a rather loud, and slightly irritated meow.

Looking down, she saw that Vaska was now seated on the table in the corner of the room, a small object laying in front of him. Haruhi walked over and saw that it was a small case.

"Do you want me to open it?" she asked.

At Vaska's nod, Haruhi opened the small tube and pulled out a neatly rolled up piece of paper. Unrolling it, she saw that it was a note.

" _Haruhi, I have asked Vaska keep you company while your dragon is away from you. I am sure he won't be gone long but I still would like a set of eyes on you other than the Shadow and Void of your friend. I also want you to read your Tomes. Specifically the first few chapters of "Arcana History" and "Level 1: Defense Shields". If you get farther than those, I will not mind but I will test you on how they are formed and which ones are more useful in certain situations. Take care, child, and have a good day. Alyona_ "

Nodding, Haruhi went to her bag and pulled out the required books before putting them back and grabbing her whole bag. _Might as well just take it all with me,_ she thought with a soft sigh. _I could also do some catching up on the assignments from Friday that I missed._

With a plan in mind, Haruhi left her room, Vaska following closely, and set out to find the library that Hunny had told her was in the house. As she walked around the halls, Vaska followed along at her feet, Haruhi was looking at everything she passed. There were some portraits of past members of the Haninozuka family, which she only knew because of the name plates under each picture, as well as some priceless pieces of impeccably beautiful pottery and paintings by some of the family as well. Every now and then she would come across a vase or a sculpture of some type before coming across another set of paintings or portraits. Soon she looked away from the walls and paused to look around. She was so wrapped up in the things she saw, she had no idea where she was.

"Great," she huffed. "I'm lost."

Vaska let out a meow and Haruhi looked down at him.

"Do you know the way back?"

All she got was another meow before Vaska began walking back along the way they had come. Following the large white cat, she had a small sense of deja vu and smiled. As they walked, she saw some more paintings but decided to focus on following the cat in front of her. Soon she found herself looking in the kitchen of the house. Glancing at Vaska, she sighed. The large feline had walked up towards one of the chefs and was rubbing himself along their legs, meowing insistently. She saw the chef look down and give a small laugh before they had moved off to a small table in the corner and placed a plate of what she assumed was fish on the floor for him to eat. The chef looked up and smiled when he saw Haruhi standing at the door.

"Good morning, Haruhi-sama," he said with a smile. "Are you hungry?"

"Uh," she stuttered. "A little. I was actually looking for the library but got lost."

With a polite laugh, the chef motioned for her to come in and sat her the small table in the corner of the room. "That happens from time to time. There are times even Michiko-sama forgets where things are and gets lost herself. There are times even some of the staff get lost and most of us have worked here for several years."

Haruhi watched as he made a small breakfast of toast, eggs, some cooked fish and miso, which he placed in front of her with a warm smile.

"Eat up," he ordered. "Growing mages need all the nutrients they can get. Once you are done, I'll have one of the maids guide you to the library so you can read. You may be joined by Mitsukuni-sama and Takashi-sama later. They usually train just as the sun has rises."

Haruhi nodded before she took a bite of the breakfast and smiled. Although it was made by someone she knew could make a five-star meal in a heartbeat, the food reminded her of home and some of the meals she shared with her father and mother as a little girl. The chef went back to working in the kitchen with some of the other staff while she ate. She felt Vaska rub against her leg and she patted his head before giving him a small piece of the cooked fish. Once she was done, the chef walked over and took the dishes.

"Want some more?" he asked.

"No thanks," she replied with a shake of her head. "It was really good though, thank you."

"That's good and your welcome. Mei will guide you to the library."

Haruhi looked to the door and saw a woman in a long green kimono smile. She gave a soft bow in greeting before walking out the door. Giving another "thank you" to the chef for the food, Haruhi followed the woman down a few corridors and found herself at the library, Vaska following quietly. Opening the door a bit wider for her, Mei motioned for Haruhi to enter.

"Thank you," Haruhi stated.

"You're most welcome," Mei replied. "There is a bell box over by the far wall if you need anything."

Looking around the room, Haruhi saw that there were a large set of sliding doors at the back wall which she assumed lead out to the garden. She looked around and saw several shelves of books of different kinds, a few tables for writing, and a small collection of cushions near a few of the nearby windows and sliding doors. Haruhi walked over to one of the tables by the low windows which was situated near one of the doors that opened to that courtyard listening to Mei as she explained how the room was organized. She also pointed to a small panel on the wall that had a couple buttons on it with a small bell next to each of them.

"The only ones that you need to worry about," Mei explained. "Are the ones that ring in the dining room and the entry hall."

"The dining room I can understand," Haruhi mentioned. "But why the entry hall too?"

"Depending on who arrives, depends on if you are needed to come as well. More than likely not seeing as you are a guest but there are times when it is required. Usually when the person arriving has asked for you."

Haruhi nodded. "Okay."

"I'll head back to the kitchen and get you some tea to drink and light snacks while you read," Mei offered with a smile.

Nodding again, Haruhi sat down and pulled out the Tomes that Alyona wanted her to read as well as the books from the lessons she missed on Friday and some paper. Once Mei was out of the room, Vaska hopped up on the table and watched as she started to reading and taking notes.

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

Hunny stood, panting slightly, and stared evenly at his younger brother. Internally, he was bouncing off the walls in joy. Yasuchika had managed to actually send him backwards into the wall of the dojo, almost sending him outside into the pond just outside the doors! He couldn't be happier for his brother but he made sure that it didn't show. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Mori and Satoshi were talking softly about how the younger could improve since their practice having ended a few moments ago. He faintly caught bits of the conversation. It was mostly his older cousin giving advise on a few different stances for Kendo as well as a few options for Judo that would give him an upper hand in his next competition. Focusing back on his little brother, Hunny smiled softly. He saw Yasuchika narrow his eyes slightly before charging forward at him. With an internal sigh, he deflected the punch sent his way and threw Chika over his shoulder towards the other side of the room.

"Damn it!" Chika muttered as he sat up.

"Watch your mouth, Yasuchika," Satoshi growled.

Chika let out a growl of his own before charging at his cousin. Hunny let out a sigh before looking at Mori, who had moved to the side the moment his brother had spoken against the younger Haninozuka. With a soft shake of his head, Mori moved to join Hunny in the other end of the room.

"It's subtle but he still gives away what he is going to do," Hunny stated softly. "Just before he charges, he narrows his eyes slightly. It's faint and most wouldn't catch it but it's still there."

"He will get it," Mori conceded. "From what I can see, the action is unconscious. After a bit of practice in front of a mirror, it will fade."

Hunny nodded and let out a giggle as Satoshi and Chika began to wrestle each other. Although they fought on several things, Satoshi and Yasuchika had a friendship that was just as strong as his and Mori's was. True their friendships paled in comparison to the one between their parents, but it was still just as strong. Glancing at the clock hanging on the dojo wall, Hunny smiled softly. It was almost nine in the morning. They had been in the dojo and outside doing their routines for nearly five hours. Looking up at his cousin, Hunny smiled.

"Time to get something to eat," he said loud enough for the younger two to hear him.

Satoshi and Chika paused and looked at the clock.

"So it is," Chika stated, straightening himself.

"Let's eat," Satoshi said enthusiastically.

With a soft nod, Mori turned and walked out of the dojo, his cousins and brother following only a few steps behind. They went to their respected rooms for a shower and to change before heading to the kitchen to eat.

"Morning Tsuhaku," Hunny said with a wave to the head chef.

"Good morning Mitsukuni-sama," Tsuhaku smiled. "I trust you and the other masters are ready for your meal?"

Hunny nodded and sat in one of the seat at the small table in the corner. Soon, Tsuhaku placed some miso, fish and rice in front of all four of them. With a nod, each began to eat in silence. Having known the elder Haninozuka son since the child was born, Tsuhaku placed a small cake in front of him as he finished the meal. Yasuchika let out a disgruntled groan before standing.

"Thank you for the meal Tsuhaku," he stated calmly.

"I am pleased you enjoyed it," Tsuhaku bowed.

Yasuchika turned and began walking away. Shortly after, Satoshi finished his meal and gave a quick thanks before joining his cousin.

"Thank you for the meal," Hunny said as he took the last bite of the cake. "It was really good."

"I am pleased you enjoyed it," Tsuhaku repeated. "Before you leave, Mitsukuni-sama, Miss Haruhi is in the library. I mentioned to her that you and Master Takashi might join her once your practice was done."

Hunny nodded. "Okay. Thank you for telling us."

Mori nodded quietly before standing. Tsuhaku bowed and collected the plates while both of them left to the library.

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

Qurdox shifted softly and looked at the two Incubi children. When he arrived earlier that morning, they had just woken themselves and had finished getting dressed. They asked him to lay in a way that allowed them to get as much detail as possible but still be comfortable for him since they knew it was going to take a while to get everything right. He had dozed off every now and then while the boys sketched, only waking to see how they had progressed. Even he was willing to admit that they had a great deal of artistic talent.

"There," Hikaru said with a sigh. "How's this?"

Qurdox stood and moved over to look at what the elder of the two had accomplished. His head tilted to the side as he took in the detail the children had done. The drawing looked as if they took a photo of him and copied it over an image of the moon. They had perfectly captured the changing hues in his scales as well as the subtle shifts in the color of his mane when in certain volumes of light. Qurdox let out a pleased rumble and the twins smiled.

"Looks like we got it right," Hikaru stated. "He likes it."

"Sweet," Kaoru cheered. "And it only took us near seven hours to draw."

Hikaru nodded with a yawn. He and Kaoru woke early so that they could get a good view of the moon since that night was the waning crescent. Rather than try and draw it free hand just yet, they pulled out a state of the art camera and took several snapshots from a few different perspectives. The one they settled on that would look perfect for Haruhi's outfit was one where the moon was just barely covered by the early morning clouds. Shortly after they had taken the last picture and finished getting dressed, they heard some scratching at the door. When Kaoru opened the door, Qurdox walked in and coiled himself near the table. Knowing that the dragon could understand them but couldn't talk back, they would ask yes or no questions to him and managed to get him to lay in a comfortable position so they could draw him.

It had taken many tries, but they had managed to get the proper color scheme to match the dragon's scales and mane without getting too far from his actual colors. They also managed to get the moon drawn perfectly as well. Hikaru and Kaoru were both glad that they had decided to draw both images on trace paper so that they could see what both would look like together without wasting the paper in case they made a mistake on one or the other and agreed that the image was immaculate.

"Now comes the fun part of recreating them both on the same piece of paper," Hikaru sighed.

"At least it shouldn't be that hard," Kaoru soothed. "We have the color scheme as well as the proportions and lighting we want. All we have to do now is copy it."

"True. Thank you for you time. Hopefully we haven't used too much of it."

Qurdox let out a soft rumble before heading towards the door. Kaoru opened it for him and the dragon moved through the halls silently. He was personally glad that the children were done. Although he knew the estate was safe and that nothing bad would happen to Haruhi while he was away from her, he would have rather been with her. He was also thankful that Vaska was with her while he wasn't. True he couldn't speak to the cat as clearly as he could with the Shadows and Void from Kyoya, but he knew enough that he was able to get the gist of the message. The cat's summoner, Alyona, had asked him to watch over Haruhi while he was away from her. Moving through the halls, Qurdox followed the energy of the bond between him and Haruhi towards the library only pausing when he saw Hunny and Mori walking the same direction.

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

Hunny and Mori paused at the soft growl from behind them. Turning, they saw Qurdox move forward and nudge one of Mori's hands. With a soft smile, he placed it on the dragon's head in greeting and Hunny smiled in greeting.

" _Good morning,_ " Mori greeted silently. " _I take it Hikaru and Kaoru have already seen you._ "

" _They have,_ " Qurdon replied. " _The young ones are truly skilled in art. Both are well versed in drawing._ "

" _Their mother is a designer for clothing and their father creates computer programs. So it stands to reason that they would be skilled as well._ "

Qurdox let out a soft rumble as he joined Hunny and Mori towards their destination. Hunny quietly slide the door open and smiled. Haruhi was seated at one of the tables by the doors looking out to the courtyard surrounded by books. Qurdox saw a swish of white and gave an internal smile. Vaska was still there with Haruhi thought it looked like the feline was lounging in the rising sunshine.

" _Vaska is here with her,_ " he told Mori.

" _Vaska?_ " Mori asked.

" _Alyona Nekozawa's Familiar. She sent him to help Haruhi while I was away from her and give some Arcane assignments for her to accomplish. He arrived around midnight and has been with her since._ "

Mori nodded and moved forward, Qurdox following. Haruhi let out a small huff and leaned back in the chair. She really didn't like some of the homework she had for her regular classes at Ouran. Letting out a soft sigh, she looked up to see Vaska turned towards the door. Turning slightly, she smiled softly as she saw Mori and Qurdox walk over, with Hunny just behind them.

"Hi," she greeted.

Qurdox gave a soft rumble and moved around her to lay his head in her lap. Mori smiled and stepped over some of the books she had scattered around her, taking a seat next to her. Haruhi gave a smile and a wave to Hunny, which he returned as he went to sit across from her.

"Hi Haru-chan," Hunny smiled. "Working on homework?"

"Yeah," she replied. "I really don't like some of these assignments though."

Mori looked over the open books and felt a bit of sympathy for Haruhi. Slowly he began to explain some of her History homework while Hunny helped with her Math. She did mention that she needed some help with her English assignment but help for that actually came from a surprising source, her dragon Qurdox. After a couple hours, all five beings in the room turned towards the door when it slid open.

"Looks like everyone is having fun," Mei said with a smile. "I brought some sandwiches for you to eat and some more tea, as well as a treat for your friends here."

Hunny waved happily at Mei as she wheeled in a small cart with a few trays on it. Haruhi watched as Vaska hopped off the table and started meowing and circling the woman's feet as she moved to place a bowl on the floor. Haruhi managed to catch a glimpse of fish before the large white cat began to eat enthusiastically. Qurdox waited patiently as Mei moved to a different spot to place a larger bowl down filled with different sized pieces of meat. He bowed his head softly to the woman, which she returned, before he began to eat. Mei moved back to where Haruhi, Mori and Hunny were and placed a fresh pot of tea and a few cups down before placing a tray of assorted sandwiches.

"Before you eat young masters," Mei said to Hunny and Mori. "Let me see your eyes."

Both of them nodded before allowing their concealment drop. Hunny's eyes held a soft glow as he smiled and Mori's eyes held a bit of a darker glow. Mei nodded softly before turning back to the tray to lay out some plates. Hunny grabbed one of the sandwiches and took a bite while Mori poured the tea. Haruhi began to close her books so that nothing would spill on them or get crumbs stuck in the pages. Once the books where neatly piled off the table, Mori placed a cup of tea next to her.

"Thanks," she smiled.

Mori nodded and placed one of the other two cups near Hunny while the Lolita continued to eat the sandwich he grabbed. Mei bowed softly and silently left them to eat in peace.

"How was practice this morning?" Haruhi asked.

"It was good," Hunny smiled. "Chika-chan was able to catch me off guard twice but he still lost."

"I hope he's okay."

"He is. Just a little mad that he lost. He'll get it soon though. Chika-chan has gotten a lot better."

"He has," Mori agreed. "As has Satoshi."

"He was practicing too?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah. His movements have gotten cleaner since his last tournament."

"The only Kendo thing I have seen you do was just before you graduated for the next Kendo Captain and the duel between the two of you just before heading to university. Do you still practice?"

Mori nodded. "There is a club at the college that I go to when it has hours open. Since the year is still fairly new, there is no set schedule yet. Same with the Judo and Karate clubs for Mitsukuni."

"Do you think you will be able to keep coming to the Host Club with some regularity once everything is finalized?"

"We should," Hunny stated. "If not, we will let you and Kyo-chan know."

Haruhi traced the rim of the cup in front of her. "Do you guys like practicing martial arts and Kendo?"

Hunny and Mori looked at her confused. Glancing at each other, they turned back to her only to see that she was looking into the dark liquid in the cup she was holding.

"We have been practicing since we were really little," Hunny stated. "Sure there are days that I may not want to practice but I do anyway. I do like the aspects that martial arts brings from each day of training. However there are some days that I don't want to practice every now and then. Everyone has days like that."

"I do enjoy Kendo," Mori explained. "It allows me to refocus my thoughts and help me release some of the stresses I encounter through each day. Depending on what happens through the day, determines how long I practice."

Haruhi nodded silently.

"Is there a reason you ask Haru-chan?" Hunny asked.

"I...," she paused. "I was thinking about giving it a try."

"How come?" he pried softly.

"Well," Haruhi sighed. "Thinking back to all of the things that have happened to me since coming to Ouran and being in this club, I realize that a lot of the things that have happened could have gone differently. A good example is what happened during the trip to Nekozawa-senpai's beach house when I was pushed off the cliff. As well as some of the more recent events."

Mori's eyes narrowed slightly as he recalled some of the events that had transpired with the female host since she arrived. Hunny's thinking was along the same as his cousin as he thought about what Haruhi had said. There were a few events that could have been done differently if she had the training to defend herself, and not just with Magic but in general. The biggest thing in Hunny's mind however, wasn't her lack of ability to defend herself from others such as the one on Friday but Tamaki and his "hugs" as well as the tug-o-war sessions with the twins. She couldn't rightly use her magic while at school because nearly every student there had no knowledge of the world outside of what their parents showed them, and a lot of the elite families didn't even know about the Covens and magic users unless they were already part of it.

Hunny had recalled all of the events last year in which Haruhi needed to be rescued by Mori from Tamaki or the twins because of their "games". She had gotten really hurt with some of them and he knew for a fact that Hikaru and Kaoru could distinguish the smells and auras of different emotions. True, after some of those bouts, the twins were a bit more gentle about how they handled her but it didn't stop them from doing it again. Tamaki had no means of distinguishing scents, or anything else for that matter, but it was plenty obvious with Haruhi's facial expression how she felt being tugged back and forth as well as some of his claims. Hunny let out a silent sigh and looked at his cousin.

Mori's thoughts had been bouncing around with everything he had observed over the last year as well. Since joining the Host Club, Haruhi had been pulled, dragged, pushed, poked and near suffocated by the people around her. The more prominent being Tamaki's hugs and being used as a rope between the blond and the twins. His eyes narrowed dangerously and let out a low growl. Qurdox poked his head up from the now empty bowl and moved over to help sooth the young vampire. Although Mori had yet to learn about the full extent of the connection between them, same with Haruhi, it allowed Qurdox to peek into the minds connected to his and see what they were thinking as well as go through their memories. No, he wouldn't use the information against them but he would look to see why their emotions fluxed they way they were. Seeing some of the things filtering through Mori's mind, as well as Haruhi's, Qurdox considered the request of his ward.

" _I see no reason as to why it would be an ill choice,_ " he stated to Haruhi and Mori, causing both children to snap their attention to him. " _I apologize but you both think quite loudly. As you are connected to me, you both are also connected to each other. As I protect you both, I have the ability to filter through your memories and thoughts. In so doing, I can gain a bit of insight and offer advise where it is needed._ "

Haruhi blinked a couple of times before leaning over and digging through her bag to pull out her book on Familiars. Flipping through a few pages, she found what she was looking for and started reading. As she read, she heard Qurdox laugh softly in her mind.

"Haru-chan?" Hunny questioned.

"Sorry Hunny-senpai," she said closing her book. "Qurdox said something that I wanted a bit of clarification on. Apparently since he and I are bound as companions, he can step into my mind and see my memories. It is only really done to help get a better perspective on events and give advise accordingly. And since Mori-senpai is bonded with me also, Qurdox can see into his memories too."

Giving a soft nod, Qurdox then placed his head on Mori's leg in silent apology for poking in his mind without asking. The young vampire placed a hand on the dragons head in acceptance and softly ran his fingers through its golden mane.

"He says that it would not be a bad idea to consider," Mori spoke softly. "I also agree with that, although not just for the reasons you are thinking of."

"What other reasons?" Haruhi asked.

"Tama-chan," Hunny answered. "And the twins are the more common than others."

Haruhi looked at him confused. "Huh?"

"It is not likely that something such as the beach house will happen again," Hunny explained. "But there is a reoccurring issue with Tama-chan and his hugs. As well as you being yanked around by Hika-chan and Kao-chan. True they ease up a bit afterwards and do so for a few days allowing you to heal but just after you have, they are at it again. Takashi and I know that in some of those cases you have gotten bruises and a few sprains. And if we can smell the blood forming the bruise, then so should Hika-chan and Kao-chan."

"There is also the fact you are fairly small," Mori added. "In many cases, most people only have to be slightly taller or have a broader build to overpower you. The difference between someone getting the better of you and getting the better of Mitsukuni is that he has the means to use their size against them. That is one of the many advantages of Judo."

"If you were going to learn any kind of martial arts," Hunny said leaning back. "I would recommend Judo. Chika-chan and I could teach it to you. Even Takashi could teach you but I think he would like to help you learn Kendo or maybe even some bojutsu."

"Bojutsu?" Haruhi asked.

" _A form of martial art that uses a bo staff and other similar weapons,_ " Qurdox supplied.

"Given how your eyes changed," Hunny giggled. "Qurdox explained. Bojutsu is can be mixed with Jui-jitsu and Karate but can be used alone as its own style. It can also be taught in conjuncture with Kendo although the transitions are a little weird as the lengths of the weapons vary."

Haruhi nodded. "When would we start?"

"We could start them when you don't have magic lessons with Neko-chan's mother," Hunny offered.

"I don't really know the schedule for those lessons yet since Friday was supposed to be the first set," Haruhi claimed.

"You might be able to find out tomorrow after Club."

"Maybe but, for now, I would like to focus on what I have on my plate as is."

"Speaking of plates," Hunny smiled. "You have to try one of Mei-chan's sandwiches. They are so yummy!"

Haurhi started laughing at the sudden topic change while Mori just smiled and placed one of the sandwiches on one of the small plates for her. Once she had her giggles calmed down after the sudden change of topic, she smiled at Mori and took a bite of the sandwich. Soon all three of them fell back into light conversation while eating the tasty snack while Qurdox kept his head on Mori's lap and Vaska perched on the near by windowsill.


	16. Chapter 16, The Newest Lesson

**Chapter 16:**

 **Chapter 16, The Newest Lesson**

While the three teens continued to talk and joke around, Vaska had been relaying everything to Alyona. She listened calmly to everything her familiar said and when he was done, she closed her eyes in thought. Because of the recent events, Haruhi never really had a chance to actually start her lessons with the exception of summoning Qurdox and whatever she tried from her mother's old books. Plus the brief lesson yesterday at the Haninozuka estate. Pulling out a planner, Alyona looked over the openings she had and thought about what she could move around to allow her to teach Haruhi with some regularity. She knew that she could plan around a great deal of things and, if anything of great importance came up, she was sure Katsuro would be able to handle it better than she would.

She paused before she started to write anything down and called Umehito to her study to talk. Soon her son walked in the room with Kirimi following dressed in a little black cloak she got. Alyona smiled softly at her daughter trying to immitate her brother and knew that Umehito thought it was cute too. Kirimi had taken to dressing like her brother when she was spending time with him of her out volition rather than due to any from her brother.

"You asked for me mother?" he asked.

"I did," she replied. "Do you know the schedule that Haruhi has for her club activities?"

Umehito tapped his chin in thought. "If I recall rightly, it goes for about two hours after the last bell of the school rings near everyday of the week. The only time that is different is when they do one of their events and those usually last until roughly ten but don't start until around five or six or when something unexpected comes up that requires them to shut down their Hosting hours."

"The only large event coming up is the Gala on Hallow's Eve between your former club and the Hosts, correct?"

"That is correct. Why do you ask?"

Alyona leaned back in her chair. "I'm trying to come up with a schedule for Haruhi's lessons. Something that she would be able to do with some regularity that won't conflict with anything else she needs to do. Kirimi's lessons can be done every day as I am always here and able to help her with them and if not, you or your father could do so, but Haruhi does not have that luxury."

"How about you have her lessons set when Morinozuka is unable to attend the Host club?"

Alyona narrowed her eyes in thought. That would be a good idea since she had a feeling that when the elder Morinozuka was with her at the club, they might be able to head for the combat practices she was thinking of joining. A day of rest between physical activity would be good and most of the lessons for Mages and Sorcerers were more about challenging the mind instead of the body.

"That might be something to work with," Alyona conceded. "I will have to be informed of the times when he is around though."

"Ootori-kun would more than likely get that information just before or as soon as Haruhi-san would," Umehito stated. "Since I do not have anything pressing tomorrow, I will head to Ouran and talk with him about it or give him a call. Although they might only know their schedule's for the week as they come."

"Knowing even just a few days is better than not knowing at all."

Umehito nodded and looked down when he felt a tug on his cloak. Kirimi looked up at her big brother with sleepy eyes and rubbed them gently. Giving his sister a soft smile, Umehito knelt down and picked her up, cradling her to his chest. Alyona smiled as her son carried his sister out of the room. She relayed her thoughts to Vaska and smiled softly.

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

Vaska watched as Haruhi stood in a fighting stance. After the children had finished the sandwiches and a few more laughs were shared, Hunny and Mori asked if Haruhi wanted to start. With a solid nod, all three of the teens helped put her books back into her bag and went towards the dojo. As they walked, Hunny explained some of the people in the paintings they passed as well as the history behind some of the pieces on display. Qurdox had taken Haruhi's bag and carried it for her and Vaska padded along quietly taking in everything Hunny said. Soon they were at the dojo and Hunny went into one of the closets at the far wall and pulled out something.

"This is one of Yasuchika's old karate gi," he said. "You can use it until we get you one of your own."

Haruhi was about to refuse the thought of getting one specially made for her but Mori gently shook his head, the motion clearly indicating that she would get on regardless, and motioned her towards the doors leading to the changing rooms. She sighed and walked quickly over to them, Vaska at her heels since he was small enough to not take up too much space while she changed. Although he knew that she was safe with both vampires and her dragon in the next room, there was still no way to tell if there was anything else lurking around. Once she was changed, Haruhi stepped out. Hunny smiled before walking over and explained to her how to adjust a couple pieces of the gi that were slightly off. When she had them fixed, Hunny and Mori had her do some stretches with them as a warm up. After the warm up, they started with some light kata.

Mori walked around Haruhi, helping her adjust her footing, the positions of her arms and her posture as she mimicked the movements Hunny was making. She would correct them as he spoke and Hunny would explain why she was positioned in certain ways. Once she was completely in the proper position, Hunny began guiding her through the steps of a few kata. As he performed the kata, Hunny would explain how best to execute it so that she wouldn't hurt herself while she practiced. Although he and Mori would usually go through the kata at a faster pace and rarely repeated one single kata over and over, Hunny made sure that each step was done slowly so that Haruhi knew the movements well enough before they went on to the next step or tried going a little faster. He also considered doing all of their future kata that way since it was more of a test than doing it normally.

Once she had a complete series of kata down, they would run her through the whole thing once again. They would practice the completed set a few times before trying another one or adding on to it. After a little bit, Hunny and Mori caught sight of their younger brothers entering the dojo but payed them no mind as they continued. Satoshi watched with interest as Haruhi went through a couple of the stances with his brother and smiled. Yasuchika crossed his arms and watched as she practiced but he was also listening to the advise his brother and older cousin were giving to her as she moved, mentally making his own notes on how she was doing and how it could be improved.

"Hey, Yasuchika," Satoshi spoke softly. "Isn't that your old gi?"

"Yeah," he replied. "But she can use it. I had to get a new one when I hit a growth spurt a couple months back. Haruhi-senpai isn't that much shorter than I was when I used it but she has a completely different build than I do. Knowing our brothers, they will get her one of her own soon enough."

Hunny and Mori had heard the soft exchange between their brothers but continued to focus on the lesson they were doing with Haruhi. Both weren't very surprised that she was picking up on the lessons so quickly. From what they had seen in the time they were around her, Haruhi was always one to learn things quickly, even more so when she set her mind to it and had patient teachers. Mori was proud that Haruhi was learning so quickly and he was sure that she would have the basics down fairly soon and be ready for some harder lessons in the future.

Satoshi cleared his throat, more to let Haruhi know they were there since he knew that his brother, cousin and the two Familiars already knew. He smiled and waved when she turned. "Hey senpai."

"Hi Satoshi, Yasuchika," Haruhi smiled. "How long have you two been standing there?"

"Not that long. If you keep learning those stances as quick as you are, you might just be ready for some of the more fun stuff."

"Although sparring might be out of your reach for the moment," Yasuchika stated.

"How come?" Haruhi asked as she turned to the younger Haninozuka.

"Usually sparring will be done with someone who is on the same level as you are," he explained. "If you went against someone with less experience, you won't really learn anything from them, though they would learn from you; but if you go against someone stronger, you will learn something but you may get hurt depending on who you spar and who is watching."

"So usually an instructor will have you practice with someone around your level of experience to prevent serious injury," Satoshi finished.

"Not to mean we won't spar with you Haru-chan," Hunny added. "We just won't use the skill level we have against you unless we are showing you how to do something."

Haruhi nodded. "Sounds good."

Mori smiled softly and ruffled her hair. They all turned when the door opened again and saw Kyoya walk in silently, his dark aura swirling around him.

"Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi called softly. "Are you okay?"

She held back a startled yelp when she saw Kyoya's eyes completely black when he looked up. Sensing the fear in her, Qurdox moved to her side and coiled around Haruhi's legs and Vaska stood next to the dragon, his tail swishing wildly. Looking up, Kyoya flinched slightly at the bright light in front of him and shook his head trying to clear it while rubbing his eyes. Taking a few breaths, he tried to calm down.

"It will take a little," he muttered. "But I will be."

"What's made you so mad Kyo-chan?" Hunny asked. "Given what time it is, you can't have just woken up."

"This," he replied, tossing a piece of paper towards the group.

Hunny caught the page and as he looked it over, his own dark aura started to seep out as he read the words over and over. Getting somewhat confused, Haruhi moved over and took that paper out of the shaking hands of the loli-shouta. It looked like a page printed off of a website but what really caught her attention was that it had a picture of her just after she had joined the Host Club. As she looked over the page, she saw that most of the details about her life her printed in bold text, as well as her usual routines in daily life on any given day. The statement at the very bottom of the page however caused a trill of fear run up her spine.

" _We would like to have her returned to us as soon as possible. Any and all methods are allowed as long as you can to get her to us. However, she must be unharmed and healthy._ "

"Where is that from Kyoya?" Hunny growled darkly.

"The Arcana Listing," he replied.

"The what?" Haruhi asked.

"It is a website that people in the Arcane community use," Kyoya sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "The site is mostly a collection of tips and tricks that are helpful to those who either have little control over their magic or have problems hiding their inhuman lineage. It also acts like a "help wanted" listing. If you need help of some kind, you make an ad for someone to answer. That is the more recent posting for the page. What is more unsettling is that apparently it has been up for a several years but is only just now being steadily updated."

"Who is it from?!" Hunny yelled, his eyes completely red in his anger.

"From the very ones that sent the fool who attacked you," a monotone voice answered.

Everyone turned to see a man in a well made black suit with frigid green eyes and cropped black hair. Those cold eyes turned to Kyoya and the man bowed.

"Was my hunch correct?" Kyoya asked, his eyes slowly returning to normal from being pitch black.

"It was," the man replied. "I know I should have reported to you first, Master Kyoya, but I came across the Ancient Trekiva before I found you. I have already informed him of my findings. He is...less than pleased."

"You did well Quin'Derax. How much time do we have before they expect some kind of report from you?"

"They have given me three days. I will only give what information you allow."

Kyoya nodded and crossed his arms. "That gives us until Wednesday to have some safe guards in place. We need to..."

Kyoya was cut off by his cell phone ringing. Sighing angrily, he answered the phone.

"Ootori...ah, hello senpai...I see...I will ask and see what we can do...I'll let them know...You as well."

"Who was it Kyo-chan?" Hunny asked at the change in his kohai's attitude.

"Nekozawa-senpai," he replied. "Apparently his mother is trying to form a schedule for Haruhi's Arcana lessons. She wants to do them on days when you and Mori-senpai are not able to attend club hours."

"We only know our schedules on a weekly basis."

"She is aware of that and her words were "It is better to know a few days ahead than none at all" and I agree with that sentiment. I would be able to relay the schedules between you all if that would be helpful."

"Would that interfere with anything?" Haruhi asked Hunny and Mori.

Kyoya quirked a brow and took a better look at what Haruhi was wearing when he saw Mori shake his head. "Haruhi, are you learning Karate?"

"Sort of," Haruhi shook her head. "Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai are teaching me Judo and a little Kendo."

The corner of Kyoya's lips threatened to lift as he spoke. "Why do you still call him Mori-senpai when you are in essence married to him with a formal ceremony being planned for after the Gala on Halloween?"

"Uh," Haruhi stuttered as she looked at Mori with a soft blush. "I guess it is because I am so used to calling him that."

"It is probably a good idea if she does that while we are at school," Satoshi stated with a soft laugh. "Otherwise a lot of people will start asking questions that we really don't want to answer just yet."

"However," Hunny added. "You could call Takashi by his name when you are away from school. Sato-chan and Kyo-chan are right. At school, it would be like it was before and a sign of respect, but at home or with each other, call him by his name."

Haruhi looked at Mori and gave an apologetic smile. He smiled in return and gently placed his hand on her head. Hunny giggled softly and Kyoya let out a soft sigh.

"Do you two know your schedule for this week?" he asked.

Hunny looked down in thought. "There is a Karate meeting on Tuesday, and a Belt Awarding on Friday for the ones that passed the entrance trials."

"I have a Kendo Tournament with Satoshi on Thursday," Mori added. "Other than those, we should be able to attend hours for the whole week, or at least the latter half."

Kyoya tapped his chin in thought. "Would the Ceremony make you late Hunny-senpai?"

"Nope," Hunny smiled. "There are only three people getting their new belts so it shouldn't take more than an hour and the Karate club members are going to be excused early for the ceremony. Takashi's and Sato-chan's Kendo Tournament won't be until much later in the day so that won't be a problem. As for the meeting on Tuesday, I'm not sure if we will be able to arrive for the first part of Hosting hours but we will be there for the last half."

"So you will be attending every day this week?"

"Yup. Since Neko-chan's mother wants to start Haru-chan's lessons, we could do ours every other day or every two days so that Haru-chan can get ample rest between Judo and Kendo lessons and her Magic lessons."

"Arcana tests the mind more than the body," Kyoya explained. "So every other day, with exception of our events and weekends would be best."

"Um," Haruhi stated. "I still have the tutoring sessions with Ayame-senpai on Tuesdays."

"Ah," Kyoya nodded. "That's right you do. I'll see if there is any way to rearrange your meeting days around. However since it is still early in the new year, that shouldn't be much of a problem."

"Then that works for me," Haruhi nodded.

Hunny and Mori nodded in agreement as well. With a small smile, Kyoya nodded and began typing the information into his phone. Once that was done, he clicked it shut and put the small electronic in his pocket. Glancing back at the group, he noticed that most of them were looking at Quin'Derax with caution.

"He is trustworthy," Kyoya sighed.

"We realized tell that when he called you "Master" Kyoya-senpai," Yasuchika stated coldly. "But who is he?"

"Not a "who"," Quin'Derax replied. "More of "what", would be apt."

At the young vampire's confused glare, Quin'Derax shifted slightly and the human form he carried fell revealing a mass of dark purple Void energy.

"Quin'Derax is one of my stronger Voids," Kyoya answered. "In fact, he was the first one I ever called. I had him follow the trail of that ad you just read. Seems like your "family" wants you back Haruhi."

"My only family is my dad," Haruhi stated. "As well as Hunny-senpai's and Takashi's as well since the forming of the bond. _**No one else is my family!**_ "

Kyoya smiled. "You have another family, you just never met them. My theory as to who has been sending the Shadows after you as well as the ones behind the attack two days ago are starting to come together."

"Who are they Kyo-chan?" Hunny asked.

"The Katayama family," he answered. "The family that disowned you mother, Haruhi. It seems like they learned of who you are and what you can do. How they learned it, I do not know but I will find out. And when I do, I will make sure they understand what it means to mess with someone close to our "family" as Tamaki has called us so many times."

Haruhi shivered at the cold smile on her senpai's face. The last time she saw that smile was during the debacle that was physical exams last year when Dr. Yabu showed up and was mistaken for a pervert doctor when he was only trying to find his daughter. She also had a fairly good idea what would happen to anyone that crossed any of his family, or the others in the Host Club, in the wrong way. Giving a soft nod, Haruhi suppressed a shudder and felt Qurdox coil a little tighter around her legs. She then felt Mori wrap his arms around her and she closed her eyes. Opening her eyes, she nodded and Kyoya's smile got a little bigger.

"All right then," he smiled. "I'll let you get back to your lesson. I'll call Nekozawa-senpai and let him know of the arrangements. Or Vaska can inform his mistress about the plans."

Everyone nodded and Quin'Derax reformed his human guise before following his master out of the door. Vaska then gave a loud meow and rubbed against Haruhi's legs in a persistent demand of attention.

"Okay Haru-chan," Hunny smiled. "Let's see how well you can preform the stances we showed you before we go have a snack."

With a soft smile, Haruhi got back into proper stance after giving into the pestering of the feline underfoot and started going through the kata she learned from earlier once again.


	17. Chapter 17, Realizations

**Chapter 17:**

 **Chapter 17, Realizations**

During the time prior to dinner after the snack, Haruhi continued to practice different kata with Mori, Hunny and their brothers. Although their skill levels were a lot higher than hers, even with how quickly she was picking things up, Yasuchika and Satoshi decided to spar with her to give her a feel for what fighting was like, as well as give her some tips on how to improve and examples of different situations for each stance. Kyoya had come and gone a couple of times, usually as a means of trying to take a break from Tamaki and his over-the-top behavior, the twins bugging him about somethings for the Gala, or as a means to take a break from working. In those times, Kyoya would sit with her as she took a break and talked to her about some of the things she had read as well as quiz her on things from her mother's tomes and ask for demonstrations on the spells he asked about.

Even though it was clear that she was tired and sore from the lessons of the Haninozuka and Morinozuka brothers, Kyoya was impressed and proud with how Haruhi conducted herself. She would answer each question he asked with the proper or adequate details and when it came to her demonstrations, he had a hard time trying to not smile. As with everything he saw Haruhi do when she put her mind to it, she was a natural. The only thing he had to remind her about was to relax and let things flow. He explained that even those who had practiced magic most of their life still made mistakes every now and then, but it was okay and normal since that was the only way one learned control of their power as well as the limits they had.

"Control takes time," Kyoya emphasized. "I have seen many Mages and Sorcerers make plenty of mistakes because they lost control or got distracted. Even the slightest thing can make a magic user lose control and so far, the only ones that you seem to keep catching on about are multitasking when casting and letting go of the fear that you will hurt yourself or others when a spell goes wrong. Focusing on that fear makes it reality. Keep in mind Haruhi, around the Host Club, as well as Nekozawa-senpai and his family, you don't have to worry about your magic hurting any of us. We can defend ourselves easily against it. The only exception to that might be Kirimi because she is still learning herself but even then, she has her parents and brother to help when needed.

"As for the rest of the school, well, that will happen in its own time. However it might help you to know that I have some protective wards up around the school to keep most of the dangers out that Ouran's security staff can't take care of but I can't really prevent everything that may happen. In fact, what I have set up is secondary to what the Magic Community Representative has created. Within the host club itself, Tamaki is fairly easy to keep under control. Fear works very well, as does keeping him distracted with most things that he likes or has an interest in. As for Hikaru and Kaoru, they are a little trickier. Most of that is due to their race in general but it is manageable to some extent. Give them things they like and it will keep them distracted long enough to make sure they don't tear everything apart like they did with their "fight" last year. When Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai were with us, their own training as martial artists was a very big help in making sure they had what they needed. That only tappered off when he got his cavity but that corrected itself after a short time."

" _You also have a few things to help you that are tied to what you are,_ " Qurdox continued calmly. " _As a Crystal Blood, you have an inherent control over yourself that most are never born with because what you need to control sleeps and only connects when you are pushed by certain levels of stress. Even when your blood awakens to its full potential, everything that a vampire would normally need to have conscious control over is near non-existent with you depending on how you choose to awaken it._ "

Haruhi looked at her dragon before speaking. "So being a Crystal Blood means I have a higher level of control than others?"

"Technically speaking," Kyoya answered. "Vampires are raised to know their limits and how to prevent themselves from reaching them. Although their limits change as they mature, they are taught through practice and experience."

"We know when we need to eat," Yasuchika explained. "We know when it is too much or not enough. We know how far we can push ourselves until we are about ready to break and we have a good idea on how much rest it will take to recover."

"We are reminded every now and then from others," Satoshi supplied. "Usually by our parents because they are more in tune with us and that is what they do. Parents always know when something is wrong with their kids. Vampire parents especially. That and there is almost like a telepathic bond between members of the same family that allow them to experience some emotions in given situations, such as when someone in the family is terrified or injured. The only other people that would know such would be our teachers but it is their prerogative to know when we have reached our limits so that we don't endanger ourselves or others."

Haruhi nodded as Mori and Hunny walked over to and sat next to her.

"Meditation also helps," Hunny stated as he bounced over. "It helps with lots of things but mostly it helps you find your center. If you know where your center is, you can branch out and solve each problem piece by piece until it's all fixed. That's why it is one of the first things you learn when you go to practice martial arts."

"I see," Haruhi said.

Hunny smiled brightly. "Yup. We still have a little time until dinner. Let's do some cool down exercises and meditate before getting cleaned up. You did really well Haru-chan."

Everyone nodded and began their cool downs and meditation. As Haruhi and the others began to meditate, Kyoya stepped out of the dojo and went to the room he was offered to use while in the estate. He needed to make a few calls about some of the stuff he saw on the stock reports of his father's company. The last time he saw issues like the ones popping up was when the Grand Tonnerre business was buying up everything. He also wanted to see if Quin'Derax found anything new and plan any back-ups that would be handy to have if things took a bad turn.

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

Asuda tapped away on the laptop he brought, quickly but quietly. Taking a quick glance at the long couch in the room he was in, he gave a soft smile. It was rare to see his Sire sleeping calmly, or at all in under any circumstance. They had gone to the study earlier that morning to discuss how Trekiva wanted things to play out before and after Haruhi's introduction. Since his own children had completely matured as well as the few he created, the court was going to have a field day when they got word of Haruhi and Ranka. They would be ecstatic over the fact she was already blessed with a Union to one of the Four Covens of Japan and, as such, family to one of the other Four. He took a deep breath and began to think over everything they had talked about with the others.

 _*~* Flashback ( Asuda )*~*_

 _After everyone had arrived, the topics from the day before resurfaced and continued on, starting with what Fernando was going to do. The Spanish Prince knew exactly what he was going to offer to both Haruhi and her father and had stated many times that if the European Council decided his stated penance was not enough, he would gladly pay the amount they would order. Abraham, however, argued that just up and agreeing would make him seem like a coward and a weakling. The Englishman did agree that it would be best to go along with what the Council called fair, though it was best to make it look like he wasn't caving in too easily. Hannah even asked that, even though her brother had already agreed to do so, he should make a bit of a fuss about it to let the Council see some reason in demanding "absurdities". Fernando had thought it over while Abraham and Hannah listed off some reasons as to why giving a bit of an argument would be considered okay but too much would resemble a blatant disregard for the Council's thoughts. In the end, the Spaniard agreed to make a moderate argument before making it seem like he caved in._

 _His reason for agreeing was actually a surprise. When Ranka quietly asked what would happen if Fernando did argue, Abraham explained that if a member of the European Coven argued against the Council's choice, they would have at most two weeks to make a good argument or be disregarded. Fernando nodded and explained that while he was "thinking" about his options, Hannah and some of his most trusted could show Haruhi and her father around Spain. Since their arrival would most likely be around summer, Haruhi and Ranka would be able to see the country at its most beautiful and experience the sights with little worry about bad weather. While the others nodded in agreement with that line of thinking, Asuda had noticed that during Fernando's ramblings Abraham was lost in thought and oddly silent._

 _With a few gentle prods towards the Englishman, he learned that Abraham was considering the same thing for her while she was in England so she could see what was left of the estate that the Historians Archive had managed to save before the humans took it. The biggest caveat to that would depend on how long Fernando wanted to stall telling the Council that he would adhere to their demands. They only had the short two and a half months of Haruhi's summer prior to her senior year for all of this to happen, or the couple weeks near Christmas despite it being a more Western holiday than one in Japan. Trekiva eased some of the worry about time constraints with an offer that everyone agreed was a good idea to do. Within the Mongolian Court , as well as was customary for each each airport, were a few Malprigi that used Shadow magic in only one fashion, as well as several Shadow Mages: teleportation. There was also the opportunity to train Haruhi to use the same spell as well since she already had a basic grasp of how such magic worked from her mother's books. He theorized that while taking a plane would be easy and each of them had the funding to get Haruhi and Ranka a passport in less than a day, as well as tickets and seats for each flight, they would be exhausted from the long hours of flight and have a harsh case of jet lag._

 _Rather than risk both of them being too tired to remember much, he proposed that the only flight they would have to take would be to Northern China and either a helicopter or car ride to his castle in the Northern Mountains so that they could be shown to his court. Trekiva and Asuda assured everyone that the dealings with the Coven would only need at most a week for the introduction, a couple days at minimum. When asked what made them so sure about the small window of time, Asuda pulled out a small and slightly worn piece of paper and showed it to them._

 _"This is Atsu," he said as everyone saw the aged drawing of a smiling man seated with a few other people. "She looks nearly exactly like him with the only differences being gender and slight details of her facial structure. Everyone that needs to meet her was there when Atsu first arrived and when he left. Ryoji is a bit close in appearance but Haruhi has a stronger resemblance."_

 _"So," Abraham pondered. "They would tell just by seeing them that they are his descendants? Modern medicine can change that easily, as well as several kinds of illusions."_

 _"But such methods cannot replicate power," Trekiva said calmly. "There are many Malpirgi in my court that were around when Atsu was. There is also the fact that the current Arch-Mage, Kayon, has been a frequent guest of mine for many years."_

 _"Um, question," Ranka spoke. "What's a Malpirgi?"_

 _"A vampire who practices multiple types magic," Abraham explained. "Their main talent is Blood Magic, as it is their racial skill set. However there are a select few that can use other forms of mysticism such as Fire, Shadow, Arcane and Ice."_

 _Ranka nodded. "So even if they think Haruhi is an impostor pretending, assuming that the Historian hasn't spoken yet, a Malpirgi or this Kayon, would be able to set them right?"_

 _"Correct. Most Malpirgi are ancient in age, nearly as old if not a bit older than Emperor Trekiva. As they are more in tune with the world around them, they can see through the deceptions of others much like a Seer or Historian."_

 _"What about myself? I don't have magical powers."_

 _"You may not have an aptitude for it," Trekiva explained, "But you are still touched by magic."_

 _"How so?" Ranka asked._

 _"Because of my blood and Haruhi. I am a Malpirgi and as the son of my child, you are touched by it too, even though the aptitude hasn't formed."_

 _The others nodded and the conversation continued._

 _"The Arch-Mage might even take matters out of Abraham's and Lady Michiko's hands," Fernando offered. "From what I have heard, he can read the lines of Magic and Blood as well as any vampire at only a glance due to his core magic practice."_

 _Trekiva smiled before he spoke. "Kayon is quite skilled with that talent. I may ask him to look into what Lady Alyona has taught Haruhi and see if he is willing to assist in her lessons. If she is capable of learning the path of one Arcanium, she may have the skill to learn others."_

 _Everyone nodded in agreement. After all, if Haruhi had two teachers of Arcana, she would have that much more experience to learn from. With that settled, they continued the discussion about how to arrange everything._

 _*~* Flashback End ( Asuda )*~*_

Asuda let out a sigh and paused from his typing, running a hand through his hair as he sat back. He stood quietly and stretched before heading to the small bell box by the door. When a servant stepped in, he quietly asked for a blanket for Trekiva as well as some green tea for himself. They left with a quiet nod and he went back to the computer with a sigh. He looked over everything he had typed and sighed again. Now that every detail was ironed out, he could begin planning how to get it done. As was stated in the meeting, the only flight Haruhi and her father would really have to take would be the one to Northern China. Once her introduction to the Mongolian Court was finished, they would Shadow Jump to the next locations, but she would still need a Passport to get out of Japan, and that was easy enough to handle.

Since they were Shadow Jumping, they wouldn't get jet lag although everyone would still have to go through customs. Fortunately there wouldn't be an issue with people that could not understand her or speak Japanese. True, Haruhi knew some English because of her classes at school but she didn't understand Chinese or Spanish. There was also what he had heard from the practices she had done with Takashi and Mitsukuni. It was clear that she needed a lot more practice, not to mention he was unsure of how much Ranka knew about the languages of the countries they would be in. Fortunately their group would be met by members of each respective society that were fluent in all languages when the arrived. It had become customary for each airport have a Seer, Historian or a Scholar just in case someone arrived by magic of some form instead of coming in by plane. Asuda was pulled out of his thoughts when the maid knocked and walked in. She placed a steaming cup of green tea in front of him and carried a long quilt over to the slumbering elder vampire. He watched as she gently put it over his Sire, gently tucking it around him before bowing softly and leaving. He took a sip of the tea and leaned back in his chair. _Things are going to be very interesting when that Gala comes around,_ he thought with a small smile. _I am looking forward to how Lady Michiko and Lady Sayuki dress her for the event._

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

Michiko and Sayuki looked through another set of design books and sighed despondently. They had been looking for the perfect dress and kimono set for Haruhi to wear for her Union Ceremony but couldn't find anything that suited the girls particular style and personality that would transfer into either aspect.

"Everything we have looked through doesn't even come close to something for her," Michiko pouted.

"I know," Sayuki sighed, pushing away another set of books. "She has a personality that can't really be described without ruining it or being completely off the mark."

"I may have part of a solution," Ranka said as he sat down.

Both women looked towards him as he smiled. Ranka had been wandering around looking for Haruhi when he heard the two of them talking and thought he might have an idea on how to ease part of their headaches.

"How?" they asked.

Ranka smiled a bit more softly. "I have the dress her mother wore on our wedding day."

Michiko's eyes lit up excitedly. "Do you have a picture of it?"

He nodded and pulled his wallet out of the purse he was using for the day and handed a slightly worn photo to the giddy women. Michiko's eyes softened greatly at the picture she was handed. It was clear that Ranka often looked at it given how worn some of the edges were. She gently traced the contours of the soft peach dress the woman in the photo was wearing.

"It's lovely," Michiko sighed. "But will it fit her?"

Ranka shrugged. "She'd have to try it on but I think it will with some small alterations."

"We'll have to go get it," Sayuki stated as she looked over her cousins shoulder. "Perhaps we could when the children are at school tomorrow."

"That's an idea," Michiko agreed. "Now we just need to figure out a kimono that would work with it for the traditional ceremony."

All three continued to toss ideas back and forth until one of the maids walked in and let them know that dinner was ready. They stood and went to their respective rooms to get ready for dinner, talking the whole way until they needed to go down separate halls. Soon they arrived at the door to the dining room and paused at the deep silence permeating the room. Michiko looked towards her husband before back at the children. Both knew it was common for Mori to be silent during a meal but Hunny was never this quiet unless he was eating and the meal had not been brought out yet, nor was there a plate of cake in front of him.

Hunny glanced towards the door and saw the concern on his mother's face. He could tell that his silence at the table was worrying her but what he wanted to say would have to wait until a certain trio of annoyances had left the table to go home. Hunny and Mori wanted to tell their parents about how the latter part of the day went for them, especially pertaining to Haruhi and what she had accomplished alongside their brothers. He was actually really hyper but was trying to keep it down so he wouldn't give anything away, which was hard since he was really wanting to share. He was glad when the meal was placed in front of them but knew he would have to tell his parents before everyone turned in. He tried to take a calming breath before taking a bite after his father had done so. Keeping his giddiness inside was a lot harder than it looked and he knew that the strain was starting to show as the meal continued. Fortunately the others managed to keep conversations going and away from him, his cousins and their silence.

Haruhi looked around the room and tried to keep a smile off her face. She was happy that Hunny and Mori were teaching her to defend herself and she was also thankful to Kyoya for the small lessons he gave her while she was taking a break. She knew Kyoya wouldn't tell Tamaki or the twins about her lesson unless they asked him and even if they did, it was really unlikely that he would tell them anyway since he didn't want a headache that would span the rest of the night. She caught part of the conversations around her and kept an even tighter hold on her smile. Apparently it was agreed that Tamaki, the twins and Kyoya would return to their homes after dinner since they had school tomorrow. She was also wondering if Vaska had returned to the Nekozawa estate sometime during the day after the small snack they had after Kyoya first came in to talk with them, his Void just behind him.

"What about Haruhi?" Kaoru asked neutrally, despite having a good idea on what the answer was.

"If she wishes," Yorihisa stated. "She may return to her home or stay here. However you three need to return to your own homes as your families have called about your locations."

"If it's not too much of a bother," Ranka spoke. "Haruhi and I would like to stay here a bit longer. Your home is much closer to the school and I would rather my darling daughter get all the sleep she can. It has been such a stressful time recently and I want her to be all caught up on her rest. She normally wakes up so early to make herself some breakfast, if she remembers to eat in the morning, do a bit of studying before she leaves then makes something for me if she hasn't already before I turn in due to my late hours at work."

Haruhi let out a small groan as her father continued to speak. She had caught up on all of the rest she needed while she was passed out from healing Hunny but apparently her father thought she needed more. _But given the smile he keeps sending towards me and Takashi,_ she thought as her eyes narrowed slightly on her father. _He may have an ulterior motive._

"That is no problem," Michiko smiled. "You two are more than welcome."

As soon as Tamaki heard that, he started protesting that if Haruhi was staying than he would stay as well as it was his duty as her father but he didn't get that far into his usual tirade before Ranka threw a plate at his head causing it to shatter, effectively shutting him and causing the room to break into laughter, with the exception of Kyoya, Mori, Akira and Yorihisa.

"I take it this is a fairly common occurrence when those two are in the same room," Akira stated calmly, a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"From what Taka and Mitsukuni have told me it is," Satoshi laughed.

"It has been this way since they met from what I heard," Yasuchika added.

Haruhi let out another groan as her father and Tamaki continued to go back and forth about who her father was and the rightful person for fatherly duties on one side while the other was pleading forgiveness and that it wouldn't happen again. As they argued, Mori placed a hand over hers under the table and gave it a soft squeeze to try and help her relax. She gave him a soft smile and tried to eat a bit more but the yelling was starting to annoy her. She was about to do something about it when a dark voice beat her too it.

" _ **ዝምታ**_ "* ( _zimita_ )

Haruhi looked over and say Kyoya with dark tendrils coiling around him. She felt Qurdox wrap around her gently and she placed her free hand along his back. Everyone watched as Tamaki went a few shades paler while Ranka tried to speak only getting more confused as no words came out of his mouth.

"Apologies Ranka," Kyoya stated as he tried to sooth his anger. "I was aiming specifically for just Tamaki. You either were caught in the flow of the spell or part of it bounced off of him and onto you. Unfortunately, I am inclined to believe the latter of the options given that he is part Fae."

Ranka looked at the frustrated teen with sympathetic eyes when he saw Kyoya pinching the bridge of his nose. Fortunately for him, Ranka couldn't see the lashing tendrils around Kyoya, as well as the fact that they wouldn't even touch him due to how they were moving about. Ranka walked over to the troubled teen, the tendrils easily coiling away from him, before placing a soothing hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeezing in the hopes of trying to quell the anger of the younger man. Once he was sure that his eyes were as close to normal as possible, Kyoya looked around the room. With a sigh he bowed his head and walked over to Tamaki, grabbing the blond by the back of his shirt and dragging him out of the room. Once at the door, he asked one of the maids to place the moron in his room and bring a couple plates of food there. Once the woman nodded and escorted Tamaki away, he walked back into the dining room to face everyone else.

" _ **ተናገር**_ ( _tenageri_ )"* Kyoya said clearly. "I deeply apologize for my misuse of magic in your home, Haninozuka-sama. Unfortunately, I couldn't think of any other way to silence him without something else getting broken."

"You are forgiven," Yorihisa nodded. "I would rather not have more shards of plates where many walk."

"I am sorry for breaking it," Ranka said sheepishly. "Normally I look before I throw things at that baka's head."

"We understand, Ranka-chan," Michiko smiled. "His ranting was getting to everyone."

"If you'll excuse me," Kyoya bowed with his host smile. "I have to speak with someone about proper etiquette while a guest."

Yorihisa and Michiko nodded and Kyoya gave another bow before he left. Once he was gone, one of the staff came out with a new plate of food for Ranka while two maids began picking up the pieces of the broken plate and ruined food. Conversation resumed once the staff were gone and soon, Hikaru and Kaoru mentioned that they were going to get their stuff ready to head home. Everyone nodded and once they were gone, a large grin spread across Hunny's face.

"What causes you such joy, Mitsukuni?" Akira asked, concerned at the sudden change in his nephew.

Hunny looked at his uncle with an ever bigger grin. "We can tell you how our day went now."

"Why could you not say it before?"

"Because the reaction from those three would have been equally annoying, if not worse than what just happened," Yasuchika supplied as he took another bite of food.

Akira looked back at Hunny with a quirked brow, and Hunny's smile got near impossibly bigger as he began to explain how the day went. For the most part it was just a typical Sunday for all four boys but those thoughts changed once Hunny got to what happened after their morning sessions. Up until lunch was not much of a surprise but that faded into shock once they had begun explaining the rest. Each parent, as well as Fernando, Abraham, Hannah, Trekiva and Asuda became awed by what all five children accomplished in such a short time given that one of them was learning everything from scratch. Although Ranka was on the edge of his seat when Hunny began explaining the martial arts he, his cousins and brother were teaching her, he was very proud of Haruhi. Just as much as he had been when she decided to enroll in Ouran all by herself and got accepted into the Scholarship Program. Michiko and Sayuki were smiling brightly and there were even faint smiles on Akira and Yorihisa's faces.

"She is doing well," Yorihisa praised. "With time, she will be a fair challenge to most."

Haruhi smiled and bowed her head in thanks of the compliment. They all talked quietly until it was time to turn in and everyone began to walk back to their rooms. Mori walked Haruhi to hers in companionable silence, their hands gently brushing each others as they walked. When they neared her door, he gently pulled her into a hug which she returned. Slowly, he pulled back and Haruhi looked up at him with a gentle smile. Hesitantly, she reached her hands up to his cheeks, caressing them softly before she gently pulled him towards her. Mori easily let her lead him as he leaned forward. In the span of a few heartbeats, he felt her lips against his and although it was chaste and sweet, both could feel the emotions held back. Gently pulling her closer to him, he deepened it slightly before pulling back.

"Sleep well, Haruhi," he whispered with a soft smile.

"You too, Takashi," Haruhi replied.

With another soft kiss, she entered the room she had been in all weekend and changed into some sleeping clothes, her heart pounding heavily in her chest and echoing in her ears as she sat on the bed. She laid out on the futon and let out a shaky breath with Qurdox coiling near her. School and life in general just got a lot more interesting and a whole lot harder.

 _ **A/N:** Spell translations_

 _ **ዝምታ** = Silence_ ( _zimita_ )

 _ **ተናገር** = Speak_ ( _tenageri_ )


	18. Chapter 18, A Harsh Return

**Chapter 18:**

 **Chapter 18, A Harsh Return**

Haruhi sighed as the day progressed slowly. She was back at school and thus far, everything seemed to have gone wrong the moment she arrived in the same vehicle as Satoshi and Yasuchika. She had pondered for most of the day that it might not have been this annoying if the school thought she was still a boy. Every now and then, she would catch the whispers of some of the other female students that she was sleeping around just to elevate her status, or that she was possibly dating one of them. Qurdox would pulse against her chest, trying to sooth her and help her remember that these "humans" didn't know much beyond what they were told or what they saw. He also gently reminded her that they were ignorant to the truth and would often hidden from it if it didn't fit their perception of the world. She managed to get some peace when Nekozawa had shown up with Reiko and asked her to join them for lunch. When Reiko had placed up her shielding ward, both asked what had her so frustrated thus letting Haruhi vent slightly as she give them the run down of what had been happening all morning.

"Most of those girls are from families that wish to have the closeness you possess with the Haninozuka and Morinozuka," Reiko stated softly. "I can create a protective charm for you that would reflect their negativity back onto them if you would like."

"That might be a good idea Reiko-san," Haruhi sighed. "Though just a shield would probably be less taxing. I'm not sure how much more of their pettiness I can take before I break under the pressure and do something I may come to regret in the future. Sometimes I think it would have been better if the rest of the school didn't know I was a girl."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," a cool voice spoke. "But I was passing by."

All three looked up and Haruhi froze at seeing the tall silhouette of Ayame. Her stern brown eyes looked over Haruhi before glancing at Nekozawa and Reiko.

"How did you..." Haruhi muttered, her confusion evident.

"Miss Jounouchi is a Mage as well," Reiko answered. "Her family makes some of the most intricate defensive spells in the Society."

"Your ward is good," Ayame spoke calmly towards Reiko. "But it needs a secondary layer to keep out intruders that pass by if they have the strength to sense it."

Reiko nodded as Ayame sat down.

"Kyoya asked that I come find you. He has been given a list of the rumors currently spreading around since this morning about your arrival today. However, some of the ones you stated aren't on that list and I am sure he will want to know them. But that is for later. I came to arrange our study sessions for school work so that it won't hinder your lessons with Haninozuka-senpai and Morinozuka-senpia as well as the lessons for Nekozawa-senpai's mother."

"Well, at the moment," Haruhi stated. "They would like to do my martial arts lessons twice a week, on Wednesdays, since that is the normal day for the Kendo and Judo clubs here at Oouran, and Saturdays since it is a weekend."

"Mother would like you to attend her lessons at least once a week," Nekozawa added. "Perhaps they can be done on Friday so that we can send you straight to the Morinozuka or Haninozuka estate after the lessons are done."

"Then we could either keep our sessions on Tuesdays after school and Hosting hours or move them up to Mondays," Ayame concluded.

"How about we have the tutoring after school on Mondays and meet in the morning during zero session?" Haruhi offered. "That way, I can catch up on the work from the previous week and make sure everything has stuck and is correct. The Host club is trying to set it up so that Mondays are the day we can iron out the plans for the whole week so it would just be meetings."

Ayame nodded. "That will do fine then."

Haruhi watched as she stood and walked away but paused before leaving the gazebo.

"Haruhi-chan," she paused. "Do you know why Tamaki has been acting strangely the past few weeks? Well...more so than normal?"

"I don't know all of the details," she stated. "But I do know that it has something to do with his grandmother trying to pressure him into a marriage with someone."

"I see. If you learn more, will you inform me please? I worry about, him even if I shouldn't."

"Sure."

"Thank you," Ayame said quietly.

Haruhi nodded as the tall woman walked away, a small pang of worry and sorrow hit her.

"Miss Jounochi has strong positive feelings for Suoh-senpai," Reiko spoke softly.

"Have you seen anything that pertains to what is going on with him Reiko?" Nekozawa asked.

"I have not, but I will attempt to do so this evening. The bell will ring soon. I am glad we were able to get you away from the poisonous words of lesser people. I will also attempt to have the charm for you by the end of the week."

Haruhi flinched at the cold tone but smiled slightly at Reiko's words. She thanked them for spending lunch with her and moved to leave. As she walked back towards the school from the garden, she felt a cold trill travel down her spine as it felt like she was being watched. Haruhi quickly turned around but didn't see anyone since Nekozawa and Reiko had gone into a different section of the garden. She brought her hand up to the Jade form of her dragon and tightened her hand around it before turning and quickly moving through the garden to the building. Her pace quickened as the chill got stronger and stronger. She was close to running before she rounded a corner and bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry," she said hurriedly as she bowed low in apology.

"No harm done," a cold voice spoke.

Haruhi froze and shakily looked up. She recognized the voice. Before her stood a man with long black hair tied in a low ponytail at the base of his neck. He was dressed in a black suit with a deep crimson dress shirt and had no tie. She began to shake when his cold blue eyes met hers and recognition flashed through them. She tried to quickly take several steps backwards but the man's arm quickly flashed out and grabbed the front of her shirt and vest, pulling her to him.

"After nearly eleven years," he chuckled. "I find you again but this time, your mother isn't here to get in the way."

As the man tried to pull her closer, Haruhi felt Qurdox pulse before forming around her in his full size. The man yelped and moved backwards in surprise at the near deafening roar the dragon gave.

"Seems like she still protects you even from the grave," he growled out, glaring at Qurdox.

Qurdox let out a low and threatening growl and she caught faint movement from behind the wall of scales. The man was about to raise his hand to cast but a sudden surge of pain to the back of his head made him stumble. Turning quickly he froze at the deep crimson eyes of the youngest Morinozuka son.

"I'm not sure who you are," Satoshi hissed, his fangs gleaming dangerously in the sunlight. "Nor do I care but if you mean harm to my friend, I won't hesitate to kill you!"

"Young vampire," the man tried to soothe, subtly trying to cast a Calming spell. "I mean no harm to her. She is part of my family, and I wanted to see if she was okay. She has been away from us for so long."

"Who do you think you are fooling?" Yasuchika said as he walked out from behind a wall of roses, his eyes also a bright crimson. "You are a mere human mage. We are Pure Borne. You can't lie to our senses. Nor will your weak spell work on us."

Haruhi began to breath a little easier when she saw Satoshi's short black spiky hair, she calmed a great deal more the moment she heard both him and Yasuchika speak. They had been on their way back to class when they felt Qurdox's aura wrap around the school. Satoshi had also felt the faint rhythm of Haruhi's power quiver through the minor bond forming between her and his family, which had him immediately pulling out his phone while Yasuchika did the same, both calling their brothers while running towards the great dragon's aura. Both knew for a fact that their brother and cousin were going to be livid when they learned. Yasuchika only paused when he saw Kyoya walk around a corner and with one look at the older teens full black eyes toldd him all he needed to know and quickly tried to catch up with his cousin while Kyoya opened a Void Gate.

"So you are part of the Katayama family," Kyoya's cold voice echoed, slightly distorted due to his active magic.

Haruhi could feel the dark anger in her senpais voice and Qurdox coiled tighter around her. The man looked around and froze again at the sight of a dark circle of energy forming before seeming to rip open with dark and oppressive energy. Haruhi watched in awe as Kyoya walked out of it, the uniform she saw him in that morning gone, replaced with long midnight slacks and a deep blue vest-shirt that was partially open showing a slightly toned chest. Along his arms were the dark flames of his demonic blood, his eyes completely black and his glasses were nowhere to be seen. The man gulped slightly and tried to take a few steps backwards but bumped into someone that made Haruhi's heart stutter a couple beats when she managed to catch a glimpse from around Qurdox's coiled body before feeling two hands rest on her shoulders. She glanced behind her and saw Mori with a concerned look and quickly turned into his chest, wrapping her arms around him. Mori looked through the coiled form of Haruhi's dragon and held back a smirk as the man slowly turned to look behind him and began shaking in fear at the cold gaze that met his.

Trekiva glared at the man before him, his eyes slowly bleeding to a shade of crimson that was only a few hues short of black. He had been with Mori and Hunny when their brothers called and had felt the pulse of the dragon's power. When Trekiva began to feel the fear and dread of his child begin to hum around him, he summoned his Darkness and opened a Door for the two boys with him to where Haruhi was. He had manipulated his Shadows to set Mori behind Haruhi, which he noticed had calmed his child greatly the moment the silent male had placed his hands on her shoulders, and had Hunny blocking the only other avenue of escape for the fool before him. When he spoke, there was an edge to it that would make even the coldest wind in a winter storm seem warm.

"You send fear through a child I protect and claim to carry peace. I claim you a falsifier. Leave now and live; remain, and you shall die."

With fear radiating off of him, the man bowed his head and vanished with a soft pop. After a few moments, Trekiva stepped away from where the man had stood and walked over to a shaking Haruhi as Qurdox uncoiled and reverted to a smaller form. His eyes softened as he reached over and gently ran a hand through her hair while Mori held her to his chest.

"Young Ootori," he said softly. "I will be taking her with me and Takashi will be with us."

Kyoya nodded and let his human visage return, his attire changing back to his school uniform in a slow morph of colors. He placed his glasses back on his face before pulling out his phone and making a few calls, one of which was to the Morinozuka estate explaining why the eldest son wouldn't be home later that evening. Once the calls were completed, he bowed softly to Trekiva. With a nod in return, the ancient vampire summoned his Darkness around the two teenagers and dragon before fading into the shadows himself.

"Ootori-senpai," Satoshi asked, finally calm enough to speak without hissing. "Who was that and how did he know Haruhi?"

Kyoya pulled out his black book and opened it. "Akito Katayama, age 42, single. He is the current heir to the Katayama Conglomerate. Genetically speaking, he is Haruhi's oldest cousin. His father was Kotoko's eldest brother."

"What did he want with her?" Hunny asked, his voice dark.

"I believe this might coalesce with the attack on Friday. When my Void returns with his report, I will have more information."

"I want to be there when he reports."

"I have no argument," Kyoya stated. "In fact, I will arrange for his report to be done at your home since this involves Haruhi's safety."

"Kay. Should we tell Neko-chan and his family?"

"They may already be aware of what has happened but it would be best to inform them nonetheless," Kyoya sighed.

Satoshi nodded as he turned to run and find the cat obsessed University student, having seen him not the long before coming around the corner to help Haruhi, Yasuchika following shortly after. Hunny nodded to Kyoya in silent communication about what to do next. Both knew that telling Tamaki and the twins would be a horrendous idea but one of them would have to remain with those three so that they wouldn't bother looking for Haruhi. Kyoya watched as Hunny went into the high school, smirking as he heard several girls squeal at seeing the Loli-Shouta in the halls despite it being the middle of the day. He sent a quick mental message to Quin'Derax about where he would be reporting before heading back inside himself, pausing to speak with Ayame before heading to class.

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

Quin'Derax looked up from the phone his master had given him when the car came to a gentle stop. The phone itself wasn't much but it functioned well enough, even though his master didn't need to use it to commune with him. Others used it to keep in contact with him, as was to be expected. As he put it away, the door opened and he thanked the taxi driver for the ride, paying him a little extra for the pleasant company. _Having a mortal visage helps get extra tidbits of some fascinating things,_ he thought with a smile. He looked up towards the large manor and slowly walked to the gate, pressing a button on the panel under a security camera.

"What is it?" a voice cracked over the intercom.

"It's Kyne," he stated blandly.

"Oh, one moment sir."

Soon the gates opened and Quin'Derax walked through. The large manor was made out of a mix of steel and wood with a few touches of marble or granite here and there to add a bit of color. When he walked up the four steps to the main entrance, the large white oak door opened and a short man bowed to him in greeting. To the people in the house, he was a foreigner that had come to help their master with some sort of task. The staff, and other mages, believed he couldn't understand Japanese so the masters of the house had a skilled translator hired to help him. What they didn't know was that he understood perfectly what they were saying, he just feigned ignorance which allowed him to hear the words spoken over the words given. He listened to what the translator said but he paid more attention to what was spoken between the others without making it seem like he knew what was said, or paying much attention to the quiet conversations around him. He knew that they had told the translator not to repeat everything to him but that was their own folly.

He was a demon and not just any kind of demon but one of the Void. The Shadows around him spoke to him of everything. He was also near ancient in age, and with such age, came a great deal of knowledge. He knew every language be it still spoken or only found in history. He had learned to play the part of "none-the-wiser" to make sure the enemies of his master didn't figure out everything about him. A trait he picked up from his young summoner, Kyoya. As the servant lead him through the house to the study, he caught the whispers of many of the staff and a few of the visiting mages. It sounding like the heir was back in the house after running some errands and he was not too happy about something.

"...then all of these people showed up thus forcing me to leave!" a male voice barked angrily. "I was this close to being able to get her and it was ruined but that forsaken dragon that bitch had summoned when she was still alive!"

"Calm yourself Akito," another male voice tried to sooth. "You will have another chance but for now bide your time and hold your tongue. It was foolish of you to go there on your own in either case."

The door opened to reveal a man no taller than his master with deep black hair and chilled blue eyes. The Shadows whispered to Quin'Derax about everything that had transpired and the Void held back the surge of anger broiling inside him and the desire to rend the fool to pieces. This foolish child had endangered one that his master ordered to be kept safe! In broad daylight no less! He cleared his throat to let the occupants know he had arrived. Both men turned to look at him and Quin'Derax quirked a brow before speaking in perfect English.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked. "I heard raised voices from the front door."

He held back a smirk as both men shook their heads while the translator said that everything was fine.

"That's good. I'm sorry to say that I didn't find much at the address you asked me to look into. There was nothing new there of any importance except a few picture that I copied after looking through some boxes that hadn't been there before."

Quin'Derax reached into his coat pocket and pulled out four pictures. One was a snapshot of the Host Club before the start of the new school year when they were at Karuizawa, the second was a picture of the Host Club dressed up as girls with the exception of Takashi Morinozuka, the third was a picture of a woman holding a three year old Haruhi while seated in a chair with Ranka kneeling next to them, and the last was a picture of Haruhi in a zealous pink dress with gaudy make-up. It had taken the demon a few moments to collect himself at seeing that picture and heard the story behind it.

 _*~* Flashback ( Quin'Derax )*~*_

 _When he arrived at the apartment, he was surprised to see Ranka as well as Lady Sayuki and Lady Michiko going through boxes that had been strewn about in a clear display of the trio looking for something. When they asked why he was there, he told them plainly what was asked of him while he was spying. Needless to say he was surprised at the darkness that wrapped around the normally bouncy cross-dresser. Quin'Derax immediately become guarded when the aura faded rather quickly after he had explained that they had only asked him to look around for anything that would give them an edge to get closer to Haruhi and the others. The flamboyant male smiled wickedly before heading to a closet and pulling out a couple of boxes. From one of the boxes, he pulled out several books, some with more care than others. He handed most of the books to the women before gently touching the second box. When it was opened, it showed several more books that Ranka gently took out and placed in front of the three guests as well. It wasn't until the books were opened that Quin'Derax understood why Ranka pulled them out. They were photo albums filled completely with pictures of a young Haruhi and him as well as some with pictures of the Host Club through out the last year. Ranka didn't speak until they had gone into the last couple books, which he had kept to himself while the others looked through the others. From both of them, he pulled out two pictures._

 _"If they want any form of an edge," Ranka smiled gleefully. "These pictures will make them go in circles."_

 _Quin'Derax had quirked a brow when he was given the pictures. He couldn't help the small smile that crossed his face at the picture of a little Haruhi with her parents, he thought she was a rather adorable child. Ranka explained that the picture was taken by Misuzu, a good friend and co-worker of Ranka's that had worked at the bar before creating his own business. Misuzu was also the one who took the picture of the Host Club when they went to visit the pension the man owned in Karuizawa. He had smirked at seeing Haruhi in the strange dress being chased around a stage by what he thought was a boy but learned was in fact a female in a male costume, as he was told about the time some girls from St. Lobelia's Academy for Girls had "kidnapped" her so that she would help them in some kind of play. Apparently the senior female was the male in the picture that was chasing Haruhi because they apparently had a crush on her and wanted to steal Haruhi's first kiss from Tamaki. Unfortunately it had already been given to another girl because "Baka-Suoh" as Ranka called him, pushed her into the other girl when he tripped over a banana peel during one of the extravagant events they held last year at the school. He had frozen in shock when he saw the last picture and had to hold back his own laughter, which was hard since for one, Void don't normally laugh, and two, when they do laugh, it is hard to get them to stop. It showed Haruhi on the ground laughing so hard she was crying but really made him pause was that he recognized his summoner despite what he was wearing._

 _Ranka had immediately started laughing at the pure shock on the demon's face and the utter horror that reflected in his eyes as well as the deeply hidden mirth that was just begging to be let out. Ranka then told him it had taken Haruhi well over an hour, and lots of laughs for her to be able to tell him that the picture was indeed real and those where the members of the Host Club. Lady Michiko had taken the picture looking over every person in the image and immediately begun giggling and said that her eldest son would have made a very cute daughter. Lady Sayuki had frowned slightly when she saw that her eldest was dressed as a male but did state she couldn't imagine him in a dress, it just didn't suit him. Nor did she think that there was a dress that could fit him even if it was made by the Hitachiin twins. Quin'Derax had accepted the pictures carefully before copying them with a portable scanner and printer before giving the originals back to Ranka and leaving with little else. A chuckle escaped him as he left the apartment to head back to the Katayama Manor._

 _*~* Flashback End ( Quin'Derax )*~*_

Quin'Derax bit the inside of his lip as the two men looked over the pictures. He could see that the one of the group in Karuizawa held little interest to them but caught when the elder male saw the picture of Ranka, Haruhi and Kotoko. It was very slight but there was a flash of sorrow and regret in his eyes while the younger man let out an irritated growl. It was the reaction of the last picture that got the best reaction in his mind. Both men looked at the picture of the Host Club in the same stunned horror he had but he knew one thing for certain, those two men wouldn't be able to tell that the "women" in the picture were the other males in the club, save for the only one that was actually dressed as a male.

"This," Akito stuttered before clearing his throat to speak again. "I can tell who one of those people are, but none of the others. Looks like we will need to look a bit more for these people."

"You did well," the older man said, the translator mirroring each word. "Although it is not much, you have done well with what you have provided. It is thanks to you that we know where she is studying and where she lives."

Quin'Derax nodded. "Do you have anything else you need of me?"

"No. You may go."

After the translator finished, Quin'Derax gave a short bow before walking out. As he walked away, he gently coaxed the shadows in the estate to his side. By the time he had gotten to the front door, his brow was creased in worry. Haruhi had been found at school, and Akito Katayama had been confronted by his master. The shadows did tell him that the young girl was being comforted by her love and family but there were a few other things that were nagging at his ethereal mind. Why was Akito at Ouran in the first place? And what does he have planned for when he runs into the others again? With eyes darkening with each passing moment, Quin'Derax decided to retire to the house that the Katayama were letting him reside in before sending a message with his thoughts and concerns via shadow to his master.


	19. Chapter 19, A Very Bad Day

**Chapter 19:**

 **Chapter 19, A Very Bad Day**

Mori held on to Haruhi as she shook and narrowed his eyes. He was beyond angry with whoever that man was that grabbed her. As the shadows wrapped around them, he pulled her closer and gently ran his hands up and down her back in soothing circles. Trekiva smiled softly and felt the shadows shift, indicating that they had arrived at his desired location. Commanding the shadows to relax, Trekiva calmed slightly as the dark but comforting decor of the Sanctuary became clear. The room they arrived in had a few couches around a long coffee table in dark colors. He motioned for both children to sit as he walked towards one of the two doors along the walls of the room. He paused when he saw Asuda walk through it quickly with a concerned gaze.

"I am fine, my child," he soothed softly. "Your niece needs your attention a bit more than I. Tend to her, I will be speaking with the Coven."

Asuda nodded and went over to a small set of cupboards near the far wall behind the children and began to steep some soothing tea. He didn't know what caused his niece to shake with such fear but he could guess given what had been shared in the last few days by those around her. Trekiva rarely spoke to the Coven as it was, and he only deemed them needed when it was a danger he knew that would get out of hand if handled improperly. With a heavy sigh, Asuda grabbed a few cups and began to pour the tea he had made. He saw Mori lift his head slightly as he neared and smiled softly.

"Something to soothe her nerves," he explained. "White Jasmine tea with a hint of mint."

Mori nodded in thanks and nudged Haruhi gently. When she turned, she saw Asuda holding a cup of steaming tea towards her. She shakily turned and took the warm cup.

"Thank you," she mumbled quietly.

Asuda smiled and set the other cup on the table in front of Mori. "I am unsure as to what happened," he said calmly. "But know that you are safe here. Master would not let anything harm you if he can at all help it."

Haruhi nodded softly and took a sip of the tea and felt her nerves calm slightly. Mori gently leaned over to pick up the cup offered to him to do the same. After a few sips, Asuda asked if Haruhi could explain what happened. She did so, shaking slightly and the tremors in her voice made him reach out and gently squeeze her hand in reassurance. As she spoke, Asuda kept a calm face and aura to ease her all the while he was raging. He hoped that the young Ootori's Void was able to give them more insight as to what was going on in the Katayama household before he went to solve it himself.

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

Trekiva let out a long sigh as he walked away from the room his family was in. This was a blatant mark against his blood and it infuriated him to no end. The part that made him the most angry was that he couldn't do much of anything until Haruhi was introduced to his court in Mongolia, as well as her introductions to the Historians and the Antiago family. The only way around that was to bring the key members of his court to Japan and introduce her that way. The only draw back, that he could see so far, was the arrival of the Arch-Mage Kayon. His arrival would draw far more attention then needed for a multitude of reasons. The foremost being was his title. As the Arch-Mage of the entire Arcane Community, his arrival would need to be announced to the entire Council of Mages in Japan and that, unfortunately, meant that the Katayama would know of his arrival as well. The best way to avert catastrophe would be to word the reason he was that he was visiting family due to the fact that Kayon was in Union with his only daughter Satsuki, although it wouldn't make sense since he had left Mongolia to come here. After a few moments, a thought crossed his mind.

 _I could ask if Lady Alyona could assist,_ Trekiva thought as he sat down. _Since Alyona is the only Balance Sorceress on the Isle, or better yet, being one of the few with high enough standing in the entirety of Asia other than the Arch-Mage and myself, she make it seem as if his visit is due to her acceptance of a new student or her consideration of becoming the new representative for the Mage's Council. The Katayama do not know that Qurdox is actually Haruhi's but they do know that Alyona is going to need permission to teach her young daughter outside of the Academy._

Trekiva sighed again and drew a series of runes in a circle on the dark wood desk before him. Once they were formed, he allowed some of his energy to infuse with them before they began to glow a soft blue. After a few moments, the room faded into darkness with a soft light illuminated above him.

"I call my council to order," he said calmly to the darkness.

After a few moments, a few more lights shined, illuminating those seated underneath them. The first being an aged man with long platinum hair held in a long braid draped over his shoulder. He had wise gray eyes and was dressed in long silver-blue robes. The next was a younger man in appearance with similar clothes. The only differences were that the man had short darker than night black hair, clear sky-blue eyes and his robes had a gold and white sash across his waist and diagonally across his chest. The final light illuminated another young man but he looked almost a near replica of Trekiva. The only difference between the two was that while Trekiva had blue eyes, the younger had deep crimson.

"It is rare that you ask of us, father," the younger man said calmly. "What troubles you that would call for us?"

"Does this have something to do with the reason you have gone to Nihon?" the elder questioned, his voice rasping slightly.

"It does," Trekiva answered sadly. "Through a series of events, I have come to need your aid."

"Explain dear friend," the male in the middle spoke softly.

With a deep breath, Trekiva informed the three men of the events that led up to his departure to Japan and what has happened to force his hand in calling them. As he spoke, he saw the younger man narrowing his eyes as well as a deep glow begin to form in them.

"Calm your ire Tsuke," the male in the middle spoke again. "Your wrath will not fix the situation without causing more problems for your father."

Tsuke glared at the man but closed his eyes and tried to take a few deep breaths before speaking again. "How can you be calm about this Kayon? She is family to you as well due to your Union with my sister."

"What makes you think I am calm about this?" Kayon asked, his eyes flashing to a darker blue slightly.

"The young sorcerer holds his ire better, young prince," the elder spoke. "I can feel his anger bubbling just underneath his demeanor but this is only part of the reason, is it not young emperor?"

"That is correct, Ancestor Vyen," Trekiva bowed. "I want to give her my full protection as family but she has not been given her introductions to the courts. She also needs to be presented to the Historians and the Clans in Europe. The initial plan was to do so after her term of school ended for the summer but with recent events, she may need to be introduced sooner."

Vyen took a rasped breath in before slowly letting it out. "My brood and I can visit Japan around Hallow's Eve and be present for her Union. It has been a long eon since we have flown in those skies."

"I would be able to head to the Isle as well," Kayon spoke after a few moments of silence.

"Wouldn't that make matters worse for my niece?" Tsuke asked blandly.

"If I went to her directly. I have a few matters to attend to on the Isle. The foremost being the establishment of my representative on the Isle. It is a toss between Lady Alyona and her family or the Tsuji Sect."

"Alyona is my child's Arcana instructor," Trekiva supplied. "I know of the Tsuji. They are partnered with part of my Medical Corps and incidentally are working on a partnership with the youngest Ootori. It would aid his company in building as well as give them a better understanding with the child. What of the main council, Tsuke?"

"They won't be happy about the sudden switch of topic," Tsuke sighed. "But when they learn that our last family has been found they will understand. Since she is family, they will want to be present for the Union Ceremony."

"They will not have that grace," Trekiva stated firmly. "The Ceremony is family and close affiliations only. Which, incidentally, are just the ones that she has spent the last year of schooling with."

"And who would that be?" the elder asked.

"Tamaki Suoh, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Kyoya Ootori, as well as Alyona Nekozawa and her family."

"I can understand Alyona and her family but why the others, father?" Tsuke asked curiously.

"They have become a bit like a second family to her through friendship, hardship and schooling."

The three men nodded softly in understanding. Such bonds made a family and they were happy for her. With that set, the four men began to continue conversing about the steps needed to arrange everything so that only the bare minimum people knew what was going on and why.

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

Kyoya had a small smile on his face after he had gotten off of the phone with one of the companies that Asuda had given him files on. After what had happened at lunch, the day had gone to hell in a hurry.

 _*~* Flashback ( Kyoya )*~*_

 _He was able to get Haruhi excused for the rest of the day with a quick call to Ranka asking if he could come up with a reason for her sudden disappearance from the school and for the rest of the day. Ranka couldn't come up with anything but, when he gone to the office, Chairman Suoh had the perfect idea. He had offered to inform her teachers that he needed to talk with her about the classes that she was going to be taking in the next term since he had a few ideas that might get her a step closer to her goal as well as talk about how her scholarship was coming along. When Kyoya had asked if such a conversation was actually needed, the Chairman just smiled._

 _"I have actually already talked to her about the classes already," he smiled. "The only thing that I really need to solidify with her is the unfortunate change in her school uniform. The school board has finally put their feet down and said that she needs to conform to the original dress code as there have been a few complaints from the other students about the lack of fairness in letting her wear a specialized uniform while the others cannot. My argument that the other students had the option open to them, they just needed to bring their requests up to me, have been disregarded."_

 _"Haruhi has informed them that they only need to ask you about it on numerous occasions," Kyoya sighed in irritation. "Very well, when she gets back from wherever Imperium Trekiva took her, I will inform her. I will also have to see about how she will get some of the uniforms..."_

 _"No need," a calm voice spoke. "They have already been purchased."_

 _Kyoya turned to see Abraham and a couple other men standing behind him dressed in a similar fashion to him. The symbols on their coats indication that they were from the Historian's Archive, one from England and the other from the minor branch located in Tokyo._

 _"Historian Abraham," Kyoya greeted with a soft bow._

 _Abraham returned it with a soft nod and looked at the Chairman. "I take it young Lord Ootori has informed you of what has happened."_

 _"There is very little that happens in this school that I do not know through one source or another," the Chairman stated. "However, having more accurate details always helps."_

 _It only took a few moments for Abraham to fully catch Yuzuru up to speed on the events of the last few days. After he was done speaking, the chairman was silent as he went over the conversation in his mind._

 _"How many uniforms did you purchase?" Kyoya asked during the lull, ready to calculate the amount needed to repay the man._

 _"With the aid of the young Cuubi, we were able to get all of her measurements to purchase five uniform sets. As well as three sets of shoes."_

 _Kyoya nodded, the numbers flashing through his mind. "Excellent news. I am unsure of where Imperium Trekiva has taken Haruhi but I can guess. I am certain that she will be returned either tonight to her father or in the morning to be here at school."_

 _"Very well then," Abraham nodded. "I will have her new attire sent to the residence when provided with the address."_

 _Kyoya nodded and the Chairman smiled._

 _"If that is everything," Chairman Suoh stated. "Then I believe that you should get to class Ootori-kun. Do try to have a good day."_

 _Kyoya nodded and bowed softly before heading out towards his next class after giving the Sanctuary's address to Abraham and learning there was no need to pay him back for the uniforms. He intended them to be part of his means of apologizing for how he acted when first meeting Haruhi._

 _*~* Flashback End ( Kyoya )*~*_

Fortunately he was able to get through the last of his classes without having to hear Tamaki question where his "daughter" was but he wasn't so lucky after classes had ended and it was time for the Host Club to meet. When he had arrived to the club room, he was grateful that he had arrived first and was able to make a few calls to some of the companies with little incident. It was when Tamaki and the twins arrived that his headache started. The twins apparently had the class right after lunch with Haruhi and when she didn't show, they got worried. Her last couple classes of the day didn't have them at all so they didn't know if she went to them or not but when she didn't show up during the entirety of the meeting, they went into panic mode.

Kyoya had managed to keep them from doing anything by telling them that the Chairman needed to speak with her about something at lunch and that if she wasn't at her last classes she was probably still talking to him.

"What about Club?" the twins asked simultaneously.

"Since we are only talking about the Gala," Kyoya stated. "I have excused her since she needs to speak with her father, and the matriarchs of the Haninozuka and Morinozuka families about her Union Ceremony."

Two of three had the good will to look ashamed for forgetting about that detail, while the third looked confused but before Tamaki could ask anything, they were promptly set back to the discussion prior to the interruption. Hikaru and Kaoru stated that they would be able to do the fittings for their clothes on Tuesday, making sure to do Haruhi's before club since she still had the tutoring sessions with Ayame after club had finished. Tamaki wasn't much help in the meeting as he was whining about Haruhi not being there but that wasn't really new to the others there. Kyoya had looked up as Satoshi and Yasuchika walked in.

"Sorry we are late," Yasuchika said with a slight edge to his voice that everyone but Tamaki caught.

"What happened?" Kyoya asked, looking at the flickering eyes of the younger martial artists.

"Apparently something showed up at the apartment with our mothers and Ranka inside it still," Satoshi growled. "It got away unfortunately but it didn't hurt anyone."

Hikaru and Tamaki froze and Kaoru looked at the younger Morinozuka concerned.

"Did either of them see who or what it was?" Kyoya probed.

"I think my mother got a good look at it just before she nearly ripped their face off."

"I will have a team sent over to take a look. If possible, I would like whatever blood samples I can get from your mother, Satoshi."

Satoshi only nodded before slumping into a nearby chair, the earlier anger washing off to be replaced with a mix of relief and sorrow.

Kaoru moved over to the younger man and knelt near him. "First time feeling danger from the perspective of someone else?" he asked softly.

Satoshi only nodded.

"It is a bit of a spook when if happens the first time," he explained softly. "I remember when Hikaru and I were kids and there was someone after our dad. He and I got separated and when they tried to get anything out of us, they tried to beat the answers out of us since we wouldn't talk. They were stupid enough to think that we, at the age of six, knew every detail about where everything important was. We only knew the location of one safe and the combination to it because it was our safe."

"We felt the strikes done to us," Hikaru added, kneeling on the other side. "Plus the tremor of fear in the other before we were hit. The shock of feeling that doesn't go away but you begin to recognize it sooner and how to handle it when you do."

"Do you know if she was hurt?" Kyoya asked, handing a small cup of water to the young teen.

"No," he answered, taking the cup. "Mom wasn't hurt, but she was worried and scared but I think it was for Haruhi's dad rather than herself or my aunt. I think they are back home by now."

"Then I will send a couple people with you to collect what they can if that is acceptable."

Satoshi only nodded before taking a drink of the water and closed his eyes as he leaned back in the chair. He never wanted to feel that again, and he was pretty sure his father didn't want to either.

Kyoya looked at the others and stated that he had already set it so that there would be no hosting hours that day since he wanted to make sure that everything was set for the Gala and the few preplanned cosplay for the week. Luckily he had already spoken to Ayame about Haruhi's change and agreed to set it up, as well as inform his classmate that she wouldn't see Haruhi that day due to prior engagements.

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

Akira's hand suddenly went through the wall with a resounding crunch, causing his cousin to look at him concerned. Akira rarely ever lashed out unless it was something concerning their family being in danger. He had felt his wife's fear roll through him and it enraged him to no end. Yorihisa looked at his normally calm cousin and friend with understanding eyes as they flashed between crimson and dark gray before helping him pry his hand out of the wooden wall. Both men had gone to the Morinozuka estate to gather what was needed in preparations for the Ceremony as well as transfer some of Haruhi's and Ranka's things there for ease. Once Akira's hand was out of the wall and beginning to heal, Yorihisa looked towards the door as it opened and his eyes narrowed at the blood stains on his wife's and cousin's clothes gently leading a shell shocked Ranka into the room.

"Whose blood?" he asked darkly.

"Fortunately," Michiko sighed. "It doesn't belong to any of us but it does belong to someone that if I see again I am ripping them apart."

"That is if I do not do so first," Sayuki hissed.

Both men looked at the fuming woman and Akira saw the underlying rage inside her eyes. When they looked over at Ranka both felt their jaws clench. The normally vibrant and "happy-go-lucky" appearance of the cross-dresser was gone and was replaced with one of pure terror. Ranka's clothes were slightly askew and torn from whatever happened and his long red hair was cropped off slightly at the shoulder on one side, making it uneven. The man had a few splatters of blood on his face but both men could tell that it wasn't his but belonged to whomever their wives retaliated against.

"Who?" both men asked, their eyes slowly shifting.

"Someone that will either appear in the hospital under the pretext of being mauled by an animal or survivor of a bad car accident with severe lacerations to the face," Sayuki hissed. "I don't know who they were or their affiliation but they were near hell bent on either capturing or killing Ryoji. Since we didn't know which, Michiko and I assumed that it was the latter and acted in his defense when they tried to drag him out."

After she spoke, several members of the staff rushed in, four to begin fixing the wall that neither woman cared was damaged, while two others went to each woman and Ranka. Since the man was still in a state of shock, the staff approached him slowly, spoke calmly and helped get him to the closest bathroom to get him cleaned up while the ones tending to Michiko and Sayuki took them to the master baths to get cleaned.

"Do not discard anything with blood on it," Michiko ordered. "I will Read it to find out who those fools were and why they were sent."

The servants nodded and quickly got the women undressed and in the warm waters of a bath before relaying the message to the others.

Yorihisa sighed as the others left and looked at his friend and cousin.

"Go to her," Yorihisa stated to him. "Help her calm and I will inform the others of the Coven of this blatant attack."

"Be sure to inform our Imperium as well," Akira said as he walked towards the baths that help his wife.

Even though he wouldn't see it, Yorihisa nodded and went towards the study to make the phone calls. Today was forming out to being a very bad day and when he got a hold of the one or ones responsible for the attacks on the children and now on the one he loved above all things, they would beg for mercy and death when he was through. That he vowed as his eyes flashed crimson before picking up the phone and making the needed calls.


	20. Chapter 20, The End of a Bad Day

**Chapter 20:**

 **Chapter 20, The End of a Bad Day**

It had taken both patriarchs a couple hours to ease their wives and a call to Trekiva to ease Ranka that Haruhi was okay. It was understandable that the man thought that if someone was sent to attack him, there might have been someone sent after his daughter despite the fact she was at school. He had calmed significantly when Trekiva had told him that she was fine and in no danger. Although the Morinozuka and Haninozuka parents could tell the ancient vampire didn't tell him everything, they were grateful to hear that she was indeed well. Akira and Sayuki spoke with him a little bit longer and it was explained that their eldest was with him and that he was planning on having the key members of his court and family in Japan within the coming week. It was explained that it would be bit of a family reprieve from the stresses of the court and that not only would the members arrive and depart at different times, they would be there for seemingly separate reasons that no one would question.

Once the phone was passed to the children, both sets of parents were eased quite a bit more. Sayuki was pleased that they were well and Ranka spoke to Haruhi for about half an hour before hanging up, with a few more words between them and Trekiva about what to do next. The next call, or rather arrival, was a small group of people that were introduced as men who worked solely for Kyoya as part of a police investigation team. It came as a surprise when the men nodded in agreement to wait for Kyoya to come and confirm they were who they said they were. After about an hour, Kyoya walked into the room with a calm gait and gave full introductions of the men without asking why it was needed thus putting everyone a little more at ease with the extra people in the room. He also motioned to someone who came in with him, introducing them as a hair stylist to help fix Ranka's hair.

Over the remaining hours of the day, the team spoke with Michiko, Sayuki and Ranka to get everything from their perspective as well as begin to run some tests on the blood stained clothes. Michiko was a bit cross with them when they told her she would not be able to Read the blood but she acquiesced and let the men preform their tests once Kyoya explained that while her talents would give more accurate information on what happened, he wanted some statistical evidence as well as the varying details from each of them on what happened against the men that could be used in a mortal court, not just their own. He explained that it wasn't a slight against her very helpful gift but he detailed that no human court would be able to believe such or would think that the information was scripted and false. Michiko had huffed softly but agreed with the Shadow King after his explanation.

"We have collected the results, sir," one of the men stated as he handed a couple files to Kyoya.

"Good," Kyoya stated as he began reading. "Make sure to keep an ear out for anyone arriving at any hospitals or having a medical team sent to them for serious lacerations to the body."

The group nodded and packed up everything, including the blood stained clothes, before leaving with out saying a word. A few moments later, the stylist stepped out of the room Ranka was in and spoke with Kyoya quietly before leaving as well. Ranka came out with a shorter hair style than what he had before but looking less haggard than when he had arrived moments before. With a heavy sigh, Kyoya began reading the files he was given and narrowed his eyes at some of the information he was reading. When one of the patriarchs cleared their throat, Kyoya looked up and sighed one again.

"What do they say?" Yorihisa asked.

"Of the group that attacked," Kyoya began. "Only two of the men bring about some worry due to their affiliations."

"Their names?" Akira asked.

"Suzu Tai and Rei Shiro. Suzu Tai is your modern day gun-for-hire, doing any job you need doing if you don't want to get your hands dirty. He is also part of the Sendo Syndicate. Rei Shiro is part of the Kasanoda Syndicate, hired as some extra muscle to protect the family and its interests."

"So they work for the Yakuza," Akira stated. "Those families know that such an act would bring more pain than profit for themselves, do they not?"

"Something tells me that the heads of the families do not actually know what has happened and therefore are not responsible," Kyoya stated. "In fact, I can call and verify that right now."

Each parent looked at Kyoya curiously as he pulled out his phone and dialed a number before putting it on speaker when it started ringing. After a few moments, the other end was answered.

"Moshi, moshi," a calm voice answered.

"Good evening Tetsuya-san," Kyoya greeted.

"Ah, hello Ootori-kun. How are you doing?"

"I am well. I was wondering if I could talk with Kasanoda-kun."

"Sure. I think he is with his fiance, father and her family at the moment though."

"That would actually work out perfectly because what I need to say they should hear as well. If possible, you should remain as well."

"I see," Tetsuya answered, the tone of his voice losing some of its cheerful calm. "I will bring the phone to them now."

"Thank you," Kyoya stated. "If you do not mind my prying, when did Kasanoda-kun become engaged?"

"The young lord got engaged a few days ago. His betrothed is actually my cousin, Mina."

"I see. Congratulations."

"Thanks," Tetsuya said with a soft laugh.

Kyoya waited calmly as he heard the faint sounds of Tetsuya knocking on a door as well as the soft exchange of words before hearing the phone being set down and the faint click of it being placed on speaker.

"What do you need Ootori-senpai?" Kasanoda asked gruffly.

Kyoya smiled softly at the tone but took no offense as he knew that was just how Ritsu Kasanoda was. "Good evening Kasanoda-kun. As I am assuming I am on speaker, I also apply the greeting to all in the room as well."

A few other greetings were exchanged proving his assumption right.

"What do ya need?" Kasanoda asked again.

"A couple of things actually. First, I would like to extend my congratulations on your engagement. Tetsuya-san informed me of such while of such while on the way."

"Thanks."

"You are welcome. Unfortunately, I need to inform you that a member from each of your families has attacked the matriarchs of the Haninozuka and Morinozuka families as well as Haruhi's father."

After those words left Kyoya's mouth, an oppressive silence hung in the air. Kyoya could tell that what he just said had stunned the families on the other end of the line for a number of reasons. After a few more moment of silence, someone spoke.

"Are they okay?" a female voice asked, concern clear in her voice.

"They are well but a bit shaken up," Kyoya explained. "The only ones that were injured were the ones that attacked. Fortunately Haruhi was at school and thus not at home at the time of the attack. Both Lady Michiko Haninozuka and Lady Sayuki Morinozuka were able to keep themselves, as well as Haruhi's father, safe from harm."

"Who did it?" Kasanoda asked roughly, anger evident.

"The ones that I was able to verify through my methods and a couple others, are a Suzu Tai and a Rei Shiro. There were others involved but I am unsure of who they are as there was no evidence to pinpoint them. The only reason I was able to identify them was because in the act of defending themselves, both matriarchs used their concealed weapons. I am not sure if the two of them have returned to their respective homes or not but, they will be needing medical treatment for several lacerations."

"When I get my hands on them..." Kyoya heard Tetsuya growl.

"I currently have a few of the men at my disposal looking for them. I will also be handing over a copy of everything I have in front of me in assistance."

"Much appreciated," Kasanoda stated. "Is the line on your end on speaker?"

"It is," Kyoya answered. "Both the Haninozuka and Morinozuka families are here along with Haruhi's father."

"Thanks," Kasanoda said before taking a deep breath. "I would like to formally apologize to all three families for their actions. I would like to state that we ourselves had no knowledge of this attack and I'll do whatever we can to make amends for these transgressions in any way we can. We will be making sure they pay for this blatant disrespect to your families as well as to us."

"Your apology is accepted young Kasanoda, even though you are not at fault," Akira stated, he was proud of the young man. "You do your family proud in trying to amend the mistakes of those under you."

"Thank you Morinozuka-sama."

"Ritsu-kun," Ranka spoke calmly.

"Hai?" Kasanoda asked.

"Kyoya was right when he said my Haruhi wasn't at home. Today was one of the few days I have off from work. Hunny-kun and Mori-kun's mothers were visiting me since they we curious to meet me after everything their children have said in meeting me themselves. Do not take this too hard on yourself okay? You didn't have any part of what happened earlier. Yes I am a little shaken up but I am still alive."

"I am grateful that you are okay Ranka-san but those two are my responsibility. I didn't know about this and neither did my pops or Mina's know that this was going on until now."

"And that is why I'm not mad at you. Same with Hunny-kun and Mori-kun's parents. We could tell that this shocked you when there was only silence after Kyoya-kun told you what happened."

"All that we ask is that you keep us informed on when you find them," Yorihisa stated. "Those fools attacked our loved ones. And it is possible that they may have others helping them or giving orders behind your backs."

"Of course," Kasanoda agreed. "I will give everything I get to Ootori-senpai as soon as I get it."

"Thank you," Kyoya agreed. "I would like to apologize if this conversation ruined a pleasant evening and offer my congratulations to you again on your engagement."

"It's all good," Kasanoda stated. "It is better that we find out such sooner rather than later and straight after the event rather than in retaliation some time down the road. I apologize again and thanks again for the congratulations."

Both ends said their farewells before hanging up and Kyoya looked at the parents across from him. The Haninozuka and Morinozuka parents were a little more relaxed after the call to Kasanoda and he could tell that Ranka was doing a bit better but felt bad for the young Yakuza heir. Ritsu had carried a crush on Haruhi since he had first met her but backed off when she had brushed off his advances. Since then, they had forged a strong friendship and Ritsu had even gone to Kyoya with the intent of letting him know that the Kasanoda Syndicate would be more than glad to help protect Haruhi and her family if things went south for any reason as well as keeping any of the other syndicates off their back and away from their neighborhood.

"Would you like me to keep to the information that I gave him or inform him of everything?" Kyoya asked calmly.

"Does he know of our world?" Akira asked.

"As far as I know, he does not. He does have a slight affinity of the Druidic Arts but it is more of a subconscious connection than anything else. It is strong enough to affect the plants he interacts with but nothing more."

"Keep it to what you told him. It would be safer for him and his family if they did not know too much."

Kyoya nodded and closed the files in front of him. He mentally began to calculate which information he needed to edit for Kasanoda and Tetsuya. Taking a deep breath, he looked back towards the parents.

"How is Haruhi?" he asked. "I know that she is with Trekiva-sama and Mori-senpai but other then that, I am a bit in the dark after what happened."

"She is okay," Ranka smiled. "We spoke to them about an hour before you arrived with all of those people. Haruhi doesn't know all of the details about what happened to us, and I would like to keep it that way, but Trekiva does. Something tells me that she will find out anyway but I really hope she doesn't. She worries about me enough as it is."

"I understand. I do need to speak with Haruhi about a few matters pertaining to school however."

"Something happened at school? What happened?"

Kyoya sighed and was about to speak when he felt Quin'Derax approach the estate.

"With your permission, Morinozuka-sama, "Kyoya asked. "May my Void enter? He has a bit more information that would answer that question."

"It may," Akira answered and saw a well dressed man with cold emerald eyes enter with one of the staff and bow respectfully.

"I am Quin'Derax, Lord Morinozuka," the Void introduced calmly. "As my Master stated, I can better answer that question as well as bring about more on the current events."

Akira motioned for him to sit and Quin'Derax complied with ease. Once seated, he explained everything he has seen, heard and done while under the guise of being a random mage helping the Katayama family. Sayuki, Michiko And Ranka helped validate part of his story by adding their views on his arrival at the apartment earlier in the morning. He also confirmed Kyoya's unspoken theory about the Katayama being the ones who sent the group to attack the three at the apartment earlier in the afternoon. Needless to say, Ranka was fuming and ready to burst when he found out abut what happened to Haruhi.

"I remember that man very well as well as the day he first showed up!" Ranka yelled. "I had never seen Kotoko so worried when meeting someone nor Haruhi as scared as she was when that man was near. Although I don't know what transpired between the three of them after they had walked away from dropping me off at my part-time job at the time, I do remember Haruhi landing in front of me in the claws of the dragon she now has completely terrified and crying her eyes out."

"Haruhi called Qurdox before?" Kyoya asked shocked.

"Apparently. I had thought that he was Kotoko's when he first arrived. Although I didn't know much about what she was talking about, or understand it, I still listened to what she said about her practicing magic. Once I had Haruhi in my arms, he flew away and vanished. Kotoko died not that long after."

Kyoya nodded softly, mentally filing that information away for future reference. "I see. My guess as to why he flew away rather than stay was because he knew Haruhi was safest where she was and that there would be no further danger to her or you. Since it was safe, he was no longer needed and left."

Ranka nodded in understanding. "Anyway, was that all that pertains to what happened today?"

"No," Kyoya sighed. "I was speaking with the Chairman about excusing Haruhi for the rest of the day when he mentioned a conference he had with the school board. They are finally putting their foot down and making Haruhi actually conform to the listed school dress code. She was only able to continue with her current uniform because the Chairman had been putting it off per her request."

"So Haruhi is going to have to wear those yellow dresses now?" Ranka asked, his voice somewhat hopeful.

"Yes. You will not need to worry about their purchase as Historian Abraham already got them for her along with the other clothes and items she needs."

"That was kind of him," Michiko stated with a smile. "Haruhi and Takashi were taken to the Sanctuary that you have given to Trekiva and Asuda for the duration of their stay."

Kyoya nodded and looked at his watch. If he traveled by Shadow, he would have enough time to tell Haruhi about the decision of the school board as well as explain everything to Trekiva about what happened before he had to go to a dinner with his family and business associates.

"Quin'Derax," Kyoya spoke. "Continue as you have been. I will head to the Sanctuary and give everything I know to the Imperium as well as tell Haruhi about the School Board's decision."

The aforementioned Void nodded to his Master before bowing to the parents. Once he was gone, Kyoya began to collect his things as well as the extra files and bid a good evening to the three families before letting the Shadows wrap around him. He had a feeling that not only would Haruhi hate the new change or wardrobe, Trekiva was going to be ready to call all out war on the family that has threatened his children not once but twice in the same day. For everyone involved, today was just a very bad day.


	21. Chapter 21, A New Sort of Normal

**Chapter 21:**

 **Chapter 21, A New Sort of Normal**

Haruhi woke to a few knocks on the door to the room she was in. She sat up with a stretch as she looked out the window and saw that it was still dark outside. She looked around the room with a sigh, not having the chance to do so the last time she had gone in to sleep. The room was set in dark colors that gave off a warmth uncommon to the type of setting on display. The room itself was set very much like the Gothic Era of Europe but had several modern day amendments to it for convenience. She was pulled back to the door when there was another set of knocks.

"Hello?" she called softly.

"Haru-chan," she heard in reply. "It's me and Takashi. I know it's early but would you like to join us for a morning work out?"

Haruhi leaned over to the table near the large bed and grab her phone off the nightstand to look at the time. It was about five in the morning. Thinking about how the lessons she had the other day went, she smiled.

"Yeah," she replied. "Let me get dressed."

"We already have a gi for you to wear, Haru-chan."

Haruhi slid off the bed and straightened out her pajamas before opening the door. She smiled softly at the sight of Hunny and Mori. Both were in already in their karate gi and barefoot. Hunny had Usa-Chan and some folded fabric held to his chest and smiled warmly while Mori gently brought a hand to Haruhi's cheek. She felt her cheeks warm as his thumb gently stroked her cheek. Hunny's giggle broke them out of their small moment causing a faint blush to cross Mori's face as well as Haruhi's to get a little darker.

"Here you go Haru-chan," Hunny said with a bright smile as he handed her a neatly folded gi. "Takashi and I were wondering if you would like us to get you a couple sets so that you don't have to keep borrowing Chika-chan's old one."

"Uh," Haruhi stared at her smaller senpai a bit stunned. "Sure, I mean...if it won't be a bother..."

"Haru-chan," Hunny sighed. "It's not a bother and besides, wouldn't it be easier to have your own sets that fit you rather than keep borrowing ones that are too big?"

Haruhi lowered her head and nodded with a growing blush before taking the offered gi and shutting the door to change. Hunny just giggled again and look up at his cousin with a smile.

"You already have some ready to order don't you, Takashi?" Hunny asked.

Mori nodded. "Ah. I didn't place the order just in case she said no."

Hunny just giggled again and shook his head. He had a feeling his cousin would have ordered them anyway but would keep it a secret from her as to why there was a couple at each estate for practice and lessons that fit her perfectly. He smiled as Haruhi exited her room wearing the gi. Over the time she spent with them, she had learned how to put it on properly with little to no mistakes since the first time.

"Ready Haru-chan?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "But, where are we going to practice? I don't think this place has a dojo."

Hunny and Mori smiled and motioned for her to follow. Haruhi shrugged and complied making sure to pick out some objects as landmarks so that she could use them to help her find her way back since she didn't know how big the Sanctuary Kyoya had made was. After a few twists and turns, the three teens found themselves at a large courtyard that was surrounded by the rest of the Sanctuary. Haruhi noticed that although the building was made like a medieval castle, it was formed in the same design layout as a traditional Japanese Shiro. She saw that the courtyard was edged in lots of different kinds of flower bushes, and a few blooming peach and sakura trees. The inner most part of the courtyard was dirt and had a few target circles and dummies up as well as a couple weapon racks with some shinai, bokken and various other weapons displayed on them. There were also a couple stands with long wooden staves. But what really caught their attention was the two men that were in the middle.

Asuda stood with a bokken in each hand and was in a stance that would allow him to move backwards or forwards at any given moment. He was dressed in long dark blue hakama with the ankles untied and barefoot. He wore no top, thus showing well defined muscles as well as quite a few faint scars that proved he had seen battle at some point in his life. His face was calm and blank but there was also an edge in his eyes that Hunny and Mori could tell was determination to stand his ground and fight back with all he had. He was breathing somewhat heavily, indicating that he had been practicing whatever he was doing for possible several hours.

Across from him was Trekiva dressed completely in black. He wore a long cheongsam that fit to his chest comfortably that was open partially showing the upper portion of his chest and thin hakama that looked more like slacks with black boots on his feet. In his right hand was a long bokken with the tip pointed towards the ground and his left hand behind his back. Trekiva's face was completely blank, as were his eyes and he gave off an air of complete calm. Even his breathing was calm, giving no insight to how long he had been practicing.

In one soft breath, Asuda moved towards Trekiva with such speed that Haruhi only saw a blur. With a soft thud Asuda's movement was stopped as Trekiva blocked the blow without moving back from the impact and before Asuda could swing the other bokken at the elder vampire, Trekiva spun and caught the younger in the stomach with a solid kick which sent him back to where he was standing previously. Asuda somehoe was able to remain standing despite such a solid hit.

"Again," Trekiva said calmly.

Asuda took a deep breath before reentering his stance. Once emotion was drained from his face, he stood there for a few moments before charging forward again only to be blocked yet again and thrown backwards. The younger vampire regained his footing after flipping midair and reentered his stance only to exit it when Trekiva held up his left hand in a clear indication to pause. Trekiva gave a soft smile before turning to look at the three teens by the entrance.

Asuda looked over and smiled in greeting. "Good morning, young ones. Did we wake you?"

Hunny shook his head, his eyes still wide in awe. He had seen many people practice fighting with different kinds swords before but never the way they were. Mori also looked at the two in slight awe. He had practiced Kendo almost his entire life but he had never seen it done in such a way as Trekiva and Asuda had, nor had he seen anyone with such grace with two blades at once.

"Wow," Haruhi uttered. "Was that a different style of Kendo?"

"Actually," Asuda explained softly. "It isn't Kendo at all. Lord Trekiva was actually using a European fighting style called Fencing. It is normally done with a thin blade called a rapier. I was using another European style of swordsmanship that specializes in using two swords instead of just one. Although using two swords allows one to do more damage to their opponent, they are not as capable to defend themselves as it leaves them more open to shorter and certain range attacks. There is also the fact that they have a little less control than with one blade."

"It looked like you two were dancing," Hunny proclaimed enthusiastically.

"Such grace comes with eons of practice," Trekiva explained. "If you are curious, then we can teach you."

"How does it differ from Kendo?" Mori asked.

"The stances and movements are quite different but the over all premise is roughly the same," Asuda answered.

"I am a little curious to learn but," Haruhi paused. "I haven't even started any of the other kinds of training yet."

"Is there any you would prefer to learn over the others?"

"No, not really. But I would like to learn at least one of them to help defend myself."

Asuda smiled softly. "How about we stick with the arts of Japan for now. You have many years to learn the others. We do recall how quickly you picked up on the small lesson you had at Mitsukuin's home."

Haruhi blushed softly before nodding. "Would it be a bother?"

"Of course not, my child," Trekiva smiled reassuringly. "It has been many eons since either Asuda or I have taught any how to defend themselves. Mitsukuni, Takashi, you both are welcome to the lessons. Although I am certain you are well skilled in your arts, there is always something new to be learned from another."

Both teens nodded and all three moved towards the elder vampires. Rather than dive into the level that Trekiva and Asuda knew the young heirs were at, they began at the level Haruhi was. Neither Hunny or Mori minded since the things that the elder two were teaching her was what they did normally as a warm up. After a series of warm ups, Trekiva had Hunny and Mori step to the side with him to work on higher level skills while Asuda began instructing Haruhi on the skills she was still working on. It continued like that for about a couple of hours until Trekiva called a for a pause.

"You have done very well, children," he praised the three teens.

Hunny smiled widely despite panting slightly. Both he and Mori had sparred against the elder vampire and lost, multiple times, even when working together! He could only be in awe of the skill that Trekiva carried as well as the fact that despite knowing it had probably been several centuries since the elder vampire had actually had to physically fight for any reason besides an occasional spar, Trekiva moved with such skill and grace that distinctly showed he still practiced at full strength against people much stronger than they were. Mori was of the same mindset as his smaller cousin as he tried to regain his breath. He too, was in awe of the skill that had beat him in every way. Although he and Hunny had practiced nearly all of their lives, they couldn't match the several millennia of experience that Trekiva carried. Both bowed in thanks of such praise before looking over towards Haruhi.

Mori couldn't help but smile as he saw her in a slight sparring match with Asuda. Both could tell that the elder male was moving slowly and gently with Haruhi but still had enough strength in his hits to let her know where he had struck. With each blow he placed, he would explain how he reached it allowing Haruhi to adjust accordingly before he moved again. He never struck the same place after his explanation which made sure Haruhi had remembered his previous explanations on other hits. When she managed to land a blow, Asuda would congratulation her on the blow as well as explain what she could do if she hit that area harder and with more accuracy. After a few moments, he had them both pause and turned to their small audience.

"You're doing so well Haru-chan!" Hunny cheered. "Isn't she, Takashi?"

"Ah," Mori intoned with a soft smile.

Haruhi blushed with a soft smile. Asuda had a smile of his own and glanced at his Sire to see a similarly small smile on his lips as well. Both were pleased that she learned quickly and seemed to have a natural talent for the blade work. Trekiva was proud of her and it showed in his eyes as he gave her a soft smile.

"Shall we get something to eat before we continue?" Trekiva asked.

"Um, don't we have to get ready for school?" Haruhi asked. "We've been at this for a while..."

"Time is different here," Asuda stated. "While we have been practicing for a couple of hours, time to the outer world has only moved as many minutes as each hour has passed."

"Meaning only a couple minutes had passed?" Hunny asked in awe.

Asuda nodded. He could easily see the shock in each of them and barely managed to hold back a laugh. Asuda had used the temporal differences of the Sanctuary to his advantage in a number of things once it was explained to him how it worked. He had managed to catch up with all of the reports for his Sire's corporations as well as the affairs of the court and council back in Mongolia. Trekiva was pleased to actually be caught up with each of the affairs that he oversaw instead of dealing with old and new at the same time. It was extremely rare that he was up to date on everything but when he was, everything prospered and ran smoothly. Both fully intended on using the temporal vortex to help Haruhi get better at her skills as well as help her with her assignments. Kyoya had even informed them of what the school was demanding to be implemented that day. Trekiva wanted some time to explain the situation to her as Kyoya had to him.

"Shall we?" Asuda asked, motioning them back inside.

All three teens nodded.

"All right. Go back to your rooms and get changed into something comfortable. After we have eaten, we can work on your class assignments."

They nodded again and went back towards their rooms, leaving the two elder vampires in the courtyard.

"Will you be explaining to her what the school has decided?" Asuda asked.

"Yes," Trekiva answered. "She needs to know. Telling her in here will give her more time to come to terms with it rather than being forced to do so on short notice. They have nearly three hours before they need to arrive at their first lesson. That gives us plenty of time for explanations and training."

Asuda nodded and began to head inside. Trekiva followed shortly after having made sure that the training weapons were put back in their proper places before heading inside himself to bathe and change. Once redressed, he went to the large dining hall and greeted the children with a soft smile before taking his seat at the head of the table. When everyone was seated, a few Shadow phased next to each person and placed a plate of food before them. Haruhi had jumped slightly at the sudden arrival of the Shadows, but gave a meek "thank you" to the being before it left with a gentle bow.

When a majority of the meal had been eaten, Trekiva cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Once he had it, he spoke.

"Haruhi, I have been informed of a slight change that the school board has decreed in regards to you."

Hunny and Mori tensed slightly and Haruhi's face showed her concern clearly.

"It is nothing bad child," Trekiva soothed. "It is just that the school board has stated that you need to conform to the specified school uniform rather than maintain the one you have worn."

"What's wrong with the uniform that I have been wearing?" she asked. "No one seemed to be bothered by it before."

"It seems as though a few children from more prominent families took offense and complained. The only reason it wasn't forced on you when you got back from summer break was because they were distracted by a few more important matters and the chairman had been setting it off for as long as he could."

"But, I don't even have that uniform! The only one that I had worn was loaned to my by Kyoya-senpai when the one I had got soaked during my first year. I had to give it back once the first one they gave me was dry."

"That has already been taken care of."

"How?" Haruhi asked.

"Abraham has purchased them and all needed items for you," Trekiva explained. "And so that you don't try to send them back or try to repay him for it, he claims it as a gift to you. From one family member to another, as well as an apology for his improper behavior at your first meeting."

"How are he and I related? I thought my ancestor was a servant to his family."

"You two are family because of how Donors were viewed by the head of his family. To Cedric, the head of the Detrio when it still flourished and when Astu was human, he never saw Donors as lesser people or regular mortals as such either. To him, they were people under his care to be loved and treated with the respect they deserved. He had made it his personal mission to aid all he could while he could. Many of his staff, he adopted and listed as his wards so that they would have better futures than what was originally displayed to them. It was with considerable shock when he learned that there were traitors in his family getting rid of those he loved and Cursing them with the blood of others."

"That is part of the reason he took the knowledge of your existence so harshly," Asuda added. "Historian Abraham has spent nearly his whole life trying to mend and find those of his family. For years he came up empty handed and with each false lead, he began to lose more and more hope of actually finding anyone that was dear to his ancestors, and then he learns that the born child of one loved by his family had been found just outside of his reach after several attempts of searching and finding nothing but false hopes and dead ends. When you met him, he wasn't angry with your existence, he was angry with the fact he hadn't found you or your family sooner. He has spent centuries trying only to fail at each turn. When I spoke to him away from the others, Abraham explained everything to me.

"He wished to convey his apologies so much sooner to you but with everything that had happened and was still happening, he didn't have the time. He does truly wish to recognize you as true family, as Atsu was accepted as such. This is why he had taken the initiative to get you the new uniform as well as bring in the needed members of the Historian's Archive here to meet you and save you the trip of needing to go all of the way to England."

Haruhi looked down at the partially empty plate in front of her. She actually hadn't known that Abraham was part of the family her ancestor was a Donor to. She had thought he was just part of the Archive that Hunny's mother had mentioned. She nodded softly indicating that she accepted his gesture and wouldn't try to give back the uniforms or try to pay him back for them. Trekiva and Asuda smiled softly before changing the topic to what the plan for after lunch was.

"Now that we have that out of the way," Trekiva stated. "We shall be going to the library and after a few hours there, we shall practice your Arcana."

"Takashi and I don't have Arcana though," Hunny stated.

"I am aware. While Haruhi is practicing her Arcana with me, you to will be with Asuda working on your Shadow and Blood use. I may not know very much about Balance Arcana but I know enough that I can help you gain a better understanding, child. Takashi, you might even be able to gain a better grasp of the bond between yourself and Qurdox through the course of this. But first, there is reading and classwork to be done."

The three teens nodded and stood before following the elder vampire through the long halls of the Sanctuary, each one bowing softly to the Shadows as they reformed to take away the plates and cups as they left. When they arrived at a rather large room, Haruhi sucked in a breath as she looked upon the vast collection of books inside the spralling chamber. Not only where there more books than she could count, but she could feel the hum of Arcana throughout the room meaning that several of the books there were tomes of Magic. She looked at Trekiva with wide and eager eyes which caused the elder vampire to laugh softly before motioning her to enter. When she hurried in, he had a Shadow gather her school bag for her. He had a feeling that Haruhi would want to take notes with some of the books she would be reading. He watched as Hunny and Mori smiled at the girl's enthusiasm to learn something before entering themselves.

Trekiva followed shortly after and picked up a book from one of the shelves to read while he waited for the children to read all they wished. He mentally separated his mind to focus not only on his present moment but also on the rune stone pulsing in his pocket. The stone he carried was linked to his council and with the urgency in which it was pulsing, it was something important. With the separation made, he opened the book he chose and let his mind slip into the segment plane where his council awaited.

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

Kayon pinched the bridge of his nose as his mind slipped into the segment plane of the Council Summons. He felt relatively better at the fact that Vyen was physically with him and thus entered the plane at the same time. The elder Dragon was an immensely soothing presence in the turmoil he was dealing with. He took a deep breath and focused on the others as they arrived. The next to show was Tsuke which didn't surprise him much since the crown prince was already on an airplane heading towards the isle of Japan. The next to arrive was a tall male with short darker than black hair and deep mahogany red eyes. He was dressed in a crimson cheongsam with black designs and trim with black thin hakama and short ankle boots. The last to arrive was Trekiva.

Trekiva looked at those assembled and smiled at the tall male that was also the only one standing.

"It has been some time since we have had you with us in conference Tai Zhou," he smiled. "How is Lin Kai faring?"

"He is well," the tall male intoned with a short bow. "I ask for pardon on my absences from prior meetings."

"It is given dear friend," Vyen stated. "We are fortunate that you could join us now. Has young Tsuke brought you up to current events?"

"He has. I am relieved that Lord Atsu's family is alive and well."

"You will meet them when you arrive, my dear general," Trekiva smiled.

Tai Zhou bowed his head in understanding. From there the conversation turned to the reason for the urgent summons. From what was being explained, it appeared that Tsuke and his two brothers were already on the plane to Japan but were going to spend a couple days tending to the matters that had cropped up in South Korea before flying over to Japan for not only the annual evaluation of the Covens but also for the Union Ceremony for their newest family member. Kayon and Satsuki would have been on the plane with them but their trip needed to be postponed a couple days due to the fact the Mage's Council had taken offense to the person he had picked to be Japan's Representative on the Council. Apparently they had hoped that he would have picked one of their members to be his Voice in Japan even though their choices weren't out in that part of the world, nor were they inclined to pack up and head there. The closest they had was in Guam, since Alyona and Katsuro Nekozawa had their control set more in Russia than in Japan.

So it was noted that Tsuke and Trekiva's sons would arrive in two to three days. Kayon was hoping that things would settle down after he explained that although Chi Yen Tusji wasn't formally part of the Council, he was in fact a good choice as he was a Level 3 Holy Sorcerer and a Level 4 Light Mage. It was clear that the man knew his Arcana and was a logical choice as his perception of Arcana was towards the betterment of all beings. There was also the added ease that he already lived in Japan and had a good standing in mortal society. Whether things calmed down or not with the Council was debatable but even if things hadn't settled down, Kayon and his family would be heading to Japan in five days with no stops along the way, whether they liked it or not. If the School still hadn't accepted the of Arch-Mage by then, they would have to live with it either way since Kayon wasn't changing his mind. He just loathed the fact he was going to have a headache until they stopped trying to pester him about it.

The last to arrive to Japan would be Vyen and his brood since they were flying in the traditional way that dragons normally do, with their own wings. Due to Vyen's advanced age, there would be the overly worried flight attendants, as well as the fact that the elder dragon really didn't like the "metal cans with stiff wings" anymore than he liked the people that worked on them. It had only taken one trip to and from a location for the aged dragon to vow never to fly in one again. The biggest concern with them flying wasn't being seen since they would be far above the clouds, since the only ones that might see them were people actually in planes and their sightings were already rare and far between since they were white dragons and would blend with the clouds; no, their biggest concern was if the aged dragon could actually make the flight since he was insisting on being the one leading it, rather than letting his stronger children do so. They knew that he had enough strength in him to shift and take flight but they weren't sure if he could keep it up for the span of time it would take. The central palace was a long ways from Japan and his family were worried for good reason. Although Vyen waved off the concern the others clearly showed, he did inform them than if he grew tired while in flight, he would consent to his brood carrying him along with them or stopping to let rest and regain some strength. He was, however, firmly adamant about arriving at least two days before the actual Ceremony for the two children though. His children had nothing against his desire to try and spend a day with the intended pair, they just worried on if he would actually make it.

Once those matters were attended to, they slipped into easy conversation about the events to follow not only their arrival but also what would happen after the planned events. With the knowledge that one of the Master Archivists was already in Japan by request of Abraham, as well as Fernando and Hannah Antiago, the key members that needed to be present for the Union from each court was taken care of and they could easily get through the bigger bulk of the paperwork formally accepting Haruhi into their respective clans. The Union wouldn't be able to be argued against nor would it be severed should any of the Courts or Councils not like the matching. After all, Takashi Morinozuka was heir to not only his family name and all titles tied to it, but also his father's position on the Japanese Council of Covens. Although Haruhi had a ways to go in actually accepting her heritage and being accepted by it, she was in fact a blood child to not only the Antiago Crown, regardless of it being through a curse, but also a blood child to Trekiva. She was also counted as an heiress to what is left of the Detrio line alongside Abraham. None would be able to argue with her bloodline with four Historians verifying the lines with the same results, not to mention Qurdox being her summoned companion through the Arcane Arts by the Arch-Mage, the Brood-father of the Dragons, a Master Archivist and her instructor, Alyona Nekozawa. Anyone who tried would have to be carrying some pretty solid fabrications against such truths, as well as have a good network of liars to back them up.

Once the conversation seemed to die down, Trekiva bid farewell to the others and rejoined his focus in the library with the children just as Haruhi walked up to him.

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

When Haruhi had seen all of the books in the library as well as felt the faint hum of the Arcane Tomes, she couldn't contain her excitement at reading everything she could with what time she had. When given permission to go further in, she barely managed to hold back the urge to just run in. She managed to get to the first set of shelves in which she felt the hum of Arcane power and took some of the books off the shelf. She glanced at the covers and noticed that the ones she grabbed were similar to the ones she already had but were quite a bit thicker. After skimming a couple pages, she realized that the books were thicker because they carried more detailed explanations as well as variations and drawings. She moved towards a small table bench under a large window and was about to sit when she caught a flicker of movement near her. Looking up she noticed a Shadow holding her book bag out towards her. She thanked the being as it set the bag down near her feet before is faded from sight. Haruhi sat down and pulled out a few blank notebooks and a pencil before she started reading the thicker tomes. When she came across a useful bit of information or something she had a question about, she wrote it down with a little indication next to it reminding her on if it was a note or a question. After a bit she was pulled from her reading by a gentle tap on her shoulder.

Haruhi looked up and saw Mori standing near her. She smiled up at him and moved over slightly so that he could sit next to her and look over what she was doing alongside her. She could tell there was something on his mind but figured that he would let her know if it was important and so she focused back on the book and her notes. Mori had a small smile on his face as he watched Haruhi study the tome she had chosen. He could tell by the energy he could fell coming off of the book that it was an Arcane Tome of some kind, the vibrations of the magic inside it churning like the waves on a beach. When she moved over to let him sit near her, he smiled a little wider as he joined her to watch over her shoulder. Although he couldn't actually read the pages in the book, since they appeared as nothing more than blank pages, he could read the notes she was taking as she read. As he read over the word she had written, his mind wandered over to the question that originally pulled him over to her in the first place: would she let him hold her as she read?

He could tell that Haruhi noticed he had something on his mind but made no move to force it out of him, which he was grateful for. Mori smiled again before moving slightly closer and gently pulled her into his lap. Haruhi had tensed slightly when she his arms wrap around her but relaxed and let him move her. She found herself blushing as she was situated in his lap. She glanced up at him with a soft blush on her cheeks but smiled softly before adjusting slightly to get a bit more comfortable so she could continue reading and taking notes. Mori gave her a gentle squeeze and rested his chin on her shoulder as he read over her notes a little better and not get a kink in his neck at the same time. When she paused to look at him he quietly spoke to her about what he read of her notes as well as offering his ideas on how to answer some of her written questions. Haruhi listened with rapt attention and began to take some notes on what he said. Every now and then there would be a question that Mori couldn't answer or a question of his own about somethings so she made a note next to those questions so that she could ask them to Trekiva or Asuda when she got the chance.

After a bit, her brain was tired from all of the reading she had done and felt Mori loosen his arms around her so she could stand. Haruhi immediately felt the change of temperature and wished that Mori still had his arms around her. She had felt warm and safe wrapped in his arms and now wished to go back into that warmth but the need to stretch her legs won over the want of warmth. Picking up her notebook, Haruhi moved over to Trekiva with slow hesitant steps. When she saw him raise his gaze to hers, she smiled softly.

"Yes?" he asked calmly.

"Um," Haruhi paused. "I was hoping you could help clarify some of the things I read in one of the Tomes. As well as answer some questions i had about what was in them."

"Of course."

Haruhi nodded and began going over the questions she had with some of what she read as well as adding in Mori's thoughts on the topic after she had sat in the chair next to his. Trekiva listened calmly and explained everything he could in a way she could better understand. It didn't escape his notice that she would occasionally rub her arms while she was talking, or the occasionally glance towards the stoic child while she spoke before refocusing back on him. It also didn't escape his notice that Mori was much the same but he kept his observation to himself and focused on Haruhi's questions. Once each was sufficiently explained, he stood and had the teens follow him back towards the dinning hall as it was time for lunch. During lunch, Trekiva explained that he would actually begin their Magic lessons once the meal was done back in the courtyard they had practiced martial arts that morning. All three teens nodded and the meal was eaten in companionable conversation about the books each had read in the library. When they arrived in the courtyard after the meal was cleaned up, Trekiva had all three start with a basic warm up of minor spells that he knew all three should be able to use with relative ease. After a few sessions of basic incantations, the elder vampire began working on more advanced items while trying to maintain a balance of the different magics for the benefit of each teen. After about an hour, Asuda came outside and took over the lessons for Hunny and Mori which allowed Trekiva to focus more on Haruhi's Balance Arcana. After a few moments, he had her begin to cast some of the offensive spells that she picked up from reading the Tomes as well as the ones that Alyona had her do when they were at the Haninozuka estate.

As he watched her practice, giving some advise every now and then, a few thoughts popped into his head. _Their bonding came about so quickly,_ Trekiva thought with a gentle smile. _And although they have known each other for around a year prior, Haruhi doesn't know everything about the one she is to be entering Union with and the same is for Takashi. Their bond is pure and although short, it is filled with love. If only they could have had the opportunity to..._ Trekiva's thoughts tapered off as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He took a breath and looked around him before chuckling softly. He noticed that not only had he forgotten that he was in a place where time flowed more quickly than the world outside it, Haruhi had managed to place an Ice Barrier around the whole courtyard and that it was snowing inside the barrier, much like the inside of a snow globe. He saw Hunny running around excitedly in the snow with Mori nearby but had his gave towards where Trekiva was. The elder vampire glanced over towards where Haruhi was once standing and saw Qurdox coiled around her trying to warm her up.

"What did we learn?" he asked with an amused chuckle.

"N-n-not to aim a fr-frost sphere at the-the ground," Haruhi shivered.

Trekiva smiled softly and looked towards the coiled dragon. "Would you kindly?"

Qurdox rumbled softly before a faint click was heard and a stream of golden fire left his maw towards the highest point of the dome. Once the fire hit it, the dome creaked and groaned before cracking and shattering. Fortunately it faded back into a harmless mist and faded before any of the larger chunks could land on anyone or anything. Mori had moved over to Haruhi the moment the ice wall fell and Qurdox let him in so that he could wrap his arms around her and begin to help warm her up. Hunny, Asuda and Trekiva watched with soft smiles, and some chuckles, before a few Shadows formed carrying some warm blankets for the freezing girl. Asuda glanced at the rune sphere on his wrist which allowed him to tell time inside the Sanctuary's Vortex.

"Well," he sighed. "Why don't we head inside to warm up a bit and work on your class assignments. I was able to get in touch with the teachers and gather the assignments you missed as well as the relevant displays for notes."

Haruhi nodded and let Mori guide her back inside. She was really cold from the backlash of the Frost Sphere but was steadily warming up thanks to the warm blankets she was given as well as Mori sharing his own warmth with her as they walked inside. After a quick detour to the room she was using to change, they all went back to the large library. Once back in the library, Mori had her sit in his lap with one of the blankets wrapped around both of them near the large fireplace that now had a roaring flame inside, helping to warm up the room and its occupants. When the others sat near by, no one questioned it and Asuda placed a few stacks of papers on the table they were seated at before sitting with them. He had organized the papers in the order of the class and by assignment. Since Asuda wasn't sure how far into their lessons the three teens were, nor had he really been inclined to ask, he had grabbed everything for their year.

Mori and Hunny looked at the large stacks and sighed softly. As they both went through it, they set aside the assignments they had already completed and began focusing on the rest of the pages they hadn't touch yet in their classes. Haruhi had done the same thing but would occasionally look at the assignments Mori had since he was going into Law as well, the only difference was that he was doing Corporate Law while she was going to do the kind that was used to fight for a persons rights. All three teens worked on their assignments, with the occasional question for clarification to either Asuda or Trekiva. Every now and then Haruhi would ask a question in which either Hunny or Mori answered before the elder two vampires could or her focus would be solely on Qurdox indicating that the dragon was answering the question. After a couple hours of this, Trekiva stood and cleared his throat.

"It is time for dinner," he stated calmly. "We shall continue these tasks tomorrow much like we have done today."

Everyone nodded and began to put their assignments away before they slowly stood, each one stretching due to being seated for so long, and followed Trekiva back to the dining hall. Once again, when everyone was seated, the Shadows appeared and placed the meal in front of them before fading. As everyone ate Trekiva pondered a bit more on his thoughts from earlier before smiling softly. Upon seeing the soft smile on his Sire's face Asuda tilted his head to the side.

"Sire?" he asked hesitantly. "What's on your mind?"

Trekiva turned to his child before letting his smile get a little bigger and gave a soft chuckle. He turned his gaze towards Haruhi and Mori with the same smile as he noticed that they had heard Asuda's question.

"I was wondering if you two children would like the time to properly court each other before your Union," Trekiva stated softly.

"Court?" Haruhi asked. "Is that kind of like dating?"

"In a sense," Asuda explained, instantly knowing why his sire had asked. "In a normal pairing, such Unions are setup at any time and the two that will be entering the Union will court, or date, for a time. In many cases the Union is formalized at or before the birth of the children so that they are raised with each other. In such cases where Unions are not preplanned, a child will enter a courtship with a prospective partner which will let them know how things will work between them. Sometimes a Union is formed from such and other times the courtship is ended and both people go their separate ways."

"Although you two have known each other for a little over a year," Trekiva added. "You two do not know everything about the other, or near enough to fully understand what it would be like between yourselves. What I am proposing is the time and opportunity to do just that. You have eleven days before the actual ceremony and with the flow of time here in the Sanctuary, you will have days, even months, to do so if you wish for them."

"How would that work though?" Haruhi asked. "We still have school and we are still trying to formalizing when my other lessons will be."

"Do you know the schedule?" Asuda asked pulling a slip of paper towards him with a pen. "Or something to branch off of?"

"Mondays are when I have study sessions with Ayame Jounouchi after school, Wednesdays and Saturdays are the days that we are planning on having Karate and Judo with Hunny-senpai and Yasuchika, Thrusdays are Kendo with Takashi and Satoshi, with Friday being my Arcana lessons with Lady Alyona."

Asuda wrote everything down as she spoke. "What about the Host Club hours?"

"Lets see," Hunny thought out loud. "If Kyo-chan sticks to the way it was done last year, then Mondays are meeting days so there is no Hosting hours. The meeting usually only last about an hour unless Tama-chan and the twins keep getting distracted. And if Ayame-chan keeps the sessions as long as she did last year that would be another hour so; Mondays she would be off campus around 4:30 to 5 o'clock. Tuesdays would be around 6 o'clock. Wednesdays were originally going to be the day that Haru-chan would stay the night and go to school with Chika-chan and Sato-chan so that she wouldn't be late or really sleepy due to practice. Same thing with Thurdays for Kendo. I'm not sure how long the Arcana lessons would take but I am sure you could ask Neko-chan. As for the weekends, Haru-chan would practice as long as she wanted to with us on Saturdays in Judo, Karate and Kendo. We left Sunday alone since she usually uses that day to do all her house chores, catch up on homework and spend time with her dad."

Trekiva nodded. "I see. May I suggest that a few hours each day are spent here to allow for the bond between the two of you to grow?"

"We would need to ask our families and Kyo-chan but I don't think it would be a problem," Hunny said with a soft shrug.

"We would need to be back in time to head to school as well as get some morning practice in with our families," Mori added.

"I will call and ask," Asuda stated. "For now it is just an idea set upon the table."

Hunny, Mori and Haruhi nodded. They would think about doing so, especially Haruhi and Mori. Hunny already knew it would be a good idea since Trekiva and Asuda had a very good point in their favor, Haruhi and Mori didn't know each other very well outside of the Host Club. True there were several times when the Host Club had occasionally intruded on her life outside of school but it wasn't near enough for them to actually get to know her one on one, and although Kyoya had his handy black book filled to the brim with information, he didn't know everything.

Haruhi knew that both elder vampires made some good points and she was curious about what kind of person Mori really was outside of and away from a majority of the Host Club and their antics. Sure she had a good idea from the few times the Host Club has ambushed her but she knew that it wasn't everything and she was curious to learn more about the man who was going to become her husband. Mori was of the same mind set as the others. He knew that a chance to properly court his intended would do both of them a world of good for a multitude of reasons. Although he had experienced a fair bit of her life through her eyes when he had the few small tastes of her blood when her finger got cut plus when they inadvertently completed their bond, but he knew there was much more to her than what he saw and he wanted to show her more of what he was like away from the rest of the hosts, his cousin included. It was with that thought in mind that he asked the question that popped into his mind.

"Haruhi?" he asked. "Would you like to take a walk around the Sanctuary's gardens with me?"

Haruhi blinked a couple times in surprise before smiling and nodding. "Sure."

When both looked towards Trekiva with a silent question in their eyes he nodded and both stood with a soft bow before walking out of the dining hall, Haruhi's arm linked gently with Mori's. Hunny just giggled softly as he watched the two of them leave.

"I think that answers the question on their end," he said enthusiastically.

"Indeed," Trekiva smiled. "Asuda?"

"I will make the calls momentarily," he stated. "Although I am certain that the patriarchs of the houses are awake, I would rather not interrupt their morning stances just yet. Nor wake young ootori before he would do so normally."

Trekiva nodded softly in understanding. "Very well. I wish you both a pleasant rest and I shall you in the morning."

Hunny bowed softly before walking towards the room offered to him. Even though it had only been about half an hour outside of the Sanctuary, he had a good day so far and was looking forward to the rest of the days they had before they needed to leave to go to school. He also hoped that their parents would allow for the "extended" time so Haruhi and Mori could gain a better understanding of each other before their Ceremony. He was fairly sure that his aunt and uncle would agree but there was a slim chance they wouldn't. It was a very teeny tiny chance but it was still there. He said a small prayer before climbing into bed that they would allow it and maybe even come to visit to see how everything was going for themselves. It would be interesting and well worth it if they did.


	22. Chapter 22, A Semblance of the Old Norm

**Chapter 22:**

 **Chapter 22, A Semblance of the Old Norm**

The remaining time until it was physically 7 in the morning was spent much the same way as that first "day" had been. Wake up early, practice hand to hand/swordsmanship until breakfast in the central courtyard, eat breakfast, study some of the written lessons on Magic in the library, eat lunch, go back out to the courtyard to practice what they studied for a few hours, eat a light snack, work on school assignments until dinner back in the library, eat dinner, go to sleep, and repeat. For Haruhi and Mori on the other hand, the only change to that schedule was that they would go for a small walk around the Sanctuary gardens after dinner and talk with each other for about an hour before going to sleep. They told each other their hopes and dreams for the future, what they each experienced as they grew up, and the events that impacted their lives the most as they grew to the people they were to that day. With each conversation, they began to become closer and closer to each other and it was clear that the others saw it at every opportunity.

Hunny was more than thrilled at how close they were becoming and, although he knew that the other hosts would be happy about it, there would still be some underlying tension between them. Hunny knew for a fact that the other hosts had feelings for the outspoken female host to some degree but held them back or were putoff because Haruhi could be kind of clueless about people trying to make a pass at her. The only one he knew for certain that wouldn't cause problems was Kyoya. The small martial artist had watched as the feelings bloomed and changed in the Shadow King and before he and Mori had graduated, Hunny asked Kyoya about them. He had been shocked at the answer he had received. It wasn't that Kyoya no longer felt anything for Haruhi anymore, it was that he realized he couldn't love her beyond a very dear friend. Apparently Kyoya's father had stated that Haruhi would make a good addition to the Ootori name despite her upbringing and was going to arrange it so that she would either marry one of Kyoya's brothers or Kyoya himself. His brothers had declined as they were already looking into the other options presented to them by their father or had their own option in mind. When Kyoya had been confronted with the proposal he had told Yoshio that he would consider it but needed to focus on his studies first. His father agreed and left Kyoya to think about it, much to the teens surprise. The more Kyoya looked at any possible futures with Haruhi at his side, the more he realized that she didn't belong there as his wife. The strict rules and order that his family upheld would break the free and independent spirit that he loved to see in her. Kyoya had waited for about a week after his father had confronted him with the idea to marry Haruhi before he politely declined.

He had stated that although he could see Haruhi as an asset to the Ootori name in nearly every aspect, she would be a better asset to have as an ally rather than as part of the family. Her outspoken ways, her drive and her blunt manner would serve her well as a lawyer for any firm but it would conflict the perceived image that society had of the Ootori family. After giving his reasons to Yoshio, the patriarch agreed that Kyoya was correct and that although it would be a shame that she wouldn't carry the Ootori name as her own, she would be welcome in their Law Firms if she chose to apply. She would not be chosen due to her friendship to the family but by her own skill sets that she displayed in all of the things she did. Yoshio clearly remembered the reaming she gave him during the Ouran High School Fair after he had criticized Kyoya's chose of extra curricular activity in the gallery room. He had been silently praising the girl for being able to stand up to him without they slightest hint of fear.

Hunny wasn't sure about Tamaki and the twins but he had a feeling that Kaoru knew that he and his brother liked Haruhi as more than a friend but also knew that she could only marry one of them, regardless of the desire to share her between them. Although it would have been perfectly normal in the circles their demonic blood was tied to, human society tended to frown on such and often criticized the woman in such relationships. Which was definitely not acceptable to any of them. The younger twin had shown that he was more than willing to push aside his own feelings for the female host and let his brother have her if it came down to it. He had yet to talk to the twins about it but he suspected that they knew why Mori had asked for the Mark of Othil and the Bloodbond to be on their clothes for the Gala. Hikaru and Koaru weren't entirely off the charts like Tamaki was and due to their birth rite, they knew what those marks meant since Cuubi had something similar for their own wedded pairs and were taught the symbols of the other races that they would be interacting with. When he saw them talking about it, he had seen the slight hurt in their eyes at the loss but also the acceptance they had when they saw how the both Haruhi and Mori were comfortably seated. He would have to talk to them when he and his cousin arrived for club hours sometime during that week to know for sure. Tamaki on the other hand would be up in the air, as it was with quite a few things pertaining to the Princely Host. It seemed as though his grandmother was pushing for a union for the blond Frenchman but until they knew who it was, the other hosts couldn't do anything to either help or hinder the old matriarch of the Suoh family. Tamaki's father might know but probably wouldn't answer if asked if he agreed that it would be a good match. Hunny just hoped that it wouldn't be Haruhi since she would most likely already be in her union with his cousin.

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

Asuda sighed as he looked at the clock on the desk he was working at. It read 7 am in the external world. With a deep breath he picked up the phone and began a conference call between the Morinozuka house, Nekozawa manor, and Fujioka apartment. He was partially grateful that Ranka's work had agreed to him taking a few days off to get over the shock of having his house broken into. He only hoped that he wasn't waking the his nephew from his rest. It was only a few rings before the line to the Nekozawa manor was answered by Alyona and Akira answered the line for the Morinozuka house.

"Good morrow," Alyona greeted softly.

"Ohayo," Akira greeted.

"Good morning to you both," Asuda replied. "I hope that I am not interrupting something important."

"Nothing that can't wait a few more moments," Alyona stated. "I have yet to get my coffee for the morning."

Asuda laughed softly at the statement. "I see. Lord Akira, is my nephew still with you?"

"Ah," Akira answered. "The line is on speaker."

"Good morning Asuda," Ranka said softly. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did, as have Haruhi, Takashi and Mitsukuni."

"That's good. Is there something wrong?"

"Actually I was wondering if I could have permission on something pertaining to the children."

"Explain first please," Alyona asked gently.

Asuda took a breath and began explaining their location and how time worked in the Vortex that Kyoya had created. He detailed how the Sanctuary itself worked as well as what the children had accomplished in their time inside the temporal sphere. He could tell that the parents were impressed with the skills their children had gained and were proud of them. Alyona was silently applauding her student with what had been accomplished in the odd span of time. Some of the spells Haruhi had been working on with Trekiva were very advanced, even by her own standards, and she commended the ancient Malpirgi on his ability to teach Balance Arcana despite it not being his forte.

"I have a feeling this is about more than the accomplishments of the children," Alyona teased softly. "Although I will admit that I am proud of what they have gained."

"You are correct," Asuda chuckled. "Apologies for getting off topic. The original reason for my calling at this time was actually to give the children just that, time. As it stands, Takashi and Haruhi only know how the other is like while in the Host Cub as well as the few times outside of school but with their collective group of friends. Although they have been around each other for rough a year, they barely know each other. I ask for the permission to allow them the proper time to court and get to know each other."

"With how you explained the flow of time inside the Sanctuary," Akira stated aloud. "The span of either a night or full weekend would be more than adequate for them."

"The only issue that came up other than your permission as parents, was the time frame of their lessons both inside and outside of school. They were able to inform me of the schedule they have arranged for Haruhi's combative lessons and Arcana classes, as well as some tutoring sessions and club hours."

"So essentially you are asking for the time frames when we want the children to be with us," Sayuki spoke softly.

"That is correct."

"As I am sure Mitskuni told you," Akira explained. "Haruhi's lessons with my sons and nephews will be done at her pace on the weekends. During the school week, the lessons will only span during the registered hour the clubs have. Karate, Judo and Kendo let out an hour before the Host Club has its hosting hours from what Mitsukuni explained last year and from what Yasuchika has seen this year. I have little doubt that Kyoya Ootori will be unable to work around such a schedule since she, and possible he himself, considers her self-defense lessons a higher priority."

"I see. I will talk with Kyoya about such after I finish here. Is there a specific time frame in which you would like to have with your children?"

"We could have it so that they spend the weekend in the Sanctuary where they have more time and bring Satoshi, Mitsukuni and Yasuchika there for the lessons," Sayuki offered. "They could also spend a few hours during the actual week after lessons and club as well."

"Oh that sounds like a wonderful idea!" Ranka cheered. "It would allow Haruhi to stay caught up with her homework, give her some time away from all of the stresses she places on herself or that are placed on her, and let her get the rest she needs before starting all over again!"

"It will also allow them to court properly and learn more of each other outside of what they already know," Sayuki added.

"Am I correct in assuming that your answers are yes?" Asuda asked with an amused smile.

"You are," Akira stated, a smile on his face as he listened to his wife and Ranka talk back and forth excitedly about different things that might help the two teens get closer together.

Asuda chuckled as he caught little snippets of the conversation between the two enthusiastic parents. He bade farewell to Akira and Alyona and hung up before laughing a little louder. Once he had calmed sightly he picked up the phone again to call Kyoya about the new arrangements. Hopefully he wasn't waking the young warlock. He had heard stories about what happened to those that woke him before he wanted to be. He also recalled hearing similar stories concerning Hunny.

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

Kyoya growled softly at the ringing of a phone. He reached out to his nightstand but paused when he felt no vibration from his cell. He sat up and quirked a brow as he saw that there was only about five minutes before he normally woke to get dressed and head to school. He looked towards his desk and saw the light indicating that the phone there was ringing. He sighed as he got up and tried to get the last vestiges of sleep out of his system before he answered. The only people that knew the number to his personal office line were the directors of the company he was running from the shadows and Asuda. Without a glance towards the caller id, he sat down, booted his computer and clicked a button to answer the phone on speaker.

"Ootori speaking," he said calmly.

"I apologize if I woke you Kyoya," Asuda stated sympathetically. "However I would like to speak with you about Haruhi's schedule in club from this day forward. As well as catch you up on current events."

"It's all right. I would have been woken up in about five minutes anyway. I have my computer running so we can get everything settled."

"Very well. I have just finished a call Akira, Sayuki, Ryoji and Alyona about this so I will be quick."

"Proceed."

For the next couple of minutes, Kyoya listened to Asuda as he began explaining what had happened since Haruhi, and Mori were taken into the Sanctuary the other day, Hunny had arrived shortly after the club had ended and joined the pair in their stay. Apparently they were taken directly into the actual Vortex that surrounded the haven rather than just placing them in the house he had set as the gateway. It was by Trekiva's order that the teens were placed inside for their safety as well as using the paradox to their advantage. Kyoya actually commended Trekiva on his thinking because it was actually a brilliant plan. As Asuda began explaining Haruhi's schedule with her lesson from the Haninozuka and Morinozuka families in self-defense as well as Arcana lessons from Nekozawa plus the added request of time to allow them to court properly, it was agreed that Haruhi's lessons with the different families as more precedent than hosting. Although he was sure the other hosts as well as a few customers might be a little upset about the change, Kyoya understood that the need for her lessons was of more importance than some bruised egos and recalled what he had worked out as similar plans when Hunny and Mori were still in high school with them. He had also done the same plan layout for Satoshi and Yasuchika when they agreed to join. It would be easy to add Haruhi into that as well as let her keep hosting if she wanted to. Although while the Karate, Judo and Kendo clubs meeting only once or twice week, depending on events and tournaments, the Host Club functioned every day after school. He would have to alter it so that Haruhi was able to leave her last class at the same times as the other members of the clubs did, and have her attend the latter half of the Host Club on those days, but it wasn't all that hard to do. Since it was still early enough that new members suddenly turning up wouldn't be questioned, they could get away with it. They might question why Haruhi is joining, or rather why she is joining now rather than before, but not that she would be entering the clubs themselves. All she really had to say in why she was join was one name, Tamaki Suoh. The whole school knew that he gave her bone crushing hugs. She could also get away with mentioning the twins since many people had seen her being used as a rope between themselves or them and Tamaki. He knew for a fact that if she stated either option that all other questions would be swayed.

"That is easy enough to rearrange," Kyoya answered. "When we still had Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai in the club, I had their hours arranged around their priorities. I have a similar set up with Satoshi and Yasuchiuka. It would be easy to add Haruhi to that same list. I have also sent an email to Haruhi's teachers about her listed changes in club activity as well as the instructors of the dojo. In fact, I just got a reply from the instructors stating that they will be looking forward to seeing her in their sessions. She will be needing to give a demonstration of what she already knows, though."

"I am certain they will be surprised," Asuda stated with laugh.

"They might but given who she is friends with, they might not. Either way, they will be looking forward to seeing her in the female divisions of the sports. Her class teachers are also understanding of the change and will let her be dismissed at the proper times so that she can be ready for the clubs."

"I will let them know."

"Does Haruhi have sets of the required uniforms for both clubs as well as for personal practice?"

"She's about to," a calm voice spoke over the line.

Kyoya chuckled as he heard a soft greeting between Asuda an Trekiva over the line. "Good morning Lord Trekiva. Asuda has brought me up to speed on everything. I have it set so that Haruhi's priorities are the Kendo, Judo and Karate clubs during the week as well as her lessons with Lady Alyona for Arcana."

"Thank you," Trekiva stated.

"It's my pleasure. The instructors for the clubs know that Haruhi is joining and will be in attendance from here on out and look forward to seeing her there. I trust you already know what is needed for the sessions."

"I am aware and have sets being made for them."

"Very well. I will need to leave soon for school," Kyoya stated. "If other matters arise that you need to inform me of, the Shadows will inform you of my personal number if you need it."

"Do try to have a pleasant day," Trekiva offered. "You will see Haruhi at the main gates properly dressed."

"I shall try and thank you."

With a final farewell, Kyoya hung up and quickly got ready before moving down the steps towards his waiting car. He leaned back in the seat with a sigh as the vehicle moved towards the school. He was sure Haruhi wasn't looking forward to wearing the dress that was the uniform for the girls but she had spent the last three hours in the Vortex of the Sanctuary getting used to the idea. She may be physically uncomfortable with the dress but he knew she would be able to bear it. He would talk to her about the changes for her as well as his thoughts on where she should keep her focus. As the gate came closer, he saw Haruhi walking towards the school gates dressed in the proper female uniform. He told his driver to let him out there so he could talk with her in relative peace before everyone else bombarded her at the sudden change.

Kyoya took a breath before jogging slightly to catch up with the female host. "Good morning Haruhi."


	23. Chapter 23, A Test of Skill

**Chapter 23:**

 **Chapter 23, A Test of Skill**

Haruhi looked over at the sound of her name and saw Kyoya jog up to her. She looked around slightly in confusion before looking at the time on her phone.

"Um, morning Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi said cautiously, looking back at him after putting her phone in her bag. "You feeling okay?"

Kyoya paused before letting out a soft but genuine laugh. He couldn't fault her for asking such a question since he wasn't a normally a morning person. Nor would he normally walk to the gate of school. "I am fine. I was up early to finish up some projects for class. I also received a call from Asuda about the recent turn of events. As my car neared the gate, I saw you walking up to school and thought it better to talk to you one on one about the new plans to be put in place."

Haruhi nodded hesitantly and both continued to walk towards the school.

"I am arranging it so that you have the same hours as Satoshi and Yasuchika from here on out, meaning that your priority will be towards the Karate, Judo and Kendo clubs rather than hosting. On the days that you need to go to Nekozawa-senpai's house for your Arcana lessons, you will be leaving thirty minutes before hosting hours are done so that you have plenty of time to get there. I will arrange for you to have transportation if needed, though I do recall Nekozawa-senpia offering. You will also be excused from class about ten minutes prior to the final bell on the days that the martial art clubs meet so that you have time to get there and get ready, much like those who are already listed as members. Know that when you arrive for your first session today that they will want you to demonstrate what you know so that they can assign you the proper belt and, if needed, assign you some gear."

"The instructors won't have a problem with me coming in so late?" Haruhi asked.

"Not at all," Kyoya replied. "It is still early enough in the sessions that new members won't be questioned but they will be off to the side in the lesson so that they can get caught up with everyone else depending on how the demonstration goes."

"How did you manage to pull all of that off?"

"What do you mean, Haruhi?"

"I know you have a fair bit of pull in the school Kyoya-senpai, but I don't think it is that much regardless of how scary your family's reputation is. Not to say that you couldn't because I have seen you pull together stuff for the host club on the fly before, but this would have taken quite a bit to pull off, even for you."

Kyoya laughed softly. He could understand what she was referring to and took no offense. "All I did was inform the teachers of what was happening. School has only been active for about a month so it is natural that some clubs may get new members while the year is still fresh. They take into consideration what year each student is in as well as the locations of their classes. Depending on the distance to the dojo, the teachers let those students out early so that they can get there in time to get ready."

"I didn't know that," Haruhi stated shocked.

Kyoya simply shrugged.

"Will it cause problems if my priority isn't the Host Club anymore?"

"Do you still have a debt to pay back?" Kyoya retorted.

Haruhi let out a laugh as she shook her head no.

"Then there is your answer. The only issues any of can foresee would come from Tamaki and the twins, as is normal. Although it may have died down some since the Fair, they are still themselves."

"That's true. Well, thank you for letting me know what has come about. I will see you at club time."

Kyoya nodded and watched Haruhi move quickly towards the main doors before Jumping a few times before some of the other cars arrived with students. He had to admit, the practice she had while in the Vortx was evident.

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

The day continued into the afternoon with little out of the norm, well coming from Haruhi at least. To everyone else, it was a complete shock. Hikaru and Kaoru had tried to get Haruhi to tell them why she wasn't in her normal uniform but she either didn't answer them or gave a cryptic one. She had barely managed to escape Tamaki thanks to Nekozawa showing up. The two Mages sat in the rose garden, joined after a few minutes by Kyoya to let Umehito know the slight changes in plan. The Dark Arts practitioner agreed and readily accepted the new norm as well as stating that future lessons might be more beneficial if they were held there for not only Haruhi's sake but also for Kirimi's. It was becoming apparent that the little ball of energy had a talent for the Dark Arts as well as Light and Balance, which made everyone proud of her. Both mages explained to Haruhi that since Kirimi had shown talent in more than one skill set of Arcana, she had more opportunities to expand her knowledge as well as possible jobs in the future when she was older and had better control. Haruhi was proud that the youngest Nekozawa had such options open to her and hoped for the best for the young girl.

When the last lessons of class came around, Haruhi was excused a bit earlier than the others so that she could make it to the dojo. She counted herself fortunate that she didn't have the class with the twins and packed her things quickly. When she walked up to the teacher, she was handed a slip that had direction to the dojo located on the other side of the school. She thanked the teacher before walking out of the class and smiled at seeing Satoshi and Yasuchika waiting outside for her.

"Hey guys," she greeting with a smile.

"Heya!" Satoshi waved. "Ready to show sensei what we and our brothers taught you?"

"I am as ready as I'll ever be, but I am still worried about joining so late."

"It's okay. The first couple of months have tryouts and secondary lessons for new comers," Yasuchika explained. "It is when the third month of sessions start that people are denied entry and have to either wait for the next round of tryouts or for next year."

"What is the difference between the lessons you two are head of and what I will be going into besides gender?"

"Not much actually. Both the male and female divisions do the same routines but the girls are taught more defensive tactics than the males are, for obvious reasons."

Haruhi nodded and followed her two kohai towards the dojo.

"Here," Satoshi said handing her a small bag. "Taka and dad had these made for you."

Haruhi opened the bag and smiled at the light cream fabric and padded gear. Satoshi nodded for her to go in. When Haruhi entered, the few people inside turned and a couple waved towards her. Haruhi waved back before removing her shoes and walking over. The two that waved back were both females. One had long brown hair tied into a high ponytail and the other had short strawberry blond hair. The one with her hair tied back was dressing in what she recognized as the armor worn in Kendo and the other was in a soft eggshell white karate gi.

"You must be Fujioka," one of the two girls said. "I'm Kira, Captain of the Girls Karate and Judo club. This is Tanya, she is Captain of the Kendo Club."

"Nice to meet you both," Haruhi said with a bow and her Host smile.

"I'm guessing your gi and armor is in that bag."

Haruhi nodded.

Kira pointed to a set of doors behind her. "Changing rooms are back there."

"Thanks."

Haruhi moved calmly passed both girls towards the changing rooms and gave a bow in greeting towards the teacher as she passed. She found an empty stall to change in and quickly got out of the dress. She had technically only worn it for a day but she had tried it on while still in the Sanctuary and hated the thing already. She preferred the male uniform over the near skin tight dress, well, only the top was tight. The lower half of the dress flared out awkwardly and she didn't like it at all, nor could she understand why or even how people thought it was comfortable and flattering. She preferred her clothes to be practical, not foofy or frilly. Haruhi relaxed slightly once she was in the looser fabric of the gi, it was a far sight more comfortable than the dress. She made sure it was tied the way Hunny had showed her and stepped out of the changing room with her bag. She set it near one of the walls before bowing softly to both of the female captains when she walked over.

"You put it on well," Tanya said with a smile. "Haninozuka-sensei and Morinozuka-sensei were telling us what they have gone over with you. Must say that I'm looking forward to seeing show it."

Haruhi tilted her head to the side before glancing around the room and couldn't help but smile as she saw Hunny waving enthusiastically and Mori leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and a faint smile on his face. She waved back and refocused on the two girls in front of her.

"Since you have been part of both their dojos prior to actually coming in, we are just going to see how well you have retained what they showed you. From what they say you have done so far, you may be at least a Green belt in Karate and Judo. We don't really have a belt system with Kendo though we do have a ranking system. Based on your skills depends on if you place you as a Rokkyu, Nikyu, or Ikkyu."

Haruhi nodded in understanding. She remember when Hunny and Mori explained the ranking systems of both clubs to her. Normally she would have been given just a white belt for just starting and had to build from there in terms of skill but since she technically had been trained prior to actually joining, they were willing to see if she had the skill to earn the belt offered or maybe one higher. The same applied with Kendo. The beginners were ranked in the numbered increments of Rokkyu with the highest being ranked in Nikyu. She knew that to be ranked Ikkyu would be an honor but she had to prove she was worth it.

"We will do Karate and Judo first since it will loosen you up for Kendo," Kira stated.

"Hai," Haruhi said calmly with a sharp nod.

At the sound of the doors opening, everyone turned and Haruhi felt her heart pickup a bit at who entered. Her eyes widened as Trekiva and Asuda walked in with Kyoya showing the way. Abraham and Fernando weren't that far behind with her dad coming in last with some other teachers. Both girls bowed quickly and Haruhi was hard pressed not to run up and hug both of them but managed to stifle the urge and bow politely in greeting as was proper. She could hear the voices of a few other teachers and rose when one of the other girls tapped her shoulder. Haruhi saw a soft wave from Asuda as Trekiva began talking with the teachers. Kira and Tanya quietly explained that the two teachers that walked in were in charge of the sessions for the boys and were expected to watch since both males and females participated in the same tournaments. With them watching, they could determine how best to build a team for events. It was also so that there were another set of eyes could keep track of how the fights went and each action could be properly graded. It was also explained that guests were common to witness the sessions if they were family or close to ones participating in some way, but ultimately the teachers had the say on how things went and how many people could watch. Haruhi nodded softly and both she and Kira moved towards an area of the dojo that had lines painted on the tatami mats to indicate it was a ring. Kira had her do some warm ups to get ready while doing some herself. Once both were ready, they got into their stances.

Hunny had told Haruhi many times that since she was smaller, much like he was, she had a lower center of gravity meaning she could move a little faster when closer to the ground as compared to most others in the sport. It was also a lot easier to throw an opponent and pin them due to having a smaller frame. Since she was also a bit thinner she had an advantage in dodging her opponent, tripping them and keeping them on the ground or in getting out of certain holds. Unknown to Haruhi, but very evident to those watching and her opponent, was that when she got into her stance, her face went completely blank. Hunny was impressed that she managed to pull it off since not many could get into the neutral mindset so quick but then again, this was Haruhi, if she set her mind to it, she could do almost anything. Kira made the first move as she sprinted forward. With no outward expression, Haruhi turned just in time to flip Kira over her shoulder and hold her to the ground. After a moment, one of the teachers called out and Kira tapped Haruhi to indicate she could let her up. When both where standing again, they bowed to each other and got into another stance.

Kira let all expression drain from her face and moved forward. Internally she was impressed with how quickly she was taken down and kept there. Most couldn't keep her down since she was thinner than most that joined. She subtly noticed that Haruhi had roughly the same physic she did. She began to use strategic strikes against her opponent and had to keep from smiling as Haruhi managed to block every strike and land a few of her own. To someone watching, Kira's strikes would seem like they were made out of desperation or erratic rather than skill but if one looked more closely they would see that each strike was a precise test of her opponent's defenses. Haruhi's movements, on the other hand, were more direct but she was as fluid as water.

After a few more strikes, Haruhi felt the pulse of her instincts kick in and immediately dropped to the ground and swung her leg out which caused Kira to fall backwards. She only heard one word echo in her head, " _ **repetitive**_ ". Once Kira got back up and into her stance again, Haruhi moved forward first and got a solid hit into Kira's stomach, sending her back a couple inches and catching the girl off guard. Using her momentum, Haruhi spun again tripping Kira but instead of letting her fall completely, pulled the older girl over her shoulder and flipped her before pinning her to the ground again. The teacher called out again and both girls got up, each panting slightly.

"Well done," one of the teachers said as they walked over. "I don't think I have seen Miss Akite this winded outside of a tournament. You have definitely earned your green belt."

Haruhi looked towards the teacher and bowed respectfully. "Arigato, sensei."

The teacher nodded their head in acknowledgement and Kira smiled widely. "The last time I was pinned like that was during my last tournament. They only managed to do it once before I got them."

"I had excellent teachers," Haruhi stated with a smile.

She glanced over and saw Hunny bouncing excitedly and a smug smirk on Yasuchika's face. Part of her really wanted to smack that look off his face but she held it in check since he did have some right to be smug, he had taught her how to do that too. She heard soft applause and looked towards Trekiva, Asuda and Kyoya. She saw the Shadow King push up his glasses with a soft smile, Asuda was clapping softly as was Trekiva. Abraham nodded with a soft smile and Fernando looked to be in utter awe and shock, while Ranka was just as bouncy as Hunny was. Fortunately he managed to keep down the urge to run over and squeeze her in a congratulatory hug.

"Well now," Tanya said as she moved closer with a light wink. "Lets get you limber again for some Kendo, little sprout."

Haruhi tilted her head slightly in confusion to the odd nickname.

"That's what she calls Green belts," Kira explained with a chuckle.

"Oh," Haruhi stated softly. "Okay."

Tanya smiled and began to go through a couple warm up kata with Haruhi. Tanya kept up the warm ups despite being warmed up mostly to see how well Haruhi moved and smiled at the fluidity of her movement. _It's like watching a river,_ she thought. _I may lose to her. Be awesome too. With how quickly she beat Kira, I'm going to have a hard time keeping up._

Once Tanya got bored of the warm up kata, she had Haruhi put on the protective gear for Kendo. Once fully in the gear, Tanya did a few more warm ups with Haruhi to keep her limber despite the weight of the gear, and to also help her get used to putting it on. With a nod both got into position and put on the required helmet. Haruhi knew that it was normal to give a shout before striking but even in practice with Mori, Satoshi and even Asuda, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She faintly heard Mori explaining that to the teacher and caught the nod of understanding before refocusing on Tanya. The older girl got into the proper stance and Haruhi mimicked the action easily. After the teacher gave the signal to begin, Tanya let out a yell and moved forward to strike only for Haruhi to counter and get a point.

Tanya stumbled slightly due to the sudden impact but shook it off and got back into position. Once she was ready, Tanya waited for the signal to start. Haruhi took in a breath and felt another pulse.

" _ **Strike quick, strike fast, leave the enemy curious,**_ " she heard in her mind, the voice soft and sweet but carrying a deadly edge.

Haruhi recognized the voice as her instinct and knew that even though this was only a sparring match, she needed to treat it like a life threatening situation. She had learned that from Asuda and Trekiva while in the Sanctuary.

 _*~* Flashback ( Haruhi )*~*_

 _After a few attempts to actually try to land a hit on Asuda and after getting hit quite a few times in response, Haruhi was tired and sore. She heard Asuda take in a deep breath and exhale in a sigh._

 _"You are thinking too much," he stated calmly as he walked over. "You need to empty your mind and just act."_

 _"I'm trying," Haruhi huffed, irritation and slihgt disappointment clear in her voice. "It's just that there is so much to remember about what counts and what doesn't as well as all of the steps to the kata. It is easier against a dummy than it is against you because you can hit back."_

 _"I understand that and, in most cases you will mostly be against a dummy while in lessons, but you still need to know how to defend yourself against an actual person rather than a fake one. Someone that means to hurt you won't stand still and not hit back if they truly wish to harm you."_

 _"I know but.."_

 _Haruhi didn't have a chance continue because something lunged towards her and the only warning was her instinct telling her to hold her weapon up. She felt herself pushed to the side due to the impact and before she could gather her thoughts she had to bring the bokken up to block another rather hard strike from the front. She only had enough time to catch her footing between each strike before she felt her instinct begin to seep into her mind and boost her speed, balance and strength. After a few more hits, she was able to retaliate with a swing hard enough to force the bokken out of her attackers hand. When she spun to give a strike of her own she froze with the bokken only an inch from Trekiva's smiling face. She hadn't realized it but as her instincts merged to the forefront, her eyes had turned crimson and were slowly returning to normal now that the danger had passed._

 _"Treat each stance and lesson as if it is your last," he said calmly, walking around her to get the bokken that had landed a few feet away. "Even if it is only practice. Your mind is an asset in many ways but when survival is at stake, your instinct is the only thing that will help you."_

 _Haruhi nodded and lowered the bokken clenched in her hand. She had learned something very important but she still felt a mixture of guilt for nearly hitting the elder vampire, terror at how hard and fast he struck and anger at what had happened. Seeming to sense her troubles, Trekiva laughed softly and wrapped her in a warm hug while telling her that it was fine and that she did well._

 _*~* Flashback End ( Haruhi )*~*_

Haruhi was pulled out of her thoughts when Tanya's yell as she charged and quickly countered before striking fast and hard enough to send Tanya's shinai flying out of her hand.

"Woah," Tanya muttered.

She looked at Haruhi with wide eyes and couldn't help but smile. That was the first time she had ever been disarmed in a match. Tanya bowed her head in acceptance that she had lost since she had been disarmed and took of the helmet showing a large smile. She waited until Haruhi took off her helmet before speaking.

"That's the first time someone actually got the shinai out of my hand!" she yelled excitedly. "That was awesome!"

"Indeed," the teachers agreed. "I am willing to give you the rank of 1-Ikkyu but you will need to take the written exam for it. Are you willing to do so on Thursday with some of the other students?"

"I am," Haruhi nodded.

"You will not be the only one taking one of the written exams, nor will you be the only one taking that particular test."

Haruhi nodded again and bowed to both the teacher and Tanya.

"I look forward to having you on the team," she smiled.

Haruhi smiled back and Kira walked over.

"Same here," Kira added with a bright smile.

Haruhi smiled again and thanked the two captains before grabbing her bag and going into the changing rooms to get out of the Kendo gear and her new gi. Once she was back in her uniform, and her gear packed away in her bag, Haruhi walked back out carrying the bag on her shoulder. Tanya and Kira walked over and congratulated her on making it into the clubs before going to change to leave. When they were out of sight, Haruhi walked over to Kyoya and the others.

"That was great Haru-chan!" Hunny cheered.

"You did well," Mori stated with a soft smile.

"Indeed Haruhi," Kyoya agreed. "I am glad that I came here first rather to the music room to deal with Tamaki any longer than I had to today."

"What happened this time?" she asked, partially dreading the answer.

"Apparently he went to your house to try and give you a ride to school. Since neither you or your father was there, he panicked and let his inner mind theater take off with him in the passenger seat."

Haruhi face-palmed and groaned. "Sorry Kyoya-senpai."

"No need to apologize for that moron's idiocy. I, unfortunately, am used to it."

"Shall we go to club and finish hours or did you cancel them?"

Kyoya looked at his watch. "Actually, if you wouldn't mind a bit of motion sickness, we could get there rather quickly and still get ready."

"Shadow step?" Hunny asked with a smile.

Kyoya only nodded before walking outside and moving to an area where others wouldn't see. Once the hosts were together, Haruhi said a quick goodbye to everyone that had come to watch, getting a few hugs and a kiss on the cheek from her dad, before the Shadows swarmed around them and formed them inside the changing rooms in the music room. Mori caught Haruhi before she stumbled due to the switch in momentum as Kyoya quickly went over the slight last minute change of roles he had for the cosplay that was supposed to be on Friday last week. Apparently Kyoya had asked Hannah and her dad about a change of costume so that Haruhi would play the role of a daughter of the port's Governor, he would be the Minister of Affairs or her personal tutor, whichever seem more likely to her, while Hunny and Mori would still be soldiers of the Fort however with a slight change that they would be more specifically her personal guard. Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru were still going to be pirates and none of the trio knew about the change. The twins didn't have anything set for Yasuchika and Satoshi since they weren't wholly certain on if they would have been able to make it that day so they didn't bother to make anything, even as a back up.

Haruhi nodded and went to get dressed behind the curtains that had been set up during her first year in the Host Club as a changing room. After a few moments, she came out in a long cream dress that Hannah had offered that was sleek and form fitting but still comfortable. It came with similarly colored gloves that went to her elbows and although it came with a veiled hat that matched it perfectly, she didn't put it on. Haruhi did however take the fan, which she found was actually a bladed fan when she accidentally pushed a small button on the base of the grip. She had quickly pushed the pointed tips back into the fan with the help of the floor before she came out. She was also glad that the shoes were flats rather than heels, she hated heels.

She stepped out to see Mori and Hunny dressed in something similar to the officer's uniforms they had when the club had done that theme of cosplay last year and had met Kirimi while she was looking for Umehito. The only differences were that the shirts had longer sleeves that went to their wrists with some gold embroidery along the cuff and white sashes across their chests. Kyoya's was similar to the outfit he had worn when they had done just the nobles but had a set of glasses that seemed to just rest on the bridge of his nose.

"Shall we get into position?" Kyoya asked calmly.

Everyone nodded and when they walked out, Kyoya quickly reminded Tamaki that there was only a few minutes before club started so he couldn't do his typical greeting for did they have time to answer the multitude of questions tho moronic trio had about her attire. Before the Host Club King could pout, Kyoya dragged him over to stand by the chair and forced him to stay there while letting Haruhi sit in the chair to stick with the theme. Haruhi managed to take in a deep breath to relax and smile her host smile before the doors were opened. Club and school were going to be more interesting interesting now that she was essentially doing Cram Studies.


	24. Chapter 24, A Hope for Normal

**Chapter 24:**

 **Chapter 24, A Hope for Normal**

Hosting hours went as well as could be expected with a few twists. Apparently Tanya and Kira were customers to the Host Club, and had been so since the year prior but only came when they had the extra time after practice, which was actually pretty rarely. They weren't part of the debacle that occurred with Eclair and the mess that surrounded all of that since the Kendo, Judo and Karate clubs were somewhere else entirely doing their own thing. They hadn't really sat with many of the other hosts but when they did, it was usually with Hunny and Mori but not because they thought the pairing was cute, the two females sat with them to talk about the clubs and how they were doing as well as get the older pairs thoughts on the possible candidates for the next year. But today, both girls sat with the small group consisting of Haruhi, Mori, Kyoya, and Hunny to talk about how the rest of the year would go for the newest member of both clubs. As well as get to know Haruhi a bit better. The conversation was kept a bit quiet between them all since Kyoya told the girls that the other members (i.e Tamaki and the twins) didn't know that Haruhi had a new schedule to follow and wanted to keep it that way since the trio had a tendency to do some pretty annoying things when they found out the female host was doing something they ddidn't like or think she could handle. As part of the cosplay, the "pirates" were going to try and kidnap Haruhi and it was up to Hunny and Mori to rescue her at Kyoya's order but rather than Tamaki or the twins coming to try and nab her, it was Satoshi and Yasuchika. Kyoya quirked a brow at the two first years and Yasuchika mouthed that it would be explained in the "interrogation" later.

Since Haruhi was in the middle of talking to the two girls, the only warning she got that there would be danger was a pulse from her instincts and a similar one from Qurdox before two arms wrapped around her and another set grabbing her legs. Both Yasuchika and Satoshi had a good idea as to how Haruhi was going to try and get out of their hold but they didn't expect her to squirm like a snake to get free. Satoshi had to bite the inside of his lip to not laugh and thus drop his sister-in-law (he wouldn't say that out loud just yet since the Ceremony hadn't happened, or at school since it wasn't formalized) because of how she as acting. He counted himself lucky that he had a stronger grip on her than what the others would have used because he was sure that if he didn't, he would have been kicked rather hard. When the first years managed to get her into the changing rooms that were being used as "detainment" they fell to the floor laughing despite Haruhi glowering at them with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What is so funny?" she hissed.

"You moved like a snake trying to get out of the hold we had you in!" Satoshi laughed loudly. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to not laugh with you squirming like that?"

"Or how hard it was to keep hold of you without hurting you?" Yasuchika chuckled. "I guess it is lucky for us that we have a bit more strength than you do, otherwise you would have been dropped and both of us might have a sore head."

Haruhi was about to scold them a bit more but Qurdox pulsed and showed her the memory of what just happened from his perspective as well as Mori's and she began to pale slightly before falling onto the floor laughing with the two boys with her. They were right, she moved like a snake trying to get free. Unfortunately the levity faded the moment the doors opened to Tamaki and the twins.

"My precious daughter!" Tamaki shrieked as he ran up to her and pulled said girl into a crushing hug. "Are you okay?! Did those miscreants hurt you?! Don't worry, daddy will protect you!"

Satoshi let out a low growl that only Yasuchika heard due to his proximity and grabbed his cousin's arm before he could lash out at them. When Satoshi glared at him in confusion, Yasuchika just shook his head and nodded towards the door. In that one gesture Satoshi went from angry to amused as he heard his older cousin asking, rather loudly, if there were any of the customers that wanted to help help distract the evil "pirates" while he and Mori tried to "rescue" the Governor's daughter. Both young vampires heard the two female captains readily agree to help take up arms against the "pirates" while several of the girls that normally flocked to the twins and Tamaki agreed to help "distract" them. Since Tamaki and the twins were too busy trying to play tug-o-war with Haruhi, much to her annoyance and irritation of the two first years, they had no idea about what was to happen.

Haruhi was starting to get annoyed with being used as a rope and could feel her vampiric instinct trying to lash out at all three of them. It was held back only by the soothing pulses that Qurdox was giving off. She caught the faint movement of Yasuchika trying to keep Satoshi from lashing out and saw that the younger Morinozuka's eyes were flickering his normal dark gray eyes and a crimson hued close to black. She could guess that he was mad over the fact she being pulled around but had to wonder why his cousin held him back, she would have welcomed the help if it would have saved her arms. As it was, she could feel the bruises starting to form. She was about to call out to them when she was suddenly dropped but before she could fall to the ground, she was lifted up and held to someone's chest. Following it up, she felt a blush cross her face as she met Mori's dark eyes. She looked around to see Tanya and Kira chasing the twins around the room with wooden cutlasses and Hunny sitting on Tamaki with the taller blond trying to get out from underneath the smaller. She saw a few of the regulars for the twins run to join Tanya and Kira in trying to catch the two Cuubi but after a few more laps around the room, the female captains left it to the fan girls before walking over, their "weapons" at the ready.

Haruhi chuckled slightly when she saw the small pinned stars on their clothes indicating that they were "deputies" to help the military. It seemed more like an "American Wild West" type of thing but she brushed it off. Hunny bounced over once a few of Tamaki's regulars went over to "doctor" his wounds, almost mummifying him in bandages, and he began to "tie up" Satosh and Yasuchika. The latter of the two just glowered at his brother but went along with it, know that it was scripted and that was the only reason he wasn't trying harder to get out of it.

"Are you all right, Lady Haruhi?" Hunny tried to say without giggling.

"I am now that my guards are here," Haruhi smiled, trying to stay on script.

"That is good," Mori stated. "Now that they are detained, we can return you to your proper place."

Haruhi nodded and followed the taller male, since he had yet to remove his arm from around her waist, back out to the main room where she was "fussed over" by Kyoya, made to seem like all part of the script of course when he was making sure that there were no bruises. She caught the faint narrowing of his eyes as he caught sight of the forming bruises but muttered a small healing spell that let them fade, giving her instinct a boost to what it was already mending. Once he was assured of her safety (not that he was too concerned given that he saw how she performed in the demonstration for Kendo and Judo, but also that he had a Shadow in the room as well) he turned to face a terrified and impressively tied up Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru as well as a rather bored Yasuchika and Satoshi who was trying his best not to laugh. Kyoya caught the faint line of blood on the younger Morinozuka's lips indicating that he had bitten it to the point of drawing blood and quirked a brow before shaking his head, he would ask later.

"The penalty for abduction of an official is usually death," Kyoya spoke clearly, causing several of the girls to gasp sharply and three of the five before him to pale considerably. "However, since the Governor's daughter has been rescued and is without serious injury, I shall leave your punishment up to her. My lady, how shall they be punished?"

Haruhi put her index finger to her chin in thought. That part of the script had been left blank, she figured that it was because the scripts had been changed on the fly and Kyoya hadn't gotten to that point or he figured that she would be able to come up with a punishment that would be worth the spontaneity. Knowing that she couldn't do anything that would endanger their lives or expose their true birth rites, she smiled when an idea popped into her head. What she had in mind would keep them busy and out of her hair for a few weeks.

"For the rest of the time until after the Gala," she said clearly, pausing to make sure everyone heard her words. "Captain Tamaki and his twin cohorts will be making the preparations for and cleaning up the Host Club after sessions are over while Satoshi and Yasuchika will be under my personal watch as escorts."

Hunny tried so hard not to laugh at the smug look Haruhi had on her face as she finished her decree on the punishment of the others, so much so that he had to bite his hand to not laugh out loud at the shocked and horrified faces of the trio. Hunny and Mori glanced at each other because they knew what the trio was thinking. Before Haruhi came in to the club, Kyoya either had all of their treats prepped beforehand and ready to serve and hired someone to help clean up the room afterwards or Mori did so while Hunny was taking a nap. When she arrived, she took over everything that had to deal with preparations and cleaning the club room once hours were done as part of her duties for breaking the vase. With a glance at his younger cousin and brother, he could tell that they were both trying so very hard to not laugh either. Kyoya covered his mouth with his hand as if in thought when in actuality he was hiding a smile. He had intentionally left that part of Haruhi's script blank because he wanted to know what she would come up with and he was glad he did. He cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention as he decided to add another nail to their proverbial coffins.

"An excellent idea, madam," Kyoya said with a faint smile. "However, might I add that they also be placed responsible for setting up for the Gala as well?"

"N-n-n-now H-ha-haruhi..." Tamaki pleaded. "You wouldn't do that to daddy, would you? Just your brothers, right?"

"You're not my dad, Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi clipped. "And I agree, that would be a suitable addition to the punishment."

A chill went down everyone's spines when Kyoya's smile got a little wider. "Excellent. I will see to it personally that Captain Tamaki and his crew carry out their punishments to the fullest extent given to them."

Haruhi nodded softly and looked towards Satoshi and Yasuchika. "You two will be fully under the supervision of the ones beside and behind me."

The younger pair just nodded and Haruhi caught the snickers from the two female captains beside her. She knew that she had just given the two female captains a little material to tease the younger Haninozuka and Morinozuka but she could tell that neither male minded since they were going to end up being around her any way. The rest of club was spent with Tamaki and the twins trying to get Haruhi to change her mind about their punishments but she wouldn't budge on it and then there was the additions of the young martial art captains. Kyoya had let them keep the deputy badges for the rest of the time they were there before leaving it to Satoshi and Yasuchika. He didn't regret a moment of it and had many a good laugh, although only done internally so as to not scare the ladies. Once hours were done, and everyone changed out of costume, Ayame walked in with her books and paused at the sight of Tamaki and the twins cleaning rather than Haruhi. Kyoya had sent a message to the older woman about Haruhi being present for their final look over before switching to the new schedule. He had also told Haruhi that it would be best to get the tutor session done that day as well since she missed the one originally set for yesterday.

"I am guessing they did something to make you mad," she mused as she waked over.

"They used me as a rope in a game of tug-o-war," Haruhi huffed. "I don't think they realize how much that actually hurts. I would have done something about it but it was in the middle of Hosting Hours and I didn't want to risk hurting anyone else."

Ayame simply hummed in understanding before sitting across from Haruhi at a clean table. Once she had her books and notes set how she wanted them, she motioned for the younger girl to sit and hand over the assignments she had.

"I was able to get the assignments I missed on Friday and Monday so those won't be missing," Haruhi explained as she passed over a small stack of papers.

Ayame nodded and pushed a couple notebooks over to Haruhi that were filled with some quiz material about stuff done last week to see how well Haruhi retained everything done in the prior week. As she looked over the assignments she was impressed with how well Haruhi was doing despite the few absences she had. There were a few small mistakes here and there, which were to be expected since some of the questions asked at the end of some of the assessments were trick questions or were worded in such a way that would trip a person up in answering them. She was pleased to see that the tutoring sessions were paying off and that although there were still some fluctuations with the assignment grades, Haruhi's overall grades were still constant. Which meant that her fully paid scholarship was in no danger of being revoked.

"There were a few mistakes," Ayame explained once she saw that Haruhi was done with the small quizzes she had made. "But it wasn't anything too major or out of the ordinary. Let me explain the necessary changes I have added and why they would be better accepted than what you have."

Haruhi took the papers back and looked over what the older girl had written while she went over the quiz she had just finished. Again Ayame was pleased with Haruhi's accomplishments. There were even fewer mistakes on the small quizzes than on the actual assignments, which was an indication that she had studied what she could while she was gone from school. For the next half hour, Ayame went over the edits and changes with Haruhi, calmly explaining why certain questions were answered in specific ways and show possible ways to make an answer sound better without being too word heavy. Once that was done, both girls looked around to see that Tamaki and the twins were still cleaning the club room.

"Should I take over?" Haruhi asked aloud. "It's going to take forever for them to clean the club room, not to mention the dishes..."

"This is their task Haruhi," Kyoya reminded her. "They would have been half way done by know if they had split the tasks between themselves instead of trying to do the same thing at the same time. Also the fact that Hikaru and Kaoru keep goading Tamaki and making more of a mess isn't helping matters either. If you are done with your session Haruhi, Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai have offered to give you a ride home."

"We are done," Ayame stated. "I am glad these sessions have been a boon to you Fujioka-san. I hope to see more improvements in your assignments."

Haruhi nodded and began packing her things to head home. She wasn't fully sure if they were taking her back to the apartment, the Morinozuka estate or back to the Sanctuary but she quietly hoped that it was one of the latter two options. She was really enjoying the time she had been spending with Mori and his family, as well as spending time with her own newly extended family. She bid farewell to everyone else and followed Satoshi and Yasuchika towards their brothers before going as a group down to the waiting car at the gates. When all five were inside, the car began moving and Haruhi leaned back in her seat before being gently pulled closer to Mori. She gave him a soft smile and leaned against his side with a soft sigh.

"Today was relatively normal," Haruhi mused aloud. "I hope the next few days stay that way. I think I have had more than enough excitement for a while."

"Not to mention near life ending events," Yasuchika added, the memory of his brother being stabbed by a Holy Dagger coming to mind.

Hunny frowned softly at the look that crossed his brother's face and wanted to comfort him but knew that the younger Haninozuka wouldn't welcome it. Seeing his older cousin's dilemma, Satoshi nudged his friend.

"At least he is still with us thanks to Haruhi," he spoke calmly.

Yasuchika nodded softly in agreement. Although he didn't see eye to eye with his brother on a lot of things, Mitsukuni Haninozuka was still his brother and he did love the sugar-obsessed alien, even though he would never say it out loud. Taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Yasuchika sat up and looked across from him towards the concerned face of his brother.

"Even though you are an alien," he said softly. "You are my brother and I am grateful that Haruhi was able to heal you."

Hunny smiled brightly and although he didn't say it, he knew that, deep down, Yasuchika loved him. He also agreed with what Haruhi had said and hoped with all of his might that the rest of the school year, or at least the time to the Gala, was going to be better than this past week but that solely depended on the people after Haruhi and a trio taht tended to be over the top about practically everything.


	25. Chapter 25, The Beginnings of a New Plan

**Chapter 25:**

 **Chapter 25, The Beginnings of a New Plan**

Haruhi felt someone shaking her gently as they tried to wake her up and slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and saw that she was still in the car but it was parked outside a rather dark looking estate. She turned to see Mori looking down at her.

"Sorry," she mumbled softly. "I didn't mean to fall asleep like that."

"It's fine," he replied with a soft smile. "You were tired."

"Where are we?"

"At the Sanctuary. I was surprised as well."

Haruhi stepped out of the vehicle with Mori's help and looked around. She saw a faint haze around the building and glanced at Mori confused. He shrugged softly before both walked a bit closer. As they reached the door, they saw Hunny, Yasuchika and Satoshi waiting for them.

"This place feels weird," Satoshi said rubbing his arms like he was cold.

"That is due to the Temporal Shield around this estate," Asuda explained as he walked out of the door. "I saw the car pull up and came to greet you all. Mitsukuni, Yasuchika, your parents as well as Takashi's and Satoshi's are here. Haruhi, your father is as well."

"How long have they been here?" Yasuchika asked.

"In terms of time in the Sanctuary itself or out here?"

"Uh, out here?"

"An hour," Asuda chuckled. "They wished to see the Sanctuary itself."

Hunny, Mori and Haruhi glanced between themselves before two of the three started to laugh slightly. Yasuchika and Satoshi looked at the three of them confused.

"As I stated earlier," Asuda smiled. "The Sanctuary is surrounded by a Temporal Shield. Time is different inside."

"By how much?" Satoshi asked glancing at the older vampire.

"For each minute that passes out here, an hour has passed inside the Shield. Time can be set to be faster inside the Shield or set to be slower if desired. In fact I think that is what they began discussing when I came out here to greet you."

Yasuchika and Satoshi blinked owlishly in surprise at the differences. That was a lot of time and they looked at each other before looking back at the older vampire. Asuda simply smiled at them before motioning them to enter. He followed them inside once all five teens had walked in. Haruhi felt the ripple of the Shield around them once they passed through it and shivered slightly. It had a distinct chill that was slightly unnerving, almost like ice water had slipped down her spine. She followed Asuda around and took note of some of the stuff she hadn't noticed before. There were several decorative paintings of different kinds of scenery along the walls and a few pieces of pottery on some pedestals. She cast a glance at the others and saw that Satoshi and Yasuchika were looking around at the items around them as well. After a few moments they came to a stop at a set of large sliding doors.

Asuda knocked softly and as he got an answer to enter, Kyoya stepped out of a Shadow Gate.

"They finally finished cleaning?" Haruhi asked incredulously.

Kyoya sighed and nodded softly. The group could tell he was exhausted but Haruhi felt that it was due to something other than having to listen to Tamaki and the twins banter back and forth.

"Took them long enough," Yasuchika muttered.

Asuda opened the doors to show the collected parents sitting at a long table with Trekiva seated at the head. Asuda bowed his head before motioning the children to enter. All six teens sat in the open spaces, Haruhi next to Ranka, Satoshi and Mori next to their parents, Hunny and Yasuchika sitting on either side of their parents, with Kyoya sitting at the other head of the table.

"You wished to see me?" Kyoya asked, his voice somewhat weary.

"Before I make my request," Trekiva stated. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, just a minor headache. It will pass."

Trekiva narrowed his eyes slightly and observed the young child before him. Kyoya's posture was stiff, like he was forcing himself to stay up right, and there was a dark glaze to his eyes that made it seem like something was trying to escape from inside him. All of which were a clear indication that something was wrong.

"When was the last time your Darkness was allowed to wander?"

Kyoya's eyes widened at the question. He looked down at the table as he tried to recall the last time he let his power flux as it was supposed to and found that he really couldn't recall an given length of time. Trekiva noticed this and sighed.

"As a child of mixed blood," he said softly. "You must let the stronger or more tranquil of the bloods reign or fall into madness and agony. As you are a child of Darker Blood, you must let it out. Holding it back will cause you more pain than you need to endure. I know you must hide your form from those that do not know it but when you are among those that understand, do not hide it. In fact, it will make what I wish to request all the easier for you."

Kyoya lowered his head slightly before laughing softly. He wasn't sure why he was surprised to hear such a gentle lecture but he was grateful for it and sighed softly before taking off his glasses. He looked up with completely black eyes and everyone watched in silent awe as dark tribal flames began to appear on his face and his clothes shift to something that was a little looser that his school uniform. His attire changed to something that you would see more commonly in ancient Japan or China as his top had long billowing sleeves like a haori and loose hakama that seemed to fit snuggly at his waist. The top was partially open showing the markings on his chest and Haruhi knew that they were also on his arms and legs from when he had first told her about them. Centered on his forehead was a dark crystal of some kind circled in void energy.

"Better?" Trekiva asked.

"Much," Kyoya answered, his voice a bit darker and heavier but still clear enough to understand.

"My request is in regards to the Temporal Shield. I would like to alter the ratio slightly."

"To?"

"As it sits, you have one minute outside the Shield equal to an hour inside. I would request that instead of it being an hour inside the Shield, it is a day."

Kyoya tilted his head to the side and brought his hand to his chin in thought. It was easy enough to do that even if he hadn't let his darker blood have more control. When he had initially created the Sanctuary, the time scaling was so off and fluctuated so much the he nearly missed school and wound up in the hospital when he had tried fixing it too rapidly. Fortunately he was able to set it so that the time inside was the only thing that could be altered and that time outside it was constant.

"That is easy enough to do," Kyoya agreed. "Is this so that Haruhi and Mori have more time?"

"That is correct," Akira spoke calmly. "Although both children have known each other for a little over a year, most of that was while inside that club and not outside or with just them apart from the others. Neither of them have had near enough to learn who they were away from the others. They were given a small amount of time whilst here this morning and yesterday but they need more time than a few collective moments held in a few minutes. It would also allow her to have longer interactions with her Arcana instructor than the mere few hours she has already set aside. Alyona-san has vastly more time to teach her children, but not so much for Haruhi. This would give her the needed time without detracting from her responsibilities to her family."

"Have you spoken to Nekozawa-san about this?"

"I have," Trekiva answered. "I spoke with her while the children were at school. She agrees that teaching Haruhi here is far safer not only for herself given the current circumstances but it will also allow her to teach more to Haruhi than she could with the schedule she had set up."

"I will have one of my Shadows give her directions and a key to enter," Kyoya stated. "If you will please pardon me, I need to change the ratio and I will retire for the time being. I will remain here for the remainder of the mortal night and leave when the sun has risen."

Everyone nodded and Kyoya slowly walked out of the room. Once he was fully gone, Trekiva informed Haruhi of the reasons behind the change being the same ones that were discussed before she left that morning. Haruhi nodded in understanding and it was also explained that the parents would periodically arrive and spend some time with them as well as use the time away from the outside world to recover and relax from their responsibilities for a moment. Everyone at the table knew the latter part of that statement was pertaining to Ranka and how hard he worked. It would also allow him a break form an overzealous blond president trying interrupt what little time they had together so that he could spend time with Haruhi. Ranka was also offered some basic lessons in Judo and Karate but he politely declined saying that although he may have the time to learn the martial arts he would rather spend time with Haruhi and see how her relationship with the silent Morinozuka heir was going.

"But you'd be training with Haruhi," Satoshi said slightly confused as to why the older man didn't realize that. "Meaning you would be spending time with her and Taka too."

When the older man seemed like he was going to argue, Asuda spoke up. "It wouldn't be a hindrance if that is your worry Ryoji. It is not a hindrance to teach my niece and it will not be so in teaching you. You will be able to protect yourself from those that would do you harm and spend some time as a family without worry of time."

Ranka tapped his finger to his chin in thought. He could tell that the offer was sincere and he was interested in seeing how Haruhi was doing. He also knew that it might be a good idea to learn some himself so that something like what happened at the apartment didn't happen again and if it did, he wouldn't be unable to protect himself. He sighed softly and smiled.

"You persuaded me," he cheered. "Now I can make sure that worm won't try and do anything to my Haruhi!"

That statement got a groan from Haruhi and a few soft laughs from the others but eventually she laughed too. She really couldn't fault her dad with his reasoning, Tamaki had been a thorn in the cross dresser's side since the moment they met. She had a feeling that there might be other reasons but could tell that the one he said aloud was not only true, but was said to cheer everyone up a little from the somewhat gloomy atmosphere that had been hanging over them the last few days. After a few more moments of light conversation on how the day went for them, everyone was directed to the dining hall to eat dinner before retiring for the first night inside the new time ratio.

The next day, which outside the Shield would be in a minute, would bring Alyona as she was already on her way and was pulling up to the door. It was discussed to her on the way that she would still have the physical hour with Haruhi in which to instruct her but rather than the 60 hours she had initially planned for, she would have 60 days inside the Shield, plenty of time to get into some serious lessons. Haruhi was looking forward to it and could tell that the others were excited to see how well she would do too.


	26. Chapter 26, To Pass the Time

**Chapter 26:**

 **Chapter 26, To Pass the Time**

Alyona looked towards the building from the window of the car she had ridden in to the address she had been given by her son not that long ago. Umehito was able to get the address of where the lessons would be held from Kyoya earlier in the day and she managed to work a small span of time into her schedule to allow for teaching Haruhi separately from Kirimi. She however wasn't told about the temporal difference until she was almost there via the Shadow that was driving. She sighed as she walked up to the door and knocked. She only waited for a moment before it opened without a sound.

"Lady Alyona," Asuda bowed. "Welcome to the Sanctuary. Have you been informed of the differences?"

"I have," she sighed softly. "I wish I was informed before actually being in my transport though. Fortunately the items I needed to add were already set and packed for me. I take it young Ootori used a Shade to commune with my husband."

"That would be correct. He does apologize at not greeting you personally but his heritage was on the verge of a Flux and he needs some time to quell the upheaval."

The elder sorceress nodded softly and follow Asuda inside. With some of the stresses she had heard the young half demon deal with, Alyona was honestly surprised that he didn't flux more often than he did. She smiled softly at the comfort she felt despite the dark nature of the Arcana around her and only paused to let Asuda open another set of doors. Alyona smiled when she saw Haruhi sitting at a long table with the others of her family, even if some of them hadn't been added just yet.

"Morning to you child," she greeted gently. "I trust your rest was far more pleasant than previous ventures."

Haruhi nodded. "Yeah."

"That's good. Since it is early for you, yet late from the time I understand, we will start off simple and run through the last set of exercises we did before Lord Trekiva's arrival."

"Okay."

"Is there any other lesson that you wish to partake?"

Haruhi nodded and explained the last stay she had in the Sanctuary. Alyona could only smile and be in awe of what the young girl had accomplished and she was also informed of the time ratio that now existed. On the way, Alyona was informed that the time in the Sanctuary was that of one external minute equaling and hour, now it was one minute equating to a day. Blinking her surprise away, Alyona began to reformulate the plans she had to be extend slightly. She could actually teach Haruhi a fair bit more than what she had planned since she originally thought she only had two and a half days. With 60 days, she could get Haruhi through some of the Arcanum exams to determine her level of power and where she would need to start learning to keep her Balance or if she had any other affinities with magic. Alyona full intended to see the limits of Haruhi's vast power and help the young girl control it.

After Haruhi and the others had eaten, the Morinozuka and Haninozuka parents rose and stated that they were going to remain for a time to see the training the children were going to do. Hunny, Mori and Haruhi nodded before rising and following Trekiva to the courtyard with the rest following just behind. It was set up how it had been the last time the trio was there with the additions of more targets of various sizes. Alyona let them begin with their Judo and Kendo warm-ups while she began to look over some of the lesson notes she had created for the time frame she originally thought she had and what could be added with the new frame.

Every once and a while, Alyona would look up from her collected papers to see how the children were doing and each time she would pause in awe at the fluidity of movement they had. Even Ranka was doing well and she believed that his balance came from his work at his bar. It was clear that he did more than just stand behind a counter serving drinks. She smiled at the encouragement that Haruhi would receive from the adults and felt a small bit of pride when she saw that the girl would take the explanations of what went wrong without any sign of shame or sadness. After a few rounds of sparing with the elder Haninozuka and Morinozuka children, the younger pair was given the lessons which allowed Haruhi to come over and speak with her.

"You do well child," Alyona praised.

"Thanks," Haruhi smiled. "I still have quite a bit to go but I am catching up to Hunny and Takashi."

"At the rate you learn, you will catch up to their younger brothers quickly. I can see the pride each parent has for you, as I have it as well."

Haruhi smiled softly. "The courtyard is large enough that we can do my lessons out here, too. We did so this morning."

"I noticed. I was actually using the time you were warming up with the boys to look over my scheduled lessons for you. I was under the notion that I would only have at most two days to teach you anything."

"One minute being an hour here wasn't near long enough. The shift was set last night, for a multitude of reasons."

"One being a longer span of time to learn arts to protect yourself, yes?" Alyona asked.

"Yeah. The other being so that Takashi and I have a bit more time to learn about each other before...you know..."

"Entering your Union to him?"

Haruhi nodded with a faint blush.

"Nervous about being in Union with him or that he is a vampire?"

"About being married more than that he is a vampire. I mean, it is a bit of a shock knowing that the people I have spent most of my time at school with aren't exactly human, although it does explain a good bit of their weirdness. On top of that, not only am I able to use something I only thought was in fairy tales and myths but I am also part of the elite that my friends have been part of all of their lives...something I never really thought to attain or even aim for...it's...it's a lot to take in."

"I understand little one. So much shown to you in so little time can be overwhelming to even the most open minded and balanced person. When I was to marry Katsuro, I was only told he was an Arcana user such as myself and he was a fairly powerful one at that. I wasn't told his aptitude until I met him. He was the one who told me he was a child of Darkness, and a King of the Darkness before anything went further than our introductions. Can you imagine my shock at being picked as an option to be in such a union with one whom I knew next to nothing of? Me, who was just barely into my own training as a Sorceress of Light and Balance, entering into union with one who was essentially my polar opposite?"

"Probably how I am feeling right now."

"And you would be correct. Like you I came from humble birth but my family still had some power to its name in certain Arcane Circles more so than in non-mythical society and that is why I was among the candidates for Katsuro. I am not sure what made him choose me over the other daughters, especially those from within the very span of darkness he called home."

"Maybe it was because you weren't part of the world he knew all his life," Haruhi mused aloud. "He was probably so used to seeing the darkness in those around him that your Light was something he never saw or thought to have. Everyone needs to see the other side of the coin every now and then, especially if it is something they have never seen before. You must have done or said something to keep his attention on you over the others. Look at my friendships with the others. Most cast me off as someone not worth their time but with them, I am guessing it is because I showed them not only the lifestyle I knew but that I wasn't phased by their wealth, power and reputations. They were just people to me and they still are but they are people who I can call friend even if they annoy the hell out of me with some of the off the wall things they do."

Alyona could do nothing but take in the younger woman's words and laugh softly at the latter statement. She could recall one of the things she had done to catch the dark King's attention, she wasn't afraid to let those around her know that even though she may not have carried the same monetary pride, social standings or racial classification of magic, Alyona Edriva Tokarev was not one to be pushed around without consequences.

Gently patting the young woman's shoulder, Alyona rose with Haruhi and moved to another part of the courtyard to being the recap of their last lesson together as well as cover some of the newer things that Trekiva and Asuda showed her. She was deeply impressed with Haruhi's progress and began to instruct her in other spells, shields, and incantations.

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

The pattern of wake up, do warm ups, eat, train, have lunch, written lessons, snack, practice, eat dinner and sleep, became the norm as it had been the last time Haruhi, Hunny and Mori were in the Sanctuary. The only additions were that this time there was more people to interact with, and there were a few hours each day set aside for Haruhi and Mori to spend time with just the two of them with the occasional chaperone of either one of Mori's parents or Ranka, but even if one of the parents wasn't there, Qurdox was and he would talk with the two teens regularly. Each moment they had some spare time to themselves, they spoke about their childhoods, their dreams, what they wanted in the future and found that they had roughly the same dreams, they just originally had different means of attaining them.

She also learned more about what life was like for a vampire in the modern times, as well as some of the things that were found in unions between vampires and those with or without Arcana. It seemed as though it didn't matter if the prospective partner had magic capabilities or not, the fact that the partner wasn't a vampire yet, or willing to become one, was enough for most to disregard and degrade them entirely. That made Haruhi a little uneasy but she wasn't particularly worried. To her, people were people, no matter who or what they were. She would rather base a person on what they can do or have done rather than anything else. She judged what kind of person they were rather than what they portrayed, something she could do with unerring accuracy. Sure she would be uncomfortable talking with them but she would push through it and not chicken out. She would stand up for herself and had thus far done a rather good job of doing so.

With each conversation, each moment shared, Haruhi and Mori grew closer to each other. A few kisses had been shared between them and he had asked to take a small bit of her blood a couple of times, offering his in return, which had lead to another series of intimate dreams similar to the first. Some were more detailed than others but the result was the same. With each dream, she became a little less embarrassed about the high likelihood that it may come to pass soon. Haruhi also felt that she would be able to handle almost anything else that came her way with how much training was being given to her in martial arts and magic. With Alyona's strict training and Trekiva's constant guidance, she managed to preform two of the five tests that would grant her any kind of title as a Mage.

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

"Well, little one," Alyona smiled. "It has been nearly 60 days since I first arrived. I am glad to see that my lessons have been able to label you to the stature of Level 3 Balance Mage so soon. Although you cannot officially carry that title outside of this Sanctuary as yet, it is yours. Traditionally only the Arch-Mage or one of his Speakers can place such an honor and I am not one so it must be kept quiet."

"Would you want to be one?" Haruhi asked.

"No. I know that I could handle its responsibilities easily but I would miss my children and seeing them grow into the casters I know they can become."

Haruhi nodded softly. "You want to see your family prosper before you see everything else fall apart with the slightest mistake."

"A harsh statement but a true one. The wrong words to the wrong people can send everything into chaos, same as with the right words to the wrong people and the wrong words to the right. Very few give the right words to the right people."

"I hope that someone will eventually figure out which one is which."

Alyona sighed with a soft nod, she honestly did too. She looked at her watch and saw that it was close to the time she was supposed to leave and slowly stood from the chair she was seated in. She had agreed to one last meal inside the Sanctuary with her student before heading home for the night. During her stay, Alyona had managed to talk to Trekiva and Kyoya about arranging it so that instead of her coming to the estate every week, she would come every day for an hour to teach Haruhi so she could gain her power quickly and more readily as well as have far better control. She had a feeling that the coming days before the Union Ceremony were going to become a new set of tests for the young girl and that she needed to be prepared for anything and everything, especially if what her husband already knew of the Katayama was accurate. Both had agreed and Kyoya had even suggested that she bring the whole family next time if they had the ability to for the same reasons that Haruhi was being trained inside the Vortex, more time to learn, more time to practice, and some relaxation from the stresses of the physical world.

She said she would bring it up to Katsuro but felt that he would agree, stating that it would allow some time for them as a family since it had been quite some time since they were able to do anything together. Kyoya had stated that he would probably spend some time with the older Shadow Mage and exchange information since it was likely that Katsuro had a bit more and more accurate information on the other half of Haruhi's family having had business with them in the past. He would also take the time to try and learn some of the methods the elder used in keeping up with the fluxes that were common in those touched by the Void. Kyoya was often drained and exhauseted when he either tried to keep it in or let it out and had a hard time reigning it back in once a flux was completed. Alyona said she would speak to her husband about it when she returned home and was surprised when a Void Gate opened for her.

"Someone tried to follow the car here," Kyoya explained at Alyona's confused glare. "I had it so that one of my Shades borrowed your form and are now leading them on a merry chase around Japan."

She nodded and stepped through the gate to see her husband waiting on the other side, his arms behind his back and a blank expression. Alyone could rightly tell that the face was meant for someone who was an attacker rather than her since it was all but unheard of to have a random Void Gate open in the middle of your entryway. She greeted him with a soft smile, which was returned before they both slowly walked towards his study so that they could speak. He had a feeling that his wife had a lot to share and he was eager to know why a Void Gate spawned inside the entry hall.


	27. Chapter 27, A New Day to Pass

**Chapter 27:**

 **Chapter 27, A New Day to Pass**

Haruhi sighed as she put on the yellow dress that had become her uniform for the school day. Although she didn't really hate the thing, she was uncomfortable with wearing it. Once the dress was on, she slipped into the white stockings and brown shoes. Just as she began tying the little ribbon on the collar of the dress, there was a knock on the door.

"It is open," she called calmly as she finished making the neat little bow.

The door opened to Mori and she smiled softly. Although it had only been a night outside of the Dark Sanctuary, it had been many months inside, nearly years. In that time, she and Mori had been able to learn nearly every facet of how the other was raised and the environment in which they had matured. They had also learned more about each other personally. On one of the nights inside, she told Mori about the dream she had after he first tasted her blood, and each night after he had done so, all the while blushing brightly but maintaining eye contact. He had been shocked and told her that he had the same dream, the only difference being that he knew the location. Mori told her about his initial trip out to that castle and the reason he was there. Haruhi listened with rapt attention and smiled softly.

"Would it be possible to go there again?" she asked. "Under more, passive reasons?"

"Ah," Mori nodded. "I actually have wanted to see the castle again. While we were there, Mitsukuni and I could only focus on our test of control and thus could not enjoy the scenery or the artistry until we had finished the test. We hadn't even had the opportunity to see all of the castle since we had to return home due to the completion of our test and the fact another clan had requested the site for their own test as well. We have not done so yet because of the events in high school. Perhaps when the next break comes, you can come with us."

"I'd like that, and we would be officially recognized as a couple by then too."

Mori smiled softly and gently pulled Haruhi to his side for a gentle hug. With a soft smile of her own, Haruhi returned the hug before both walked out of her room towards the main door of the Sanctuary. They pulled apart as the door came into view and Haruhi mentally called Qurdox to form around her neck as had become the habit over the course of the night. She would let him wander around the large estate in whichever form he chose, the building was plenty large enough to hold him at his full size with yards to spare. Once the soft weight of the carved jade necklace was around her neck, both walked out to the waiting car where Hunny, Yasuchika, Satoshi and Kyoya were already seated. Their parents had left around the time it was physically nine in the evening. Fernando and Abraham had visited for a short time to learn about Haruhi personally and begin to introduce her to some of the cultures of Europe and how things worked in their native homes. It had been an interesting learning experience, not only about the cultures but also the fact that both men and Hannah had begun teaching her their native tongues. She had an easier time getting the hang of English and was quickly getting the hang of Spanish.

"You okay, Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked as she slid into her seat.

"I am better than I was when I first arrived," the bespectacled replied. "As for me being awake this early, it is due to the fact that I slept all of yesterday to recover from the last bit of my Flux."

"I am glad you are feeling better. Alyona-sama explained that such Fluxes are common, even in full-born Void and they mostly come about due to great stress or fatigue."

"That is correct and before you even try to apologize, it is not your be honest, this has been something that was long coming. You are a friend Haruhi and I am protective of my friends, all Void are. I just have a bit more accessibility to things that most of the others do not."

"Rich bastard," Haruhi muttered loud enough for everyone to hear causing the others with her to laugh.

The car ride was smooth for once, the atmosphere a calm but happy one until they arrived at the gate of the school. Haruhi groaned as she dropped her head into her hands at the sight that awaited their car. Standing at the gate, looking rather frantic and if he hadn't slept last night was Tamaki. Hikaru and Kaoru were with him but seemed a little more sedated than normal. In fact, as Haruhi looked at the twins, she could see the faint dark circles under their eyes indicating that they hadn't had much sleep either.

"I don't think Tama-chan slept," Hunny mused softly. "Hika-chan and Kao-chan seem sleepy too."

"Tamaki probably kept them awake with his incessant worrying about not being able to find Haruhi last night," Kyoya muttered.

"He was skulking around my house last night?" Haruhi questioned incredulously. Normally she would have yelled that statement but since her lessons with Trekiva and Asuda, as well as the other vampires in her company, she learned that such loud outbursts hurt an inhuman's ears. Kyoya wasn't phased by the noise so much but it could be a headache due to the burst of emotions and possibly even a small spark of her own subconscious power. He had told her that to his Void infused eyes, her surrounding aura and power were rather bright and it could flux and lash out like his tendrils in response to her emotions. They also explained that as she came more attuned with her instincts, such outbursts would also give her a headache as well or have the possibility of rendering her unable to hear for a short time.

"Yes. It seems as though he hasn't fully come to terms with the fact you only see him as a friend. As for how I know, I have had a Shade around your home in case something like last time comes about."

Haruhi nodded. She could understand Kyoya having one of his beings at her home, as well as the small security team that he had patrolling the neighborhood. It was like that if any member of the Katayama or other suspicious person came there looking for her or there was some other form of trouble, the Shade would notify Kyoya and trail them for as long as it could or try to defuse the situation before it became a mess. It was also a manner of defense for her father when he was at the apartment alone and not at the Sanctuary. Ranka had politely declined staying in the Sanctuary permanently, or anywhere other than the apartment, until the Katayama was no longer a threat stating that if he went into hiding or just randomly disappeared, then the family would learn something was up and might begin looking for moles inside their little network, thus heightening the risk of exposing the truth about Quin'Derax and forcing them to do whatever they could to get Haruhi sooner, thwarting all of their own carefully made plans.

Trekiva and Asuda had understood Ranka's reasoning, as had Kyoya, so it was agreed that when Alyona had left through the void gate, Ranka would leave as well and head to a late-start at the bar, a Shade driving him in a vehicle that looked like one of the taxi cabs. Although they had understood the cross-dresser's reasoning, Trekiva and Asuda were still making sure that Ranka was okay and that nothing like the attack after Quin'Derax had left was going to happen again. Trekiva had asked that Ranka wear a small and simple necklace that had a small ruby tear drop shaped jewel on it. Ranka had initially tried to refuse such a gift but Trekiva convinced him to wear it as it was something that Atsu had made for the children of his line but never had the chance to pass down. With soft tears in his eyes, Ranka promised to never take it off once he had it secured around his neck. What was only explained to Haruhi after Ranka had left was that only the chain was made by Atsu, the ruby was actually a crystallized drop of Trekiva's blood and would act as a small defensive buffer to anyone with ill intent against the wearer and as a beacon should they be kidnapped. Asuda, Fernando and Abraham also gave a drop of their own blood to the jewel, allowing them to keep a constant vigil on Ranka's well-being.

Haruhi was pulled out of her thoughts by the door opening and Mori stepping out. She and Hunny laughed softly at the shrill scream from the fan-girls as well as the cries of "Moe" as he helped her and his cousin out of the car with their brothers and Kyoya right behind them. Mori kept a passive face but Haruhi could tell that he really didn't want to let her go or keep playing that they weren't together when they were. Just as he was about to let go of her hand, Haruhi gave it a gentle squeeze and a soft smile.

" _It will be okay,_ " she spoke through their bond. " _We can tell them later, after things have settled. I am glad it is only most of the Host Club that knows for now. Anyone else and it would be total chaos. If it helps, we can give the statement that we are together at the Halloween Gala. The school will interpret it as us just going out while we and the others will know the truth._ "

Mori smiled softly and gave a soft nod that was hidden conveniently by Hunny hopping up onto his shoulders. Haruhi laughed softly at the bubbly college student who returned her happy smile as they walked towards the tired trio. When they got closer to Tamaki and the twins, Haruhi tensed slight as the exuberant blond ran over but when he went passed her and straight to Kyoya she looked up at Mori and Hunny to see that they were just as confused. Two of the three shrugged and continued on into the building.

"Kyoya! She's gone!" Tamaki wailed. "My precious Haruhi is gone! I went to see how she was doing after what happened yesterday but there was no one there!"

The others could see the tick marks appearing on Kyoya's head as Tamaki kept ranting at him, shaking him every now and then. When it was becoming clear that Kyoya was about to clock Tamaki upside the head, Hikaru and Kaoru pulled him back.

"Hey boss," Hikaru said, his voice indicating that he hadn't slept much. "If you weren't such a scatter brain..."

"You would have seen that Haruhi has already gone inside with Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai," Kaoru finished.

Tamaki froze and turned to the exhausted red-heads next to him. "Haruhi...is...already inside?"

He got identical nods.

"Then..." Tamaki frantically let go of Kyoya's blazer and begin to try and straighten it out, adding more tick marks above the Shadow King's head.

"Might want to start running boss," the twins smirked as the chuckled tiredly.

With a startled yelp, Tamkai took off but he wasn't running towards the high school. In his fear he hadn't realized that he was instead running towards the junior high thus causing the two Incubi to lean on each other laughing.

"I am guessing his idiocy kept you two from sleeping," Kyoya stated as calmly as he could.

"That and finishing up the design for Haruhi's costume," Hikaru sighed. "Getting the right thread pattern for Qurdox's scales is killer..."

"But we managed to get it right with some help form our mother," Kaoru added. "She took over at about midnight and told us to get some sleep. Then Tono called us at four to plan on picking up Haruhi for breakfast before school to discuss the designs and the Gala..."

"I am guessing that wasn't what he was talking about in the car on your way to get her," Kyoya stated again as he began to walk towards the high school.

"Pretty much," they replied, following sedately.

"We have the first layouts done," Kaoru stated. "I know you said Monday next week but we got done early. We have the base layouts done and the first frame work in the duffel to try on after club today."

"You have each of ours?" Kyoya asked.

"Yup," Hikaru sated. "Just the clothes though. We can deal with the added accessories next week."

"That's fine. Head to the club room and get some sleep. I'll arrange it so that you two will be excused until lunch."

The twin red-heads nodded softly and slowly made their way to Music Room 3 while Kyoya quickly typed up the excuses needed to excuse the twins in his phone, as well as sending a small text to Haruhi to get extra notes and assignments for the twins. He got a reply shortly after saying that she would get them and would also check on them at lunch to make sure they were okay since she was worried about them. With a soft smile, Kyoya went to his first class, not once making a mention of where Tamaki was.

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

The morning passed easily enough and nothing out of the ordinary happened, much to Haruhi's relief. She made sure to take extra notes for Hikaru and Kaoru in the classes that she shared with them in the morning and was able to get some notes from the teachers for the classes that she didn't have with the twins along with getting the spare assignments they needed. The teachers were kind enough to let her copy notes right out of their books so that she could give as much information as she could to help them with their assignments. When she got the last few notes from their class before lunch, she closed the book and thanked the teacher before leaving with all of her notes. She quickly made her way towards the club room only to be joined by Nekozawa.

"Oh, hi Nekozawa-senpai," she greeted with a smile. "How are you doing?"

"I am well Haruhi-chan," Nekozawa smiled. "I was wondering if you would care to join me for lunch as has been the pattern these last few days?"

"Sure. Let me just get these notes to Hikaru and Kaoru. The are in the club room catching up on some much needed sleep since Tamaki-senpai woke them when they had only been sleeping for a couple of hours due to helping their mother with some designs."

Nekozawa nodded softly. "Would you mind if I join you? I need to speak with Ootori-kun."

"If you want."

With that statement, the two continued down the hall towards Music Room 3 with soft conversation between them. When they arrived at the white doors, Haruhi noted that it was pretty quiet inside. Hesitantly she opened the doors and saw that Hikaru was still asleep on one of the couches with a blanket draped over him, Kaoru was walking out of the kitchen with a small tray of cups and Kyoya was quietly working on his laptop in the back corner. She waved to Kaoru, who waved back once he set the tray down, she walked over.

"I got some notes and the assignments for this mornings classes," she whispered.

"Thanks Haruhi," Kaoru smiled. "Hikaru is still pretty tired. If he doesn't wake up soon, I am going to call mom so she can come get him so that he can get some more sleep since I am already feeling much better."

"Do you want me to get the notes and assignments for the rest of today?"

Kaoru shook his head. "That's okay. Part of the reason Kyoya-senpai asked you to get those for our first classes was because he had exams in his first classes this morning."

Haruhi nodded and gave Kaoru the folder with the notes and assignments. She gave him a soft smile before walking over to Kyoya.

"Kyoya-senpai, Nekozawa-senpai mentioned he wanted to talk to you," she spoke softly.

Kyoya looked up and saw Nekozawa standing at the door calmly. With a soft nod, Nekozawa walked forward.

"My father wanted to thank you for the safe return of my mother last night, she told him about what transpired and he is more than willing to agree to such a venture in the future," Nekozawa intoned.

"Thank you for the information," Kyoya stated. "If able, we can continue with what Lady Alyona suggested in that for one hour each day of the school week and for however long it is desired on the weekends, your family comes to my Shadow Sanctuary for rest, relaxation, and some more in depth Magic practice."

"Mother intoned that time is different in this Sanctuary. How much so?"

"One minute out here stands as one day inside my Vortex. During your mother's one hour stay last night, she spent roughly two months inside. Haruhi, myself and a few others spent roughly two years over the course of twelve hours."

Nekozawa hummed softly in thought as he took in Kyoya's words. Such a time difference could be both beneficial and hazardous if done improperly. Which begged the following question.

"What of its effects to those inside?"

"Physically there would be no outward change. You would age to the time outside of the Vortex. Mentally however, you retain all that you experienced inside. As you can see one of the effects already. Haruhi is slightly more mellow around the exuberance she is usually surrounded by. This morning with Tamaki's raving is a good example as well."

Nekozawa nodded softly with a smile having seen what transpired at the school gates during a scrying session that morning. "So if Kirimi went into your Sanctuary with us and we spent roughly the same span of time as you have, she would still appear to be a six year old child despite being there for two years?"

"Correct," Kyoya answered. "Her mentality might change while inside to flow along with what she has learned. We, among most, understand that an image can determine the difference between death and survival. The more one is likely to underestimate us, the better chances of us surviving."

Nekozawa nodded. "Father, Kirimi and I will join mother on her venture there after tomorrow, allowing us to prepare for the stay. It will allow for a longer span of time for Kirimi to practice and for mother to instruct Haruhi. In fact, Kirimi is already quite excited about the prospect."

"I will make sure that there is ample room in the Sanctuary. As well as a few areas in which young Kirimi can play as if it were an ordinary day."

Nekozawa nodded his head and Haruhi told Kyoya that she would see him for club and both teens left to enjoy the rest of their lunch period.


	28. Chapter 28, A Close Call

**Chapter 28:**

 **Chapter 28, A Close Call**

After she had given the notes she took for the twins to Kaoru, she followed Nekozawa out to the garden. As they walked, both could hear the whispers about how she was dressed. To the students, she had been wearing the dress for two days and some thought it was weird seeing her dressed like a girl even though the whole school knew that she was now. She could tell that there were many of her own female customers that were wanting her to return to how she was dressed and some of her new ones did too but they understood, if mournfully, that Haruhi had to conform to the school rules like they had to. She actually thought it was a bit funny that there were equal amounts of people that wanted her to return to her old method of dress while the others were feeling self-satisfied that the Natural Host now had to follow the rules.

"If what I hear is right," Nekozawa said softly. "None seem to realize that you were in fact still in the parameter of the school dress code."

"I told them that but I guess some of the more uppity families claimed that it wasn't fair and that no one deserved such special treatment," Haruhi huffed. "Honestly it doesn't make much of a difference to me how I am dressed, so long as I am. The only thing that I hate about this dress is that it is pretty constricting and makes it hard to breath most of the time. I am used to the poufy and frilly because of my dad but at least the things that he tries to make me wear are loose enough that there is room to breath."

"Very true. I hope that I am not interrupting any plans you may have had for lunch."

"I usually eat in the classroom so that I can keep reading but since the new year started, some of the girls in my classes have been trying to eat with me. I can handle it when it is a small group which usually contains some of the customers I have from the Host Club but when it is the others that mostly try to put me down, I just politely excuse myself since they are more talking about me rather than to me. It gets a little irritating hearing them politely degrade me when I am right there."

Nekozawa nodded softly. "I can see how that would get annoying. While I was a student here, I would usually eat within the Black Arts room since the only ones that would be in there were other members, maybe even some of the janitorial staff but that was usually pretty rare unless we had made a mess that required a good bit of assistance in cleaning up. Have you thought about eating in the Music Room?"

"The thought crosses my mind from time to time," Haruhi sighed. "But then I think of the fact that most of the club eats there too, or at least Tamaki does. I think the only time he hasn't was when the twins were "fighting" because they had trashed it."

"I see. At least you can get away from most of the pettiness others have about your friendships for a few moments. They do seem less inclined to approach when I am near."

"That's because most of the student body is afraid of you still, even if you don't attend here anymore. The fact that you can still be found here at some point during the day makes them worried."

Nekozawa laughed darkly and Haruhi laughed softly as well as they neared the stone gazebo in the rose garden. Once they were close enough, Haruhi waved at Reiko who was already seated. The quiet girl waved back softly as they sat down, a small smile on her face.

"How are you doing Reiko-san?" Haruhi asked.

"I am well," she replied in a soft whisper. "I had asked Nekozawa-senpai to have you join us because I have learned who has been promised to Suoh-senpai by action of his grandmother. I would have done so myself if I had not been detained by my professor about some questions on one of my assignments."

Haruhi's eyes widened at the news. "Does he know them?"

"He does not but you may."

"Who?"

"Her name is Saichi Kanzaki, she is the daughter of the Katayama's eldest child. She possesses a similar level of illusion magic that Suoh-senpai does as a Fae but hers is more for spying than for protection."

"I don't really know any of the Katayama family other than the one I ran into the other day and my mom," Haruhi said softly. "Kyoya-senpai would have more information on who that is or could at least get it when he has her name. I am guessing that you know this because of your Scrying Crystal."

Reiko nodded. "Your time in the Temporal Vortex has helped you greatly Haruhi-san. I am glad it has allowed you to flourish and although you cannot be called it as yet, I wish to congratulate you on gaining the standing of Level 3 Neutral Mage. Your classification is among the hardest to attain and maintain."

"Thanks," Haruhi smiled. "Alyona-sama is a very good teacher, as is ji-ji. I look forward to my next set of lessons."

"Mother commends you skill on learning and retaining what you read," Nekozawa added as he idly drew some symbols on the table. "She believes that by the time of the Ceremony, you could already be within your steps to becoming like her, a high level sorceress."

With a subtle glance at the symbols on the table, Haruhi recognized them as the beginnings of a defense ward and caught the small minute movements of Reiko getting ready to cast something of her own.

" _Qurdox,_ " Haruhi thought. " _What level of danger is around me and the others?_ "

" _It is the one that was here the few days prior,_ " the dragon growled darkly. " _It seems as though he has not learned his lesson and has someone here that is letting him through the young Void's defenses, even if unwittingly._ "

" _Sicut ventus umida circum me, et hac quoque scutum praesidio ones carissimi mihi,_ "* Haruhi whispered softly.

As Nekozawa's defense ward sprang up and Reiko's reflective barrier shifted into place, Haruhi's incantation settled with a soft breeze around the three of them. Both Dark Arts practitioners looked at her with slight awe but smiled softly and continued their conversation as if nothing was wrong. Only known to Haruhi was the fact that Qurdox had transformed into some of the rose petals in the wind on their way passed the garden.

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

Mori paused slightly as he saw some rose petals fleeter across his line of sight and he narrowed his eyes slightly. There were no roses on the college campus, nor anywhere near where he was standing.

" _Qurdox,_ " he called softly, his hand raising slightly to let the rose petals flow around his hand in a small cyclone. " _What brings you to me? Is Haruhi in danger?_ "

" _The one named Akito has come to the school,_ " Qurdox rumbled as the rose petals settled in the stoic teens hand. " _He has not found her as yet due to the company she has while eating her lunch. The Dark Prince and the Veiled Gypsy are with her. They have placed their own defenses, as has she._ "

" _Good. Does Kyoya know that he is there?_ "

" _Not as yet. She is going to inform him soon. She thought it best you be warned as well. There is also the news from the young Gypsy as to whom the Fae is to be bound to._ "

Mori narrowed his eyes further. During one of the nights in the Sanctuary, Haruhi helped him understand who Qurdox was referring to with the names and titles he said when speaking. Tamaki was always called by his race, Fae; Kyoya was called "Young Void", which was apt since Kyoya was still fairly young compared to others like him; Hikaru and Kaoru were a little more cryptic in that Hikaru being the "Child of Calm Passion" or "Water-Born" and Kaoru being the "Child of Flames". He and Hunny were called by name as was their earned right being what they were, as well as his Union with Haruhi. Nekozawa's was pretty obvious being a Prince of Darkness meaning the "Veiled Gypsy" was...

" _Who did Reiko see?_ "

" _The child is called Saichi Kanzaki. I know not her standing at the school or her level of power other than what the Veiled Gypsy gave._ "

Mori nodded. " _All right. Return to Haruhi and let her know that I will be at Club today with Mitsukuni. We will be arriving early as out teacher for last lesson is not here and there is no assignment to do._ "

Qurdox rumbled softly before letting a passing breeze scatter his form back to his summoner. He had actually missed gliding on the wind in such a passive form. He could recall doing so on many occasions with Trekiva when they were both much younger and the world less broken by humanity.

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

"That is a well formed incantation Haruhi-san," Reiko whispered softly, her awe still clear.

"It is similar to the one mother placed on my clothing to help me walk in the sun during the day," Nekozawa smiled. "Such spell work is common of a Level 3 Mage."

"Thanks," Haruhi smiled. "Since I don't think Tamaki-senpai knows who his grandmother chose, just that she did, I think we should take what you've seen to Kyoya-senpai and see if he can get anything more on who she is."

Both Dark Arts users nodded and stood, pausing slightly when Haruhi held up her hand and gently caught some passing rose petals. Reiko watched in awe as the petals formed into a well crafted jade dragon on a silver chain and Nekozawa just smiled.

"I wonder," Nekozawa pondered aloud. "How long it has been since he has been since he has traveled in that method?"

"Not since he was little more than a hatchling," Haruhi said with a soft laugh gently placing the necklace over her head. "He says that he has placed his own little shield on us so we can use any form of teleportation we know to get the the club room without it being caught by anyone. I think Kyoya-senpai and the twins are still in there."

"I will transport Reiko and myself," Nekozawa stated calmly, gently wrapping an arm around the young woman.

"All right," Haruhi nodded and closed her eyes. " _ **ውሰድ**_. ( _wisedi_ )"

When Haruhi opened her eyes, she saw that she was in the music room with Kyoya and the twins looking at her curiously and when Nekozawa and Reiko appeared, the looks changed to concern.

"Haruhi?" Kyoya questioned softly.

"According to Qurdox," she started. "Akito Katayama is somewhere on the campus."

Kyoya's eyes narrowed and flashed to solid black before he began typing on his computer and a Shade formed at his side. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other worriedly and Haruhi could tell that Hikaru was still very tired.

"Do you need energy Hitachiin-senpai?" Reiko asked calmly, carefully walking towards the drained Incubus.

Hikaru smiled tiredly and shook his head. "No thanks. Our mom is going to be here soon to take me home."

"Hikaru developed a fever and the nurse thought it best for him to go home," Kaoru added.

Haruhi walked over and placed a hand on the older twins forehead. "You are pretty warm. Is it normal for Incubi to get sick?"

"It's not uncommon. It happens when we haven't had a chance to get some energy or are really stressed. The things that normally get humans sick don't really last long in us but if our defenses are down due to being tired or energy deprived, they pop up."

"Are you heading home too, Kaoru, or just Hikaru?"

"I'll be here so that I can get the stuff for our last classes," Kaoru smiled. "We have the last couple lessons together. I will also still be here for hosting since we brought the rough layouts for the Gala."

"It's mostly going to be a fitting to make adjustments," Hikaru added sleepily. "Kaoru won't need my help very much and I doubt I'd be much help anyway with how tired I am."

"Just focus on getting better Hikaru," Kyoya said calmly as he shut his computer. "An energy deprived and exhausted Cuubi is a dangerous one."

Hikaru nodded and laid back on the couch, shutting his eyes. Kyoya turned to Haruhi and the two Dark Arts practitioners.

"I went through the cameras on the campus," Kyoya sighed. "And they showed Katayama walking around with a student and a couple teachers. The Shade informs me that he is just visiting but has been keeping track of where he goes."

"So he isn't actively looking for me but is still keeping an eye out," Haurhi theorized.

"Correct. You may want to keep some form of defensive shield up when out and about in the gardens if he is going to be visiting regularly. Better to be safe than sorry. We wouldn't want a repeat of the events that brought out your Companion's defensive instincts. A Familiar doesn't always need the spell of Form to help them shift. If they perceive enough danger to their Summoner, they can over power just about anything to defend them."

Haruhi nodded and glanced at Reiko. "There is something else."

"Hmm?"

"I know who is promised to Suoh-senpai," Reiko spoke calmly. "The other day, Miss Jounouchi had asked to know why Suoh-senpai had been acting strangely for the last few days and asked to be informed if we learned anything."

"What did you learn?" Kyoya asked curiously.

"It is as I thought," Reiko added softly. "There are people keeping the information quiet as to prevent such incidents as the events of the Fair from happening again. The woman that is being shown to him later this evening and towards the Gala is Miss Saichi Kanzaki. I only know that she is the child of the eldest Katayama."

Kyoya brought his hand to his chin in thought as he mentally went over every detail he had on the Katayama family and all members therein. He walked back to the table that had his laptop on it and picked up his black book, flipping through it.

" _Saichi Kanzaki_ ," he read. " _Class 1A; as this is a new year, her grades are fairly standard for the beginning. Excellent record in years prior. Relation to the family itself has her in a good enough standing to help elevate them should she marry the right person. She the is the daughter to Sazuna Katayama and Sasuke Kanzaki._ "

"Such as the Suoh heir," Haruhi stated.

"Yes. If the Chairman has no part in this, then there is still a chance that it could be prevented but if he accepts such an arrangement, things could fall apart."

"How close is she to Akito?"

"Close enough that he could use her as a spy if he had the right leverage. He's her uncle."

"Her skill level?" Haruhi asked. "Reiko said she was good in Illusion based magic."

"She does have a great deal of skill in Illusion, much like Tamaki," Kyoya explained as he turned a page. "But most of it is used to help her gain information where Tamaki uses his in defense. She would be hard pressed to break through some of the defenses that Alyona-sama has taught you, though. One of the perks to being Neutral. And two levels higher, even if unofficial."

"So, she will be at hours today?" Haruhi asked Reiko.

"She will," Reiko nodded. "Though she will try to make herself look as unobtrusive as possible. She has enough skill to fool most people."

"She won't be able to fool Kyoya-senpai or me," Kaoru stated. "Deception is our forte and Haruhi has Qurdox."

"There is also the fact the Takashi and Hunny-senpai are going to be here for hours today too," Haruhi added, her hand going to the jade dragon on her neck.

"If I recall correctly," Kyoya pondered. "You are going to have your next set of lessons at either the Haninozuka or the Morinozuka dojos this afternoon, correct?"

Haruhi nodded. "I am. We are going to pat a visit to my dad before he goes to work after club hours before heading to the dojo."

Kyoya nodded and glanced at his watch.

"Lunch is nearly over," he stated. "Thank you for the information Reiko-san. Kaoru, please refrain from telling Tamaki about this. He would give away everything with action alone. That goes to you as well Hikaru."

Kaoru nodded and glanced at his brother. "I don't think he heard a word. He's out."

"Then that makes it easier on us. Your mother should be here in a few moments to come get him. I believe your father is with her."

Kaoru nodded and grabbed his assignments from the collection Haruhi gave him at the beginning of lunch.

"I'll be here to help our parents get him down to the car," he said softly. "Knowing mom, she's in heels. And even if she's not, Hikaru would be dead weight as he is right about now. She's also a little shorter than dad and I are so, if she tried it would be uneven and a pain."

"I'll make sure your teacher knows that you might be a little late," Kyoya supplied.

"Thanks, senpai."

"Tell your mom hi for me," Haruhi smiled. "Hopefully I can sit down and have some tea with her again one of these days. Preferably without having to try on so many different clothes."

Kaoru laughed softly. "I'll let her know. If it's okay Kyoya-senpai, could we bring mom and dad to the Sanctuary you made? I am sure she could use the break and dad has been trying to get her to relax and step away from her studio for a while now."

"Only for a short time," Kyoya stated. "It is not that it can't hold so many people, it is just that her energy fluxes too fast and it could destabilize the Vortex."

"That happens when you are in a good mood," a bright voice stated. "But I will be as mellow as I can."

The group turned to see a woman dressed in a silver and blue work suit with matching heels and fiery red hair. Behind her was a subdued but pleasantly happy man with dark black hair and a deep blue suit with no tie.

"It is good to see you Yuzuha-sama," Haruhi smiled. "You as well Hitachiin-sama."

"Ara...when did you start wearing the female uniform?" Yuzuha asked looking Haruhi from head to toe.

"Yesterday. The school board got too many complaints about the specialized uniform you made for me."

Yuzuha made a disgruntled snort and muttered something about ungrateful morons before glancing at Hikaru with a soft smile. With a small glance at her husband, he walked over and Kaoru helped get his brother up and leaning against him.

"He's just drained," Kaoru explained. "Though the nurse thinks he may have developed a fever."

"We'll get him some medicine when we get home," their father smiled. "Let's get him to the car first."

"Yuki-chan and Amiri-chan are in there waiting," Yuzuha supplied. "They are energy Donors. Also, I would love to have some tea with you again some time in the future. I also promise not to force you into any outfits, although I have several designs that you would look fabulous in."

With a soft nod Haruhi moved to head back to class after saying a quick good-bye to the bright woman. Rather than risk popping in out of nowhere, she quickly made her way to class, arriving 10 minutes before the bell rang. Once she was seated, she pulled out the needed items and began looking over her notes. She was confident that she could ace today's quiz with all of the prep work she had the night before.

 _ **A/N:** Incantation and Spell_

 _ **Sicut ventus umida circum me, et hac quoque scutum praesidio ones carissimi mihi.** = As the wind shifts around me, so too shall this shield protect the ones dear to me._

 _ **ውሰድ** = Teleport_ ( _wisedi_ )


	29. Chapter 29, Something Traditional

**Chapter 29:**

 **Chapter 29, Something Traditional**

Haruhi smiled softly as she packed her things back into her bag. She was confidant that she had passed the tests her last classes had given. Not only had Ayame gone over the material with her many times before hand, but also the fact that Asuda helped her with the material of the class as well. Asuda had lived for several centuries and since the biggest test was in her history class, who better to ask about some of the stuff than someone who had lived in that time frame? Her math test was also pretty easy since she had the constant help from Hunny. Once her things were packed up, she rose with the class and bowed to their teacher before beginning to file out. Since her desk was up front, Haruhi was able to make it out of the door relatively quickly and began heading towards the club room with little incident.

Today Hunny and Mori would be there as well as Satoshi and Yasuchika, which had her a little excited. She hadn't really paid much attention to what today's theme was going to be during the meeting but she knew that is was going to be tiresome to some extent. She arrived about ten minutes before she normally did and froze at the sight of Yuzuha still being at the school.

"I thought you took Hikaru home," she stated somewhat confused.

"Oh he is home," Yuzuha smiled. "I thought I would help with today's costumes. Kaoru had told me that today was going to be themed in Japanese Royalty. I went back to the house to grab a few designs that I had that I know would look fabulous on you. He also told me about the impending Union for you and don't worry, my boys are happy for you. I wish you heartfelt congratulations, Haruhi! You may be seeing me a bit more frequently as I will be helping Sayuki and Michiko with the kimono as well as the measurements for the dress."

"Dress? What dress?"

"Your wedding dress silly! I was told it had a very special meaning to you. It was, after all, the dress your mother wore when she married your father."

Haruhi's eyes went wide. She had seen the picture of her mother in that dress. It was a beautiful pale peach and it had fit her mother perfectly.

"I...I didn't know he still had it."

Yuzuha smiled softly and walked over to the shell-shocked girl. "It's okay, sweetheart. I will be doing the measurements to fit it to you without doing anything drastic to it. It is such a lovely dress and I doubt I will need to change much."

Haruhi nodded and smiled softly.

"Now then," Yuzuha beamed. "I have three kimono designs I need to see you in before the others do."

Before Haruhi could argue or even question what was going on, she had three clothing bags put into her arms and was being pushed into the changing rooms. "I will be out here to explain what goes where, how to fasten it and why. So you know for future reference."

Haruhi just nodded and followed the woman's careful instruction on how to wear the elaborate kimono sets. The first was a mix of greens and gold that, although was breath taking, both agreed that it didn't suit Haruhi at all. The second was a collection of light coral and pink with a splash of fuchsia. It was pretty but Yuzuha thought it a little too bland. The third made the acclaimed fashion designer go silent. The under kimono that could be seen was solid black, the one above that was a light midnight blue and the final outer layer was the same color as Mori's rose with some ruby red designs that looked like spider lilies and another sewn in the form of a silver and teal Chinese Dragon.

"Do you have your companion with you," she whispered, her voice unable to go any higher due to her awe.

"Yes," Haruhi answered.

"Can you change him into a kanzashi?"

" _It is a type of traditional hair ornament,_ " Qurdox explained. " _I can do so but your hair is not long enough for it to be useful._ "

"My hair is too short for one but, yeah.

"I have a wig that matches your hair color perfectly so it won't be a bother. I'll go get it. You have him shift forms and I will be right back."

Haruhi nodded and gently pulled Qurdox from under the kimono layers and watched as he formed into a two pronged kanzashi. The end held him in dragon form coiled around a crescent moon. Yuzuha returned with a very long wig and smiled at the chosen form.

"Perfect," she stated. "Now hold still so that I can put the wig on and get it styled just right."

Haruhi nodded and let the giddy designer do her magic. Before Haruhi could look in the mirror to see, Yuzuha quickly added a light touch of makeup and handed her a small but ornate fan.

"Now, I want you to hide over there," Yuzuha smiled, pointing towards a curtained off area. "I don't want any of the boys to see you until it is time to start. Don't worry, I will tell them that you are here and ready. I want to see the reactions of everyone, the boys and the customers."

Haruhi smiled mischievously and nodded, causing a similar smile to sprout on Yuzuha's face too and heard Qurdox chuckle through their bond. Once she was safely hidden behind the curtain, Yuzuha walked towards the changing room doors and opened them to see Kyoya walking in.

"Ah, Ootori-kun," she smiled. "Haruhi is here and dressed but it is going to be a surprise for everyone."

Kyoya quirked a brow and smirked. "I look forward to seeing how you have dressed her. As well as what you have planed for all of us."

"Oh it will be delightful!"

Kyoya nodded and accepted the clothing bag the female red-head offered with a polite bow. Yuzuha pointed towards the curtains that Haruhi was behind and he moved towards the one furthest from her. He was tempted to have the Shadows tell him her appearance but thought better of it. He was in the mood for a surprise and had a feeling that it would be a wonderful sight to see. He stepped out to see Kaoru hug his mother and take the bag she gave before entering the changing room he had just left.

"I am going to put a cloaked door over where Haruhi is," Kyoya said softly to the elder woman. "It will prevent the others from accidentally going into the one she is in. I have already told my Shadows that I do not wish to know how she looks until she is revealed."

"Good idea," Kaoru said as he came out. He was dressed in a long pale orange outer haori with pale blue hakama. "Tono has a tendency to walk in on Haruhi at the worst of times."

Yuzuha nodded and Kyoya went over to the curtained area. He could see Haruhi's outline but that was it.

"Haruhi," he called softly. "I am putting a shield door around you so that no one will ruin the surprise of how you look."

"Okay Kyoya-senpai," she replied.

" _ **የመከላከያ በር**_ ( _yemekelakeya beri_ )," * he muttered softly.

A dull shimmer surrounded the curtained area before it seemed to fade and vanish all together making it seem like nothing was there. Kyoya smiled and turned to Kaoru and his mother. Both nodded and the younger twin followed the Shadow King out into the main room as the others began arriving. Yuzuha made sure to steer the others from where Haruhi was hiding, mostly by standing directly in front of the area. Even if they couldn't see what was there, they could feel the hum of magic surrounding it. She had to explain to Tamaki how to put on the kimono set properly through the curtains a couple times before he got it right. She wasn't very surprised that she didn't have to explain such to the Morinozuka and Haninozuka brothers. They lived in traditional dress nearly even day, only being out of it for school and the few occasions where the whole group was together.

They were slightly awed and humbled that she had incorporated their house symbols into their clothes as well as the traditional kanji of their names as well as a small bit of their own personalities it the design patterns. Each thanked her with a bow and a smile, even from Yasuchika.

"Now go get into position," she gently urged the boys, gently taking a hold of Mori's arm. "Haruhi will be presented in a moment."

Hunny tilted his head to the side slightly confused but shrugged it off and went to stand with the others, Satoshi dragging and grumbling Yasuchika with him. Mori lingered back since Yuzuha had a hold of his arm. He rose a brow in silent question and was answered with a mischievous smile.

"Ootori-kun," she said softly enough that the Void would hear. "You can open the door now. Morinozuka-kun will escort her out as is proper."

Both felt the subtle shift of magic drop and Mori felt his breath freeze in his lungs as Haruhi stepped out from behind the curtains. She was breathtaking. He slowly walked over towards her and gently raised his hand to trail his fingers gently across her cheek. He smiled softly as a faint blush covered her cheeks as the small action.

"Beautiful," he whispered before leaning over to rest his forehead against hers.

"I wish I had my camera," Yuzuha smiled. "But I hear the doors opening and your traditional greeting."

Mori stood his full height and gently held his arm out to Haruhi. She smiled softly and gently placed her hand on his arm before taking a deep breath. Both heard Kyoya explain the theme of Japanese Royalty and Nobility towards the guests but there was a slight change to their normal roles for the day.

"Today someone else is going to be our leader," Kyoya explained, sending a quick glare towards Tamaki keeping him silent when he was about to protest. "As you see with us, Yasuchika Haninozuka and Satoshi Morinozuka are dressed in traditional Samurai armor. They will be the guards towards our leading pair for the day. As is also noticed by all of you, we are one twin short as the other had developed a slight fever. Do not worry ladies, he will recover with some rest. Kaoru is dressed in the garb typical of a standing Noble of our Royal court. Hunny-senpai and Tamaki are also dressed as standing members of the Royal court. I am as always, the court adviser. Now let me introduce our leading pair, Mori-senpai and Haruhi."

Everyone was shocked silent as Mori and Haruhi walked into the room. Their kimono's complimented each other perfectly, as if they were a married couple of power in ancient Japan. On both of their heads here small yet elaborate crowns made of gold with rubies, sapphires and other precious stones, given to them just before they walked out by Yuzuha. Their dark kimonos making them both look regal and the jade dragon kanzashi in Haruhi's hair matched it all perfectly.

Kyoya managed to cover his shock relatively quickly and gently bowed his head. He had to admit, he was glad that his made sure the Shadows didn't tell him. She was absolutely stunning, and looked completely comfortable where she was.

Kaoru's jaw dropped and shook it off before bowing as the script indicated. He had wondered where the sketch he and Hikaru had done of Trekiva's crest went. Looks like his mother found it and made a copy for personal use. _I'll have to ask mom for that back,_ he thought with a smile. _We haven't finished making the symbol ourselves unless mom did so for us._

Hunny smiled brightly before bowing as was proper. In this skit, he was only a Lord while Mori and Haruhi were technically Emperor and Empress. That meant a full bow at the waist and he didn't at all mind giving it. He glanced to each side of him and saw that Yasuchika and Satoshi were down on one knee with their heads bowed, as tradition and script dictated. He couldn't keep the smile off of his face if he tried.

Satoshi also had a large smile on his face. His brother pulled of regal perfectly with the stoic air he always gave off and Haruhi look amazing. He wished that he had his phone on him so he could take a picture to show their parents but it was in the backroom in his backpack. He really hoped to get one before they got out of the clothes. Hell, he hoped that Haruhi could keep that kimono! She looked amazing! He managed to get over his shock and joy to kneel as was proper of a Samurai to their Lord.

Yasuchika was in shock at how everything was set up. Normally the brainless moron would throw something together last minute but it looked like Kyoya-senpai once again proved why he was called the Shadow King. This setup had Kyoya written all over it and he had to admit, it was very well done. Especially Haruhi's costume. She looked exactly like how an Empress from Feudal Japan would be dressed, acted like one too but he attributed that to the etiquette lessons that Trekiva had given her during one of his visits to the Vortex. She was, after all, essentially the granddaughter of an Emperor. He knelt as was the custom of a Samurai like Satoshi did and smirked as he heard the blond moron try to argue that he was the King and therefore should be the leading role. That was however silenced rather quickly by Kyoya shoving him into a proper bow with more force than was probably necessary.

Tamaki was stunned. Haruhi looked magnificent but the fact he wasn't playing the Emperor wasn't fair! He was the King! Before he could get far into his little monologue, Kyoya silence him with a glare and forced his head down, whispering to stay on script or the punishment Haruhi gave during the Pirate cosplay would be innocent compared to what he would do. Tamaki whimpered but agreed to keep his mouth shut.

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

Hours continued like any other day but with the change of roles, many of the customers were too excited to stick with their normal Hosts. Haruhi got several compliments that the traditional clothes suited her very well. As tradition dictated, all she would do was bow her head softly in thanks or glance towards Mori for confirmation that she could talk to them in return. After all, in Feudal Japan, women of any standing could only do as much as their husband or male relatives dictated. In most cases the wife would only be able to speak freely with other females that the males permitted and a guard of some sort would have to be near should a man wish to talk to her. A detail that Trekiva had told her with much disgust. He knew why a chaperone was given when the woman was in the company of other males but he loathed that many beings of the past saw women as nothing more than objects, a sentiment that Haruhi fully agreed with.

Satoshi, Yasuchika and Hunny played their parts very well. So well that it was kind of shocking. If Haruhi was talking with some of the female customers that she still had, they would be off to the side letting them talk but close enough that they could assist with anything if needed. When she was with some of her male customers, which was still relatively uncomfortable for her, Satoshi or Hunny would be near her while Yasuchika would be walking around at enough of a distance that they wouldn't suspect him of watching of her but to a trained observer, Chika's eyes would always glance towards Haruhi periodically. All three would be a great deal more relaxed when Mori was with her, but if he was away, they were pack to their prior places. The only time this pattern changed was if Tamaki was too close to her, especially when he had one of his customers near him. They wasn't sure what it was about the girl that unnerved them but each felt a strong need to be near Haruhi when Tamaki was near her with one particular girl with him.

Saichi was an average girl, dark hair and wide chocolate eyes. She was in the same class group as Chika and Satoshi were, but there was always something that rubbed both of the younger martial artists the wrong way about the girl. She always seemed to show up and mix words around. It would sound innocent or accidental but it wouldn't fool a True Born. Both were going to keep an eye on her while she was near Haruhi, especially since when the girl got close, Chika faintly say his soon to be cousin tense up.

When Haruhi saw Saichi walk up with Tamaki, she tried to hide her reaction to the immediate pulse of magic around her. She could faintly see a dull shimmer around the younger girl which meant she was using a shield of some sort but Haruhi couldn't tell what kind it was or why she was using one. She relaxed slightly when she saw Satoshi walk over with a tray of fresh tea and sit next to her. Hunny was with Mori talking with some of their old customers and Yasuchika was making a slow but steady walk back around to her, making it seem like he was just wandering around.

"Haruhi," Tamaki smiled. "How are you doing?"

"I am doing fine Tamaki-senpai," she replied when Satoshi gave a soft nod that the blond didn't catch. "I see you have a new customer today."

"Yes. This is Princess Saichi. She's a first year student."

"Hello Saichi-san," Haruhi said cordially with a gently bow of her head.

"Hello Fujioka-senpai," Saichi greeted in return, her voice soft but Haruhi caught the slight edge to it.

" _The little one knows who you are,_ " Qurdox rumbled. " _And it is not due to your standing here at the Academy. Worry not, she cannot feel my pulse. My magic is far older than hers and moves far more subtlety._ "

Haruhi hummed softly. "Would you like to join us?"

Saichi blinked rapidly in shock. She honestly had not expected the manners she was seeing. When Akito had told her about this long-lost member of the family, she had expected someone who knew nothing of the upper class. However, she might have been able to learn such manners in being part of the Host club. Saichi was told that Haruhi was a quick learner and had managed to do the whole process of entering Ouran Academy on her own without her father's help, not that he would have been much help to begin with.

"Thank you," she said softly as she bowed softly and sat across from Haruhi.

Satoshi hid a smirk at the bug-eyed look Saichi had given at Haruhi's easy invitation to join them. He quickly pulled Haruhi behind him as Tamaki tried to lunge at her and give her a "hug" at such a genuine action. Fortunately they were sitting on tatami mats and not the couches. It would have been harder to get Haruhi away from the exuberant moron if they were.

Yasuchika chuckled as Tamaki skid face-first on the mats. "Serves you right, Suoh. You should know better than try such an attack against her while we are near."

"But I was just going to give my daughter a hug," Tamaki whined, though it was a little nasally.

"Your not my dad," Haruhi sighed. "How many times am I going to have to repeat that until it sticks?"

"Probably forever," Satoshi and Yasuchika commented simultaneously.

She tried, she really did, but she couldn't help the bubble of laughter that left her mouth from behind her hand at the faces Satoshi and Chika made when they realized what just happened. After a few moments of stunned silence, everyone in the small area was laughing.

 _She is nothing like Akito told me,_ Saichi thought as she laughed with them. _He said that she was an arrogant and ignorant commoner that knew nothing of the elite even thought she was part of this club. I can't even get through the shield she has on her to detect the magic that I know she has it. She may have gotten some training if the others here have learned what she is capable of though._

Saichi thought over what her uncle had told her. Glancing at the girl across from her, she couldn't understand why he was so angry. In honesty, she had a great deal of respect for Haruhi. It had to have taken a lot of hard work to get a full paid scholarship to this school and other than a few minor bumps in the road, she had made excellent grades. The bumps were mostly due to a slight lack of comprehension of material and even that was taken care of with the friends she made here since they had arranged it so that she got the help from an upper classmate that had agreed to tutor her. Since then, Haruhi's grades were on the fast track to being Valedictorian of her year.

As they spoke about minor things here and there, she felt a small bit of guilt forming in her gut. Her uncle wanted her to use Haruhi's friends against her but from what she could see, they were more like a dysfunctional extended family. Each person had their own quirks that fit perfectly with the others around them but she was fairly certain that the titles and roles needed to be switched around.

Tamaki was most definitely not the "daddy", as he insisted although she could see it as such since he was the club's creator. _If anyone could claim that spot better, it would either be Ootori-senpai or Morinozuka-sensei as they always seemed to know exactly what was going on. On second thought,_ she giggled. _I think that Morinozuka-sensei is the "dad". He just has the air of "calm father-figure" about him. Ootori-senpai would be more like the uncle, brother or cousin that wants nothing to do with anyone in the family but helps them when they need it most._

She thought that the Hitachiin twins were most definitely be the annoying brothers, Hunny would be the uncle that wants to spoil everyone with sweets and cute things, and Satoshi and Yasuchika would most likely be the overprotective younger brothers or cousins. Tamaki would be the ever insistent child demanding everyone's attention at every turn.

 _Which would make her the mom,_ Saichi smiled as she watched Haruhi lean over and prepare some tea for their group. She watched as Haruhi preformed every step of a tradition tea ceremony without one mistake.

"Wow," Saichi whispered. "I've never seen it done so fluidly. You must have had lots of practice."

"It's not the first time I have done this," Haruhi smiled softly. "I made quite a few mistakes when they were teaching me the first time we did something traditional. It took me a week to get it so that I didn't make any mistakes. Since then I have practiced at home."

Haruhi handed out the cups in the proper order of person: Satoshi, Yasuchika, who had just sat down to join them, Tamaki, Saichi and then herself. She waited calmly for Satoshi to take the first drink before sipping hers. They began to talk about minor things here and there until it was time to switch customers. It was obvious to Haruhi, Satoshi and Yasuchika that Saichi seemed a little nervous as she went towards Kyoya who was talking with Mori rather than going to leave or go to one of the other hosts.

"Excuse me, Ootori-senpai," she said softly. "May I have a word with you in private, please?"

Kyoya looked at her with a calm expression after giving a gentle nod to Mori. "Of course. This way."

Saichi followed Kyoya towards a small table in the back where his laptop was. Which he opened and began to type a few things into before looking back at her.

"What is it you wish to speak about, Princess?"

"We both know that you know who I am," she stated calmly, her gaze steady. "I know that doesn't make me a friend in your eyes but you need to know what is going to happen."

Kyoya's eyes narrowed. "Continue."

"Akito Katayama is my uncle, so Fujioka-senpai is my cousin. I know that I have literally just met her but I can tell that what my family wants me to do to her and everyone around her is wrong. I want to help her but I can't. Not without horrible consequences."

"What will they do to you should you not cooperate?"

"It's not me he will do anything to," Saichi sighed softly.

"Someone close to you?" Kyoya asked.

"My half-brother. The child born between my mother and uncle Akito."

"Most in our circle wouldn't frown on that."

"It wasn't willing."

Saichi flinched slightly at the sound of wood cracking under pressure.

"Just another reason to keep him away from Haruhi," Kyoya stated calmly, despite the crackling in his dark aura. "I have done enough research into your family to know every dirty secret it has."

Saichi's eyes went wide. "You have a spy in the house?"

Kyoya turned solid black eyes towards the young girl. "I am a Void."

Saichi gulped and lowered her head. That changed everything. A Void was not something to mess with, even she knew that. Hell, everyone that encountered any part of the Dark Magic knew not to mess with that. A Shade or Shadow was one thing but a Void?! That was suicide.

"My uncle wants me to try and turn you all against her," she whispered. "If I don't then my half-brother will die in the hospital."

"I am guessing that Akito Katayama put him there to ensure your cooperation," Kyoya said calmly. "Which hospital?"

"White Lilly."

Kyoya smiled. "I know who owns it. Your brother won't get hurt without me knowing."

"But..."

"Your brother is safe. Now then, will you be returning?"

"Yes. Uncle Akito wants to know everything that goes on and what can be used to make Haruhi come to the family willingly."

"You have no intention of doing that, do you?" Kyoya asked knowingly.

"I will use the time to learn about the cousin I never knew I had," Saichi answered. "I am good a twisting words to match what someone wants to hear but such a talent is useless against a Void."

"Or a collection of Vampires, Fae and demons."

Saichi's eyes went wide again at the statement. "Vampires, Fae, and demons?"

"The Haninozuka and Morinozuka brothers are True Born Vampires and all four of them consider Haruhi a very good friend, if not family. Hunny-senpai nearly broke several of my family's private police because they intended to hurt her. On two occasions. Tamaki is a Fae with Elven and Kitsune descent and the Hitachiin twins are Cuubi."

Although she was a few shades paler than she was before, Saichi nodded in understanding.

"Also," Kyoya said softly. "If your arrangements and marriage to Tamaki is to hurt Haruhi, you will find yourself with some very formidable enemies."

"If that is my family's intent," Saichi stated. "I will do all I can to walk away from it. I want to be in a marriage like my mother had with my father before Akito hurt her and broke her mind. Although my father loves mother deeply and has accepted Jin as his, he wants as little to do with his brother and the rest of the family anymore. He hates what they have become in the last several years."

"The only reason he stays is because he is married to the eldest and in charge of the Company, correct?"

Saichi nodded. "He doesn't want Akito getting the company because Akito will only run it into the ground and destroy it."

"We will see you tomorrow then, Princess," Kyoya gave his host smile as Tamaki approached.

Confused at the sudden change of topic, Saichi was about to ask until she was stopped by Tamaki's voice coming closer.

"Kyoya," he said. "Are you scaring the princess? She looked rather nervous talking to you by herself. So I decided to come over and help."

"Actually," Kyoya intoned bored. "I was helping her come up with a schedule so that she could become a regular customer. It seems as Princess Saichi has taken a liking to both you and Haruhi but was unable to come up with a schedule that would accommodate both of you evenly. I have helped her create such."

"Wonderful!" Tamaki cheered. "I can host with my little girl!"

"Actually Suoh-senpai," Saichi corrected. "I am sorry to say that I will be with the two of you individually. That way I can spend equal time to appreciate you both. If I am with both of you at the same time, I cannot enjoy either of your company or unique personalities."

Tamaki blinked a couple times before smiling softly. "Of course, Princess. It would not be fair to either of us if we had to compete for your attention."

Kyoya kept his face blank but inside he was face palming. There were many times in which he wished he knew why he was still friends with Tamaki. Saichi simply smiled and nodded, not knowing that she was having the same internal reaction Kyoya was currently having. With a slight flourish, Tamaki offered to take her to the stairs as it was near time for hours to end and Saichi left with a soft smile. She knew that she would have to tell her uncle what she had observed today but knew that she could alter it slightly to protect her cousin.

Akito had a good deal of power but none of it was enough to over match what her father had taught her in Illusion Magic as well as his insistence on Acting Lessons. She did want to be an actress after all and Akito had no solid focus in his discipline of Arcana. Today would be a test of all of her skills in both Magic and Acting. She just hoped she could pull it off without him finding out.

 _ **A/N:** Spell Translation_

 _ **የመከላከያ በር** = Protective Door _ ( _yemekelakeya beri_ )


	30. Chapter 30, A Near Normal Night

**Chapter 30:**

 **Chapter 30, A Near Normal Night**

Saichi sighed as she stepped out of the car and looked up at the house that loomed before her. She knew the driver would take her to her uncle before it took her home, it always did. She looked up and smiled softly when she saw Akito waiting at the steps of the manor.

"How was your day, Saichi?" he asked cordially.

"It was good," she answered. "I was able to get into the club without anyone knowing my intent."

"Good. Let's go inside so we can talk."

Saichi nodded softly and followed him inside. She paused when she saw Akito talking to a dark haired man with the coldest green eyes she had ever seen and shivered when those frozen eyes turned to her for a moment. The man walked passed her without so much as another glance but she could tell that he was watching until he had left in the car that had brought her. She continued to follow Akito until they arrived at his study. Once inside the dark room, he sat behind the large desk and motioned for her to sit in the chair before him.

"Who was that, uncle?" Saichi asked as she sat down.

"Oh, that's just someone who is helping me with a project," Akito dismissed. "How was their club?"

"It was interesting. They apparently dress up every now and then to entertain those who come to visit. They were dressed in traditional clothes today."

"Did you get to meet Haruhi?"

"Yes. She...she was interesting. Even though I was right in front of her, I couldn't feel her Arcana or detect where the dragon you mentioned was."

Akito put his hand on his chin in thought. "It's possible that the dragon is shielding her magic. A Summon doesn't need to be with it's Summoner to do so if there was a final contract truck before they died. Silly Kotoko, to think that even in death you try to protect her from us."

Saichi wondered if her uncle knew that he had said that last part out loud but decided to not bring it up. From what she had been told from her grandfather, it was more likely that the dragon was trying to protect her cousin from just Akito. Apparently others of the family had come across her without knowing it and the dragon hadn't reacted.

"Uncle," Saichi called softly. "What do you want me to do now?"

"You need to head home and get ready for dinner," Akito stated. "Make sure to look your best. We are meeting the Suoh family after all, and we want you to be seen in your best."

Saichi nodded and stood. With a soft bow to her uncle, she turned and walked out towards another waiting car. She closed her eyes after she had gotten in, sitting down with a soft huff. She opened her eyes as she felt the car move and yelped slightly when she saw the man from before sitting across from her, his hands folded in his lap with his legs crossed.

"You are slightly more observant that then rest of your family," the man said blandly, a chill surrounding every word. "Either it was sheer happenstance that made you open your eyes or you are quite adept in perception."

"You were speaking fluent English with my uncle a moment ago," Saichi uttered in shock. "How is it that you are now speaking in perfect Japanese? Aren't you American or English?"

"Not really."

"Then where are you from?"

She shivered as he smiled and his eyes bled solid black. "Take a guess, little caster."

"Void," Saichi whispered, fear growing in her quickly.

The man nodded and the black faded from his eyes. "I am, though other than you, none of the Katayama know that. I only show you because you are slowly earning the trust of my Caller."

"Ootori-senpai."

"You are quick to catch on. I have only been confirming his suspicions on your family and I have been keeping him abreast of everything they do. I am sure you can figure how I have been doing so."

Saichi nodded. "Then I am sure you know that my intent is to not hurt my cousin. I want to a chance to get to know her, as does the rest of my family, but Akito wants to abuse her power. Mold her how he wants her to be, like he tried to do with Aunt Kotoko. If she is really as strong as he says she is then she needs to be kept away from him and everyone he has under his control. For her own safety, as well as for everyone else's."

"She is not that powerful," the man stated, causing Saichi to look confused. "She is far stronger than that. She has an instructor and is learning how to use her power. At the rate she is learning, she will be more than a match against him."

Saichi sighed. "Uncle has skills in many different forms of Magic. He is classified as a Level 3 Universal Mage."

"Haruhi is learning magic from a Level 4," he intoned.

"There are only two Level 4 of any magic here in Japan. And they are..."

"Katsuro Nekozawa and his wife Alyona," he interrupted. "There are also a fair few more than just them as high level casters here in Japan."

"They are Dark casters though. Haruhi wouldn't be able to do anything against Akito with their lessons!"

"Only Lord Nekozawa is a Dark Caster. Lady Alyona is Balance, like your aunt Kotoko was."

Saichi's eyes widened and she felt hope bubble inside her. If her cousin could master Balance than Akito's magic would be negated and she would be safe. Maybe she could help teach Haruhi with some of the reflective magic she knew thanks to her dad.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as the car came to a stop. Saichi looked out the window and saw her house and looked across from her to find an empty seat with a small note where the man had been seated.

 _Play your game carefully and you will gain several friends,_ the note read. _I will be watching, as will my Caller._

Saichi put the note in her pocket and opened the car door to get out. She walked up the stairs towards the front door and walked in. She continued through the house until she got to her father's study and knocked gently.

"Come in," a calm voice called.

"Father," she said softly as she poked her head in. "I'm back."

Sasuke looked up and saw his daughter at the door and nodded softly. "Welcome home. We will be leaving in a few hours for a business dinner. Do as much of your classwork as you can and get ready. Also, can you get your mother ready? She has had a hard time getting dressed since..."

Saichi nodded, knowing what her father was trying to impart. Her mother had been a bit unhinged since the accident that put her and Jin in the hospital. Her mother had been in a coma for a few days and when she came to, she knew who Saichi and her husband were but she had no recollection of Jin since he was still so young. The doctors said that it was amnesia, and there was a possibility that she may or may not come out of or remember anything. It was wholly possible that she may never recall her memories of Jin but it was equally likely that she could. Saichi thought that is was a bit of a mixed blessing. Her mother wouldn't remember that Akito had raped her but she would also never know that Jin was actually her child.

She could tell that her father was just as conflicted about what had happened. He made sure that there was round the clock care for Jin at the hospital but was torn on if he should tell her mother why he was caring for Jin when she had insisted that the child wasn't hers and wanted him to stop wasting his time and resources.

"I will," Saichi said calmly. "How is Jin doing? Has he woken up yet?"

"No. Not yet. I am hoping that we can be there with your mother if he does. While he sleeps, he looks like Akito but with his eyes open, he looks just like her."

Saichi nodded sadly. "I will go get mother ready."

Sasuke nodded and Saichi left his study. She dropped off her bag in her room and went to her mothers room. Luckily she didn't have any class work to do since she did it during her free period that day.

"Hello mother," she said with a smile once she got into the room. "I am back from school."

"Saichi," Sazuna smiled. "Welcome home sweetheart. How was your day?"

"It was good. Father asked me to help get you ready for tonight's dinner with the Suoh family."

"I have a dress chosen already. It's hanging in the closet."

Saichi nodded and went to get it. She sighed as she saw the long dark blue dress. It would hide the fact her mother lost her legs in the car accident that took her memory and placed Jin in a coma but wouldn't hide the fact she was in a wheelchair. She took it off of the hanger and carried it back to her mother.

"Would you like a bath before we go?" Saichi asked.

"No, thank you dear," Sazuna smiled. "I had one before you got back. Help me dress and have one yourself. Have to be presentable for our important dinner tonight."

Saichi nodded and began to help her mother change into the long dress. They talked softly though it was mostly her mother complaining about the fact Sasuke was still taking care of Jin even though she didn't know why he bothered. Saichi did her best to not repeat the statement that Jin was hers and that Sasuke loved him dearly. It wasn't her mothers fault she couldn't remember but it was becoming more and more apparent that her mother wasn't even trying to remember Jin or anything about the accident for that matter either. Once her mother was dressed and in front of her vanity putting on makeup, Saichi left to take a long bath and get ready herself. She had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

Quin'Derax stood over the small battered child in the medical bed, his cold eyes soft and gentle despite his nature. He knew the reasons this child was here. Glancing to his side, he saw a mature woman dressed in a black and red kimono with deep crimson eyes.

"Lady Nenai," he bowed softly. "I am glad my Caller was able to inform you."

"As am I," she said calmly. "His care will be transferred to those I trust but they will report also to Sasuke Kanzaki, as requested. The change will be written as a precaution due to a drop in the child's brain activity recently. Zarik is well versed in handling such delicate surgeries as well as the after effects."

"The fact you trust one of your Raptors to care for this child is considerable. Why him?"

"This child should have woken four days after the accident and the surgery that followed when he arrived. Zarik had done the procedure himself to begin with. The fact that he is not means that someone has either worsened his condition and/or he is trapped in an illusion, thus keeping him in this state. The former is what Zarik can fix, the latter is a skill that either I or Sasori will handle."

"Sasori?"

"My daughter."

The Void only nodded. "Very well. I will leave the child in your care. My Caller will be grateful."

Nenai nodded and sighed once the Void had faded. He told her every detail about the child's life and felt sympathy for him and his mother. She knew what such a birth had done to the mother as she had gone through the same ordeal but the difference between her and Sazuna Kanzaki was that the man who sire her child, her brother Illidus, had actually taken responsibility and, to that very day, was doing all he could to make amends for his transgression. She had repeatedly told him that she had forgiven him, as had the rest of their family, but he still tried to do all he could. When Alexander, Nani's husband had learned what had happened, he hadn't faulted Illidus as her brother had been under the Hex of a small clan of Cuubi. Illidus had still been learning how to defend his mind against such and therefore couldn't be blamed for what happened, only expected to try and make amends. Something that Illidus had done a hundred fold.

When Sasori was born, Alexander claimed her as his but had asked that Illidus be around the child as well. Since Alexander was human, and not Sasori's true father, he didn't have the connection to her that Illidus and Nenai had. So Sasori was raised knowing that her uncle was her sire but Alexander was her dad.

Nenai smiled as she felt Sasori walk in. It never ceased to amaze her how silent her child was.

"He has the same story you do," Nenai sighed, placing a hand on the glass window. "But yours had a happier ending."

Sasori looked at the small child, her crimson eyes glowing softly. "He is strong for one so young but the illusion he is in keeps changing and it is making the injuries to his mind worse."

"I thought as much. He has had three guests that are constant, according to the registries. Two men and a young girl. One of the two talks to him softly or reads to him from some children's books. The other speaks softly but says nothing of importance, just day to day things. The girl tells him about her day and the things she has done over a weekend or what she is hoping to do when he wakes."

"Do any carry magic?"

"All three do," Nenai stated. "Though I can tell it is not the girl. She doesn't have the skill equal to cast an illusion of this magnitude."

"Who are the two men?" Sasori asked.

"Sasuke Kanzaki and Akito Katayama."

"It is possible it is either of them or both to a extent. One could be using the illusions to help keep the child's brain working while the other is trying to tear it down. The only question now is who is using which method."

"I intend to find out. Zarik will be doing a scan of the boy's mind after each of the visits. It will look like a routine check of brainwaves since he is comatose so none will be the wiser."

Sasori nodded, her gaze hardening. "And once Zarik knows who is doing what, I will remove the one damaging him."

Nenai nodded. "Be careful though, he is still a child. Such removals could be fatal to one so young or have permanent damage to their minds."

"I will be careful mother. He has a long life yet to live and I can feel the will to do so bubbling underneath. I will do all I can to make sure he sees it."

Nenai nodded and left the room, Sasori following a moment later after leaving a small familiar in the corner of the child's room where no light could touch. The boy would be watched and cared for and the one that put him in such a state would meet their end if they walked into that door after she learned who they were. To Sasori, a person who threatened a child's life was not worth keeping alive.

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

Haruhi groaned as she looked up at the black sky of the Vortex. Her vision was blocked shortly thereafter by a very concerned and apologetic face after a few moments.

"You okay?" Satoshi asked. "You landed pretty hard."

"Yeah," she groaned as she sat up. "I didn't know I could fly that far."

"You are pretty light and I have been doing this since I could walk."

"I will give you that. Can I have a hand?"

Satoshi chuckled and helped Haruhi stand up. They had been practicing some Judo while Hunny and Yasuchika were sparing in a different section of the courtyard. Mori was practicing one of the styles that Asuda favored with him and Trekiva was up in the study with Kyoya. After they had finished changing out of their costumes, letting Satoshi get a picture of how she and Mori looked before hand of course, Tamaki had tried to offer Haruhi a ride home but Kyoya ended that line of thinking when he brought up the important dinner he was having with his father and grandmother that night. Kaoru smiled with a soft chuckle as Tamaki ran out after changing and bid Haruhi a good evening as left after promising that he would let her know how Hikaru was doing when he got home. It had been decided taht the rought outlines for the Gala costumes could wait another day so that they could do it all together rather than piece by piece. Hunny, Mori, Yasuchika, and Satoshi were going to come with her to the Vortex rather than go to the estate, since their parents had agreed that being inside the Sanctuary was more benifical to all of them. Kyoya stated that he was coming as well since he got some new information that needed to be shared with Trekiva.

Haruhi brushed off the small bits of dirt from the lower half of her gi. She glanced over towards the doors of the courtyard and saw Alyona walk in. With a soft bow to Satoshi, which he returned, she walked over towards the older woman.

"Ready for another set of lessons?" Alyona asked with a smile.

"I am," Haruhi smiled. "Uncle is with Takashi by the targets and grandfather is in the study."

Alyona nodded and let one of the Shadows carry her bag to the room she was going to be in during her stay in the Vortex. She had a great deal planned and knew that Haruhi would get through it all, possibly more. She was already into the fourth level Tomes and was practicing third level Magic like it was second nature.

"We are going to go over what you have read from the fourth level and begin to work on some of the early level four spells," Alyona explained. "If it goes well, we can do a trial duel to see how you fare."

Haruhi nodded. "I am going to change out of my gi so that it won't get destroyed."

Alyona nodded with a smile. Though the uniform for Karate and Judo was made of durable material, it wasn't able to withstand the fluctuations of Arcana or some of the destructive spells. To prevent Haruhi's clothes from being obliterated by practicing her spell work, Alyona had made a few sets of clothes that were enchanted to resist Magic of any kind. She had done her best to stick with sets that she thought Haruhi would like and it was with a bit of help from Ranka and the Hitachiin twins that she was able to make the sets.

To prevent Haruhi from trying to refuse the gifts or attempt to pay the elder woman back for them, Ranka had given her a few of Haruhi's actual clothes that she liked to wear when she was out and about, while the twins had made a few sets of clothes that matched Haruhi's personality but were also a bit more on the formal side. It had only taken her a couple hours to imbue the defenses into the clothes and she was glad that Haruhi liked them. Even if she had been slightly cross about the outfits being made against her consent.

She smiled when Haruhi came down in some light denim jeans and a soft peach shirt with some white tennis shoes . Over her shoulder was a small version of Qurdox who bowed his head in greeting.

"Good even to you Qurdox," Alyona greeted politely, summoning Vaska to her side. "Shall we get ready?"

Qurdox nodded again and both women began to draw their power to the surface, their familiars forming to full size next to them. Alyona's first direct lesson was how to get Haruhi to call on her pool of mana with as little thought as possible so that she could react as quickly as she needed to. She had also made sure to instruct Haruhi on how to call it slowly as well as which spells were best for different situations. Trekiva and Asuda had assisted in those lessons by teaching her how to draw on the energy through meditation as well.

Once both had their magic ready, Alyona began to give Haruhi calm and patient instruction. She would demonstrate the different spells and have Haruhi preform them with her. Alyona's line of thinking was that one learned best by doing rather than through demonstration alone, which worked wonders for many casters who had begun learning late into their lives. When Haruhi failed or stumbled in making a spell or incantation, Alyona would calmly explain what went wrong and how Haruhi could prevent it from happening again. As with every lesson she had given, Haruhi would learn from the mistake and do better the next time around.

As was the plan inside the Vortex, Alyona would spend an external hour teaching Haruhi all she could during the time frame. When the elder woman had to leave, Haruhi thanked her for the lessons and told her that she looked forward to the next ones. Alyona would smile and then depart after a meal inside the safe haven. When she was gone, Haruhi would then join the others in the library to touch up on her homework and study some more of the tomes. All in all, it was a near normal night for the group, just like they had been hoping for.


	31. Chapter 31, Some Passionate Time Alone

**Chapter 31:**

 **Chapter 31, Some Passionate Time Alone**

Haruhi stretched and smiled. There were a few more days inside the Vortex before she and the others had to leave for school. The day prior Kyoya had pulled all of them together to inform them about Saichi. It had come as a shock that Saichi was against what was going on and that she did genuinely want to get to know Haruhi as well as give what details she could on what the family had planned for the female host.

It was expected that Hunny and Mori were beyond angry that the Katayama were trying to use Haruhi's friendships against her. Satoshi and Yasuchika were of the same mindset as their brothers and said that they would do everything they could to stop it.

 _*~* Flashback ( Group ) *~*_

 _"Saichi herself doesn't want to do such but they have a great deal of leverage over her," Kyoya explained._

 _"What kind of leverage do they have?" Hunny asked._

 _"She has a younger half brother currently in a coma."_

 _"And they are threatening to either keep him in it or have his life support cut."_

 _"Only one person is threatening to do so. From what Quin'Derax has been able to pull together, the family thinks that Jin is Saichi's full brother, not half."_

 _"Who are Jin's parents if he is only her half brother?" Haruhi asked._

 _"Sazuna Kanzaki, formerly Sazuna Katayama, and Akito," Kyoya answered, his void devoid of anything other than disgust._

 _"Are they siblings?"_

 _"Yes. From what has been relayed to me, Sazuna had been raped by Akito while her husband, Sasuke, was away on business. Quin'Derax theorizes that Akito was intending to do so to Saichi but she was away at a friends house. About three weeks ago, Sazuna and Jin were in a car accident that resulted in him being placed in a coma and the only way for Sazuna to be saved was to have her legs amputated so they could get her out from under the wreckage. Both were comatose when they entered the hospital but Sazuna came out after four days. She remembers nothing about Jin and the child hasn't come out of his coma."_

 _Haruhi lowered her head slightly. "Do they know who caused the accident?"_

 _"They don't," Kyoya answered with a sigh. "But Saichi seems to believe that it was Akito that was behind it. Sasuke likes the child, claims Jin as his own despite the truth, although he doesn't like the circumstances of his birth. Sazuna is the eldest child and therefore in charge of the company. Since she has amnesia, Sasuke has been in charge of the company in her place. Thus far the Katayama Conglomerate has profited well under his guidance and strategic moves."_

 _"It is beyond low to use a child to force one to hurt others," Hunny growled._

 _"They made a mistake that ends in our favor though," Kyoya smiled._

 _"What kind of mistake?"_

 _"The hospital Jin is a current resident of if White Lily. It is owned by Scorpion Industries, one of its medical branches to be accurate."_

 _"Uncle mentioned that hospital to us," Haruhi stated looking at Mori. "They manufacture pseudo-blood to vampires that have a hard time with the packets or are uncomfortable drinking from donors."_

 _Kyoya nodded. "Don't you have an appointment to go there after school today, Mori-senpai?"_

 _"Ah," Mori nodded. "Because of such I won't be at club today."_

 _"Sato-chan, Chika-chan and I will be though," Hunny smiled. "Although it will only be the latter half of hours."_

 _"Ah, yes," Kyoya smiled. "Haruhi you have Kendo after school and before club today as well."_

 _Haruhi nodded and Satoshi gave her a one armed side hug. "It's gonna be fun!"_

 _"Tamaki and the twins will be a ball of stress though," Haruhi stated. "Especially Tamaki. Will you be able to handle that Kyoya-senpai?"_

 _Kyoya simply smiled and Haruhi shuddered._

 _"I think he can handle it Haru-chan," Hunny giggled._

 _Haruhi just nodded and moved somewhat closer to Mori. Kyoya's smile was creeping her out. She relaxed slightly when she felt Mori's arm wrap around her waist._

 _"Uh, Ootori-senpai," Yasuchika smirked. "Mind toning down the "murder at midnight" smile?"_

 _Satoshi burst out laughing as the smile seemed to grow slightly._

 _"I will have to remember that name for future use," Kyoya chuckled. "But I will agree it is best to not have it at the moment."_

 _Haruhi relaxed further when Kyoya's smile changed to one of his rare genuine smiles. "Back to topic though. I have contacted the president of Scorpion Industries and she has agreed to have some of her people on the medical team looking after Jin. She believes there may be more to Jin's coma that first thought and I am inclined to agree since one of her people had done the initial surgery to fix the hemorrhaging he suffered due to his head hitting the pavement. Saichi is going to play Akito's game but still play it her way._

 _"She is well versed in Illusions but she also is a gifted actress. Her acting skills cannot fool me nor any of you, but it will work to some degree on the twins and Tamaki. She is going to try and make Akito think that she is driving a wedge between us and Haruhi. She is going to try and convince you that we are just keeping you around as a novelty, Haruhi, but don't go too far into believing her words. Her friendship will be genuine to you, Haruhi, make no mistake on that front, but she will make it seem like she is trying to get you to join her family. She will offer to bring you over to meet her family but only after she has gained some trust with you._

 _"As for the rest of us, she will more than likely try and play the "commoners and the elite" shouldn't mix card, or make us think that Haruhi is trying to use us to get into a better style of life. It is all an act to make those watching her think that she is doing what Akito wants her to do. But know that we will never fall to the lies that she spreads, we know what kind of person you are, Haruhi. We have been around you long enough to know that deception isn't one of your strong points, even with the lessons you have been having."_

 _Everyone chuckled lightly at the memories of the times when Haruhi tried to lie or omit the truth to any of them. Each attempt failing miserably. Once they had regained some composure, the conversation continued._

 _"Qurdox will be able to keep Takashi informed about what's going on," Hunny smiled. "And in turn, we will be too. So Haru-chan won't be in a situation that she can't handle, and if she is placed in one, she won't be defenseless."_

 _Kyoya nodded. "Quin'Derax had also informed me that even when Saichi was right in front of you, she couldn't feel your level of power, nor Qurdox himself. One of Lady Alyona's lessons I assume."_

 _Haruhi nodded with a soft smile. "One of the first lessons she had planned for me when she first came here was how to conceal a large bulk of my energy and aura. She felt it was best to hide the greater portion of my power or as much of it as I could to draw less attention to myself from the Arcane Society before I was ready."_

 _"Good plan. As it stands, Akito is of the assumption that Qurdox belonged to your mother and that he is fulfilling her dying wish to keep you safe. I would like him to keep thinking that way for as long as possible. It would be to our benefit that he does so."_

 _Everyone nodded and the conversations afterwards were more about what to expect once school came to a close the next day as well as how the plans for the Gala were coming along._

 _*~* Flashback End ( Group )*~*_

Haruhi sighed and got out of the warm bed. After that discussion, Trekiva and Asuda had come in and informed Kyoya that his court would be arriving within the next few days. The first to be arriving was his eldest son and his general. His younger sons would be with them but they were stopped in Korea for the moment to take care of some company matters there. The next to arrive would be Kayon, the Arch-Mage of the Arcane Society and Trekiva's daughter. The last to arrive would be Vyen and his brood. The rest of the day was spent with Trekiva explaining each personality within his court and Haruhi was actually excited to meet them, especially Vyen and his family. Vyen was far older then Qurdox and was considered ancient even when Qurdox was still just an egg.

After the long conversations about the coming members, Trekiva stated that the remaining time in the Vortex would be spent relaxing. There was little to do expect practice as Haruhi had finished all of her homework, studied all of the Tomes Alyona had requested as well as her school books, and had a good grasp of what was going to come with Kendo after school thanks to Satoshi and Mori.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a soft knock on the door to her room. "Come in."

Haruhi smiled when Mori walked in. She walked over to him and hugged him gently, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her in return.

"Kyoya has completed a new expanse of his Vortex," Mori stated, holding her gently to his chest. "He asked for our opinion on it."

Haruhi laughed slightly. "Let me get dressed for outside and then we can take a look around. Though, knowing Kyoya-senpai, it will be perfect."

Mori smiled slightly as he watched Haruhi go into her bathroom. He had actually already seen the expanse that Kyoya had made. The Shadow King had made a small secluded garden for them with a shielding wall made from nature for near perfect privacy, the younger teen's gift to their Union. Kyoya had assured them that, if they so chose, a living replica could be added to the physical world if they so chose. Mori wanted to show it to Haruhi and, with them taking the last few days in the Vortex to relax before returning to school, he wanted to spend them with her. He was pulled back to the present as he heard the water of her bathroom begin running.

With the door shut, Mori sighed softly. Part of him wished to join her but knew that he couldn't as yet. Though there were no solid rules to their courtship, there were traditions that were to be followed exactly. In a typical courtship, the pair would go on outings together and sped time learning about each other, most if all were to be supervised by a male member of either family or a trusted guardian. Once the courtship had been going along for around at least a year, the pair would go to a secluded location and live with each other to get a better understanding on how life would go between the two of them. During such, if a member of either family had young children that were prior to the age of seven, the child/children would be there with the pair to see how they could function with a young child. For the child it was like playing a long game of "house" where the pair would be the parents and they were their child/children. Many arranged unions tended to end during those last six months of that phase in courtship.

If the courting pair were able to maintain their connection and love for each other during the six months, they would enter their union and be bound together. Those six month were the greatest test for both entering the union as they would share not only a living space but would sleep side by side. Some would be intimate with each other while others would wait until they were actually in Union. It wasn't frowned upon but most chose not to do anything other than sleep since it was a bit exhausting taking care of not only each other but a child as well. He wondered if Haruhi would prefer one or the other or maybe a blend of the two. He was happy to have either of the three options, just so long as he could be with her during that time. Each night after he had a taste of her blood, there would be the most passionate and pleasurable dreams that he had ever experienced. Many of which he wished he could enact with her but he felt that she may not react well as yet.

Although he knew that she shared the dreams he did, sometimes the same exact one, Mori wasn't sure if she wanted them as badly as he did. He was pulled out of his musings as Haruhi opened the bathroom door and walked out. She was dressed in a soft peach shirt with a long open pink over shirt and light blue denim jeans. He smiled and held out his hand to her. Haruhi took it and the both began to walk out towards the area Kyoya had made. Neither of them bothered with their shoes as they walked around the beautiful area.

Kyoya had created a large and extensive garden of different flora and fauna that seemed slightly out of place in the darkness of the Vortex. There were large flowering fruit trees and immaculate flowered shrubs along a well cared for path. As they walked along the trail, they paused at the sight of a small building nestled comfortable in the middle of a clearing. It was a decent sized traditional hut with sliding panel doors and paper windows. Both walked towards it and opened the doors. Inside was a full living space with the floor being covered with tatami mats, a small area of the floor was open to the ground with a hanging cook pot attached to the ceiling and several shelves on the back wall lined with different dried foods and other supplies. There were three rooms off to the side and a peak into each confirmed that they were a large master bedroom, a smaller bedroom fit for a child, and a bathroom. Next to the wooden tub in the bathroom was a couple small bowls full of stones and some jars filled with some kind of liquid.

Haruhi walked over to one of the bowls, pulled out one of the stones and smiled with a chuckle. Mori walked over and looked at it. The stone was a smooth flat river rock with a few runes etched into it.

"It's a Liquid Stone," she explained. "Say the right command spell and it will turn into the liquid it is holding back. I am going to guess that it is warm water. The stone itself is pretty warm."

"Looks like Kyoya made a little retreat inside of another one," Mori smiled as he took another look around.

"This place doesn't feel like Kyoya-senpai. The power behind this place feels like grandfather's."

Mori smiled and wrapped his arms around Haruhi's waist and placed his chin on her shoulder as he pulled her flush to his chest. A quick glance at him from the corner of her eye caught the dark crimson glow of his eyes. With a soft smile, Haruhi gently tilted her head to the side and felt Mori place his mouth over her pulse, kissing and sucking on the area softly. She shivered slightly when he nipped gently and began to move his hands along the hem of her jeans. She gently brought one of her hands up to hold his head at her neck, silently urging him to bite down. Mori smiled against her skin and gave into the silent order, sliding one of his hands up under her shirt.

Haruhi moaned softly as his fangs sank in and he gently began to cup one of her breasts through her bra. She shivered slightly as she felt him suck on the wound he made to draw out her blood as his other hand slowly moved to undo her jeans. When he had them open enough, Mori slid his hand in and gently cupped her sex, sliding his fingers along her clothed core. He slowly pulled his fangs from her neck and licked the small traces of blood left on her skin as he gently continued to stroke her.

Haruhi arched slightly against him, causing her backside to grind against him which allowed her to feel that he was getting pretty hard as he touched her. Tentatively, she began to grind against him, causing Mori to groan slightly and pull her closer. Their bodies began to work in a gently rhythm as he slowly began to bring out a passion that was long asleep inside of her. She had learned rather quickly through books and archive records that vampires used passion of any kind, with the exception of any form of drug, to sweeten the blood of those they fed from. The more passion they were in, the sweeter the blood tasted. That was especially true between bonded pairs. The blood of their pair, when filed with passion, was the single most filling thing they could ever drink and they would never need anything more than a few drops. No words could describe the taste and many didn't even bother to try. Mori wanted to taste that passion from Haruhi and give it to her in return.

Slowly he moved his fingers around the cloth of her panties to touch her heated skin and hissed softly. She was wet, and very much enjoying what he was doing. Although she was still in her jeans, he could faintly smell her arousal and although he wanted to smell it more strongly, he held back on that desire. He doubted he could hold himself back from taking her to the highest peak there was and join her at the precipice. He gently slid one finger along her wet slit before slowly working it inside her.

Haruhi arched again, inadvertently pushing herself against his hand and his aching length at the same time. As he began to move the appendage in and out, she could barely hold back the soft sounds that were coming up her throat. After a few moments, he added another and began to move a little faster. A small strangled cry escaped her throat as she leaned forward and braced herself on the edge of the tub before her as she was brought to her first release and was slowly bring brought back to another peak.

Mori leaned over her slightly, grinding himself against her as she caught herself on the tub. His other hand had abandoned her breast and was now covering one of hers as he caged her smaller form. He began to move his fingers a bit faster, building her to another peak. As he felt her walls ripple slightly around his fingers, he added a third. As her second release came, he gently bit her neck again and groaned at the sweet and heady taste of her ecstasy laced blood. He began to slow his movements, letting her come down from the pleasure high he had given her. He slowly pulled back and licked the blood from her neck and removed his fingers from her.

Haruhi whimpered softly when she felt him pull away. It felt good to have him there and what he had done felt better than what she had been dreaming of. She guessed that it was because he was actually doing so and not her imagination. Now that she knew how part of his actions from the dreams felt, she wondered how the rest would feel.

 _ **Our turn,**_ she heard softly from her dormant blood. _ **I will guide your actions and you will know the pleasure of our beloved.**_

Haruhi turned slightly and saw Mori gently licking the fingers he had been using on her and shivered slightly at the arousing sight. Gently she touched his cheek, causing him to look at her with the same eyes she had seen from her first dream. _**Passion, lust and desire,**_ her blood cooed. Haruhi smiled softly, a blush forming as she gently pulled him to her and kissed him softly. Mori tensed slightly before pulling her to him. He got on his knees before her, making it so she didn't have to stand on her tiptoes for too long. She gently slid her tongue along his lips, shivering at the slight tang of her release on his lips, asking to enter. Mori gladly let her in and let his tongue play with hers, shivering as she lightly nicked her tongue on his fangs.

Haruhi gently began to run her nails along his scalp and moved them both so that he was leaning against the tub and she was straddling his lap. As their kiss slowly grew in passion, Haruhi began to slide her hips along his. She felt him move his hands to her hips and begin to guide her along a relaxed but quick pace. Every now and then, with a nudge from her blood, she would push a little harder against him, causing Mori to groan slightly and dig his fingers into her hips. Haruhi shivered as she felt heat begin to pool in her core again and could tell that he was in the same state. Pulling back slightly to breath, Haruhi moaned softly and began to move a little faster. Mori held her hips and pushed up slightly to increase the friction between them. His blood was boiling and he could feel that hers was too.

He let his head fall back against the tub rim and groaned as Haruhi began to slowly and softly kiss his neck. He could feel his own release closing in and with the quick glance he had caught of her eyes, he knew that she was listening to her own blood. He tensed as his release came and groaned loudly as he felt Haruhi's fangs slid into his neck. He felt her shiver as her own release came due to the surge of his own blood flowing over her taste buds. When she puled back slightly, he slammed his mouth against hers, kissing her deeply and holding her tightly to him. His blood craved to have their clothing gone, to feel her skin against theirs, to see her writhe in passion below them as they brought her to each peak and to have her sweet blood slide down their throat.

The only thing that stopped him from doing so was the knowledge that soon, so very soon, he would be able to do just that. They just had to wait for their Ceremony. His blood calmed slightly at the promise but made it quite clear that what they had just done would be happening again. With a glance at Haruhi, he could tell that her own blood was demanding the same thing and smiled as her light crimson eyes met his in a silent promise. She kissed him again and reached over into the bowl of water stones, forming the command with her hand. Mori smiled against her lips when he felt the soft pulse of magic that activated to stone and felt the warmth of the water through the wood as the tub filled.

"I will let you bathe first," he stated softly as he smiled. "If I take one with you, then I will take you as many times as I can."

Haruhi blushed bright and felt her blood begin to push for just that but she held it back with a reminder of what was to come. She nodded softly and slowly stood but paused when Mori wrapped his arms around her and softly kissed the area just above her womb. She blushed as her blood told her that such an action was a silent promise that meant when he did have full intercourse with her, she would more than likely have a very pleasurable night with many more to follow and a little one growing inside shortly after. Haruhi gently ran her fingers through his hair and leaned down to kiss him once again. After the soft kiss, Mori stood and held her to him for a moment before stepping out to let her bathe.

 _ **A/N:** If you are wondering where I got the idea for the title of the smile Kyoya had in the flashback, there is a song called Murder at Midnight by a band called Powerwolf. It is an awesome sone and I was listening to it when the scene played out in my head._


	32. Chapter 32, A Moments Pause to Plan

**Chapter 32:**

 **Chapter 32, A Moments Pause to Plan**

Haruhi shivered as she undressed and climbed into the small traditional bath after Mori had stepped out. She shut her eyes and bit her lip as the images of a few moments ago flashed through her mind. She never knew she could be that bold, nor that responsive to a simple touch. Though she never really felt the urge to masturbate herself as she got closer to puberty, she had come across a few books that had some pretty explicit and very exotic scenes written in them. Shaking her head at some of the notions and exaggerations that she had read in those books, she dunked her head under the water.

She felt Qurdox pulse around her, quietly reminding her that she needed to have air in her lungs since she had been under the water far longer than needed. She smiled softly and rose out of the water to see him in his smaller form laying by the tub rim.

" _There is nothing wrong with what has happened_ ," he soothed. " _Your courtship has no strict rules to follow, but there are some steps that tradition dictates that need to be followed_."

" _What kind of steps_?" Haruhi asked curiously as she reached over to inspect the jars.

She listened intently while she used the liquid in the jars, having found them to be traditionally made soap, shampoo and conditioner, as Qurdox calmly explained the whole courtship process to her for the remainder of her bath. He made sure to inform her about the few tests that came up to help see if a courting pair could honestly handle each other and a family. He explained that most courtships failed in the final test that normally occurred during the six months prior to the Union Ceremony. It was also explained that, although their courtship was a little speed up in terms of physical time, they would actually have a stronger bond and a longer trial due to the flow of time inside the vortex of the Sanctuary. He also made it clear that the span of time inside the Vortex did actually count in their favor since it was still a functioning flow of time, just on a different scale than the physical span.

" _Would we be able to do that final test here_?" she asked curiously.

" _It may be possible but that is only if the Young Void allows such inside_ ," Qurdox stated. " _There is only the issue that there is no little one to aid unless the others that are coming have little hatchlings with them_."

Haruhi thought back to the conversations she had with Trekiva and Asuda but frowned when she recalled that there was no mention of any children coming. She stood and stepped out of the tub so that she could dry off. She hesitated slightly about unplugging the tub, but did so anyway. Haruhi was certain that Mori might like to clean up a little himself but knew that he would need fresh water to do so. She looked at the clothes she had worn to the little house and sighed softly. She was a little hesitant to put her soaked panties back on. She heard Qurdox chuckle in her mind at her predicament. With a perturbed glare at her summon, she silently listened as he began to explain that some elements could be manipulated to form clothes, and which ones were best for such.

After listening to the full explanation, she took a breath and began to focus on what she wanted accomplished. Haruhi felt the swirl of her magic around her and glanced down to watch as it began to work on her request. Soon the air around her began to condense into droplets of water before crystallizing around her hips. Once the swell of her magic faded, she smiled at the blue lace like panties she had formed.

" _A little more elaborate than I intended_ ," she smiled with a light chuckle. " _But it will work until I can get back into my room to change_."

Qurdox rumbled softly in agreement. He waited calmly as she redressed and put her other pair of panties in her back pocket. She silently called him to her side and opened the door to see Mori leaning against the opposite wall in front of the door. She could see the faint glow in his eyes and was willing to bet that she had a faintly similar one as well. She walked up to him and smiled as he got off the wall and wrapped her in his arms.

Haruhi sighed softly and nuzzled her head into Moro's chest. Although she couldn't see it, Mori gave a soft smile and held her closer to him. He breathed in her faint scent and could still faintly smell her arousal on her. He held in a shudder at the delectable scent and felt Haruhi pull back. He looked down at her with a soft smile.

"Let's see the rest of the garden before we have to go back for lunch," she suggested. "But you may want to clean up a little."

Mori nodded and let her refill the tub for him. As he lay back in the water, his mind replayed the events a few moments ago and he shivered. Although he had been with a couple other females before, doing what he had with Haruhi was more pleasurable that anything else. He knew that was mostly attributed to her being his bonded but also felt that it tied into the kind of person she was. She was intelligent on matter that were truly important, carried a strong sense of honor and had a strong set of morals. Regardless of her background, she was a great find to anyone of their collective friends. She had done so much for them without fully realizing it. He fully inteded to spend the rest of their lives together showing her exactly what she meant to him in every way he could, and was looking forward to doing so. Once he felt his body begin to relax for the tension due to his blood wishing for Haruhi to join them, he cleaned up and called the shadows to form around him to make a new set of boxers to hold over until he was back in his room. Once he was dressed, the let the bath drain and went to join Haruhi.

While Mori was cleaning up, Haruhi had been looking at the other rooms in the hut. The larger of the two bedrooms had a futon large enough to sleep both her and Mori comfortable and have some room to spare between them. The other bedroom had a few extra futons, and Qurdox explained that there were times when the test was done with more than one child if there sets of twins or children close enough in age that would aid in the final test. Haruhi had nodded and looked through the supplies stored in the shelves in the kitchen. There was plenty of food to feed both her and Mori for months with little issue. She jumped slightly when Mori wrapped his arms around her but smiled and looked up at him. He returned her smile and both of them exited the small hut to continue looking around.

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

Trekiva sighed and sat back. He was glad that Kyoya had allowed his small addition to the garden that the young caster had made for the courting pair, as well as being very understanding to the reason it was created in the first place. The young mage was completely fine with it, in fact even chuckled at the idea. When asked why it seemed funny, Kyoya had told him that he was fairly certain that Haruhi and Mori could handle a child easily. They had, after all, had to deal with Tamaki and Hunny, who had tendencies to act like young children, as well as Hikaru and Kaoru who acted like mischievous preteens and adolescents. There was also the fact that Mori helped in the care of his yyounger brother when Satoshi had been born.

When some of the antics of the four mentioned were told, Trekiva had a hard time not laughing and agreeing that the pair could handle it. He had smiled at the reminder of Satoshi. He did, however, wish them still to attempt the care of an actual child. There was a drastic difference in caring for an actual child over the care of those around you acted as such and caring for a sibling that was roughly four years younger. Trekiva was then confronted with a conundrum. He knew that of those coming, only Vyen would have anyone close enough to the mental age needed to help with the final test.

 _I will need to see if Vyen will willingly part with one of his grandchildren_ , Trekiva sighed. _Dragons are protective of their young for very clear reasons and the only children that are within my own family are too old to aid in dealing with the final test. Teshiro is about a year older than Haruhi and Hedeki is already a few centuries._

"Is there anyone in mind you wish to ask and see if they are will to have their child aid?" Kyoya asked.

"Of my own family, my youngest grandchild is a year older than Haruhi," Trekiva replied with a sigh. "Of my court, only Vyen has any within the needed age selection for the trial. The only hindrance to that is the fact dragons are fiercely protective of their young."

Kyoya nodded. He knew very well taht a dragon wouldn't willing give up their child for anything unless they knew exactly what was going on and why. He sat back and crossed his arms in thought. He had entertained the passing thought of asking if Fuyumi knew any in her husband's family if they had any children that they could borrow but thought better of it. He had honestly not met any of her in-laws, though now he wished he had. That, and he highly doubted that they would just hand over a young child without asking hundreds of questions that would be difficult to answer. Especially since Fuyumi never really talked about her husband's family and the information he did have on them was slim at best.

"Would he consent to such if given enough detail and reason?" Kyoya asked after a long pause.

"I would need to ask him and from what I can recall of the few meetings we had had since my arrival, he has not left Mongolia as yet," Trekiva stated.

"Would a Mage be needed to get them here in time?"

"Vyen insists on flying here in the traditional way, much to his brood's concern. If he does agree to let one of his hatchlings take part in their final steps, Kayon can insure that the little one arrives with time to spare and a guardian on hand."

Kyoya nodded. The Arch-Mage would be able to ensure a child's safe arrival with little issues.

"I will leave you to your meeting then," Kyoya nodded. "I am going to get some rest and make the needed adjustments so that all of our guests will have a safe haven to reside in while they are here."

Trekiva nodded and let out a slow breath, mentally calling his council once again.

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

Vyen opened his eyes and glanced towards his gathered family. Several generations of powerful dragons surrounded him and he smiled softly. The call from Trekiva had been a surprising one but understandable and he was willing to aid in such an important step. He sighed and let out a low rumble that silenced the quiet whispers of his family.

"Does something trouble you, Father," one of the closer drakes asked.

"No," Vyen rasped. "Young Trekiva is in need of our aid."

"We will aid however we can," another stated.

"The young ones we will be in flight to see need to go through their final test. The only hindrance is that neither of their families nor allies have a hatchling of proper age to accomplish the task."

His family looked at each other in confusion and thought. There were many that recently had a clutch of hatchlings but they were not quiet sure if they could hand over one of their young to a pair they had never met. Unknown to many that were in the room, but noticed by Vyen, was a pair that looked down at the only hatchling they had. As the pair looked at the little girl cuddled in their arms, both looked to the other and nodded softly before walking towards their elder with a confident gait.

"We offer ours," their spoke softly. "She is the only we have and would be honored to aid the young pair."

The rest of the dragons turned stunned gazes at the soft spoken pair. Vyen smiled softly at them. He could see the underlying worry in their eyes at being away from their hatchling for so long but could also see the determination and resolve there as well. With a gently nod, he turned to the side as a silver and purple gate door opened next to him. Out stepped two males, one clearly younger than the other. The older of the two had short black hair and wore a military uniform that was varying shades of gray and partially decorated with ribbons and medals. His eyes were a pale crimson indicating his vampiric lineage. The younger had long dirty blond hair that was held into a tail at the base of his head with his bangs resting teasingly against his cheeks. On his forehead sat a light beige opal just above and in between his vibrant teal eyes. He was dressed in a pair of loose black jeans and a light blue tank top with a black leather vest partly zipped up his chest.

"Hideki," Vyen greeted softly. "Teshiro. I take it your father has sent you to aid in the arrival of the hatchling."

"Yeah," Teshiro smiled, giving a gentle bow to the aged dragon. "Dad wants us to arrive with our uncles. Apparently everyone is begin given a place to stay in a haven inside a shadow vortex that carries a temporal spin. We have our Restraints on so that we don't break anything when we arrive."

Vyen nodded and the young dragon pair stepped over to the two. Teshiro smiled softly and looked at the little girl held tightly in her mother's arms. The little hatchling gazed back with sparkling amber eyes that were filled with curiosity. He and his companion waited with a shocking level of patience as the parents explained what was going on to the little drake. Teshiro smiled sadly and sympathetically as the little one cried, not wanting to go anywhere without her parents.

"Allalu," Teshiro called softly, getting the little girls attention. "You won't be away from them forever. They are coming too. You are just needed to play a game with some friends."

The little girl looked at him hesitantly. "What game?"

"It's like playing house. Our friends will play the mommy and daddy, and you get to play their little one."

"Really?"

"Yup. All you need to act as you normally do with your parents but for them. In playing this game with them, you can help them understand what it would be like if they have little ones of their own."

The little girl looked at her parents for confirmation and relaxed slightly when they nodded. Teshiro smiled and held out his hand towards the little drake's mother. He was calm as she hesitantly reached out to him before she took it, her mate's hand coming to rest over hers. Once their hands were joined, the vortex reopened and Teshiro gently pulled the small family through it.

"We will make sure they remain safe," Hideki assured before stepping through himself.

"I know the two of you won't fail," Vyen sighed as the portal closed. "Neither of you have failed to keep your vows, and I doubt you will start now."


	33. Chapter 33, A Rank Above

**Chapter 32**

 **Chapter 32, A Rank Above**

 _*~* In a hotel in South Korea*~*_

Tsuke looked over at his nephews and the small dragon family that arrived with them. He and his brothers had been in Korea to help fix some issues that came up with the branch of the company there while they were on their way to Japan. The issues that had been coming up were easily fixed with some clever rewriting of a few core programs in their security programs. They still had a while before the flight over to the island and so Tsuke, Akai and Hiro were relaxing in their large hotel suite with Tai Zhou standing near by. Needless to say, all of them were a bit surprised when a Dimension Gate opened in the middle of the room.

He sighed as he watched the little one run around the room in which they were staying in under the watchful gaze of her parents. He knew why the little one was coming with them but he would admit curiosity as to why his nephews were coming as well. Hideki he could understand, the elder of his nephews was a soldier and a more than apt guardian of the little drake besides her parents, but Teshiro was a bit of a wild card. The boy was only about seventeen and had more power than he knew what to do with. Even his father had a hard time reigning his chaotic power in but that was attributed to the fact Teshiro was still young and hadn't had the time to learn how to properly use it.

 _Which to be fair isn't his father's fault_ , Tsuke sighed. _Kayon tries to spend the needed time with both of his sons but that infernal Mages Council prevents him from doing so. He has fortunately been able to help Teshiro tap into his Elemental lineage to connect with his Source so that he has some stabilization but that made it so that council of fools could deny him his title._

"Brother," a calm voice called. "Your anger is showing."

Tsuke turned his head to see his youngest sibling smiling softly at him with a knowing gaze. Hiro had a great deal of their mother's features in him. He had her light brown hair and vibrant mahogany eyes. His eyes then followed to his other brother, Akia. Akia had a good blend of both their mother and their father, carrying her light brown hair and their father's Arctic Blue eyes. Tsuke closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath before slowly letting it out. Once he felt his ire cool slightly he opened his eyes to see a wider smile on Hiro's face.

"It's not their fault they are idiots," Hiro chuckled.

"Need I remind you that peeking into another's mind without their permission is an invasion of privacy and prompts swift retaliation?" Tsuke said blandly.

Hiro paled slightly before dashing to the other side of the room only to collide with an invisible wall about six feet into his sprint. He fell back wide eyed before rolling over in pain. The room was silent for only about a minute before laughter burst forth from almost everyone in the room. The only two that weren't laughing were Hideki and Tai Zhou but they both had amused smiles.

"How's your face uncle Hiro?" Teshiro asked when he had the ability to.

"Better than you're about to be," Hiro stated as he tackled his nephew to the group.

The little drake watched in awe as the two males began to wrestle with each other, much to the amusement of the other adults in the room. She looked up at the elder male holding her and cooed softly. Hideki looked down at her with a soft smile. He had picked her up from where she was sitting a few moments before because he knew that his little brother was going to goad their uncle into a game. Teshiro always had the uncanny ability to either break the tension in a room with just a simple sentence, or make people unable to see past their own rage. He sighed as he looked back to his young brother.

Teshiro was a powerful person despite his young age and he did an excellent job at hiding it. To others that didn't know his lineage, they would mistake him for being one of the Gypsy Casters since his main forms of offensive and defensive magic came from a Tarot deck he had created or they would judge him based on the opal he had in the middle of his forehead. The only people to have a gem, jewel or stone of any in the middle of their head were the Annalists, a group of magic users that had the ability to dissect any kind of magic placed in front of them. Once and Annalist had completely take apart the magic, they knew every detail about it and could then use it themselves. In fact, that was how most Annalists gained their magic but they couldn't rightly train for it since they learned so sporadically.

His little brother already had a vast well of power and knowledge when it came to Arcana, their father being bound to all of the Elemental Affinities being the biggest attachment to that, but since Teshiro was so young and had very little time to learn with a proper teacher, the only way to stabilize his hefty power was to find a focus for it. The different Tarot cards helped a great deal bu there was still the backlash of his Elemental power clashing with his Arcana. To prevent Teshiro from going insane to to the perfectly mixed and destructive magic, Kayon had taught his youngest son how to for an Annalist mark. The fact it came out as a opal was a very telling feature. Opals were rare enough as it was but to have it formed as an Annalist stone was proof of how much power the teen had.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a jab of pain circulate through his body. He looked around the room and saw that all of his family was in the same state of concern and pain.

"Hideki," Teshiro asked shaikly. "What caused that?"

Hideki closed his eyes and began to search through the emotion before smiling softly. "A flash of pain due to training."

Teshiro nodded and leaned back, his wrestling match with Hiro paused for now. He looked at the ceiling of the room and smiled softly. He was pretty excited to meet this new family member his father had mentioned. He wondered what they would be like.

 _*~*_ _0o0o0o0o0_ _*~*_

The school day for Haruhi was relatively normal for once. She was glad to see Hikaru doing much better when he arrived in their morning class. Kaoru had apologized in texting her the night before because when he had gotten home, he had jumped right into giving his father a hand with a few things. She was also surprised to learn that both had been able to attach the symbols that Mori had requested in their rightful places on her costume. It had taken a few tried through out the day but Hikaru and Kaoru had been able to pull her aside and explain to her that they knew what those symbols meant and were happy for her. Haruhi had listened in shocked awe and slight guilt at not realizing what the two of them had felt for her but was grateful that they were going to remain her friends despite the shock.

"We kind of figured that you didn't return it," Hikaru laughed.

"You tend to be pretty oblivious to a lot of things when it comes to guys," Kaoru added. "We had the feeling that you weren't interested for a while. It just took a bit for use to let go too."

"I'm sorry you two," Haruhi said softly. "I..I din't know..."

"We knew that you didn't," the laughed. "And that's okay."

"We aren't going to ruin what you have gained with Mori-senpai," Hikaru soothed. "We want to see you happy and if what Kaoru had shared with me was any indication of how perfectly you two fit together, trying to come between the bond you two are building would end up breaking your friendship with us and that's not what we want. It took a bit for me to let go of the hope that you might one day pick either Kaoru or me but I have. While I was at home yesterday, I did a lot of thinking. Although you would fit perfectly into our world with everything that you have given to us and how you are, there would be a great deal of conflict and you would end up hurt."

"What do you mean?"

"We Cuubi have no issue in sharing," Kaoru explained. "And that applies to everything. And since Hikaru and I are brothers, we already do. That includes people we are intimate with."

As Hikaru and Kaoru took turns explaining how their people were in each aspect of their existence, Haruhi's eyes went wide as things began to filter in place. The reasons behind their little game and why neither of them dated began to make sense. Their instinct had them sharing everything between themselves and their family. They had tried to find out if they could at least have something to themselves, which is what started the "which one is Hikaru game", and also see if someone could see the difference in them. It had hurt them greatly when the people that tried had failed and stated that they would be happy with either one. It wasn't in their nature to have something to themselves, even though that is exactly how society had to place them.

"That explains a lot," Haruhi sighed when they finished.

"Yeah," they nodded. "We have actually needed to say that for a while now..."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because...we still had the slim hope that you might be able to be with us, be ours to share and love."

Haruhi looked at the sad smiles on their faces and pulled them both into a hug. "You two are still my friends, even if there are times you drive me insane."

The trio chuckled softly. It was slightly odd but not uncommon that the class they had didn't have a lesson plan that day. Their teacher had given them a study day and since Haruhi had been able to get the twins the items they had missed yesterday, all three of them could sit quietly near each other talking rather than studying. Thanks to her time in the Sanctuary, Haruhi was months ahead in her lessons and was already working on some of the first year university assignments that Asuda had gotten for Mori and Hunny. The trio continued to chat softly about things until the bell rang indicating that class had ended. They had politely asked to join her for lunch when it came around and she agreed. She did however inform them that she might be eating with Reiko in the garden and that Nekozawa would be joining them if he was able to. They nodded in agreement, stating that it would be nice if he could so that they could go over everything for the gala.

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

When lunch came around, Haruhi was able to slip passed Tamaki thanks to Yasuchika and Satoshi popping up. The Host Club King had tried to surprise her with an offer to join her for lunch but thanks to the side door to her classroom, she was able to avoid him all together. She informed the young martial artists that the twins had asked to join her for lunch. Though they were skeptical at first, the agreed to go with her to the gardens. When they came to one of the larger gazebos, they saw Hikaru and Kaoru talking with Reiko and that the young scryer was getting a little anxious.

"Hey," Haruhi called as she walked up.

All three looked over and Haruhi caught the relief flash through Reiko's eyes at seeing her. Hikaru and Kaoru waved and slide over to let the new arrivals sit down. Once seated, Haruhi was about to pull up her bento but Reiko held up her hand.

"Haruhi-senpai," Reiko spoke softly. "Do you know who to create a Mages Table?"

Haruhi tapped her chin in thought. She recalled something in one of the tomes inside the Sanctuary's library about it but hadn't had the chance to ask or practice it.

"I read about what they are," Haruhi stated. "I haven't tried it yet though. Would you like me to?"

Reiko nodded and was about to cast a ward around them when a surprising guest came up. Haruhi saw Saichi walk over and stand just at the edge of the stone structure.

"Hello Fujioka-san," Saichi smiled. "May I join you?"

Remembering Kyoya's words from the day before, Haruhi looked at everyone. When each nodded that they didn't mind, Saichi moved to sit down. With their new addition seated, Reiko cast her protective ward around them. Saichi watched calmly at the fluidity of the spell and smiled.

"Wow," she said. "That was well done."

Reiko nodded in thanks but Saichi knew that the Black Magic practitioner was watching her closely. She didn't take offense as she was pretty sure that the girl already knew everything if what she heard about Reiko was correct. She watched calmly, and in somewhat shock, as Haruhi began to form the symbols of a Mages Table on the stone slate before them.

Once the last symbol was formed, the stone table top glowed slightly before a small collection of fruits, bottles and pastries appeared. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at the assortment in confusion. They could feel that something was different about the small meal but it was hard to place.

"How come it feels like it is alive?" they asked.

"Because it is full of energy," Saichi answered. "Mage Tables are often used to replenish depleted Arcana. It is safe for all races to eat from a mages table, even people who don't have mana can eat from the assortment."

"Does it change anything about them?" Satoshi asked.

"No. They might feel like they have eaten a filling meal and have a bit more energy than they would normally but that it about it."

"Cool. What's in the bottles?"

"Water imbued with Arcane energy. It is just like the food, the only difference is that it is a liquid rather than a solid."

Saichi smiled and took one of the small pastries. Everyone else began to take pieces of the platter and began eating with light conversation. Yasuchika kept a silent eye on Saichi but made sure to make it look like he wasn't at the same time. She still rubbed him the wrong way and was still considered an enemy until otherwise proven. Haruhi had told everyone about what she had shared with Kyoya and had been privy to when the Shadow King had explained all the more inside the Sanctuary. He wasn't sure why she rubbed him the wrong way, just that she did and it made him on edge. Lunch passed with relative ease, no hiccups and enlightening conversations.

Saichi knew that Satoshi and Yasuchika were keeping an eye on her and understood why. They didn't trust her, which was understandable, but she was glad that they took the opportunity to try and listen to her rather than just shove her away. She knew full well that her magic would be pointless against the people gathered near her, so she didn't even bother trying to use any. As the food on the platter slowly diminished, she glanced at the watch on her wrist.

"I must take my leave," she said softly.

"How come?" Hikaru asked.

"My uncle will be here soon. He has taken to visiting me while at school during this last week."

Satoshi and Yasuchika tensed and Haruhi froze. Reiko looked at the despondent expression on Saishi's face and knew why she had such an expression. Reiko looked at the charm she was holding in her hand and smiled.

" _ **ይቅዱ**_ ( _yik'idu_ )," she whispered.

The group looked at her in confusion, four of which hearing what she said and the other two feeling the small burst of magic. Reiko looked up with a gently smile and held out her hands to show simple but beautiful bracelets. She gave one to Haruhi and the other to Saichi. Haruhi smiled, remembering Reiko's offer to create a charm to help block out negative energy, but was confused as to why there were two. Saichi looked at the bracelet in confusion.

"It will ward against dark intent and whispered falsehoods," Reiko explained. "Haruhi-senpia has the one I initially created. You now hold a copy of the same ward. I have seen your truths and your intent. She means no harm to you, senpai, but she must act as though she does."

"Huh?" Hikaru looked dumbfounded.

"My family wishes to bring Haruhi-senpai into their fold," Saichi sighed. "Most want to do so peacefully but uncle Akito is willing to do whatever is needed, including using underhanded tactics."

"Such as?"

"Trying to turn all of you against her."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at the girl before them with a blank stare and Saichi felt a trill of fear creep into her body. She had a rough idea as to what Satoshi and Yasuchika could do to her, their skills in marital arts was well known in their circle and she had read about the strengths of the True Born vampires. The twin Incubi on the other hand were an unknown to her. Not only were they a rarity to their own race, their race as a whole was full of so many different combinations of power and skills it was hard to tell which ones could do what.

"You will never be able to shatter our ties to her," both said simultaneously, their voices so empty that even Reiko looked at them worriedly. "She means more to us than you can imagine and the chaos we will bring should you or your family try will make Hell seem like paradise."

Saichi nodded quickly. She knew that wasn't an idle threat, it was a promise, and demons kept their promises. She stood and bowed softly before heading away from them, towards her uncle. As she left the group, she felt as if something was wrapping around her and looked at the softly glowing charm she held in her had. With a gentle smile, Saichi clipped it onto her wrist and hid it with her sleeve.

Haruhi watched Saichi go and sighed softly before looked at the others. Hikaru and Kaoru had a blank look on their faces that kind of unnerved her.

"Hikaru, Kaoru," she called softly. "Are you two okay?"

"We will be," the spoke softly, some of their personality coming back. "Demons are protective of their allies."

"Kyoya-senpai told me about that. Well, more specifically Void, but I figured that it applied to the rest as well."

"You would be correct, Haruhi-senpai," Reiko offered. "All of the Immortal races are protective of their allies to some degree, some more than others. Demons like both of the Hiitachin tend to be more protective of their female friends rather than their male friends for several clear reasons, while beings such as Ootori-senpai are drastically protective. Void make few friends in their existence since many fear them or think they are incapable of emotion. They can become purely emotionless if they choose to, but most tend to isolate their emotions to keep those around them safe. The Void is a dangerous place, even for the beings that exist there."

Haruhi nodded softly and looked back to her twin friends. She was grateful to see more emotion beginning to form on their faces. When both of them smiled at her, she smiled back and they continued to talk among themselves. Haruhi even explained what was going on with Saichi and what she was doing. Although they could understand why she was doing what she was, they didn't like the fact it could potentially backfire and the damage that was to be interpreted may become real and permanent. The group could understand their worry and Reiko eased some of it by stating she would do her best to keep them abreast of events through her crystal ball. Hikaru and Kaoru thanked her with by sandwiching her between them, causing the small girl to slowly turn beet red before she pushed them off. Haruhi began laughing at the stunned horror on Reiko's face before she explained that such hugs were a Hiitachin normality. Both apologized for making her uncomfortable but they gave her the hug because they felt that jsut saying "thank you" wasn't enough for everything she had been doing for the club and Haruhi.

Reiko accepted their reasoning but politely asked them to never do that again, she wasn't really used to receiving hugs from people outside her family. The twins promised in their usual way but everyone there knew they were being honest instead of sarcastic. At the sound of the warning bell, all five of them stood and began to move towards the school building before departing to their classes.

 _*~* 0o0o0o0o0*~*_

The rest of the day was calm and uneventful until the last period. Haruhi's last class had a surprise test on all subject matter they had been working on thus far. A number of people in her class had grumbled and complained but Haruhi felt like she could handle it. When the test got placed in front of her, she went through it and noticed that a lot of the questions she knew the answers to and there were every few that confused her. She was among one of the first done with the test and after she had giving the papers with her answers to the teacher, she sat back into her seat and began reading some one of the books she had borrowed from the Sanctuary's library. When she had asked Kyoya if it was possible to take books from the library to read, he had simply chuckled and said it was fine but he would like them back when she was done. He also had advised her to not take any of the spell tomes out since to those who didn't have the ability to perceive magic would only see the pages as blank sheets. She had agreed and took some of the books she knew were literature.

She hadn't taken a look at the title of the book she was reading but it was good one so far. She looked up from her book when the teacher called for everyone's attention.

"Until I finish grading these," the teacher explained. "You can quietly read or go over other assignments."

Many students nodded but began to quietly talk among themselves. Haruhi simply went back to reading her book. After about twenty minutes, the teacher called everyone's focus back on her. It didn't escape Haruhi's notice that the teacher looked a little upset.

"Fujioka," the instructor sighed. "Please gather your things and step into the hall."

Haruhi nodded hesitantly before putting her things in her bag. She felt Qurdox pulse gently against her chest in reassurance as she stepped into the hall. She only had a few minutes to wait before the teacher joined her.

"Is something wrong, sensei?" Haruhi asked softly.

"No, Miss Fujioka," her teacher reassured. "You aren't in trouble, trust me. You are actually the only one that passed my little pop quiz. I have a free pass for you to wander the halls, but I think that you best use it to head to the Kendo dojo."

"Thank you, sensei. I will head there. The only other place I may have gone would be to the library."

Her teacher smiled brightly. "You are such a studious student, Miss Fujioka. I have little doubt that you wouldn't do as you just said. Now, hurry along. I believe you have a written exam you need to take in Kendo don't you?"

Haruhi nodded and took the paper slip from her teacher. With a soft bow, Haruhi went out towards the dojo. She was slightly surprised when she came across Tanya in the halls.

"Hello, Tanya-chan," she greeted.

Tanya turned and smiled brightly. "Hey Fujioka! What are you doing out of class?"

"My teacher let me out earlier since I completed the class assignments early. She recommended that I head to the dojo for my written exam in Kendo."

"Cool. We can walk together."

Haruhi smiled and both females continued on their way, talking softly in the halls. Tanya asked about her time in the host club and laughed when Haruhi recalled the tale about her subsequent joining. The Kendo captain just shook her head about some of the absurdities Haruhi had to deal with when it came to the lot of them.

"I'm honestly shocked that you haven't clocked a few of them before," Tanya laughed as they walk along the paths outside. "I know I would have, even if it wasn't lady-like."

"There have been times I have been tempted to," Haruhi laughed. "I guess the only reason I didn't was because I was just as strange to them as they were to me. I grew up knowing I had to work for everything I got, and that I had to work hard."

"Yeah, most of the people in this school have a lot of their stuff given to them just because they want it. I, personally, like to earn my place through proof of my skills."

Haruhi nodded in agreement, she knew exactly what her senpai was talking about because she felt the same way. Both looked up and saw that they were at the dojo. They walked in to see one of the coaches talking to a few of the male Kendo members. Both females bowed in greeting, which was returned, before walking over.

"Miss Fujioka, Misss Zatar," the coach smiled. "You two are here to take your written exams, yes?"

Both females nodded.

"Please change into you gi but keep your armor off. We will do the written before we do the demonstration."

All five students nodded before heading to the changing rooms. Haruhi stepped into an empty stall and was glad that she had brought a larger bag the looked as if it could hold her Kendo armor along with her stuff instead of using her smaller bag.

"Tanya-chan," Haruhi asked from the stall she was changing it. "Is there a locker I can keep my Kendo armor in rather than carry it around all day?"

"We can ask sensei about getting you a lock for one of the lockers in here," Tanya answered. "I have one that I stash my stuff in on the days I have practice of a tournament so that I just have to carry my school bag. We can see about getting one after session today."

"Okay."

Both girls stepped out and Tanya showed Haruhi to the empty lockers so that she could put her stuff in them while they were taking the written test. Once her stuff was secured, both walked out on the mats and saw that they were out before the boys. They both assisted the coach in placing some solid planks out for them to write on for the test and as the boys exited, they helped set up the bamboo pillars that were going to be used for the demo. Once full set up, all five teens took a seat at one of the planks and began to meditate as they waited for the coach to get their needed tests. When Haruhi closed her eyes, she found herself easily entering meditation. She was relaxed and calm. She felt Qurdox pulse gently at her chest, and could felt a similar pulse from her connection to Mori.

She opened her eyes when she felt the coach in front of her. Haruhi looked up calmly as he placed a small packet of paper in front of her with a pencil. With a soft bow, she waited until the others had their tests and for the signal to begin. When it was given, she began to work on the test. She found that a lot of the answers were based around the understanding of the principles of Kendo as well its philosophies. Haruhi found that much of what was begin asked in the exam she already knew thanks to having practiced in the Sanctuary with her family and Mori.

Although it was a lot of questions about etiquette, philosophy and history, Haruhi was able to complete the test with ease. When she sat back from her make-shift table, she saw that the others were close to done as well. Once the others were up from their exams, the coach walked over and collected the pages with each one of them bowing in thanks. After the papers were collected, he had them go and put their armor on. With solid nods from each, all five teens stood and went to get their armor.

As Haurhi got her things out of the locker she placed them in, she was running through how to properly place everything on in her mind. Mori, Satoshi, Asuda and Trekiva had gone over it with her many times and she was confident that she had it down. She easily placed everything how it was supposed to be and walked out back to the mats, Tanya a few steps behind her. The boys were coming out at the same time.

The coach looked at them bot and bowed when they did before motioning them to circles set up. In each circle was a stand with some bamboo pillars and an examiner just outside it. All five teens went to one of the circles and bowed in greeting. Once the bows were returned they began their demonstrations to their examiner. Haruhi slowly began to tune out the others, keeping her focus on the situation. She focused on the kata she had practiced while in the Sanctuary and moved fluidly.

When she had finished her stances, she gave the examiner a bow and waited patiently for their results. She watched calmly as the examiner took some notes on the clipboard they were holding. After a few moments, the examiner looked back up at her with a soft smile and bowed, which Haruhi returned, and they went over to the ccoach to speak quietly.

" _You did well_ ," Qurdox praised.

" _Thanks_ ," Haruhi smiled. " _I hope I did well enough to pass. The written exam was a little hard but I knew a lot of the material._ "

" _It is meant to be a challenge. You also did well in your stances. Each movement was precise and you were focused on your task._ "

Haruhi took in a breath as the coach motioned for her and the others to come over to him. Each bowed in greeting to each other and their examiners in turn, as well as the coach.

"Well done all of you," he said with a bright smile. "Each of you have passed your written exams and your demonstrations. You examiners will give you the appropriate rank for the test you have completed."

The examiners then stepped forward to each student, receiving a bow in turn, before handing each one the belt appropriate to their new rank. Each one bowed and accepted their belts, each one aware that they now had an audience to their newest achievements. It hadn't escaped any of the gathered teens notices that during the course of their demos that the rest of the Kendo club had arrived to bear witness.

Once each recipient had their new belt, they bowed again to the examiners and coach before turning to each other and bowing again. They then began to head to the changing rooms to affix their new belts to the uniforms and attend today's session.

 _ **A/N:** What I noted in the exam is actually a summary of what is tested and done in an actual Kendo advancement. Though they actually fight another person in a grading test, I thought it made more sense to just have them display their skills to an examiner rather than do a full point match due to the fact there were so few actually getting graded._

 ** _Spell Translation:_**

 _ **ይቅዱ**_ _= Copy_ ( _yik'idu_ )


	34. Chapter 34, A Needed Item

**Chapter 34**

 **Chapter 34,**

Mori sat in the light peach waiting room of the clinic with his father and Asuda on either side of him. The place looked like any ordinary health clinic would, a single floored building with white walls, several windows to allow natural light in and dark gray tiling for the roof. Inside had light peach walls that gave off a warm, welcoming feeling and a few abstract paintings decorating the walls. The chairs were cushioned with teal coverings and wooden framework with a few glass tables carrying a small collection of different kinds of magazines. As his eyes moved around the room, he noticed that there were may different kinds of people ranging from all monetary types. He smiled softly as a couple children ran around the chairs as they played together. He had also quickly noted that neither child was human.

His attention was quickly diverted to the door leading back to the exam rooms when it opened. A woman wearing a long white lab coat stood there with a set of thin rim glasses seated on her nose. She was dressed in light crimson scrubs and her eyes were a sharp citrine. She looked up from her clipboard and scanned the room. When her eyes landed on Mori she motioned for him to follow her.

Mori stood easily, his father and Asuda rising with him. He walked calmly and was slightly glad that Asuda had offered to go with him and his father to the clinic. Although they didn't really think anyone would be foolish enough to try something in such a public place, both had agreed that having someone with who knew what was to be expected was as well a boon. Asuda had explained that the people of the clinic didn't treat one type of patient over the other, even if they were of the same race. They were trained to treat all races for nearly every ailment that could befall a living being.

They were shown to a small exam room, large enough to hold the four of them with ease but small enough that many similar rooms could be on the floor of the building.

"Greetings Morinozuka-sama," she bowed after reading the board again. "I am Dr. Sakura Hito. I will be assisting your son in getting some pseudo-tablets made to help him begin to regulate his feeding. From what has been given to me, This has been a bit of a trouble since his control test before high school, am I right?"

"Yes," Akira answered. "He had a couple minor issues when he was younger, however, those were attributed to the switch in Donors we had arrive."

"If I may, what caused the need to switch?"

"The birth of my second son."

"Does he have any feeding issues?"

"None."

Dr. Hito nodded and began to write down what was being said. "All right, I am going to do a quick resonance with your son to determine his feeding level as well as his hunger state."

"My son has formed a bond with an Arcana user with a companion," Akira informed her, recalling that Asuda had stated that it would be best to inform the doctor of such before hand so that such would be taken into account before and during their tests.

"Thank you for informing me. How strong is the bond?"

"They have their Union at the end of the month."

"All right. Knowing that, I will place that on your file. Now then, do you have a crystal sample of your intended's blood?"

Mori nodded and pulled a small box about the size of a mini mint tin and handed it to the woman. Dr. Hito carefully took the tin and opened it, revealing a small crimson ball no bigger that a centimeter in diameter. She gently waved her hand over the small sphere, her hand slightly glowing blue, before she closed the tin and set in to her mobile desk. She then faced Mori and took a breath.

"I am going to place my hands on either side of your face,okay," she explained. "I am going to need you to show me your eyes and keep them focused on me. While doing so, you may feel a slight pressure build in your mind. That is just my awareness looking at your bond and instinct. Even though it may be uncomfortable to have me there, please try to refrain from lashing out. If you do any damage to me while I am in your mind, you will suffer the agony you would have inflicted in my place."

Mori nodded and closed his eyes before taking a few breaths to center himself, as well as send a silent message to Qurdox as to what was happening and why. The dragon replied stating that he would still be there but he would do nothing to the woman unless she attacked first. When Mori opened his eyes, they had a dark wine red glow to them. Dr. Hito nodded and placed her hands on either side of his face, her citrine eyes locking on to his. As she had explained, he felt a slight pressure slowly build in his mind as she seeped in. He felt her tense and knew that she had encountered Qurdox due to the light rumble he heard before the pressure seemed to flow through the rest of his body.

He noted that the pressure he felt was similar to the times he had gone to get a physical exam but it was on the inside of his body rather than outside of it. He managed to keep his instinct from trying to shove the woman out, but only barely. It didn't want a stranger walking through for any reason and stated such clearly but backed off slightly when he explained that she was trying to help them by giving them a means of keeping their balance and control. It quieted and let Dr. Hito continue her exam.

"Well then," she said after a few more moments. "I have what I needed."

Mori watched as she turned to pick up the clipboard and write down several lines on the paper there.

"You can make his tablets?" Akira asked.

"Yes," Dr. Hito answered. "I can even have them to you in about an hour since we have a sample to work with."

"You are going to make the tablets based on my bonded's blood?" Mori asked.

"Yes. Since you have that bond with her, and I must say it is one of the strongest I have encountered in my near millennia of existence, it is actually more beneficial to you and her. I can also develop some tablets for her despite the fact she is asleep."

Asuda tilted his head to the side in curiosity. "How would they affect my niece?"

Dr. Hito looked at him with a steady expression. "No differently than iron supplements since they will be made at the weakest level. She shouldn't need anything stronger until she awakens or becomes pregnant."

"Would it take the same amount of time?" Mori asked.

"I can have them made together, so yes, they will be."

Mori nodded and Dr. hito smiled softly. "I will need to take a small sample of your blood to make them. As I said, since the bond is already there between you two, it is more beneficial you use your own bloods."

Mori simply rolled up his sleeve and held his arm out to her.

Dr. Hito stood and pulled a tray over that had a few sterilized needles, some stretchy bands, a glass vile and some cotton balls. As she prepped the syringe, she explained that Mori should focus on his connection to her intended. She detailed that if his focus was on her, than the bond ties between them could be strengthened each time either one took the tablets. She also mentioned that having the if blood donated for the tablets was at its most filling, i.e filled with pleasure and passion for the one it was being given to, it was at its most beneficial.

Mori managed to squash the urge to blush at what the woman was saying so casually but understood what she meant. He actually could understand why it was best the way she explained and was glad that the drop he had given of Haruhi's blood was already like that as he had collected it while she was taking a bath after their little enterprise in the little enclave that Trekiva had created in the new expanse of Kyoya's Sanctuary. He shut his eyes and began to enter a light meditative state, allowing his mind to slowly fill with his desire to have Haruhi with him and have her writhing below him.

He felt his instinct begin to slowly surge forward, trying to do just that but iron-clad will prevented him from doing so. Mori felt the small prick of the needle as it entered his arm then felt the light pressure of a cotton ball over where the needle was. He opened his eyes and saw the doctor holding a the small vile filled with his blood.

"There we go," Dr. Hito smiled. "Now, I will get this sent to the lab and they will have at least one case for both you and your intended in about an hour."

Mori nodded and pulled his sleeve back down. With a soft bow, the woman left the room after telling them that they could wait in the reception area or go out. They would get a call on when the tablets were ready to be picked up either way. Once she was gone, they opted to wait in the waiting room and went back to the small room.

While they were waiting, Asuda stepped outside to call Trekiva and inform him of what Dr. Hito had explained to them and had offered. When he came back, the elder vampire sat next to Mori and stated that it might be best to explain to Haruhi the same. After looking at the clock hanging on the wall, he nodded and went into a light meditation.

 _*~*_ _0o0o0o0o0_ _*~*_

Haruhi took a deep breath as she centered her focus back on her parring partner. After the exam that gave her her belt and place in the club, the session started with a small introduction of her to the rest of the club. Some already knew her but not because of the Host club. A number of them were in one class or another with her or had seen her during the entrance exams and had been shocked that she had gotten the scholarship to attend. They actually were more shocked that she had gotten a near perfect score on the test rather than the fact she was a commoner. She honestly hadn't thought it was that hard since she had studied the material most of her last year in junior high and the summer until the exam itself.

Needless to say she was shocked when she found out that the scholarship exam was changed every year and that passing with a near perfect was almost unheard of even by their own means. She just smiled with a slight blush at the praise the rest of the club gave her and the few that did know about her from the Host Club did ask the one question that Kyoya had stated the first time she wondered about getting asked when she first arrived.

"What made you join now instead of before?" one of the senior Kendo artisits asked. "I mean, those of us who have gone have seen how most of them treated you. Heck, with exception of Ootori, they still treat you the same way."

Haruhi sighed softly. "Honestly, it had been on my mind before but I really couldn't. During my first year, I had to pay back the debt I had incurred by breaking a vase and I also had to keep up with my grades. After a while, I got used to what they all did to me because it was just how they were and it was easier to go with the flow rather than fight them all on every little thing."

Many of the gathered nodded in understanding before the sensei broke them up to begin practice. During the course of the session, Haruhi had a total of four partners of about equal strength, each one a little better than the last. She was currently practicing with her fifth and knew it would be her last of the day before the cooling meditation before she went to the Host Club with Satoshi and Yasuchika. She noticed that this one fought somewhat similarly to Tanya and with a few solid strikes was able to disarm them easily, thus ending the match.

"Dang," they chuckled. "No wonder Zatar-san told me to have a tighter grip. She wasn't kidding about you being able to disarm someone."

Haruhi smiled back before bowing to them. They bowed back and the instructor called everyone to sit and begin cool down stretches and meditate. As Haruhi slipped into position, she felt a small pulse from her connection to Mori.

" _Hey_ ," she greeted. " _How did the appointment go?_ "

" _It went well_ ," he replied. " _I will have a small case of the tablets in roughly an hour. They are making it from a small sample of your blood._ "

" _When did you have a chance to get one?_ "

" _During our time in the small home inside the Sanctuary._ "

Haruhi felt her cheeks warm slightly at the memory. " _Oh. Is that going to be okay?_ "

" _From what the doctor explained to me_ ," Mori explained. " _It is actually better for me that the tablets are made of your blood, especially at its most filling. Not only will it dampen my hunger, it will also boost my control and strengthen our bond_."

" _That's good, isn't it?_ "

" _Yes, it is. There is something else though._ "

" _What?_ "

" _They are making a dose set for you as well out of my blood._ "

" _But I don't need it,_ " Haruhi stated confused. " _My blood is still asleep._ "

" _Although it is asleep,_ " Qurdox spoke. " _It can still draw on the benefits of Takashi's blood. If you take the dose given to you as you are now, they will act similarly to supplements to boost your body and you will gain the same boon as Takashi in that your bond to him will be strengthened._ "

" _I won't hurt me or wake my blood before I am ready?_ "

" _Correct. It will only aid you._ "

Haruhi thought about it for a few moments before agreeing to take the tablets. She knew that Qurdox wouldn't allow anything to hurt her in anyway he could prevent and she also knew that Asuda had gone with them so he would be able to better elaborate what the tablets would do for her. She and Mori talked through their bond for a few more moments before she had to enter the physical world due to Kendo being over for the day. They both agreed to speak a bit more about it when they say each other back in the Sanctuary. When she opened her eyes, she saw that everyone else was getting up, some of them stretching to get a few extra kinks out from practice, and making their way to the changing rooms. She stood to join them and get changed so that she could head to the Host Club for the last hour of hosting.


	35. Chapter 35, A Relatively Normal Day

**Chapter 35**

 **Chapter 35, A Relatively Normal Day**

Haruhi, Satoshi and Yasuchika walked calmly towards the door of the music room and paused for a moment to collect themselves. Well, Chika and Haruhi did, Satoshi was fine either way. Once they were centered, all three walked in and found that hosting hours were in full swing. Several guests turned to greet the trio exuberantly, which Satoshi returned with a bright smile. Yasuchika just grumbled slightly before offering a greeting of his own and Haruhi just gave her host smile before walking further in and towards Kyoya.

Kyoya looked up form his table when he saw the trio of martial artists walk in. He knew that Haruhi would be the first to walk over, the younger Haninozuka and Morinozuka in step just behind her. When such happened, he felt the corners of his lips turn up slightly before disappearing altogether as he handed their client lists to them.

Yasuchika sighed at the list but looked it over and was thankful that it was relatively short and would also keep him near Haruhi. Glancing over at his cousin's list, he saw it was roughly the same.

"Keeping on par with the "punishment" given to us?" Satoshi chuckled.

"Naturally," Kyoya responded.

Chika sighed and took Haruhi's and Satoshi's bags to the back room while they went to sit with the small group that was waiting for them. While he was back there, he grabbed a tray of tea and was about to grab one of the trays with light snacks when he heard his brother's voice coming closer to the room.

"Wait here a moment ladies," Hunny smiled. "I need to grab something really quick."

Hunny walked through the door and paused at the glare his younger brother was giving him. Holding up his hands in a placating manner, Hunny moved around the room, making sure not to get within four feet of his brother. They had made a small accord between them that as long as a distance of at least four feet was maintained, they could be in the same room without coming to blows unless it was in the dojo. It had been a compromise they could agree on, especially since they wouldn't always be able to fight each other. The only exception to that was when they had to be near each other for formal events and family gatherings that did not have a demo. When he managed to get to his bag, he knelt down and rummaged through it to pull out a couple small boxes.

"What are those?" Yasuchika asked, trying to remain in place.

"They are for Kyo-chan," Hunny explained. "One has a token of thanks from father and the other has a similar token from uncle for letting us stay in the Vortex and train there."

Chika nodded and let his brother continue what he was doing.

"Oh," Hunny paused just before the door. "There are some protein based snacks in that cupboard if you are looking for some. Haru-chan had shown them to me once while I was still here. It was after the time she agreed to watch the full tournament that all of us were in last year. They are actually pretty tasty."

When his brother had left, Yasuchika went to the indicated cabinet and opened it. He snorted slightly at the well organized arrangement of peanut butter protein bites and oat bars with fruit mixed in. Taking a small collection of both options, he put them on the tray with the tea and carried them out. He saw that Haurhi was talking to some of the gathered girls and Satoshi was talking animatedly with some of the male customers that had originally requested to be hosted by Haruhi. He glanced at the Shadow King and saw that the man didn't seem to care as long as nothing inconvenient happened and things were going smoothly.

Haruhi looked up just as Yasuchika returned and smiled at the assortment on the tray. When he set it down, the group of guests looked at the items in curiosity.

"What are those?" one of the guys asked as he pointed to the small protein bites.

"They are peanut butter protein bites," Haruhi explained. "They are made with peanut butter, oats some chocolate chips and sometimes you can add fruit. They are really good for you and taste great too. If stored properly, they can last for a couple weeks. I made these about a week ago. The others are oat and fruit bars. Made with oats, mixed dried berries and held together with honey."

"Wow," the others said softly before taking one or the other to try.

Haruhi smiled as the guests took a bite of the snack they were holding and exclaimed that they were good. A couple even said that they tasted a little better with the light mint tea that Yasuchika had picked. All three of them easily switching back into conversation and the rest of their time hosting was done in relatively the same manner. When the last bit off hours were done, Satoshi and Haruhi went into the back room to wash dishes while Yasuchika began to help clean up the main room with Hunny. Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki watched with baited breath as the two Haninozuka brothers went around the room cleaning up waiting for the moment when the lull would end and they would begin fighting.

Kyoya shook his head at the moron trio. He laughed softly as they would suck in a deep breath whenever the two would get close to each other before letting it out in a comical display of relief. Kyoya knew that as long as they kept to their agreement, neither one would instigate coming to blows. He turned his attention to the two items that now sat in front of him. The Haninozuka patriarch had given him a small Blood Charm that would act as an advanced warning against attacks to his person by creating a barrier around him while the Morinozuka patriarch had given him pair of Blood Gem seal shields that would take the brunt of any kind of physical or magical attack against him. Each one came with a small message of thanks for the offer of letting them spend time inside the Vortex with their children and away from the stresses of the day.

He had just finished penning his responses to the gifts when hosting hours had finished. He hadn't been that surprised to not see Saichi during hours that day when one of his Shadows informed him of her lunch meeting with Haruhi and the others and what was relayed. He needed to begin his plans of getting Akito and the rest of the Katayama family to slip up and make another set of mistakes. Quin'Derax was working on getting the rest of the family's secrets and was getting closer and closer to making them fall into the position that Kyoya could use to crush them, thus making them leave Haruhi alone to enjoy the rest of her life and only have to worry about school and her upcoming union.

When the room was clean, Yasuchika looked towards his brother and saw that he was picking up the last stray pieces of trash. He placed the bag on the ground and went into the back room where his cousin and Haruhi were so that Hunny could take care of the rest of the main room while he went to get the few small bags of trash in the back from the preparations of hours that day. He saw that the two of them were nearly done with the dishes.

"Hey Yasuchika," Satoshi greeted. "Mind helping Haruhi-nee fishing drying the dishes? I'll take the bags out to Mitsukuni."

Chika nodded and took Satoshi's place while the excitable teen dried his hands to get the trash bags, or rather, bag. When he was out of the room, Yasuchika easily took up the offered task.

"When did he start calling you sister?" he asked quietly.

"Not that long ago," Haruhi answered softly. "He actually asked if he could call me that when it was just family since I am essentially going to be such anyway in about nine days."

"Makes sense. Luckily he can keep to that promise while here at school."

"Yeah. By the way, you did really well in not picking a fight with Mitsukuni today."

Chika smirked slightly and nodded in thanks. He knew she was genuinely proud of him not trying to attack his brother when he had many opportunities to during the last hour of hosting. He and Hunny had made the accord in front of her and their parents and were going to keep to it as best as they could for as long as they could. Both of them took it as a challenge of their self control, patience and skills. Thus far they had been doing well in keeping to it while in the Sanctuary and the times they encountered each other at home.

Although they had been offered the ability to stay in the Sanctuary with Mori and Haruhi, both Haninozuka sons and Satoshi opted to only spend a few hours there with their family as a whole before returning to their proper homes for the night and returning in time to pick the two up for school. Even though ti was clear that Satoshi missed having his brother at the Morinozuka estate, he was rather happy that his brother was getting the needed time to spend with his soon-to-be sister-in-law.

When the last dish was dry and put away, Yasuchika and Haruhi dried their hands and got their bags, Chika grabbing Satoshi's since his cousin hadn't come back into the room to grab it yet. Upon exiting, the duo saw that only Hunny, Kyoya and Satoshi were left.

"They left?" Haruhi asked.

"Tamaki had a meeting to attend with his father," Kyoya explained. "Hikaru and Kaoru went to escort their mother back down to her car after dropping off the bag they have our costume layouts for the Gala in."

Haruhi nodded and went to sit down on one of the couches. Yasuchika sat near her with his brother and Satoshi sitting across from them. Kyoya took a seat on a near by chair with his black notebook in hand. The twins came back a few moments later with Hikaru carrying a duffel.

"Okay," Hikaru smiled as he placed the bag down. "Haruhi, you will be first since we can't go in with you to make tweaks. It is large enough that you can still wear your dress under it."

Haruhi nodded and took the offered bag that Kaoru had dug out. She went into the changing room and slipped into the large tunic and noted that although it was big, it fit comfortably. There were also a set of loose pants and she slipped them on. She easily found the snaps that would keep them up on her waist and fastened them. She took a look in the mirror and smiled when she saw the symbols embroidered into the light cream fabric. She saw the symbols that Mori had asked be placed on the look where in the spots he had explained as well as the stunning dragon coiled around a crescent moon just over her heart with dark blue rose petals floating around it. Once done admiring the details herself, she stepped out to the main room for the others to see.

Hikaru and Kaoru smiled when she came out. They could tell she was happy about the details being correct and instantly agreed that the color change that Trekiva had suggested was perfect. Haruhi looked much better in the light cream rather than solid white. The dark blue trim and designs brought attention towards her hands.

"There is a hood attached to the tunic," Kaoru stated. "Can you pull it on?"

Haruhi nodded and pulled the hood up and set it so that it framed her face.

"Perfect," Hikaru smiled as he took in the image.

The twins began walking around her, muttering slight teaks they should make to have it fit her more comfortably as well as debating on adding an inert Arcane Circle to the back of the tunic so that it didn't look so bland. They also asked her about possible accessories she would want to have with the look.

"Maybe a Spell Tome," Haruhi suggested. "Not a real one but one that has just a jumble of mixed up shapes and letters. If I had a real one with me, people would think that it is just a blank book since they wouldn't be able to see they real symbols."

"You could actually get away with using a few minor spells during the Gala that could be played off as parlor tricks," Kyoya mentioned.

"Won't that get me in trouble?"

"Only if it is an attacking spell. Minor illusions and Levitation are common tricks that we could get away with. Halloween is one of the few times a year that we can actively use our powers and everyone think that it is just elaborate costume work."

Haruhi nodded softly. She could understand that. "Okay, little spells and charms would be okay but nothing major."

Kyoya nodded and Hikaru stated that she could take the costume off. She went back to remove the outfit so that she could give it back to the twins for their edits. She walked out just as Kaoru was handing Kyoya his and noticed that Hunny, Satoshi and Yasuchika all had similar bags. She went over to the couch to sit and wait for the others to get done. Kyoya's outfit was slightly similar to hers except that it was black and silver with the top being more of a haori than a tunic. His was open in the chest and she noted that it showed some of the marks of his demon blood since he had let it out to see how it would be when the Gala came around.

Hunny was dressed in a light red haori and hakama set with his family symbol on the back and black trim with black boots on his feet. There was a light pink rose on the front of his haori just over his heart. Yasuchika was in a bit of a darker red with the Haninozuka symbol on his back but he had white trim and black boots. Satoshi was dressing a dark blue, near black, haori and hakama set with silver trim and the Morinozuka crest on his back with black boots on his feet as well.

"Wow," Haruhi uttered.

"I wonder what Taka's looks like," Satoshi pondered as he looked the outfit over.

"Not that different from yours," Kaoru stated as he looked over Hunny's clothes. "It's just that his has the Mark of Othil and the Bloodbond in the same places as Haruhi's and your family crest on the back. We also added Trekiva's crest to his rather than a sash like Haruhi."

"That reminds me," Hikaru stated as he snapped his fingers. "We need to add Mori-senpai's family crest to the sash as well."

Kaoru nodded and made a small notation on the notepad he had. Once the note was added, the twins went back to looking over the outfits and began asking about different accessories that each wanted to add as well as any changes they wanted to make to the outfits. When they got their responses, the twins wrote them down and once done, the males changed back into their school uniforms. They all said their good byes before heading to their respective transports.

Haruhi sighed as she leaned back in the seat of the car. She was tired but felt that today had been a relatively good day, she just hoped the it would stay that way and that the next week or so would do so as well.


End file.
